One Piece: The Edge Walker
by Draketh
Summary: I walk between Chaos and Justice....because I bare both sides..." A man fighting for Justice has a change of heart and searches for a new path. Accepting OC s! Review! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1: Our Story Begins

**One Piece: The Edge Walker**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and will never own it whatsoever!! So please bare with me here on that one! The Original character is inspired on other characters yet please at least read to see what you think of it! Review and give opinion if you will!! Accepting OC´s, from anybody.**

**Chapter 1: Our Story Begins….**

_2 years ago…_

"_I will leave Garp…"_

"_Don´t be an idiot! You were only following orders!" The gray bearded man known as Monkey D. Garp shouted towards another figure before him, in the middle of a darkened storm._

"_My sin is clear Garp, I will leave…"_

_Before Garp could say another word the figure was no longer there, as Garp only looked down towards the ground as a small tear crossed his eyes "You idiot…" he only muttered and walked back towards Headquarters, as his Marine white garb moved thru the wind…_

Actual Day…

A small city of the North Blue, the name is of no real notice, this peaceful city has known nothing but a never-ending peace that seems to only be enforced the presence of Marines on it and no pirate has ever set their eyes on this island, after all there is nothing on it except a town that lives out of gossip of the world and the ones that live in it and as always the common point of gossip and news is the b….

"DIE!!!!" the bartender shouted in a very comical manner towards a customer while he smashed the poor guy into the wooden ground making a crater in it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" the customer shouted on top of his lungs looking towards the bartender straight into the eye "I COULD HAVE DIED!!" he shouted.

The bartender looked at the customer "Really, how many times will I have to tell you? You must pay before you leave."

The customer looked at the big man with a surprised face "Again!! Come on I already paid ten times! Why do I always have to pay for eating?!"

The bartender looked at the customer in surprise comical manner while he slapped his face with his hand "By Roger´s beard….Go and wash dishes, I suppose you have no money once again?"

The customer was no bigger than a boy, red hair and green eyes, his face still had the childish features of a young boy and right now he looked towards the bartender "Heh, All right will be going to wash the dishes…" he said with a light smile.

The bartender smiled lightly towards the kid "And Musashi for once don't break them will ya?"

Musashi smiled back "Of course Sir, will be getting to work right away!" the boy was dressed in a normal jeans, white sleeveless shirt and had fingerless black gloves.

The bartender walked back towards the bar and began washing the glasses as the whole bar only laughed at the commotion happening before them. It was the Friday routine between Musashi and the barkeeper, a part of the everyday life now for the townsfolk.

As a women looked to the bartender "Two months now?"

"Yes, he arrived two months here and since he arrived this place got a bit better don't you think?" the man asked while he heard a whistly Musashi washing the dishes.

The women smiled to him "He is still a boy Lar, of course things got better and the Marines don't seem to mind him."

The bartender smiled "And not to mention things changed the day he arrived is always good to receive something new from the sea."

Suddenly from the door a guy came running from it with a pale face "P-P-P-P-P…" never finishing the sentence.

The bartender ran towards the guy "Hey calm down here have some water." Giving the man a glass of water which he took on gladly.

The guy took it and drank it whole "Thank you Lar….PIRATES!" he then shouted at the top of his lungs.

Lar looked towards the guy surprised and at the same time the whole bare panicked yet Lar didn't even wasted a second, as he ran down towards the bar and grabbed a knife afterwards running out the bar.

The little town was at the top of a hill that lead down towards the sea and the small part that was all about what this town needed for its own survival and the arrival of big ships was never expected on this town.

Lar began running towards the port were he could see that a Pirate Ship had already made its settle and people were getting down from it. Soon more man from the village joined him armed with whatever they could use as a weapon.

As the little party of villagers armed with hammers, knifes and some few with old swords finally arrived to the port yet they were surprised to see the Marines of the town as well there talking, both sides armed yet neither seemed to be preparing to fight each other.

Lar looked towards the marine commander that was dressed in some expensive clothes and with a Marine garb with the word Justice behind it "Commander! What are you doing?! These are Pirates, why aren't you…"

The Marine interrupted him "Stay out of this Lar´s!! We will handle it…So would you and the villagers please leave?"

Lar looked towards the Commander "But Sir this isn't…" his voice cracked down as he saw that on the side of the pirates they held a brunette girl, dressed in just a bare bikini dress, that made her body features show quite well, on her hands she had a shackles and on her face a painful and teary face could be seen.

The Pirate smiled at the commander "So what do you think of her? We were off to sell her at the Archipelago yet that's too long from here and knowing your "unique" tastes sire, I though you would find her quite suitable."

The Marine Commander looked at the girl and smiled "Oh yes I do and as always I am pleased to be considered as your first client."

Lar looked at the scene with painful eyes, it had happened before and he had begged it never came down to this again, the Marine Commander thought was kind and always helped the town when in needed. He loved slaves, especially women and all people knew his command center was full of them. As he just greeted his teeth in anger while he turned around to move out of the port, as all of the men did, as everybody knew the Marines were the law here.

From the skies, a red spot was flying down towards the port, falling from the sky at an amazing speed, getting closer and closer to it. On the sky a man flew down, a red garb full of metal strapping's moved thru the air, both of his hands in black fingerless gloves, his black jeans with golden crosses adorned on where a belt once was and on his back a titanic black sword stood on the place, the sword was decorated with crosses all around it and his long red hair moved thru the air.

"So we have a deal Commander?" said the Pirate with a big smile preparing to handle the girl towards the Marines. The girls face became worse by the second, his eyes rolled even more tear looking towards the walking villagers, trying to scream yet nothing came out of her due to the handkerchief that was on her mouth, as she continued trying to scream and scream but nothing came out.

"We have a…" the words were never finished, as something crashed besides them, the sound of the crash echoed like if something made out of metal had landed besides, making a titanic gust of wind rise from the ground making both pirates and Marines turn towards the place were the 'thing' had crashed. Making as well the curious townsfolk turn to the place.

"Surround it!" ordered the Marine "Whatever is that!"

Both parties including the pirates who had taken action even before the Marines by just looking at their Captain that only made a light nod to them and they surrounded where the 'thing' has fallen. As both had guns and swords ready for whoever it was, as the dust began to dissipate, revealing before the whole group a young boy standing before them, red garb moving thru the air and his green eyes staring to both parties "Sir, would you mind letting the girl go?" he said seriously.

The Pirate looked at the boy and laughed "You and what army boy!?"

The townsfolk recognized the boy "MUSASHI?!?!" they screamed, at seeing the young boy dressed as such and carrying that titanic sword on his back "You are a Pirate?!?"

Musashi didn't answer just looked straight towards both sides "Could you let the girl go please?" using the same tone as before.

The Marine commander couldn't help but laugh "Are you sure of what are you doing boy…Going against the Marines?" he said looking straight into Musashi´s eyes "You can still take b----" he wasn't able to speak because one of the pirates had already launched himself against the boy, the Captain smirked it was over.

Before the pirate could know what happened Musashi´s hand had already grabbed him by the collar neck and literally as if he was just a rag doll he launched him towards the ground, as easy as if he was literally launching a pebble, pinning him to the ground. As Musashi rose his eyes now in anger "This is your final warning….Sir let the girl go."

The Captain now looked serious towards the new comer, his eyes staring at the boys body awaiting a signal to see from where the boy had mustered so much strength "And if we not…" he challenged.

"The destiny that awaits them won't be no different than yours…" he said coldly looking at the Marines.

The Marines looked at the boy in anger "WHAT DID YOU SAY!!" they all shouted.

The boy didn't answer them as he continued looking at the pirate "So…What's your call Captain…"

The Captain greeted his teeth "Fuck you…" he said and with these words literally both sides launched towards Musashi. Shooting and preparing their swords to slash the boy towards the other world.

Musashi didn't smirk or either smile, in fact his face didn't change yet both of his hands burned red hot and suddenly a red light blue adorned his hands, making his fingers spiky and bigger and so was all his arms and with a fast movement, he grabbed the sword behind him with one hand and as if it was nothing he moved the sword thru the air, slash after slash, the sword cut thru metal and men equally. Like if there was no friction between the sword and whatever was on its path, the result was catastrophic, body parts and metal parts clashed at each other, as the once brown beach became painted in blood and metal. Musashi was no exception, his face and clothes were painted with blood, as he moved his sword expertly, dancing to the sound of bodies being crushed under his blade. His face unmoved, cold and icy, his eyes barely blinked at what was being painted before him and not a smile nor a painful face of what he was doing, he just was doing it. As finally he stopped and pinned his sword to the ground, as the metal and body parts began to fall from the air.

As what was left of both sides looked in terror towards Musashi, who only looked at the Pirate Pirate Captain "Let the girl go…" he said once again.

The people of the village were in terror, tears field their eyes as they saw the boy, a boy killing that way, no expression, nothing at all even Lars looked at Musashi, white faced, he had at least smashed this boy to the ground more than 10 times and he hadn't done anything to him yet here he was killing trained man and pirates born to kill as if they where flies.

The Captain didn´t even wasted a second, releasing the girl that as soon the shackles were removed she ran directly towards the villagers and looked towards Musashi, looking at her savior not with eyes of thanks but of terror; As she took out the handkerchief that stopped her from speaking and looked at Musashi, still awaiting the boys next action.

Musashi grabbed the sword and moved it towards his back and looked towards the pirates "Now go…" and with these he began to walk towards the Marines slowly, now his eyes were full of hatred and anger.

The Marine Captain who by now was looking at Musashi in terror screamed "What are you?! What are you?! A Monster?!"

Musashi stared directly towards the eyes of the Captain "Ohh Captain I am beyond that!" a childish yet cold voice came out of the boy "Yet what are you….what do you do?" he questioned seriously while he walked.

"We carry out Justice! We are the marines!" he shouted while the Marines and the Captain kept retreating back towards the town, slowly shooting at Musashi while the bullets seemed to pass thru him, as if they where nothing. Just leaving his skin at the same time they entered.

"Justice?!" Musashi screamed towards the Marines "JUSTICE?! How you can call buying a girl as justice!! Where is her justice!!" he shouted back, as he made his walk faster and faster passing by the villagers who had taken refuge on the docks as the pirates that watched the boy move towards the Marines slowly.

The Marines saw no need to continue this fight as they now ran at full speed towards the town and Musashi just followed walking. Patiently and with no need to hurry, as he walked and walked, passing thru the town, as women and children looked at the blood painted Musashi, scared and some even cried at the sight of this boy yet he continued his walk, remorselessly, as finally he reached his destination, the Marine headquarters of town, small yet was well protected and a big door covered the entrance to it. As Musashi looked at it and he just opened his palm and pushed it towards the door at a normal speed and as soon as the hand reached the door, it opened on less than a second. Revealing before Musashi, all of the Marines with guns and cannons yet behind them he could see women and children, their families. Musashi stopped in his tracks and looked towards the families with different eyes, a brink of sadness seemed to be painted on them. His eyes once again turned towards the Captain and said nothing, both sides were frozen, as Musashi was about to start his walk again a girl sobbed….sobbed, she sobbed….Musashi looked at her.

The girl looked terrorized at Musashi and Musashi then looked towards the Captain "Let the girls go…"

The Captain looked at Musashi "Which girls?" he laughed nervously.

"The slaves…Captain…Unless you really want to face your destiny." Musashi stated now harshly.

The Captain froze and before he could do anything all of the other Marines shouted "LET THEM GO CAPTAIN!! LET THEM GO!! WE DON´T WANT TO DIE!!"

The Captain looked at the surrounding officers and only cursed "All right let them go!!" he shouted.

As a group of Marines ran towards the back room and a few minutes later, a big group of girls came running thru the stairs, all of them dressed in clothes that barely covered them. The girls ran past Musashi towards their freedom and Musashi looked at the scene without moving from his place standing keeping his eyes on the Commander, soon all the girls were out.

Musashi looked at the Captain, who stood behind the line of cannons that were pointed at Musashi "You will abandon your post and I expect not to hear a single report from Headquarters about me…." He said seriously.

"And how you will make sure I do that…" the Marine said coldly.

Musashi began to rise his hand when he felt a palm on his shoulder, as he turned and saw the girl who had saved from the clutches of slavery "Stop it…Really its enough…" she said with terrified eyes to Musashi, scared at what the boy could do.

Suddenly Musashi looked behind him to see all the townsfolk behind him, armed and looking at Musashi scared and leading them was Lar "Boy…" he said looking at the boy he had began to look as something near a son.

Musashi just looked at the whole town with cold eyes not saying anything.

"We will assure all of that Musashi yet we must ask you to leave….and now…" he said greeting his teeth "And never come back here again…"

Musashi looked at Lar with wide eyes, trembling yet didn't say anything and began to walk between the townsfolk that allowed him to pass and the once slave girl followed him; slowly at a good distance. The whole walk Musashi didn't say anything, he kept in silence, not a word came from his mouth as he reached port where the pirates were preparing to leave and at the sight of Musashi, the little of what was left of the crew tried to move as fast as they could.

As Musashi approached them and said seriously "Where is your next destination…" he said seriously.

The Pirates looked at him seriously "On a nearby port to grab some provisions and that will be it!! SIRE!!!" they all muttered nervously in a very comedic manner.

Musashi "I need a ride, I will pay for it…" he said seriously.

"No! For you is for free Sire!!" the pirates shouted once again now bowing to Musashi.

Musashi only began to walk to the ship and the slave girl followed behind him, as Musashi turned towards her "Why do you follow me?" he said seriously.

"I need as well a ride out of here…" she said trembling at Musashi´s words.

As finally Musashi reached the deck and sat down on one of the walls, the girl sat down besides him and looked at him curiously, looking at the boy put his head down and what she though it was a saddened face seemed to paint on the boys face, as his long red hair covered his face, suddenly his head rose once again and now a big smile was painted on it "So whats your name!?" he said in a very happy and childish tone.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" the girl screamed at Musashi at seeing the now painted face on Musashi "Are you Bi-Polar or what!! You freak!!" she shouted.

"Oi, Oi, Oi no need to be so mean, Names Musashi Masaume!" he said happily once again "And yours?"

The girl looked perplexed at Musashi and sat down once again "Elina…" she said seriously.

"Elina, nice name!" he continued happily "Oi, so what are you doing?"

Elina´s face was white and pale, looking at the man wondering if it was the same guy that had saved her "You just saved me from slavery!! What could have I been doing!"

"Oi, good point." He said smiling as he took a breath "Well back to the sea again…" he sighted.

Elina looked at Musashi curiously, as silence ruled them both for quite some time till she said "Why didn't you kill them?" she asked.

"Who?" he asked with a light smile.

"Them." She said looking at the pirates with a disgusting face.

"Because they are pirates…Justice is just not their way." He said a bit seriously "They have different ways to survive yet that doesn't made them less worse than the Marines back there."

Elina looked a Musashi perplexed "Who are you?"

Musashi smiled "Don't know…I am trying to find out."

As suddenly one of the pirates came to him bowing before saying anything "We are ready Sir!" He shouted

Musashi looked at him back with a serious face "Then prepare to set sail!" he commanded, with these words the ship began to sail at the horizon leaving the small town and soon that day will come to be known as the day of the 'Red Sea', due that for weeks the sand and sea were red as blood yet nothing was reported and after a few days the Commander of that center left for personal matters….As a pirate ship sailed the seas….Our Story Begins…

_2 years ago…_

"_Forgive me Garp…Forgive me Garp…" said a figure covered in a brown garb._

"_I need to find my place…I need to find it…" he said seriously._

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Credits for Characters:**

Musashi and Elina – Author: Me (Draketh)

**Authors Note: So what do you think, this is my first One Piece fic and so I want your oppinion about it and as well the story is open for OC´s for those who want to add their character to the rooster so I can get ideas and all. Well waiting and thanks for reading and hope for reviews!!**

**For the Character:**

**Name:**

**AKA:**

**Age:**

**Powers or Abilites:**

**Story:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Dreams:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Best Moment of Life and Worst Moment of Life:**


	2. Chapter 2: The Weapons of All of Us PI

**One Piece: The Edge Walker**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and will never own it whatsoever!! So please bare with me here on that one! The Original character is inspired on other characters yet please at least read to see what you think of it! Review and give opinion if you will!! Accepting OC´s, from anybody, thanks for the opinions and reviews, here we go!**

**Chapter 2: The Weapons of All of Us**

**Part I**

A storm was hitting the ship strongly; the Pirates tried to maneuver the ship thru the storm with all the strength they could muster. The mast was still high on its spot and the wind kept hitting on strong, while on the Captain's quarters Musashi was seating down wearing now a white shirt and some blue jeans, in front of him was Elina covering herself in brown blanket that had been given to her by the Pirates, as she looked at Musashi who was seating carelessly "You don't care what happens to them?" she asked.

"Why should I?" he said smiling, for almost the whole day Musashi had been smiling and only from time to time he shouted to the pirates for some order.

"I mean, they allowed us into the ship, they are giving us a free ride." She said seriously.

"Because of fear." He said with a serious face "Only fear, nothing else and you are only here for the ride, Elina." Suddenly a thunderclap was heard outside and Musashi was no longer in front of her.

Elina looked with an amazed face at the fact the Musashi wasn't there, as she looked down the table were they were seating, to only see Musashi on the floor covering his ears and his face literally kissing the floor. Elina eyes turned to a curious face "What are you doing?" she asked in a strange voice.

Musashi looked around and got up, sitting down once again "Nothing, I just felled down. The floor is a bit slippery."

Elina´s eye brow twitched "Slippery?" she asked while as she looked at the floor "We are over a carpet…How can it be slippery?"

Musashi smiled nervously "You know, its one of those special times when the carpet is just…..slippery."

Elina smirked "Slippery…." Suddenly once again another thunderclap was heard and on the same manner Musashi was long gone from the chair.

Elina didn't even minded to look down under the table "Now, are you telling me you slipped again?" she said with a big smirk on her face.

Musashi got up again, now with a serious demeanor yet seemed a bit nervous "No, I though I saw an entrance to the Kingdom of Arabasta…"

"DON´T 'ARABASTA' ME!!!" Elina shouted in a very comical manner "You are afraid of lighting!"

"No! I am not afraid of anything!" said Musashi standing at full height trying to be as serious as possible.

"BOOOOOOOM!" shouted Elina.

Musashi was again nowhere to be seen, as Elina looked down to see Musashi once again under the table kissing the floor with his hands on both of his ears, as she smirked with a big evil smile "Now, Now, now…Who was "Because of fear." Oh yes because of fear….You damn cry baby!!" she now shouted in a comical manner "What type of monster are you, that is afraid of lighting?!"

Musashi´s face got serious "Who are you calling cry baby! At least I am not afraid of…of…of…"

"Of what…Little Boy." She said smirking towards Musashi.

Musashi sat down and looked seriously towards Elina, as if he was thinking of something to say, as he finally said again "But I am seriously not afraid of lighting!"

"SIRE!!!!" the door opened, revealing a Pirate soaking wet and at the same time a thunder could be seen and heard outside from the night sky.

"Ahhhhh, you scared me!" complained Elina.

"Sorry I didn't mean to bu----" the pirate looked perplexed towards Musashi who was once again on the floor literally kissing it, as the pirate looked perplexed at the boy who was on the floor "Sire…What are you doing?"

Elina only smirked at the sight "Don't ask probably he found the map to One Piece…" she said sarcastically.

Musashi stood up "No, a beli felled from my pocket…" he said nervously, as he looked at the pirate with a death cold gaze "What do you want?"

"Sire! We are short of man! We were wondering if…if…if…" he said the last part almost trying not to faint.

"Help you? Why should I?" Musashi answered cold as ice.

Elina looked at him smirking "Musashi-chan, really you should help them don't you think?" she said in a sweet yet dark voice.

Musashi looked at her "Why…."

"Boooom…" she said in a light voice, with a big smile.

Musashi´s eyes grew big as grapes "All right! I will help you! Tell me in what I can help you!" he said in a commanding voice.

"Oh Thank You Sire! Please follow me!" he said and with these the pirate ran outside leaving the door open.

Musashi only cursed under his breath and got up, grabbing his red coat and sword that stood in a nearby place and assuring that everything was in place. Before going outside he looking back towards Elina with a serious face "You…" without saying anything else he ran outside.

Outside the ship was in chaos, as Musashi looked at the rain and then towards the water with a nervous smirk "Damn it…" he only muttered to himself as he looked back to the pirate "So what do you need…"

"Oh, We need you too…" never finished the words as another thunder struck at the distance and Musashi was no where to be seen, as the pirate began too look around "Sire?!?"

"Up here!" a voice shouted.

The pirate looked up towards the sails to only see Musashi grabbing tightly to one of them "Sire!! You can read my mind?!? How did you knew that we required raise the sails!?"

"Of course I know what you wanted!" Musashi shouted back with a proud voice. As Musashi began to get the sails up and tying them up as fast as possible, suddenly as he barely finished another thunder struck and Musashi was no longer in the sails.

The same Pirate looked in surprise at seeing Musashi going out from the trap door "Sire!! How did you knew we had to assure the trap door should be closed!" the pirate exclaimed with titanic eyes looking at him surprised.

"Because I am an excellent sailor!" he said proudly yet a big nervous voice tone could be detected.

"Now it's up too the Captain too handle this! Than---" he never finished the sentence because another thunderclap struck nearby and Musashi was nowhere to be seen.

The sailor looked around to only see Musashi now grabbing himself tightly to the mast with his eyes closed "Sire!! You are so brave, standing in the mast willing to sacrifice yourself for the ship!!"

Musashi´s face took a surprised look "How can this be sacrificing myself?!?! EHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Inside the ship Elina sat down covering herself with the brown blanket, a serious look was painted on her face. In her mind she kept trying to know who this man was that had saved her life. That from one moment to another he had changed from a merciless assassin into a boy, a young boy. She just sighted and looked towards the ceiling, as suddenly the door opened as if a battling ram had pushed thru it.

"Where are you!?! You Demon Woman!" said a shouting Musashi, which was drenched to the core.

"Ahhhhhhh!! Another monster!" she shouted towards Musashi at seeing him at the door with an angry comical face.

Before Musashi could say another word another thunder clap was heard and once again Musashi was gone from the place. Elina only turned down to see Musashi now under her blanket under the floor "What the hell are you doing you pervert?!" she shouted.

Musashi got out of the blanket now with a serious demeanor "I though I saw a Demon-Under the blanket, they are quite commons under the blankets…you should know."

Elina launched a punch towards Musashi hitting him right on the head "The only Demon is you!! You damn pervert!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs looking at Musashi "What are you?! On the next port I am handling you too some Orphanage! You damn ingrate!"

Musashi only got up with a big bump on his head "You Demon Woman! That was painful!"

Elina just took a deep breath and calmed "No, really who are you?" she said now seriously.

Musashi sat down on a chair putting both of his feet on the table "I already told you Musashi Muramasa." He said smiling.

Elina sighted "I mean, what's your profession: a Pirate, Bounty Hunter, Marine…"

Musashi smiled "Don't know Elina, yourself?"

Elina got a bit serious "None of your business Monster."

"Oi, Oi, Oi don't be so mean, I was only asking." He answered calmly.

"So where are you heading?"

Musashi kept his normal face and looked towards a map that was set up on the behind wall "Towards the Grand Line yet I have no hurries. For now I am just looking."

"For what?" Elina she asked curiously.

Musashi smiled again "I told you…I am just looking for it." As Musashi got up and left his red garb and sword on a nearby place to let them dry as he looked towards Elina "Yourself, where are you heading?"

Elina looked towards the map as well "Home…"

Musashi´s eyes seemed to get a little bit serious; as he let his long red hair cover his face a bit "Is it far away from here?"

Elina only sighted "Yes…it is."

Suddenly another thunder clap was heard and once again Musashi was nowhere to be seen, as Elina only cursed under her breath "Don't tell me…You found an entrance to Mariejois…" she said sarcastically.

As Musashi got up once again with his serious demeanor "No, I thought some evil spirit was stealing your red panties…"

"DON´T 'EVIL SPIRIT' ME!" She shouted in a comical manner "You damn cry baby!"

The whole night shouts came from the captain's room and the pirate's didn't even felt like going there yet all of them seemed more than to fear Musashi but to respect him, as every-time they passed thru the door, a smirk painted on their faces instead of a fearful face. As the storm passed on and the night came, all of ship went to sleep, even both Musashi and Elina, who had gone the whole night discussing if Musashi feared lighting or not, they slept peacefully.

Next Morning…

The sun shined thru the North Blue as a big port town could be seen in the horizon, this town was called New Yorkie and it was the town that marked the end of the North Blue and entered one of the other three seas. The town was big and economical activity was common all around the place, as the market began to start their any day business and the port began its activities of preparing themselves for a hard day of work. Today a new ship was arriving to the port, carrying no flag, now these where either pirate or transport ship yet it was really early in the morning and really the Marines hadn't even arrived, so the arrival for this ship came with no worries. As Musashi dressed once again in his red strapped garb and the sword on his back walked thru the plank towards the land and behind him walked Elina dressed in her clothes which showed more than covered yet she carried what it seemed to be a cape that covered the rest of her attire.

The Pirates saluted Musashi while he walked towards the city streets "SIRE!! Thank you for traveling with us!!" they shouted.

Musashi didn't even turned and continued his walk, behind him Elina turned back and smiled to the pirates just waving back.

Musashi continued his walk till they where out of sight of the pirate ship into the now deserted cities of New Yorkie, as he stopped and looked at her "Why did you say smile at them? Weren't they who captured you?" he asked.

Elina smiled nervously "Well is the least we could do! They gave us a free ride here."

Musashi turned his face towards the alley "I killed a great amount of their crew and yet they thank me for traveling with them. Heh." He said smirking "So much do they fear their own lives."

Elina didn't answer as he just looked at Musashi´s back "So what are you going to do now?" Elina asked shyly.

Musashi smiled turning towards her "Don't know, I suppose to get a place to sleep…You?"

Elina looked at her clothes "Well I suppose that getting some clothes wouldn't be a bad idea."

Musashi smiled lightly "Well, good luck with that and have a safe trip."

Elina smiled back "Take care and thank you…"

Musashi looked at her curiously "For what?"

"For saving me…"

"It was the right thing do." After these words Musashi began walking towards the end of the alley and Elina towards the other side, as she just kept thinking of Musashi all the time wondering and wondering till her mind was interrupted by shout from the other side of the alley "What the heck do you think you are doing boy!! You must pay for that!"

Elina only smiled nervously "Nahhh, it would be too much of a coincidence."

Suddenly a too familiar voice to her seemed to be shouting back "WHY!? This is food and everybody has the right to eat! Don't we?"

The voice once again shouted towards the familiar voice "You damn ingrate! Of course you must pay! I live for this!"

By now Elina was running straight towards she was hearing the whole commotion to only see a very serious Musashi standing in front of a salesman "So, you ask money for food!? What kind of mind do you have that you ask----" he was moving his hand towards his sword when Elina ran and punched Musashi right on the head "YOU IDIOT!!!" making him fall to the ground.

Musashi turned back towards Elina "Demon Woman! What the hell are you doing!?"

"What am I doing…." She said smirking tightly "What am I doing!?! I am avoiding you from doing something really stupid, you Monster!"

Musashi looked at Elina questioningly "Stupid?! I am liberating this food! No man shall pay just to get some food which is not even cooked!!" he exclaimed pointing towards the stand before him.

Elina looked with a surprised yet sarcastic face towards the boy "Where you were raised?! On fairyland!?!" she shouted sarcastically.

Musashi looked at Elina "Out of the way I have a job to do!"

Elina greeted her teeth "A job to do m----"

"What's going on here!" said a strong yet raspy voice.

Musashi and Elina turned to face a big man. Silver short spiky hair, small eyes and on his mouth he was holding two cigars that kept constantly letting out smoke, dressed up on what Musashi recognize as a marine jacket full of cigars all around it, brown gloves, blue military pants with a belt, some brown boots and on his back he carried a big jitte. Musashi´s face became death serious while he watched directly into the man's face, as his red long hair moved a little.

The salesman looked towards Smoker and smiled nervously "Nothing Captain Smoker it's only that well…this boy here doesn't want to pay for the fruit he just ate."

Smoker only sighted as a gust of smoke left his mouth "Even during my last day here….there just cannot be peace." He looked at the boy "Hey Boy, why don't you pay the fruit and we solve this problem."

Musashi raised his eyes towards Smoker, looking at him death serious "Yes, Captain I will." He said seriously.

Elina looked at Musashi and walked back slowly, knowing that stare, those same eyes Musashi used to have back when she met him. She watched as all things transpired slowly, awaiting Musashi´s action.

Smoker looked at Musashi for a few seconds as he gazed at him back "Hey boy, do we know each other?" he said seriously and cold.

Musashi continued with his serious face "I doubt it Captain, I just arrived here today."

Smoker then began to walk back to the street "Well boy, pay the money and be out of trouble." As another big puff of smoke left his mouth and continued his walk thru the street.

Musashi took his hand into his pocket and handed out the beli, as he walked out of the stand and towards anther alley, as Elina came running behind him "Musashi…" she muttered nervously.

As suddenly Musashi turned while scratching his head with a light smile "I still didn't understand why did I had to pay for that!!" he said in a very comical manner.

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU IDIOT!!!" she shouted while she punched Musashi again on the head "You damn Monster!"

"Demon Woman! What was that for?!" he shouted to her "No, really why should I pay for food!" he said seriously.

Elina looked astonished towards Musashi, pale and even somehow surprised "Where…Where have you been…" she muttered in a sarcastic way "Haven't you paid for anything in your life?"

"Of course I have! I mean when you eat in a bar you pay because they give you the food cooked and served! But now that's working!" he said a bit tense "Why should I pay for just unprepared and raw food! HUH?!"

Elina smacked her hand on her forehead "This will take long…" she muttered to herself "You know, you better come with me I don't want to see you running wild you Monster."

Musashi only scratched his head "Oh well."

On a nearby bar a big commotion could be heard on the inside, it was full of Marines and townsfolk, even if it was very early in the morning, the big commotion seem to be around a not so tall girl. Blue short hair, glasses, brown eyes, a very thin complexion yet with some bust; dressed with a blue jacket with some white fur on the edges around it, a formal button shirt with flowers on it, blue jeans and black military shoes. On her belt she carried a long katana, the scabbard was white with some yellow adorns on it. The hilt of the blade is green and decorated in a yellow triangular form.

"We will miss you Tashigi!!" shouted one of the Marines around the girl.

"Come on guys!! I will of course be visiting you!" she smiled towards them.

"Yes! But why they had to change you to another post!?" screamed another one.

Tashigi only sighted "Sorry guys, orders from Headquarters." She said making her best smile.

"NOT FAIR!" shouted another.

"Heh, so you are leaving Tashigi." Said female voice this one was a little bit rasher than Tashigi´s.

Tashigi turned towards where voice came "I didn't expect you to come and say goodbye, Wong Li." She said smirking lightly.

The girl was seating on the bar, as she turned towards Tashigi. Blue eyes, long black hair tied up in a pony-tail, white soft skin, her stature was near Tashigi´s, dressed in black jacket which had the zipper open revealing a white tank top; black pants, white gloves and on her belt she as well carried a katana and what it seemed to be like scrolls. As she took a sip of the sake glass she had besides her "Ohh, why shouldn't I…I mean you still got to beat me? Don't ya…Or you don't want to take this sword…" she said with a big smirk while she revealed a little bit of the blade under her scabbard.

Tashigi looked at her now seriously "Your Meitou…." As she revealed a little of her sword as well "You are not evil…I see no reason why to take it."

Li smirked "Ohhhh, right now no, but what if I became a pirate or a bounty hunter as I used to be huh?"

Tashigi´s face got death serious "In that case I will hunt you down Li."

Li smirked and turned back to the bar "You are too soft and with that you expect to be a Marine…" she sighted.

Tashigi took one step forward "Soft?! I prefer to be soft than being such a tomboy" she shouted towards her.

Li turned to face the girl with glasses "How did you call me??" she said seriously.

Tashigi now smirked "Tomboy."

Lit got up and began walk towards her "Well, well you got some guts four-eyes." She said seriously, moving her hand towards her katana.

Tashigi did the same while she walked towards her as well, smiling a little bit.

As one of the Marines only sighted "There are it again…"

Suddenly one side of the bar began chanting "Tashigi! Tashigi! Tashigi!"

And the other answered as well "Li!! Li! Li!"

Both girls smirked looking at each other and before anybody else could have expected both girls took out their Katanas and clashed against each other making a gust of wind explode from the clash due to the force being used making light things such as paper and peoples cloths move. Both fighters locked on the moment, as Li smirked "Still the same…You move your sword as if you were cleaning the barracks." She said while greeting her teeth.

"How curious….I thought I felt you moving the sword as if it were a mere walking stick." Tashigi answered as well greeting her teeth at the contest of strength they were having.

Both unlocked themselves and moved backwards smiling at each other "You are still good Wong Li…" said Tashigi seriously.

"I know that." Li smirked back "I will miss practicing with you Tashigi."

Tashigi smiled back "Same here Li."

With these the girls began to laugh and the whole bar only cheered in response to the girl's laughter "Li!! Tashigi!!" the whole bar shouted at the same time.

Siting on a table were a Marine and some other guys smiling at the group, as the Marine said "Wong Li is good yet she doesn't stand a chance against Vice-Captain Tashigi."

One of the guys looked at the other "You are crazy! She would be death before she even blinked if Wong Li got serious!"

"She's Smoker's prodigy, there is no way a kid can take her!" answered another one.

"Yet I've heard Wong Li has trained far much and she comes from a special village where even children can kill a grown up man with the sword!" said one of them nervously.

"There you have it! Wong Li can surely take on Tashigi with eyes closed." He said smirking.

"NO!! I am sure Tashigi can beat Wong Li without even using her sword!" shouted the Marine.

"You really think that!!" said another sarcastically.

"Ohhh yes!!" and before the talk could go anywhere else the group of man began fighting comically, throwing food, glasses and chairs to each other. While the whole bar looked at the fighting group and taking a step backward looking at how the things developed some of them even laughing at the situation.

At the same time Musashi and Elina were walking in "And that's why you must pay for food…" said Elena to Musashi.

Musashi looked at her with an interesting look "Impressive, I never thought it that way…." As he looked towards the bar "Well lets eat something and then we can conitnu----" he never finished the sentence because a glass struck him in the head.

"Hey!!" he turned towards the people fighting and as soon as he turned a bottle broke right into his face.

"Bastards do you want to di----" never finished the sentence as now a barrel of beer broke into his face leaving him completely drenched and on the floor.

Tashigi and Li looked at the group fighting almost laughing without noticing the two newcomers as both only laughed at the situation knowing that nothing bad could come out of it.

Elina on the other hand looked at Musashi, now laughing at how things kept hitting him right on the face. She was now dressed on a red tank top and some common jeans.

Musashi only got up with a pretty damn pissed of face as he began to walk towards the group, as he took a deep breath and calmed down a bit, as he was now a few feet from the group, as he said with the best calm voice he could use "Now guys, nobody wants to get hur----" once again now Musashi was struck down by a chair sending him back to the floor.

The group continued fighting as some of them shouted "Tashigi!" and the rest "Li!!"

"Li!!"

"Tashigi!"

"Li!"

"Tashigi!"

"Musashi….." another voice with a very serious tone joined as well and with it a titanic blade coming down towards the table where the men where fighting on. As the group of man had already jumped backward where the sword will strike, looking towards who was wielding it to only see a young man with long red hair, emerald eyes and moving the titanic sword with one single hand, that should be at least 20 cm bigger than the boy who was already quite tall.

Musashi´s face kept now his cold serious demeanor as he stopped the sword a few centimeters from the table yet the table broke into two cleanly and on the floor under it a big cut was made "Now, now…I expect at least a 'I am sorry' if you don´t mind…" said in his serious voice.

The man only looked in awe towards Musashi "A MONSTER!!!"

Musashi only turned towards the man seriously "Oi, Oi, I am expecting my apo----" never finished the sentence because by now he was turning to face two girls both with katanas ready looking at him seriously.

"Pirate! You are under arrest!" shouted the girl of blue hair and glasses.

"You could have killed them, you bastard!" shouted the girl of black hair and blue eyes.

Musashi´s eye turned even more serious as he looked at the girl with the glasses "Damn it…" he cursed to himself "I am no Pi----"

Suddenly another voice came from behind "Tashigi, what's the problem here!!"

Musashi turned to only face Smoker who had stormed the place already with his jitte in hand and looked towards Musashi "Oh, it's you boy." As he tensed his eyes "And I was wondering why did you carry that sword….Pirate."

Musashi only moved his sword to his shoulder and greeted his teeth "Damn it…" as he raised his eyes towards both parties, looking at them death serious "I am not a Pirate."

Smoker looked at Musashi "Why should we believe you?" he answered death serious as well "Surrender yourself and we shall see about that…"

Musashi eyes now concentrated on Smoker closing his grip tighter on his sword "Sorry, I just cannot do that…Captain."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Credits for Characters:**

Wong Li – Author: Sakura-chan 484

Musashi and Elina – Author: Me (Draketh)

**Authors Note: So what do you think, this is my first One Piece fic and so I want your opinion about it and as well the story is open for OC´s for those who want to add their character to the rooster so I can get ideas and all. Well waiting and thanks for reading and hope for reviews!! And thanks to all who have already given me some OC´s.**

**For the Character:**

**Name:**

**AKA:**

**Age:**

**Powers or Abilities:**

**Story:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Dreams:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Best Moment of Life and Worst Moment of Life:**


	3. Chapter 3: The Weapons of All of Us PII

**One Piece: The Edge Walker**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own One Piece and will never own it whatsoever!! So please bare with me here on that one! The Original character is inspired on other characters yet please at least read to see what you think of it! Review and give opinion if you will!! Accepting OC´s, from anybody, thanks for the opinions and reviews, here we go!**

**Chapter 2: The Weapons of All of Us**

**Part II**

Musashi looked at both sides greeting his teeth and tighten the grip on his sword, as he finally looked at Smoker "Captain…have you at least seen a poster with my face on it?"

Smoker smirked "Good try, even if there isn't a poster, I won't take my chances." As another puff of smoke left his cigars "Once again Pirate, give up."

Musashi only greeted his teeth and turned towards the other two girls "I have no time for this…." He said seriously while he moved the sword back to its rightful place.

Smoker looked at the boy "Giving up?" as he as well moved his Jitte back to his scabbard.

Musashi looked at him "Who said I was giving up?" with these words a big smile painted on his face.

"DAMN IT!!" Smoker shouted "Tashigi stop him!" as Smoker began to run towards the boy and as he did this his body began to turn into smoke.

Tashigi by now had already launched herself towards Musashi with her katana preparing to cut the boy "Yes Sir!"

Before any of them could know what happened, Musashi only flexed his legs a little and jumped yet as the jump to action he literally disappeared, as Smoker and Tashigi both stopped death in their tracks looking towards the ceiling to only see a big hole on it and far very far above in the sky a tiny red spot could be seen as Smoker looked with curious eyes "Devil Fruit?" he said to himself.

Tashigi looked at the red point impressed "How…"

Smoker looked at the sky "Tashigi, call Headquarters tell us to send us every poster of any newborn pirate till now!" as he began to ran towards the street "Also put everyone on alert of this boy…I will see this for myself, after you are done follow me in the pursuit."

"Yes Sir!" as Tashigi turned towards Li once was "Sorry Li but I must….Li?"

Elina on the other hand just slapped her face with her hand "Damn it!" as she ran towards where Smoker had gone "Captain!!"

On the sky Musashi was flying able to see the whole city below him as he smirked "Well that didn't went so ba…." As his eyes turned down towards his feet to see the black haired girl grabbing his feet tightly "What the heck are you doing?!?"

Li looked at the city with wide eyes "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!!" she shouted "We are going to die!! Bastard!!"

Musashi looked at the girl "Calm down! If you continue like this----" he never finished the sentence because by now Li had a dagger in his hand pointing it towards Musashi´s neck.

"You could have killed them you bastard!" she said death serious "Also put us down or I will kill you!! You damn idiot!!" she continued now on a very comical manner.

Musashi´s eyes tensed "Who are you calling idiot?! We are going down in just a few moments and not because of my will, gravity will do the job!" he shouted back to her.

Li´s eyes turned a bit scared "Gravity??"

Musashi smirked at her "Yes…you know everything that goes up must go down…"

"BASTARD!!! DIE!!" as she tried to stab Musashi that only kept evading the dagger as they finally reached the end of the impulse momentum "AHHHHHHH!" Li began shouting while both began to fall, as she literally grabbed from Musashi "Bastard!!!!!"

Musashi on the other hand tried to let go of Li´s grip "Crazy Women!! Let me go!! If you continue like this we both are gonna die!!"

"Shut up you bastard!!" as both continue the fall "I will make you suffer for whatever time I've left to live, bastard!!" as she took out a needle and began to pinch Musashi.

"Crazy Woman!!!" he shouted as he felt the pain of the needle in his body.

The whole discussion continued as such as both began to reach the ground Li constantly shouting Musashi and such other remarks, Musashi trying to get loose from her grip. Soon both of them saw the ground before them "Bastard!!" shouted Li.

"Crazy Woman!!" Musashi answered.

Soon both crushed into the ground making a big dust cloud rise and filling the whole alley where they had fallen. As from the dust cloud Li jumped out of it with the katana out looking at the dust cloud tightening her teeth "Bastard…"

On the ashes Musashi was lying down on what seemed to be trash can with a pissed off face "Happy now Crazy Women, you are alive…" he said sarcastically, as he got up and began to clear the dust of his clothes.

Li looked at Musashi seriously "Why did you save me?"

Musashi looked at her seriously "Don't know…so if you don't mind…" as he was about to begin walking thru the alley way but Li was already in front of him with the Katana out.

"Still…you could have killed those guys, bastard." She said smirking.

Musashi smirked at her, looking right into the girls eyes, as he said "Interesting…Lets see what you got." while he took out his sword from his back with a single hand.

Li launched towards him with both Katana and dagger in hands as she launched a slash towards Musashi´s blade to only have it blocked by it yet Li gracefully turned using the momentum gained by the impact on Musashi´s blade and slashed Musashi on the arm as a cut could be seen on his coat. Musashi only turned surprised towards Li as his smirk was replaced for a serious face.

Li on the other hand smirked as Musashi now launched slash of his own downwards towards Li who only evaded it moving to the side, as the slash made impact with the ground making the ground tremble a bit as Li looked at the ground a bit scared "Damn you…" as she slashed towards Musashi´s face to only see Musashi cover it with his hand as another slash was made into his hand another scratch of blood.

Musashi looked towards Li who know was on a safe distance of Musashi "Planning on bleeding me like that to death….girl." he said in his serious demeanor "You had your chances, why didn't you kill me?"

Li smirked "Because you are simply not worth it, bastard."

Musashi´s face kept it's serious demeanor "Don't underestimate me girl." as Musashi launched himself towards the girl at an amazing speed at this Li´s smirk was replaced for a serious one, as Musashi once again slashed towards Li and once again Li moved out of the way again.

"That's all you can do?" she teased and suddenly Musashi´s blade swung back towards her, the titanic sword moved straight towards her face as she blocked it with both katana and dagger as the strength of the swing sending her back, as she black flipped and landed on her knees raising her eyes towards Musashi, wondering how was he able to swing that blade with such ease.

As Li gained her balance, Musashi launched himself once again towards her and slashed again to only be blocked by her blades and this time Li jumped up backwards her face serious as she still looked towards Musashi breathing heavily.

Musashi looked at her with his serious demeanor "Such a waste…" as he put the sword back and began walking towards the alley way.

Li greeted her teeth "Hey bastard!" as Musashi turned, to only see Li opening what he recognized to be a scroll and setting it on the ground, as she bitted her finger and smirked "I am not done with you yet." She said with a titanic smirk and with this she touched a symbol within it with her dumb who had a little of blood, as she only muttered "Shui Bao (Symbol of the Wind) release!!" as this happened from the scroll weapons of all kinds began to rise to the high up almost reaching the roofs of the alleyway, Musashi looked at what was transpiring before him seriously.

Li got up and smirked towards Musashi, raising her hands before her and as she did this the weapons began to swirl at an amazing speed making hurricanes within the weapons that were spinning. As she smirked towards him "Bye, Bye bastard." as she moved one hand towards Musashi and one group of weapons moved thru out the alley way towards Musashi who's face was now instead of being serious expression it was a scared and worried one, as he watched the hurricane of weapons moved towards him.

As he moved his hands before him, Li watched him seriously awaiting his move, as Musashi only seemed to greet his teeth "Damn it…" he said while lowering his arms and at this the weapons made impact with him, cutting him and sending him flying out towards the end of the alley crushing down on the garbage releasing a big cloud of dust, leaving now an almost destroyed alley way by the weapons that Li had used.

Li looked seriously towards where Musashi had been sent by the attack "Bastard…" as she lowered her hands and the weapons disappeared and she grabbed the scroll putting it back in her belt. As she began walking towards the end of the alleyway to only see that Musashi was no longer there "How did he?" she only muttered to see a trail of blood along the way.

Musashi walked slowly thru another alleyway, greeting his teeth in pain "Damn it…" as he watched his arms and legs bleed due to the so many cuts they had as he looked towards the end of the alley way "And yet…you didn't kill me." He said out loud in his serious demeanor.

Li was right behind him with the hand on her katana that was on the scabbard "Like I said you are not worth it, bastard."

Musashi only turned towards her, grabbing his blade once again "You want to continue…" he said seriously.

Li looked at Musashi with big wide eyes as she shouted towards him in a comical manner "CONTINUE!?!?! Look at you, you can barely stand!!! Bastard!"

Musashi smirked moving his blade still with ease "Do you see me on the ground yet?" he asked teasingly.

Li took out her katana while sighting "Well if you wish…" as she was about to launch herself towards Musashi when both Musashi and Li were surround by a big amount of smoke that raised them both off the ground making them incapable of moving.

"Okay children I think that's enough…" said a raspy and harsh voice behind both of them, as both turned to only see Smoker with both of his arms in smoke form holding both Musashi and Li up in the alleyway.

Tashigi was besides Smoker "Li!! What did you do to him?!?" she said surprisingly seeing the damage Musashi had taken.

Li smirked "Got a little bit excited and also the bastard here is no cup of tea." Li turned to face Musashi to see his face death serious making her even tremble a bit and it wasn't the face he had while fighting her, this was another face, a darker face and colder face.

Musashi´s eyes were concentrated in both Smoker and Tashigi, while he gripped his blade even tighter even though he was still bleeding.

As Elina appeared besides Smoker "Hey you Monster!!" she shouted getting back Musashi to his senses.

Musashi looked at Elina "Demon Woman!! How you dare to betray me!!" he shouted in a very comical way.

Elina slapped her forehead once again "Betray you…Betray you…." She muttered "I just saved your life you damn ingrate!! I explained them the situation you idiot!!"

"Oh…." Musashi said with a surprised face.

As Musashi and Li where put down by Smoker and both of Smoker's arms turn back to normal he walked towards Musashi and Li "Indeed, there is no data or anything about you Musashi." He said seriously while a puff of smoke left his mouth "Yet why should you carry such a big sword?"

Musashi looked at him seriously "For protection?"

"FOR PROTECTION!?!" shouted Smoker now with a comical face "Who carries such a titanic sword only for protection!?!"

Musashi´s kept his serious expression without saying anything.

Smoker´s face once again turned back to his serious expression "Really who are you boy?" as he looked towards the sword again "And how did you get that sword? I have never seen anything like it."

Tashigi only looked at the sword "Yes, it's not even in the type of known swords or in any book I have…" she said seriously "So, where did you get it??" she asked now curiously.

Musashi looked towards his sword "It was a present, from dear old friend." He said seriously "And my name is Musashi Muramasa."

Smoker only sighted "Tashigi lets get going, we are leaving in a few hours we cannot waste much time." He said seriously while he began to walk into the end of the alley way.

Tashigi only bowed a little towards the group "Also stay out of trouble." she turned towards Li "Will be seeing you before I leave Li." She said smiling.

Li only smirked back "Of course."

Musashi looked at them walking "Well that's that…" he said in his serious demeanor.

"DON´T YOU "THAT´S THAT" ME YOU IDIOT!!!" shouted now Elina while she punched Musashi in the head sending him to the ground.

"Demon Woman!! Can't you see I am hurt?!" Musashi shouted towards Elina.

"In that case…How can you stand, you Monster?!" Elina shouted back.

Musashi´s face only got a big comical smile "Hehe, because you see I…" and before he knew it he was on a bed with some bandages and big bump on his head, Elina was on the door looking at him angrily.

"And don't even think of getting up!!" as she walked towards the door "I am going to get some food, wait here you Monster."

Li was now seating besides Musashi, as she had followed them towards the hotel where now they where staying "Hey Bastard…" she said coldly.

Musashi turned towards her with a light smile "Yes…"

"Why did you go easy on me?" she asked looking at him with a serious face.

Musashi looked at her "What do you mean go easy on you?!? You won fair and square!" he shouted towards Li.

Li looked at him with a tensed face "Don't joke on me bastard!! I know you could have done more!!" she shouted back to him.

Musashi looked at her "As you said…Not worth it." He said seriously.

Before Musashi could do anything else Li was over him with a dagger on his neck with a scary face "Are you looking down on me you bastard!!" she cursed towards him.

"No of course not!! It's just that I didn't want too!!" Musashi say now scared at seeing Li´s face.

As Li got out of him and looked at Musashi curiously "Who are you?"

"How many times do I…" he only muttered to himself "I already told you, I am Musashi Muramasa."

"Of course I know that bastard! I mean what you do…" she said mockingly.

Musashi now looked towards the ceiling "I don't know…and yourself, you haven't presented yourself?"

Li sat down looking towards Musashi seriously "Wong Li, once bounty hunter and now I am only traveling…"

Before any of them could continue talking Elina entered "Hey Musashi I got us some food and I expect you will be joining us right Miss Li."

Li only nodded "Why not…"

Musashi only got up and smiled "Finally some food! I was starving!"

Soon a table was filled up with all types of food and three began eating normally yet Musashi seemed be eating a bit faster than the others. As in silence the whole group continued eating till Elina looked towards Musashi "So now…what's the plan?" she asked seriously.

Musashi who had a big tad of meat on his mouth looked at her "What plan?" he asked seriously "None, just being here and then move."

Elina looked at Musashi just sighting "So that's it…we will be here just staying till we are bored to death…and then move?"

Musashi looked at her while he drunk some water "I never told you to follow me did I?"

Elina only grabbed Musashi from the neck "You damn ingrate!! That's how you thank me for saving your life, you damn Monster!!" as she tried to choke him to death.

As Elina stopped she looked toward Li "And you, why are you following us?"

Li looked seriously towards Elina and Musashi "Because you two are interesting…Also, I am yet too see this bastard at full power and beat him."

Musashi was now in front of Li with a comical angry face "Who are you calling bastard you Crazy Woman!?!" he shouted to her.

"You of course….Prove me wrong, bastard." She said smirking while putting her hand on the handle of her katana.

Musashi only sighted "Damn, too troublesome…"

After a few other moments eating Musashi got up "Girls, I am all ready healed...So I will be taking my bandages off, so do you mind?" he asked seriously.

"HOW CAN YOU BE ALL RIGHT!!!" shouted both Li and Elina.

Musashi took one of the bandages that was placed on his arm and took it out showing his skin, without any scars or anything both Elina and Li looked at him surprised "So do you mind…"

Li looked at Musashi with a serious look "And the rest of your body…" she said seriously "There is no way you could have healed yourself after my attack, bastard."

Musashi only sighted and began taking each of the bandages till there was nothing left leaving him only without a shirt, revealing a very but very marked Musashi and yet no mark or scar could be seen in his skin "Happy…"

Both Li and Elina looked at Musashi with white pale expression "What are you made of?!?" Elina shouted.

"Hey, I just heal fast that's all…" he said as he turned around to grab his coat and at doing this a tattoo was revealed on Musashi´s back. The tattoo was a woman angel crying in pain as a sword struck her in the head, surrounding the angel there where other angels flying around it all of them with a scarred face. Both Elina and Li looked at the tattoo with surprised eyes, even thought it was very scary and somehow sad, the tattoo had been by an expert artist due to the so real features in the pictures, it almost felt as if real blood would come out of the tatoo.

"Musashi…what's that?" Elina asked.

Musashi turned towards them as he put the garb back once again covering the tattoo "Ohh this, I had it made long time ago…Just me going crazy on my younger days." He said with a light smile.

Li only smirked and looked towards the watch "Hey, I must get going towards the port, must say goodbye to Tashigi."

Musashi and Elina turned towards Li "Goodbye?" Elina asked.

Li only nodded "Yes, they are changing to Loungetown." While she opened the door "Do you wish to join me?"

Elina got up "Of course, we don't have anything else to do right?"

Musashi only looked seriously to both woman as he scratched his head "Ohh well, why not?"

The three walked towards the port: Musashi and on his sides Li and Elina, talking between them from time to time yet as the closer they got to port and the more Marines they encountered the more serious Musashi became till they arrived to where both Smoker and Tashigi where saying there last goodbyes to the rest of the Marines, as the three arrived Tashigi smiled towards Li.

Li only smirked back.

Soon both girls were in front of each other as both smiled "I hope we can meet again, Wong Li." Tashigi said with a saddened smile.

Li smirked back "I hope then you can at least beat me once, Vice-Captain Tashigi."

Smoker only looked towards his apprentice "Time to leave Tashigi…" he said seriously as a gust of smoke left his lips.

Li smiled a little now to her friend "Good luck Tashigi."

Tashigi only saluted her friend in a military manner back "Same to you Li."

As both Smoker and Tashigi got into the ship and looked towards the group that looked at them leaving. Smoker eyes now turned towards Musashi, who he could swear that Musashi´s eyes where piercing into his own, as another little gust of smoke left his mouth as he turned around "Who are you Musashi Muramasa?" he thought.

As the ship began to set sail and people began to leave Musashi stood on the port looking straight towards the ship that was leaving, Li and Eline were about to leave when Musashi stopped them "It's a custom to see the ship disappear on the horizon…" he said seriously.

Both Li and Elina looked at each other and shrugged and sat down on the port besides a standing Musashi, as the sun began to fall in the horizon to the three: Musashi still standing, Li seating nearby on a barrel and Elina seating besides Musashi on the port. As soon the ship disappeared at the horizon and with it the last sun rays seemed to disappear as well from the horizon.

With these Musashi began to walk off from the port "Now, girls if you don't mind I am getting some sleep." He said seriously.

Li yawned "I will be joining you…"

Musashi looked towards Li and Elina "Yet don't expect me to give you my bed!" he said smirking.

Elina suddenly came down punching Musashi on the head "Where the hell were you raised!?!" she shouted "Women need bed more than men; our delicate skin cannot handle such rough edges as you men."

Musashi turned towards Elina "Damn you Demon Woman!! What type of cheap excuse is that!?!"

Elina looked towards Li "Right Li? Women require their beauty rest from time to time?" she said smiling.

Li´s face turned to a comical face of anger "What beauty rest?!?! Come on we can handle it that way!! Let the poor puny bastard sleep on his bed!"

Elina looked in a blank expression towards Li "What the hell are you?!?!"

Musashi looked towards Li in an angry comical way "Puny?!?! Puny?!?! I will show you who is puny!!"

A few hours later Musashi is sleeping on a sofa and both Li and Elina on the bed on the room, Elina smirking and Li the same. Musashi on the other hand cursing himself for being tricked so easily as finally Musashi, Elina and Li were sleeping peacefully on the night.

On the night sky only the moon shined over New Yorkie, on the horizon a group of three ships advance towards the town and on each one of them the black flag, the pirate flag. The three ships advance quietly towards the city, as within the ship a large man of blond hair and blue eyes looking at Yorkie "So it's true…that there is no captain right now in Yorkie…" he said seriously.

"Yes Sir…Smoker left yesterday and the new one won't come till tomorrow morning…" said a seriously another pirate.

The blond man only smiled and walked towards the mast and smiled "Prepare everyone for battle…its time to make a name for ourselves…and fill our supplies and destroy a city…"

Inside the hotel Li, Elina and Musashi were sleeping in peace at the quiet city of New Yorkie, as suddenly an sound began to be heard outside as Li got up with a dagger on hand "What's that…" she muttered to herself, the sound kept coming closer and closer, till Li only shouted "TAKE COVER!!".

The cannon ball stroke the roof of the hotel taking it leaving all the rooms without anything as Li rose once again to only see another cannon ball flying yet this time striking on another nearby building, as she just greeted "Pirates…" Elina had already taken cover under the bead as she rose as well to see the destruction created by the cannonball.

"HEY!! NEXT TIME CLOSE THE DOOR AFTER YOU LEAVE!! CRAZY WOMAN!!" shouted a waking Musashi towards Li in a very comical manner.

Li only looked towards Musashi "Bastard!! What door!?! We just lost the roof!!"

"Sorry didn't notice it…." Musashi said scratching his head..

"It is the freakin roof!! How could you not notice it you idiot!?!" shouted Elina.

Elina by this time was already in her clothes as she looked towards Li "What's happening?"

"Pirates, that's what happening. Lets get out of here!" she shouted and with these words Elina, Li and Musashi ran out of the hotel to face an inferno.

No one was prepared, the civilians ran for their life as every cannonball struck their homes or the roads were they were trying to escape. People died by numbers and Marines were barely arriving towards the town to evacuate the people and prepare to counter the Pirates, this was no battle this was a massacre, as Li, Elina and Musashi watched the event unfold before their own eyes.

Li only greeted her teeth "Damn them!!!" she shouted "They are defenseless!!"

Elina only covered her mouth watching the massacre before their eyes "Why….Why…."

Musashi on the other hand stood death serious at the massacre before him, his eyes tensed and in anger at what he was seeing. Without saying anything else he began to walk towards the port slowly, as both Elina and Li watched him with an open mouth.

"Bastard!! What the hell are you doing?!?" Li shouted towards Musashi as she began to run towards him.

"You idio---" Elina never finished the words and Li never cached up with Musashi as a cannon ball struck him making the place explode before them both, as both Elina and Li froze at the scene before them. Yet even before the dust of the explosion dissipated Musashi came out walking from the explosion without even a scratch, his eyes and face death serious, as it seemed his eyes tensed by the second it passed.

Li and Elina watched mouth opened at Musashi as he walked slowly, as Musashi turned towards Li and Elina "Are you two coming…" his voice was cold, icy and death serious, not even a glimpse of the childish voice he used to have normally seemed to be in it.

Li just smirked "You are crazy bastard, damn crazy…" as she took out her katana and dagger, as she as well began walking besides Musashi.

Elina only looked at the two and ran towards the side of Musashi "What are you two doing…"

Musashi kept walking keeping both of his eyes straight towards the port "Justice…"

Li smirked "Protecting the city…and kicking some bloody pirate ass…" she said while walking besides Musashi.

Elina looked towards the both as a little smile was painted on her face "I will do what I can…"

The three began to walk towards the port slowly behind them the inferno kept passing and the Marines kept evacuating people out. Soon the three were at the port, Elina looked at three pirate ships a bit scared as she looked towards Musashi "Now…" she never finished.

"Hide…Hide…" were the only words that went from Musashi´s mouth and with it Elina went behind an alley way were she could see both Li and Musashi standing in front of the pirate ships.

Another cannonball was launched from the pirate ships yet this time Musashi jumped going up into the air, Li only looked up to the sky towards were Musashi had launched himself. On the air Musashi kept his serious face as his left hand turned a red bluish, all of his fingers became pointy and all of his hand grew a bit, as he literally grabbed the cannon ball with the hand stopping it in the air and as if it was only a pebble he launched back to one of the pirate ships hitting it and blowing it up.

Li and Elina both looked at the Pirate ship as it sanked and as Musashi landed still with a cold and serious face, his hand was back to normal. Elina had a blank face while she watched Musashi between amazed and scared.

Li on the other hand smirked "Now that's more like it bastard…"

Musashi looked towards the ship without even answering the compliment "They are coming…." He answered coldly and icily.

Li only turned towards the ships "Let them come…" as she took out one of her scrolls "They will see why they call me "Dark Mistress Li"…."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Credits for Characters:**

Wong Li – Author: Sakura-chan 484

Musashi and Elina – Author: Me (Draketh)

**Authors Note: So what do you think, this is my first One Piece fic and so I want your opinion about it and as well the story is open for OC´s for those who want to add their character to the rooster so I can get ideas and all. Well waiting and thanks for reading and hope for reviews!! And thanks to all who have already given me some OC´s.**

**For the Character:**

**Name:**

**AKA:**

**Age:**

**Powers or Abilities:**

**Story:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Dreams:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Best Moment of Life and Worst Moment of Life:**


	4. Chapter 4: The Weapons of All of Us PIII

**One Piece: The Edge Walker**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and will never own it whatsoever!! So please bare with me here on that one! The Original character is inspired on other characters yet please at least read to see what you think of it! Review and give opinion if you will!! Accepting OC´s, from anybody, thanks for the opinions and reviews, here we go!**

**Chapter 2: The Weapons of All of Us**

**Part III**

The moonlight shined over the sea as fire now became part of the scenery giving a new light to the darkened sky and with it making the other two ships on alert and soon making them stop firing their cannons; as the crew tried to look into the endless night to see what had attacked yet they didn't saw anything but knew for sure that the speed of the cannonball that had hit back their ship was not normal and so looked towards the beach awaiting another attack yet nothing came. As a tall blond man looked at the port and shouted "Prepare to plunder! We are going in!" as he only sighted "What the hell was that?"

The rest of the crew only shouted in response "Yes Sir!!" as soon the two boats began to prepares as fast as they could to go towards shore.

As the blond man shouted "Move!! We are against time!!" towards another man besides him.

And with these words the ships began preparing to disembark, with weapons ready and smiling at what awaited them in shore: plunder, women and food. Not to mention their thirst of blood will be quenched, by the blood of marine and people, so much had they waited for a battle to fill their bellies and compartments, their future seemed to shine on the horizon.

Musashi looked towards the ships eyes tensed and his demeanor cold as ice, as he looked towards Li without saying a word.

Li was smirking, she was breathing heavier by the second yet she was excited and at the same time angry, as she placed the scroll on the ground and smirked "Come on…"

Musashi moved his hand towards his blade and looked towards the ships seriously, as he finally said "Here they come…"

At Musashi´s words on the sea only illuminated by the white moon on the horizon; 14 small rafts could be seen moving towards the port at a good speed. On the front raft there was a tall man of blond hair with a white shirt, a golden necklace, a red bandanna, brown shirt, a sword on his side and a black belt. His face was death serious as the boats began to go nearer and nearer to the port.

Li looked at them and smirked "Right on the spot, idiots…" as she bit her thumb and pushed it towards the scroll before her "Hou Biao (Fire Symbol) release!!" as she said these words from the scroll many small weapons began to rise in a single line before Li, as she smirked and rose from the ground opening her hands before her. The weapons began to turn into a reddish red and soon flames surrounded them, as Li looked towards row boats "Have a nice swim, assholes…." And with these words she began to move her hands from side to side, at these the weapons began to fly towards the row boats at a terrible speed.

In the row boats the rowers could only wonder what was flying towards them yet it was too late for them as weapons began to strike each of the row boats making them burst into flames. The pirates jumped towards the sea to avoid dying in the inferno that was now over the row boats, leaving only a few of them without burning; as some pirates began to swim towards the port and others towards the rest of the row boats.

Musashi looked at the burning row boats with his serious face, as he turned towards Li "Yet you don't kill them…"

Li moved her hands down and at the same time the weapons disappeared, as she rolled the scroll back to her belt and rise taking out her dagger and katana "They are not worth killing bastard…" she said seriously towards Musashi.

Musashi didn't answer as he watched the pirates come closer and closer, their speed seem to rise at how the actions had transpired. As finally the first group of two pirates arrived to the beach and stopped at seeing only two kids waiting for them and behind them the blazing inferno, as they smirked "You got to be kidding me!! Two kids!! Two!! Is this a joke?!" laughed one of them.

The other one turned serious "No time to joke, lets jus---" never finished the words, Musashi had already launched himself and grabbed him by the neck with a single hand.

Musashi looked towards the pirated he held by the neck "This is no joke…" he said icily and cold, as he began to squeeze the pirate's neck making him scream in pain. Li looked towards Musashi seriously, as she launched herself towards the other and kicked him on the head leaving him unconscious.

As Musashi´s hand began to drill into the mans neck, blood began to spill towards Musashi´s finger till a hand grabbed him by the shoulder tightly making Musashi turn around to see Li "Enough!!! Bastard!!" she shouted.

Musashi released the pirate, as the pirate dropped to his feet screaming in pain and in the end loosing consciousness. Musashi looked towards Li "Don't stand on my way…" he said icily and cold.

As more and more pirates arrived to the shore looking at their two fallen teammates and looked towards both Musashi and Li "You!!! Kill them!!!" one shouted and the Pirates began to storm towards both Musashi and Li.

Musashi took out his sword and began moving it expertly, destroying blades and some times answering back killing them with no remorse and no sign of either pleasure or hatred at doing so. Musashi back-flipped expertly now to stand on the middle of the pirates, as he moved his sword towards one single side and moving it in a single slash taking Pirates and swords with him, as Musashi evaded and answered slashes with his own sword, in his eyes the tension rose as the seconds passed.

Li on the other hand evaded and struck with her sword yet never killing only harming them enough to leave them unable to battle. Her eyes turned towards Musashi, as he watched the boy's movements, she wasn't scared but she felt anger against the boy even if these were pirates, they didn't deserve to die. While she dodge a slash and slashed with her katana back towards the pirates shoulder "Bastard…" she only muttered to herself.

Elina looked towards the fight with scared eyes yet as well she felt the same tension when she met Musashi, that terrifying feeling that Musashi made her feel when he entered battle. She looked around, she felt useless, she wanted to help and at least to avoid the massacre that was occurring before her, her eyes suddenly found a big box before her with the sign 'gears' on it, as she smirked "Time to get to work…"

On the port the battle raged on as the numbers incremented yet by now the pirates avoided Musashi and only a few from time to time attacked him, surrounding him to a point that his blade couldn't reach them. Li on the other hand was being attacked even more as seeing her as a lesser danger than Musashi. Soon the blond man reached the port and looked towards the battle that was happening before his very eyes, as he looked towards one of his crew mates "How many are them?" he asked.

The pirate looked towards the blond haired man "Sir…sir…only…only two." He muttered nervously.

"TWO!!! AND HOW´S THAT TWO ARE KICKING OUR ASS!!" the blond man shouted at the top of his lungs.

"But Captain please look!" the pirate said pointing towards were Musashi was moving, the last move was Musashi thrusting his sword towards a pirate piercing him thru the neck stealing his life, as blood spilled thru the mans neck.

The Captain looked towards Musashi and only smirked "Idiots, not even able to take down one boy…"

As he began walking towards were Musashi was the rest of the Pirates moved out of the way, as the Captain smirked by the second he got closer to Musashi, as he finally arrived towards the circle where Musashi was to only witness the boy cutting one of the pirates hand off, as the Captain looked at Musashi "Hey boy…Who are you? A Marine?" he said seriously smirking.

Musashi turned towards the man with serious cold eyes "No…" and launched himself towards the blond haired man now moving his sword towards the man's head. The man smirked and moved his hand stopping the sword with a single hand in mid air; Musashi´s eyes seemed to change a little yet his cold and serious demeanor face didn't change.

"Ohhh, you are strong boy…yet not so strong…" and with the other hand punched Musashi on the stomach sending him thru the air and crushing him into a nearby building.

Li turned towards the building recognizing Musashi body going right into it "Musashi?!" she shouted surprised to turn only to see the blond haired man walking towards the building, as she ran towards him with her katana out and her dagger; finally launching herself towards him and slashing him with both katana and dagger. To only be stopped by the blond mans hand that turned to some sort of brown claw, Li´s eyes got surprised "Devil Fruit?!?"

The blond haired man smirked "Very bright little girl…" and with these she punched on the stomach sending her right to the same building as Musashi.

On the building Musashi was getting up while he cleaned his clothes, his face was in his normal serious demeanor "Damn, this will be…" he never finished as he found himself facing now an incoming Li right into his face.

Li only rose from the floor as she scratched her head "Well that wasn't such a hard fall…" she said to herself.

"MOVE YOU CRAZY WOMAN!!!" Musashi shouted below her.

Li only turned to see a Musashi on the floor and she being over him, as she looked at him angry noticing the so…compromising position they where "Bastard!!! Trying to fill me up!?!? You damn pervert!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Pervert!?! You are the one who came flying!! I wonder who the pervert is!?!" he shouted back in a comical manner.

"Shut up bastard!!" Li answered back "We better concentrate on…." She never finished to only to see the blond man entering thru the hall they had made launching himself towards both Musashi and Li. As he moved his hands towards both of their necks and grabbed them, at the same time his hands became once again some type of claws and began to squeeze both Musashi and Li.

"Hohohoh…Though I enjoy a good laugh now and then I have no time…" he said seriously "My name is Clovis 'Anti' Sirilla….indeed I am a Devil Fruit user girl." He said looking towards Li "I ate the Ari, Ari No Mi (Ant, Ant, Fruit)…Paramecia type, giving me the strength and power of an ant, not to mention that I am able to transform some parts of my body…and so my strength is three times that of which I normally posses…" he said seriously.

Musashi´s face though in pain kept his serious and cold eyes.

Li looked towards Clovis "As if we cared asshole…" she said between gasps of pain.

"Ohhh, but I think you should….after all it is me who is grabbing you…" he said continuing squeezing them tightly.

Musashi moved his hand towards the claw on his neck, as Clovis looked at him "It's useless boy…" Clovis smirked.

Musashi grabbed the claw and began to apply pressure on it. Clovis eyes seemed to be surprised at Musashi´s action "Impressive boy, you are strong…yet….you will find your own strength surpassed with me…" he said as he applied even more pressure into Musashi´s neck, making Musashi scream in pain.

"Hey, asshole…" Clovis turned towards Li only to see her moving needle straight towards his claw and as the needle penetrated, he screamed in pain freeing both Musashi and Li.

Musashi didn't even wasted a second as he launched a kick of his own to the back of Clovis sending him flying thru the air out thru the same hole he came.

Li only smirked taking some air "Acupuncture….never thought it will come this handy…" as she looked towards Musashi that was already walking towards the hole "Hey, thanks for nothing bastard." She said sarcastically.

Musashi turned towards her "I told you not to get in my way…"

Li looked towards Musashi "I just saved your life, bastard." she said while crossing her arms "I suggest we take down the asshole together."

Musashi only looked towards her "I can do this by myself…" he said coldly.

"Yeah, bastard as you were doing just a few moments ago!! She said sarcastically "We need to work together here or we will only die!"

Musashi serious face was still as cold as ice "I told you I c----" as Clovis once again arrived thru another wall this time launching himself towards Musashi with a sword, Musashi could barely block the slash with his sword finding himself locked in a contest of strength against Clovis, as he greeted trying to unlock himself from it.

"I told you already boy it's useless…doesn't matter how big or what is that sword of yours made…" he said while smirking "You cannot beat me…"

Musashi´s eyes tensed at the contest of strength he was against. Li on the other hand had already began taking out needles and launching them towards Clovis that easily with his other hand grabbed a big block of stone and blocked the needles with it, as he looked towards Li "I underestimated you girl…won't happen again…" as he launched the stone block towards Li.

Li found herself unable to evade the big block of stone, to small space to maneuver, in the end finding herself flying towards another room by being hit by the block of stone.

Musashi continued the test of strength with both of his hands greeting his teeth looking towards Li had went "No time to worry about her boy!!" shouted Clovis, as Musashi found himself being overwhelmed by Clovis making him go into his knees.

Clovis smiled "Like I said you don----" he never finished.

"Hey Ant-Ant-Whatever you are freak…." Said Elina that was standing behind an open door looking towards Musashi and Clovis "Block this!!" she shouted, as she got into her knees and from behind her she got up what it seemed to be a bazooka. Yet this one was very different, behind the bazooka there was a big opening where three bottles of what it seemed to be cola were standing there. The bazooka seemed to be an exaggerate version of any bazooka and Elina was looking thru what it seemed to be a scope on the weapon, as she pushed the trigger.

From the bazooka what it seemed to the human eye as an energy bomb or something that moved at terrifying speed towards Clovis and as the hit took action it only sent Clovis once again thru another wall and out to the street again. Elina on the other hand as the shoot took action from behind the bazooka wind seemed to go out from it.

Musashi looked towards Elina with surprised eyes "E-E-ELINA!! What the hell is that?!?!" he shouted surprised.

"Oh this…" Elina looked towards her bazooka "I called it 'Air Buster I', it launches compressed air at an amazing speed and only by powering some gas from the colas here." She said pointing towards the colas "The air pressure only increments as well as the speed of the blast…its quite simple actually." She said with a light smile.

"AMAZING!!!!" shouted Musashi "So damn cool!!"

Elina seemed to blush a bit "It's nothing….I just a simple device really."

"Well, now, now Miss Elina aren't you full of surprises…" Li said smirking as she came walking from the hole where Clovis had sent her.

"Just in time to save your asses." Elina smirked back

Musashi was still looking towards the weapon with surprised eyes, as he turned back towards Li "Okay Crazy Woman you proved your point…" said Musashi seriously "So any suggestion to take the guy down…"

Li smirked "I thought you will never ask bastard…"

Outside on the street the Pirate crew had watched their Captain fly out from the same building now for the second time yet this time he had gone thru 3 buildings from whatever had made impact on him. Clovis now walked from the second building with a pissed off face "Who the hell are these kids!!" he said as he reached the street where Musashi, Elina and Li where already waiting for him, the three of them with a very serious face.

Clovis looked at the three and tensed in anger "Why?! Why do you stand against us?! You aren't Marines?! So why?!?!"

Li looked at him smirking "Because you are killing defenseless people!!" she shouted.

Elina looked towards Clovis "Too protect this town." She said seriously.

Musashi´s eyes where death and cold serious once again "For Justice…"

With these Musashi launched himself towards Clovis sword held up high and Clovis answered as well; as both fighters clashed on the street locking up once again in a contest of strength "Told you already it won't work boy…" Clovis smirked.

Musashi tensed eyes looked towards Clovis "Who said I was trying to win…" he said coldly.

As Musashi unlocked himself from the sword and pivoted to the side letting Clovis continue his way towards nowhere, as Clovis prepared to turn to face Musashi to only find Musashi moving backwards with a light smirk; Clovis eyes tensed and jumped towards Musashi in anger.

"Hey asshole, you are fighting all of us…" Li was already on the floor a few feet from Clovis with a smirk on her face and with a scroll on the ground, as she pushed her thumb towards it "Shui Bia (Symbol of Water) release!!" as she stood up and from the scroll weapons rose surrounding her, as she moved her hand towards the sides opening them, as water from the sea began to engulf the weapons and she smirked "Sea-water…" and she began to move her arms and at the same time moving towards Clovis.

Clovis eyes turned to the weapons with scared eyes, as he watched how the blades full of sea water began to crash into him as he shouted "Ari-Ari-No-Skin!!" at this his skin turned to some sort of brownish with hair armor and as the sea water touched his skin, the brownish armor disappeared and the weapon made contact scratching him on the skin, as Clovis covered his face with his hands "Damn it…"

Li continued launching attacks till Clovis was completely drenched in water and his claws had disappeared and his skin was full of scratches that where bleeding slowly; Li stopped as she closed her hand and the water disappeared leaving a badly damaged Clovis in front of her "It's that all girl!!" he laughed.

"Not exactly….asshole…" as she launched a needle towards Clovis eyes which he barely blocked with his hand and yet before he could react once again he felt a terrible pain on his back to only see Musashi behind him punching him with all of his might sending him flying straight towards Li; who only pivoted expertly letting Clovis fly.

Clovis was flying as he noticed before him was Elina on her knees with the bazooka pointing against him, as he shouted "DAMN YOU!!!"

Elina only smiled lightly "Who me…" as she pushed the trigger and once again a titanic blast went straight towards Clovis, now sending him flying towards Musashi who was waiting for him, with a serious death glare.

Musashi timing was perfect as he punched Clovis right into the stomach stopping the flying momentum and pinning him to the ground. Clovis landed his body full of bleeding scars and bruises while he gasped in pain and spit blood towards the air as he felt the punch that had just made impact into his body, as he made a big crater into the ground.

Clovis looked at Musashi squirming in pain "Why?? Why do you oppose us??" he said gasping with the little air he had left on his lungs.

Musashi moved his hand towards the hilt of his blade "Because…You are unjust…" as he took out his sword and pointed it towards Clovis's neck and then raising it towards one side with one single hand, his face death serious and cold "For all the life´s you took today…."

Musashi´s blade began to fall towards Clovis's neck, as Clovis watched the blade scared and almost crying at the feeling his life will end and closing his eyes waiting for the final moment. It never came; as he only heard metal crashing into each other, as he opened his eyes to only see Li with both katana and dagger stopping Musashi´s titanic blade "It's over bastard!! He is done for!!" Li shouted towards him.

Musashi looked towards Li with a cold and icy eyes "Don't stand in my way!!" he shouted.

"NO!!! He is defeated!!" she said struggling against Musashi´s strength "He doesn't need to die!!"

Musashi´s eyes continued looking at her death serious without saying a word.

"Stop it Musashi!!" a voice said behind him, as he turned to see Elina pointing against him the bazooka "It's enough…"

Musashi only sighted as he moved his blade back to its place "You two are too soft…and this world isn't soft…." He said seriously and cold "Is a world where weapons and power rule, bringing death…" as he turned towards the pirates, with his serious cold eyes.

The pirates were trembling at Musashi´s eyes, as they moved backwards from the group with scared eyes.

Elina only walked towards Musashi´s side with the bazooka on her shoulder "Then we will change the weapons, you monster…" she said seriously.

Li only grabbed the scroll on the ground and rolled it back to her belt, as well putting both of her katana and dagger back to the scabbard and jacket "And be a different type of weapons, bastard…"

Musashi smirked a little "We shall see that…" as the sun began to raise on the horizon and with it from the road behind them the Marines came charging with weapons ready. On the horizon a group of ships could be seen and on them they carried the Marine flag and suddenly one of the pirate ship was hit by a cannonball and then the other, as the Marines arrived to the port pointing their guns towards the pirates.

"SURRENDER!!" shouted the Marines.

The pirate's didn't even though it for a second as they dropped their blades and got into their knees "Please arrest us!!" one shouted "We give up!!" shouted another.

The Marines looked confused at seeing the pirates surrendering so fast; as they looked at their surroundings to see Musashi, Li and Elina near another body, as one of the Marine recognized it "I-I-I-IS THAT!!" he shouted "Clovis 'Anti' Sirilla!?!" as he looked towards the three kids "Don't tell me you three defeated him?!"

Li scratched her head "Well, yes we did, the asshole wasn't so thought." She bragged "Yet we could have used some help!!" she shouted towards the Marines in a comical way.

The Marines bowed as soon as she shouted this "Sorry!!! But we weren't ready and we were evacuating the civilians!!" answered the one in charge.

Musashi only turned towards the Marines "Are they all right?" he asked seriously.

"Yes, they where causalities yet we managed to save most of them yet we owe this much to you kids." Said seriously the Marine "Haven't any of you considered on becoming a Marine, we could use people like you?" The Marine said with his best smile possible towards them.

"No…I am not that good sir." Musashi said seriously "Yet you can take this two believe they would make fine Marines…."

"What do you mean take this two you damn Monster?!?!" shouted Elina as she punched Musashi into the head "I saved your life damn ingrate!!"

"Bastard!! Do you want to get rid of us or what?!!?" said Li pointing her dagger to Musashi´s neck.

"No, no of course not why should I?" said Musashi nervously with a comical teary eye face.

The Marines looked at the situation with a big sweet-dropped as soon realized the position they where in "Man! Move and arrest the pirates!" shouted the one in charge.

"YES SIR!!" The Marines answered and began moving towards pirates with handcuffs, while they cuffed them and took their weapons. The pirates were on the floor looking towards their fallen leader who could barely breathe and was conscious just by miracle.

Soon the Marine in charge walked towards Clovis looking at the almost destroyed body of the leader, as he looked towards the three kids "Do you know who you just took out?" said the Marine.

Li smirked "Clovis 'Anti' Sirillia, a bounty of about 12,000 beli…" she said seriously "Not that big of a bounty yet he was well known for attacking villages that could barely defend themselves."

Musashi looked towards Li "Really? I though it was just some guy trying to get a name or something…" he said seriously.

Elina only scratched her head "Really, where were you raised?" she sighted.

The same Marine walked towards Musashi offering his hand "Well I must thank you kids and allows us to give us some food and medical treatment, is the least we can do."

Musashi looked at the hand of the Marine and back towards the Marine "Thank you…" and answered the hand shake back to the Marine that was smiling to Musashi.

The rest of the day Li and Musashi were treated on their injuries and as always Musashi was the first to be healed and washing himself before arriving to what the Marines said was going to be a thank you meal yet he was surprised to see all the town there celebrating and shouting Elina´s, Li´s and Musashi´s names as they arrived to the big hall, which was part of Marine´s headquarters.

Musashi looked at the scene with a light smile "Heh, Isn't this too much?" he asked Elina, while he scratched his head.

Elina smiled towards Musashi "Hey, learn to accept a good thank you Musashi." She said while she seated on a table full of food.

Musashi and Li joined, as Li looked at Musashi "Think it this way…we won't have to pay to get any food." Li said with a light smirk, her body still covered in some bandages.

Musashi looked at her with a light smile of his own "Heh, good point."

Suddenly a Marine with a big white garb and a sword by his side, held up a glass with beer inside "Cheers to the heroes of city!!" he shouted "KANPAI!!!"

"KANPAI!!" the whole hall shouted.

Musashi, Li and Elina answered the shout with a cheer of their own. The rest of the day and night was spent on celebrating and drinking; food was served almost all the time and drinking was no exception, making them some times sing songs or just dance around crazily. On the end of the day all went to sleep, leaving Musashi alone with Li and Elina, who where sleeping with big smiles on their faces due to the great meal they just had; Musashi looked at the two girls and only sighted "This is for the best…" as he got up and grabbed his sword that was on a nearby corner and began walking outside, seeing around the city some people on benches drunk and smiling at the such huge feast they had just received, some even smiled to Musashi and waved at him.

Musashi looked with a light smile around the city and waving back to people till he reached the port and looked towards a commercial boat that was picking up some cargo as Musashi approached the one who seemed to be the Captain "Excuse me, could I get a ride?"

The captain smiled to Musashi "Of course son, after what you did for this city is the least we can do to show our appreciation…" as the captain looked around "And your friends?"

Musashi sighted "They are staying…" he said seriously.

"Who's staying bastard?!?" a so familiar voice sounded behind him.

Musashi turned sweating nervously only to face Elina and Li both with bags packed "Hehehehe, I just wanted to assure there was a boat for us to leave…" Musashi said nervously.

"Oh, that's so nice of you Musashi." Elina said with a light smile

"You think so?" asked Musashi with shining eyes.

"Hell no!!! You wanted to ditch us didn't you damn monster!!" shouted Elina at the top of her lungs.

"So why the hell are you two following me?!" Musashi shouted.

Li smirked still with some bandages over her body "I am still to beat you bastard and see you at full power."

Elina only looked at Musashi with a serious face "I cannot let you running wild around you damn monster."

Musashi now slapped his forehead a bit "Damn you two girls are too troublesome…" he sighted.

The group of three got into the ship and sat down. Li looked towards Musashi seriously "Why didn't you wait till tomorrow to say goodbye? After all they did throw one big party for us."

Musashi lowered his head letting his red hair cover it a bit "I hate goodbyes…"

Elina looked towards Musashi curiously "Why? You are a traveler you must be already used to them…"

Musashi raised his head a little "That I am used to them doesn't mean I have to like them…"

Li looked towards Musashi "So the reason you were leaving us ther----"

Musashi only got up "I am going to sleep girls…" he said seriously "See you in the morning."

Li looked towards Musashi as he moved thru the deck, his red trench coat moving with the wind as he disappeared into the ships inner deck. Elina and Li were left alone, looking at the island getting smaller and smaller as they moved thru the ship only guided by the moons light.

Li looked towards Elina seriously "Is he always like this?"

Elina smiled lightly "Don't know…in fact I don't know nothing about him but I just feel that I must follow him, after all, he saved my life."

Li turned towards the sea "Interesting…very interesting" as she smirked "I have decided!! I will follow you both just to see what happens."

Elina only laughed a bit "Don't you have something to do?" she asked.

Li turned towards her with a light smirk "Yes, I have to defeat some one…yet that can wait." as she smiled "Yourself Miss Elina."

Elina only smiled lightly "Just to get home really."

"And the bastard…Where is he headed?" Li asked seriously.

Elina shrugged "No idea, he just said he was going to the Grand Line yet he had no hurries….he seems only just to be traveling, searching for something."

"What?" asked Li while she got up and took out one of the bandages that was on her belly.

Elina stretched her arms as well getting up "Don't know….In fact he says he doesn't know himself…."

"Interesting guy….that Musashi." Li smirked.

Elina smiled "I suppose so…"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Credits for Characters:**

Wong Li – Author: Sakura-chan 484

Musashi and Elina – Author: Me (Draketh)

**Authors Note: So what do you think, this is my first One Piece fic and so I want your opinion about it and as well the story is open for OC´s for those who want to add their character to the rooster so I can get ideas and all. Well waiting and thanks for reading and hope for reviews!! And thanks to all who have already given me some OC´s.**

**For the Character:**

**Name:**

**AKA:**

**Age:**

**Powers or Abilities:**

**Story:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Dreams:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Best Moment of Life and Worst Moment of Life:**


	5. Chapter 5: A Dangerous Flower PI

**One Piece: The Edge Walker**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own One Piece and will never own it whatsoever!! So please bare with me here on that one! The Original character is inspired on other characters yet please at least read to see what you think of it! Review and give opinion if you will!! Accepting OC´s, from anybody, thanks for the opinions and reviews, here we go!**

**Chapter 3: A Dangerous Flower**

**Part I**

The sun rouse in the horizon shining over the small island "The Gate" of the North Blue, the island was known to posses a great amount of rich forest and in fact the island was made up by two small islands that were connected by a natural rock bridge that seemed to create the illusion of a gate in the middle of the two little islands. The island had a small town on one side and the other was left completely to the wild which the village used as their personal garden to obtain all of their resources for their living. On the horizon a merchant ship could be seen going closer towards the island….

"Monster!! What the hell are you doing?!?" shouted Elina towards a shirtless Musashi and preparing to take out his pants.

"Changing?" Musashi answered cluelessly.

"Yes, I think that's the point bastard…" said Li while scratching her forehead.

"What's wrong with it?" Musashi asked once again now with a comical face.

"We are women…you remember that right?" Eline sarcastically remarked.

"So…"

"Bastard, didn't you back at the hotel asked us to leave the room when you were getting your bandages off…" Li asked now with a pissed off face.

"Yes? Why? I asked you because I though girl's didn't like to see guys changing but well you asked me to change in front of you so I believed you didn't mind…" said Musashi while putting his pants back up.

"You idiot!! What are you implying?!? That we want to see you naked!?!" Elina shouted "What do you think of us?!? Perverts?!?"

"Well no….I just though that you wouldn't mind seeing me naked…I mean you already saw me without a shirt…" said Musashi cluelessly.

Li only smacked her forehead "Bastard…We are different you know…very different…"

Musashi looked puzzle "What do you mean?"

Elina only got walked towards Li "Stop it Li, I think if we continue this he will die from thinking too much…" she said while touching her shoulder.

"Oi, Oi, I can hear you, you know…." Musashi said a little bit pissed off.

"Yes, the bastard has been shown from the world too long…" Li added dramatically "Poor man, he is yet to climb the ladder to adulthood…"

"Oi, Oi, what ladder? Who me? Shown from the world? Oi, what do you mean? Oi…" continued asking Musashi now even more curious.

Elina walked to Musashi "Monster, just next time you change tell us will ya?" she said with her best smile.

"Oi, Oi, What's with that smile?! Oi!!" Musashi now looked even more perplexed than before "Oi, explain please, Oi."

Elina and Li began to walk outside, Elina turned towards Musashi "Just change you Monster and let us know when you are done…" she said sighting and with these both left.

Musashi looked towards the door with a curious look "Damn it…Women are too strange…" as he began to change his clothes.

Outside Li and Elina were looking towards the incoming island "Do you think that he really doesn't know?" asked Li towards Elina seriously.

Elina turned towards the door "I doubt he was lying…" she answered, while turning back to face the island on the horizon "Well at least we will be able to have a descent meal soon enough…"

"Yes, I am starving…" Li answered.

"Hey girls…" Li and Elina turned to see a dressed up Musashi in his red trench-coat, white button shirt, black trousers and black boots "I am done…"

Elina only nodded "Li, going to change wanna come?"

"No thanks, I am good." while she turned to Musashi "Hey bastard…"

Musashi looked at her "Yes, crazy women…" he said with a pissed off face.

"When are we gonna have our rematch?" Li smirked.

Musashi only sighted "Damn it…" as he sat down against the deck of the ship and crossed his arms without even answering.

Li sat down besides him "I won't leave bastard till you fight me properly and I defeat you of course…" she said smirking "Till then I will be worse than a thorn on your shoulder."

"To what end…" Musashi asked seriously.

"What do you mean bastard?" Li looked at him puzzled.

"To what end will you defeat me if I fought you properly?" Musashi said seriously "What's the point of fighting me just for that?"

Li smirked "To become the strongest…"

Musashi turned to her "Then you are fighting the wrong guy." He sighted "The one you seek is Juracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk, the strongest one…"

Li turned puzzled towards him "Who said I wanted to become the strongest swordsman bastard…"

Musashi turned towards her with a questioning look "I don't seek to be the best in just the sword…I seek to be the best in all weapons…" Li said seriously.

Musashi now turned to her with a glean of interest in his eyes "So…crazy women, you seek to master all the weapons…" he said with now a smirk of his own, as he got up and took out his sword with one single hand presenting the hilt towards Li "If you are able to swing this sword…at least once, then I will fight you seriously."

Li looked at the sword seriously getting up herself "I can't and you know that…" she said seriously while touching the dark handle of Musashi´s blade "I've been watching you bastard, that blade weights more than any normal human can handle…"

Musashi put his sword back "Are you implying I am not normal crazy woman…" he said seriously.

"What do you think…" Li challenged with a smirk, grabbing the hilt of her sword.

Musashi only smirked back "Indeed you are troublesome crazy woman…"

"My pleasure bastard…" Li said now while she turned to face the island that was now a few meters from the ship that now prepared to port.

Elina then came out with her normal clothes smiling yet her long black hair was tied up back in a pony tail "Well what's the plan…" on her back she carried the bazooka.

"Well-----" Musashi never finished.

"Shut up you monster!!" she shouted to Musashi while she punched into the head.

"What was that for you demon woman!?!" shouted Musashi back with a big bump on his head.

"You where about to say: "Just eat and then wait for the next island…" right…" she said in an angry tone "I was asking Li…" she said not turning to Li with her best smile.

"I really don't mind, in fact I am with bastard on this one…seems to be a very peaceful island…" she said scratching her head.

"WHAT?!?! But we need to go shopping for some clothes or something right Li??" she said with her best girly smile she could make.

Li looked with intense angry eyes towards Elina "Shopping?!?! Did you say shopping Elina?!?!" as she clenched her hand and tighten it "I will never, ever go shopping!! Ever!!"

Musashi smiled "See, see, is better just to stay put on such small islands….its better to wait for bigger islands."

Elina only looked at both Musashi and Li with a comical teary face "I am surrounded by idiots!!"

"On the other hand I really need to get more weapons…I mean I really used a lot back in New Yorkie…" she said touching her chin seriously.

Elina´s eyes got shiny "Yes, first we go to get some weapons and then afterwards you can accompany me to get some clothes, I will treat you a knife or something!" she offered happily.

Li smirked widely "Now you are talking Miss Elina!!"

Musashi looked at both with a nervous smile "Then, while you two do your shopping I will just look around an----"

"AS IF WE WILL LEAVE YOU ALONE DAMN MONSTER (BASTARD)!!!" shouted both Elina and Li at the same time.

After a few hours Elina and Li where walking talking to each other and Musashi was behind them with a stupid amount of bags and five boxes on his shoulders. Li and Elina smiled from time to time though Li kept complaining that one shop was more than enough and Elina kept telling her they had to look for more things.

"Elina I think we seen more than enough shops already." Li said with an irking smile.

"Come on Li this is the last one, really!" said Elina with bright shining eyes.

"Hey, hey, you said that the one before that and the one before that and the one…." Li answered as her voice seem to get angrier by the second.

"Please Li, I can assure you this is the last one!!" Elina pleaded as both of her eyes continued shining.

"Really Miss Elina, sometime I wonder who the child is here…" sighted Li while she followed Elina to next store.

Musashi on the other hand sat down on the porch of the store putting down all of the boxes and bags besides him "Damn it, really what is with girls and shopping?" he sighted closing his eyes.

"What's shopping?"

"Well you see, I cannot understand it myself but they just seem to pay some beli for some products which some times are useless…" Musashi said with arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Really and you have to pay for those things?!"

"Yes, you know it's strange…I mean for food you have to pay but that's useful but for what Elina is buying I mean…" Musashi continued on the same position.

"Ohhh!! Who is Elina?!"

"Elina? She is the demon woman, the one dressed in jeans and red tank top…she is very scary…" continued Musashi.

"Ohh, but she doesn't look scary at all, in fact she seems to be a very nice person…"

"Nice?!? How come she is nice?! Look I am here carrying their stuffy as if I was some sort of animal used for transport…" Musashi´s eye brow ticked at it.

"And what's a transportation animal?"

"Well it's an animal used to carry things…" Musashi said now with a big-sweet drop on his head.

"So you are a transportation animal because you are carrying things!!"

"Look conscious!!! I am by no means a transportation animal!!!" Musashi shouted out loud in a comical as he opened his eyes "And why do I hear the voice of a woman?!?! Since when my inner voice is a girl?!?! Or is it probably that I am spending too much time with these girls?!?! Oi!!!"

"Who is conscious??"

Musashi only turned to face a pair of hazel eyes, a big smile and soft white skin. The girl stood about the same height as Li, red long hair tied up back in a pony tail, a pink sleeveless shirt, blue shorts that reached only a few centimeters above her knees, a little bust, on her back she carried a sword with a red hilt and on her feet she had sandals on.

"Oi girl, what are you doing so close to me??" asked Musashi with a big sweat drop on his head.

The girl was about a few centimeters from Musashi looking at him curiously "What….is this close?" she said smiling.

"Yes, I think so girl…" he said with a serious face "Also, what are you doing here?"

"Watching you." she answered with a bigger smile.

"Oi, what do you think I am, some zoo animal?" Musashi now answered with a pissed of face.

The girl was about to say something when she looked towards the sun above her "Oh sorry but I must get moving cya!!" she said happily and with these the girl literally ran out of Musashi´s sight and no trace could be seen of her in the road, only leaving a small cloud of dust in front of him.

Musashi only looked around trying to find the girl unable to see anything "What the…" he muttered to himself "I must be seeing things now…"

Soon both girls arrived out of the store a very happy Elina with a big box full who knew what nonsense she had found and Li with a pissed of face "All right so that was the last one…" Li sighted.

"Yes!! Thank you!!" Elina exclaimed "Now…Monster!!"

Musashi only got up with the big amount of boxes and bags with a forced smile, while grabbing the rest of Elina´s bags, as he looked towards both woman "Now, now I really need to eat something…" he said in a serious cold voice.

"I am with the bastard…I've had enough Miss Elina." Li said seriously while pointing towards Musashi.

Elina only sighted "All right lets move…"

Elina and Li now walked towards the hotel while Musashi followed behind them with all the bags slowly, his face seemed to be tensing by the second it passed yet he didn't say anything, Elina kept talking to Li of the things she bought and Li only nodded back with a big smirk on her face that as well seemed to tense by the second it passed.

"Really Li, you should have bought that dress!!" Elina exclaimed "Will fit you perfectly!!"

Li only nodded "Yes, I suppose."

"And the shoes! Who would have though that on such a small island would I found such good shoes!!" Elina exclaimed.

"Yes I suppose." Li nodded once again.

"Li, really I must teach so you can become a real women!!" Elina exclaimed with glowing eyes.

"Yes I suppose…" Li stopped to only realize what she had said "What was that?!?!"

Elina smiled "Ohhh perfect so on the hotel I will try to see what kind of combinations will look good on you!!"

Li face turned from her normal smirk to a scary face "No Miss Elina, I don't think that will be a good idea!!" she said trembling in fear.

Elina only smiled brightly "Just leave it all to me!!"

Musashi only looked at the situation with a big smirk "I don't think she will hear you…" he teased.

"Shut up you bastard!!" shouted Li towards Musashi "Please Miss Elina, I can assure you this clothes are perfect!!" she continued on her trembling voice.

"No, no, you must at least have more than 5 games clothes to change too!!" Elina exclaimed.

Li now ran behind Musashi "What are you doing crazy woman!!" shouted Musashi.

Elina still looked with her shining eyes towards Li "Come on Li, really I won't hurt you." Elina continued with her titanic smile "It will be only for a few minutes.."

Li´s face was priceless, she seemed to be scared to death looking towards Elina behind Musashi´s back. Musashi on the other hand looked at the situation with a small smirk on his face, practically enjoying how the situation was playing along.

"Elina re----- " she never finished the sentence as she could distinguish in a distance a big cloud of dust coming closer and closer "What the hell is that?"

Elina and Musashi both looked towards the dust cloud with curious eyes "Huh?!"

Before they could even react something made impact into them, literally sending each one of them flying to the sides of the streets crashing into stores or houses. As the dust of cloud reached the group covering them all, Musashi was the first to get up with a very pissed of face "Now, now…really why is that these type of things happen to me…" he said with a cold serious sarcastic tone while he walked towards where he had felt the thing made impact into him.

On the floor near the bags and boxes he began to notice fruits and meat all over the place, as the cloud of dust began to dissipate he saw a girl on the ground near to were all the stuff was. As he walked towards her noticing that she was the red headed girl from before "You??" he said surprised.

As he walked towards her and grabbed her by the shirt and began to rise her with one single hand "Hey y----"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU DAMN MONSTER!!" shouted Elina while pinning Musashi to the ground in one single punch.

"Damn you demon woman!!" shouted Musashi with a big bump on his head.

Li walked towards where Elina and Musashi were while cleaning her clothes "Now, who the hell was bright enough to crash into us…" she said with a big evil smirk on her face.

Musashi looked towards the red haired girl "Her…" he said seriously.

Elina looked towards the girl "Do you know her Musashi?"

"No, I think I saw her while you where in the store." Musashi said seriously.

Li looked towards the girl "How the hell was she able to throw us out of the way….she must not weight more than I do…" she said seriously while looking over the girl.

Suddenly the girl sprinted back awake "What happened…" as she looked around noticing the people around her, as her hazel eyes got big in a very comical way "Damn!! I got caught!!"

The Elina, Li and Musashi looked at each other "Huh?!?" the three gasped in unison.

The red haired girl suddenly jumped from the spot to an incredible speed landing on the top of a building, her face was a bit serious "Who are you and what do you want?!?" she demanded.

Musashi looked at the girl "Didn't we meet before girl?" he asked curiously.

The girl looked at Musashi curiously "Ohh yes it you the funny guy talking to himself!!" she said happily, as she once again jumped with ease in front of them, as she scratched her head "Sorry I though you were from the "kage-men"!!"

Li looked curiously "Kage-men"?"

"Yes, they are always trying to catch me and I haven't done anything!!" she cried out with a funny angry face "You know I always beat them but they are too troublesome!!"

Elina smiled "Oh, so why were you in such a hurry? I mean you were the one that crash into us right?" she said lightly.

"Did I crash into you??" she asked perplexed.

"Oi, look at the ground Oi, how can you miss the whole mess Oi?!" Musashi said a bit pissed.

Li smirked towards Musashi "Well bastard you missed a roof…."

"Crazy woman, I was waking up when that happened…" Musashi said while crossing his arms.

"What kind of stupid excuse is that one bastard!?" shouted Li exasperated.

Elina only scratched her forehead "Please don't mind them, are you all right?" she asked kindly.

The red haired girl smiled "Of course I am okay!! Also those two are very funny!!" she laughed a bit "Also I must be fast or more evil people will come after me, really we must be fast or will be in a lot of trouble after all I just liberated this food…"

Elina face got white pale "You…liberated the food…"

Musashi turned towards the girl, as well with a pale face and looked towards Elina "So these mean she…"

Li looked towards Elina and Musashi perplexed "Whats, going on? Hey…"

Suddenly from the end of the street where the red haired girl had come a big mob of people could be seen coming towards them running with very pissed off faces; all of them carring sticks, swords, pikes and whatever kind of primitive weapon one can imagine, all of them shouting "Catch the thief!! Don't let her escape!!"

Musashi looked towards the girl and back to the crowd "This seems familiar…" he said seriously.

Li looked towards Musashi "What do you mean familiar damn bastard!!" she shouted "Are you a thief or something?!?"

"No, he is just a big damn idiot Li!!" she shouted as she looked towards the girl "Did you pay for these?"

The girl looked at Elina "No, but is because I…I…" she said shyly.

Musashi only smirked "Well I believe is too late for explanations…" he said seriously, as he began walking towards the group, moving his hand towards the hilt of his blade "I will deal with these…"

"You are not going to deal with anyone!! You damn bastard!!" shouted Li as she stood before Musashi.

Musashi looked seriously towards Li "So, what's the plan…"

Elina only looked at the mob and towards the girl, slapping her forehead "Why do we always get into this kind of…."

Before Elina could end the sentence a shout was heard from the mob a shout could be heard "And look she has some accomplices!!!"

Musashi only cursed "Damn it…" and grabbed Li putting her over his shoulder, as he walked towards the other two girls "Forgive me demon woman…" and before Elina could answer he grabbed her with his other free had and putting her under his arm, as he looked towards the red haired girl "Girl could you please grab from my neck tightly…" Musashi said lightly.

"Hey damn bastard!! What the hell are you doing!!" cursed Li while trying to break free from Musashi´s grip.

The red haired girl looked at Musashi and only nodded "Yes, like these?" as she literally jumped and grabbed into Musashi´s neck.

Musashi only nodded "Grab tight…" he said seriously.

"You damn Monster!! Let me go!! What the hell are you doing!!" cursed Elina while as well trying to free herself from Musashi´s grasp.

Musashi didn't say anything as he saw the big mob coming closer and closer "Ready girls…" as he flexed his knees a little.

"Ready for what!!" screamed Elina to Musashi.

Li´s face only got white pale "Don't tell me…." Li said as she watched Musashi flex his knees.

Elina´s face suddenly turn white as well "You da----"

Before any other word could be said Musashi and the three girls had disappeared from the place. Leaving a very confused mob looking at the pile of things that had been left on the place where three people where once. All of them looked to the sides yet no one found anything and nobody took the trouble to look up into the sky to see a red point up there flying.

Up in the sky Musashi, Li, Elina and the red haired girl were still traveling upwards with the air momentum. Li and Elina´s faces where of pure fear as they flew thru out the sky and on the other hand the red haired girl was laughing and smiling like crazy.

"Bastard!! I will really kill you this time!!" Li shouted "You want to kill us all or what!!"

"Stay put crazy woman!!" shouted Musashi "I though of no other solution!"

Elina began to punch Musashi on the hip "You damn Monster!! You could at least try to talk to the villagers!!"

Musashi only opened his eyes "Ohh never thought of that!!" he exclaimed.

Elina looked perplexed towards him "You idiot!! And how come flying up into the sky is a more simple solution!!" as she looked towards the island that just seemed to get smaller and smaller "Are you a fantasista (Someone with a lot of imagination)!?!"

The red haired girl only looked up into the sky "This is fun!!! Hey strange guy!! How did you do this?!" she exclaimed happily "Really it's so fun!! Hehehehehe!!!" she laughed happily.

Elina looked towards the red haired girl "How can these be fun!! We are going to die!!" she shouted "Damn Monster do something!!"

Musashi only got serious "All of you stay put and don't move unless you really want to die!!" he shouted death serious.

Li and Elina stopped shouting looking towards Musashi death serious eyes and only nodded in agreement; on the other hand the red haired girl continued laughing happily with a big smile all over her face "Really strange guy!? Can you show me how to do it later?! Then I can do these on the night and reach the stars, and see all the sea from above and even be able to get to more islands and then be…."

Musashi looked towards the girl with a light smirk "Right now just stay put all right…"

The red haired girl looked towards Musashi´s eyes and only nodded back. Finally they reached the end impulse momentum as they glanced down to the island only to see it that it was really small and many ships could be seen in the distance as finally the group began to fall down at an incredible speed and now all of them screaming for the exception of Musashi who's face was one of a pissed of man.

"DAMN MONSTER!!!" shouted Elina.

"DAMN BASTARD!!" shouted Li.

"Jajajajajajaja these is just too much fun!!!" shouted the red haired girl.

With such type of shouts the whole group began their descent towards the ground at a terrifying speed and after minutes of shouting the ground was before them and the three crashed into some woods, at the crash a big dust cloud was released and from it the red haired girl, Li and Elina came out jumping from it, Musashi on the other hand was seen on the ground laying down surrounded by a bunch of destroyed trees.

"Bastard…" Li cursed while she walked towards him with a needle in hand.

Monster…" Elina cursed while she walked towards him clutching her knuckles.

"Hey, you are alive right?" Musashi said with a very nervous smile.

"DON´T 'ALIVE' ME YOU DAMN MONSTER!!" Elina while she punched Musashi mercilessly.

"YOU DAMN BASTARD!!" Li joined the beating while pinching Musashi with one of her needles.

"That was so much fun!!! Can we do it again?!" shouted the red haired happily.

"YOU SHUT UP!!" shouted both Li and Elina in unison.

After beating and pinching Musashi repeatedly, the whole group was in front of the girl looking at her strangely except for Musashi that was on the ground with some smoke coming out from his body due to the so big beating.

"So where were we girl…" said Elina while she took some air "Oh yes, girl do you know what you did?"

The red haired girl smiled "Yes, I liberated some food!"

Elina only smacked her forehead "I mean….Why didn't you pay for it…"

"Ohh well…" she said while looking towards one of the sides "Hey we are near my house!! Let's go there so I can show where I leave and so we can talk better with more time!!" and before another word was told she was already running at full speed towards some place, that the girls could barely see her to where she had gone.

Li looked towards the girl "Woah, Damn she is fast…."

Elina only sighted "Damn, isn't she only avoiding the subject?"

Suddenly the red haired appeared on a nearby rock "Come on move it!! You are too slow girls!!" she said enthusiastically.

"But you haven't answered my question." Elina said seriously.

"We don't have time for so meaningless matters!!" she continued happily.

"Oi, she is avoiding it, Oi!!" Musashi sweat dropped who was besides Li.

"Move on!! Really I wanted show you my house is very nearby!! I will try and go slowly!!" she said happily.

"Seems we have no choice Miss Elina…" said Li shrugging "Lets just get there…"

The group literally ran to just be able to be at the same phase as the red haired girl that seemed to ran is there was no such thing as friction for her and she just never seemed to be get tired, soon the whole group arrived to a small wooden cottage that was in the middle of nowhere and the red haired girl was smiling towards the group in front of the house in a victory position "Welcome to my house!!" she shouted happily.

Li and Elina arrived barely being able to hold their breath "How did…di.." Elina said gasping for air.

Li only looked towards the girl "How the hell…" she said gasping as well.

Musashi on the other hand though seemed tired he really didn't seem to be affected by it as he looked towards the red haired girl "So you live here?" he asked seriously.

"Yes!!" as she looked towards Musashi "So strange guy! How did you do it?!" she asked excitingly.

"What?" asked Musashi.

"You know! That!! The way you jumped up so high!! Really how?!" she asked happily.

Musashi looked at the girl with a light smile "Don't know…really I just do it…" he said scratching his head.

"Ohh and I was going to ask you to teach me how to do it!?" complained the girl.

"Hey girl, sorry interrupt but who are you?" asked Li now with some air back to her lungs.

The girl smiled "Oh my name is Haze! And yours?!" she asked happily.

"Wong Li.."

"Elina, nice to meet you." Elina said still a bit red from all of the running.

"Mus----" Musashi never finished as he was interrupted by Elina and Li.

"And this is Monster…" Elina said pointing towards Musashi

"Bastard…" Li complemented.

"Oi, Musashi, Haze, my names is Musashi." Musashi said a bit pissed off face.

Haze only smiled "Ohh is so nice to meet you!!"

"And now, Haze why didn't you pay for the food?" Elina asked seriously.

Haze looked at Elina with a sweet drop and light smile "Ohh, well because, because…."

"Move!!" shouted Musashi as she pushed Elina, Li and Haze as a net launched towards Haze from the trees, as the three landed on separated locations. From the trees men dressed in black ties, black formal hats and black suits appeared smiling, carrying guns and swords, they where about 13 of them.

Haze´s face turned from happy one to a very serious one "The "kage-men"…" she said seriously.

One of them man smirked "Finally we caught we you again…"

Haze moved her sword out of her scabbard that was on her back "You came here for another beating!!" she shouted in response.

"Ohhh girl believe me this time we will get you…" shouted another one as he took out some type of bazooka.

Musashi eyes turned serious "Salt-Water nets…." His eyes moved to Haze "She a Demon Fruit user…" he said seriously.

Elina looked at Musashi "How can you be so sure…" she questioned.

"Believe me I am sure…" Musashi said seriously.

"And look she now has some friends…" mocked one of them "Too bad we cannot let them live…"

Haze looked towards them and shouted angrily "They have nothing to with me!!" she shouted angrily "Leave them out of this!!"

"Sorry girl…" said Musashi while he walked towards her side "But they discovered us…" he said with a big smirk, as he moved his hand towards the hilt of his blade.

"Yes, Haze and we will be so bad friends in leaving you behind…" said Li smirking while taking out her blade from the scabbard.

"Yes Haze, please we are here to help you, after all we are your friends…" Elina said with a light smile as she moved the bazooka from her back and charged it with three cokes she had on a little backpack he had on her back and put them into the bazooka.

Haze looked at the three with a big smile "Thank you!!" she exclaimed happily.

The 'kage-men' looked at the group with tensed eyes and only shouted "Doesn't matter!! Just kill them all!! Just get the girl alive!!"

Elina was the first one to react as she shot her bazooka, the blast literally made the men loose formation and even throwing some of them back into the woods making a titanic way of destroyed ground and tress that seemed to have no end, as she put the bazooka to the ground "Cover me Li, need to re-charge!" she shouted.

"Yes, Miss Elina…" she smirked "Too bad I won't be attacking…I will miss all the fun!!" she complained, as two "kage-man" launched towards her, which she blocked their swords easily with her own and kicking them in the head leaving them unconscious.

Haze suddenly disappeared from where she was standing to suddenly re-appear behind from another man kicking him in the head making him fall to the ground, so on with another and another, the speed she moved only seemed to be left behind for what it seemed to be pink silhouettes of her.

Musashi had already launched towards a "kage-man" that had a gun pointing against him which he only cut it out with his sword and then punched him in the stomach making him fall barely being able to breath, as the man shouted to Musashi "Do you people know against who are you?!?" he shouted.

Musashi looked towards the man with a serious cold face "Like if I cared…" he said coldly.

"Ohhh but you should care boy…" he said smiling as he pointed towards a little white symbol he had on his left pocket of the black sac he was wearing.

Musashi looked at it, as he had failed to notice it before he entered battle due the small size of it. The symbol looked like a white cross yet at the end of each point and on the middle white circles where on them, Musashi´s face changed and without even waiting for a second or anything to happen, he grabbed his sword a thrust it thru the mans neck ending his life.

"Kill them all…." He muttered.

Li had just kicked another man back yet before the man could reach the ground Musashi appeared behind him cutting him in half with his blade making blood spilling all over the place and Musashi.

"BAST----" Li never finished her words, as she looked straight into Musashi´s eyes. He was not angry and nor it was that cold icy glare he had when he entered battle, it was a different face, a terrifying face, a scared face, it was a face made of sheer terror.

Haze and Elina both stopped to see what was happening in the middle of the battle both of them froze at seeing Musashi´s face.

"KILL THEM ALL!!!!!!" shouted Musashi high into the sky "KILL THEM ALL!!!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Credits for Characters:**

Haze – Author: LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr

Wong Li – Author: Sakura-chan 484

Musashi and Elina – Author: Me (Draketh)

**Authors Note: So what do you think, this is my first One Piece fic and so I want your opinion about it and as well the story is open for OC´s for those who want to add their character to the rooster so I can get ideas and all. Well waiting and thanks for reading and hope for reviews!! And thanks to all who have already given me some OC´s.**

**For the Character:**

**Name:**

**AKA:**

**Age:**

**Powers or Abilities:**

**Story:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Dreams:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Best Moment of Life and Worst Moment of Life:**


	6. Chapter 6: A Dangerous Flower PII

**One Piece: The Edge Walker**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own One Piece and will never own it whatsoever!! So please bare with me here on that one! The Original character is inspired on other characters yet please at least read to see what you think of it! Review and give opinion if you will!! Accepting OC´s, from anybody, thanks for the opinions and reviews, here we go!**

**Chapter 3: A Dangerous Flower**

**Part II**

The blood continued to spill from the tip of Musashi´s blade, as his clothes continued to drench blood, his face was still a terrified one, no tears but his eyes seemed to only tense by the second it passed. Musashi eyes didn't seem to be even wasting their time to look at where he was standing, as he was in the middle of the brawl, which had stopped to look towards the boy who stood there with the titanic sword. Fear was painted all over Musashi´s head.

Elina on the ground looked towards Musashi, not afraid yet a new feeling arose in her, the feeling of if this boy feared these guys then, who were this men? "Musashi…" she said while she loaded her bazooka once again.

Musashi once again launched himself at full speed towards another of the 'kage-men' (Shadow Men) as he grabbed the man by the head raising him and slashing out of his body and once again a new river of blood began to spill from the mans body, the rest of 'kage-men' began to notice the threat that had been unleashed on the battle field, as they moved their attention towards Musashi who kept slashing and killing them mercilessly.

"STOP IT BASTARD!!!" Li shouted while she launched herself towards Musashi, tears on her eyes and an anger that seem to be reflected on her voice that seemed to be a scream for help more than hatred towards Musashi, launching with both katana and dagger in hand.

Musashi´s eye turned towards Li "OUT OF MY WAY!!!" he shouted back to her in an inhuman scream that seemed to be more from an animal than from a man.

Musashi moved his sword towards Li that was encountered by both katana and dagger, sending Li flying towards the woods and after it launching himself once again towards another of the 'kage-man' that now seemed to be realizing that whatever was against them was surely something to fear.

Musashi´s blade was about to connect to another man's body when he encountered another blade, a red blade and to only see Haze´s face looking towards him yet instead of an angry face he found himself facing a face of pity, a sad face. Haze´s arms and feet seemed to be shining in a blue light, as she seemed to be able to stand in equal to Musashi "Strange guy, are you all right? What's wrong with you?" she asked with a worrisome voice.

Musashi moved his other arm towards the hilt of the blade "I SAID!!! OUT OF MY WAY!!!" and unlocked himself from Haze, as she back flipped nearby Elina´s position.

"What's wrong with strange guy?!" asked Haze worried "Why is he like that?!?"

Elina looked towards Haze "Don't know Haze yet if we don't…" another's man head felled down to the ground "…stop him; I don't know what will happen."

"Ohhh will stop the bastard…" Li said smirking as he walked besides both Elina and Haze "Even if I have to kick him back to his senses…" she said while she took out a scroll "Haze, give me your sword…"

Haze looked at Li curiously.

"Fast!! We don't have much time!" Li shouted as she opened the scroll on the ground. Another man died at the hands of Musashi´s blade that now was more like a red blade rather than a black one.

"Hai!!" Haze didn't even waste a second as she gave her sword to Li.

Li grabbed Haze´s katana, her own and her dagger placing them over the symbol that was written over the scroll "Now bastard…" as she bit her finger and pushed it towards the symbol "Chen Biao (Earth Symbol) release!!" a green light shined from the scroll, as she grabbed Haze´s blade and gave it to her.

Haze looked towards her blade that was shining on a green light "What's this?" she asked curiously.

Li smirked "That…is the spirit of earth girl and nothing is stronger than the earth…" as she grabbed her dagger and sword "Now, lets see if you can handle this, bastard…"

Haze looked towards Li "So…what do I do?" she asked curiously.

"Stop the bastard…then Elina and I will take care of the rest…" Li smirked turning towards Elina "I hope you are ready for it…"

Elina put the final cola in the bazooka with a serious face "Of course Li…" as she looked towards Musashi who had just finished killing another man with his hand by crushing his skull.

"He has lost it…" said Elina seriously looking towards Musashi "Who are these men Haze?"

"I already told you…" Haze answered in a childish manner though a bit serious "The 'Kage-Men' they are always trying to catch me…"

Li got up "We can figure that one later…for now we have a bastard to stop…" she said looking seriously towards Musashi "Girl move!!"

Haze looked towards Musashi still with the same worrisome face "Strange guy…" as she said out loud "Konki-Konki (Energy-Energy) no Speed!!" and before any one could realize Haze had disappeared from the place, leaving only behind a blue energy silhouette. Musashi was about to launch his blade towards another man yet his blade was encountered by a red blade again yet this time as Musashi´s blade made impact into it a vibration that came from the blade moved all over Musashi´s body making him loose some momentum and balance.

Musashi was about to re-gain balance to only meet a very angry Li who was launching herself towards Musashi "BASTARD!!! SNAP OUT OF IT!!" as she shouted these words she spined around hitting Musashi´s blade with both katana and dagger, as another vibration reached Musashi this time making him move his blade to the ground loosing all speed and momentum.

"I WON´T REPEAT IT AGAIN!!! STAND O----" Musashi never finished the sentence as he turned towards were Elina was.

"Sorry…" as she pulled the trigger of the bazooka shooting the blast; the titanic blast moved towards Musashi and from behind Elina air moved thru out the place damaging a little the walls of the cottage.

Musashi looked at the blast and before he could react the blast made impact into him. The blast moved thru out the woods destroying trees and ground in the process and dragging Musashi with it all over the way. Leaving another titanic trail of trees and ground destroyed that seemed to end near a wall of rock a few meters from where they stood.

Li looked towards the trail were Musashi had been sent and turned towards Li and Haze "Can you two take care of the rest?" she asked seriously.

Elina only got the bazooka to her shoulder "Yes…" she said smiling.

"And you, what are you going to do?" asked Haze with a curious face.

Li looked back to the trail "Going to kick some bastard back to his senses…" as she began walking thru trail of destroyed trees.

Haze only nodded disappearing once again leaving a blue silhouette and kicking the rest of the 'kage-men' that were to confused or in panic to even be able to react at the incoming attacks of Haze; at each punch or sword slash she connected with an enemy she disappeared leaving behind the trail of blue energy that created an illusion that this silhouettes and trails of energy seemed to be made of flower petals.

Elina pointed the bazooka towards the last small group of 'kage-men' that were all together trembling towards the two girls "Now…surrender…" she said seriously.

"Yes!!!" one of them shouted as the put their weapons down to the ground.

Haze then appeared besides Elina "Now what do we do?"

Elina looked towards the trail "We wait girl and keep this guys well guarded…and wait for those two…for whatever it happens." she said seriously.

Li walked the trail greeting her teeth in anger; her clothes were dirty and had some bruises due to the smash she had made with the trees. She walked with only the katana in hand, as she had already had put back the dagger into her jacket, as finally in the distance she saw a bunch of trees over Musashi´s body, drenched in blood and on his sword is still holding tightly in his hand.

Li greeted her teeth in anger "Bastard…" she cursed.

Musashi opened one of his eyes slowly "Dam---" never finished to only see a blade pointing directly to his neck, as he looked towards Li.

"Don't speak bastard…Don't even open your mouth or I will assure you don't even speak again." Li´s voice was cold, icy and seemed to carry pure hatred "I don't care what do you think or even if those guy's are allied to the Shichibukai or the Yonkou, I give a damn against who we go….yet no one has the right to decide over some one's life, bastard, NO ONE!!"

Musashi looked seriously towards Li who was seating down over a tree that was over his body and pointing her katana directly towards his neck. She didn't looked towards Musashi, her eyes were looking towards the ground as if she was concentrating on something else, both of her eyes tense and even some tears seemed to drip from them.

"So bastard, I don't even want to know why you did it…" she said harshly "Just give a little though to those words I just told you…" Li said as she put the sword back to her scabbard and began walking "And if you ever loose control once again we will put you down…doesn't matter how many times we have to put you down…like we said…we will change the weapons of this world bastard…"

Li disappeared thru the forest leaving Musashi alone still on the ground with the tree over him. Musashi only grabbed the tree and moved it easily, as he got up and grabbed his sword, as he watched Li go away.

"Heh so ironic…" Musashi muttered and sat down for a moment in a tree looking towards where Elina had gone while he pinned his sword to the ground "Is just like back then…"

_-Flashback-_

_Flames, a village in flames and a storm scorching the place, alone in the middle of the massacre two figures stood looking at each other. Behind them the blazing inferno continued to consume the village where once life seemed to fill it all the time._

"_You monster! So this is justice?!! They where innocent people!" shouted a man._

"_But-t-t they where, they where…rebels, they where against justice…" shouted back another figure trembling in the middle of the storm. _

"_Who cares who they where?!? No one has the right to decide over some one's life!!" shouted back the other figure._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Heh, seems I haven't learned anything…" Musashi muttered to himself as he looked towards his sword "So…What's Justice old man? Two years and I was beginning to think I was finding the answer…"

Musashi only got up and looked towards the trail of trees "Still, there is them…" he said seriously "This is no coincidence, no, whoever they are…"

Elina and Haze were seating down near the wooden cottage both of them keeping an eye on the 'kage-man' that stood all together with their hands chained, as Li came back walking with her face down and sat down besides Haze, as she sighted "Damn it, that bastard…some times I wonder if he really is searching for something or wanting to destroy something." Li said sarcastically.

Elina looked at Li "How is him?"

"Gave him something to think about…" she smirked "…and now…" as Li got up and walked towards one of the bodies of the 'kage-man' and began to examine it slowly.

Haze observed Li curious "Do you like death bodies Li-nee-sama (Big Sister)?"

Li only sweet dropped "Death bodies?!? What the hell do you take me for girl!!!" she shouted exasperatedly "No, I am looking for what made the bastard loose it…"

"You mean strange guy? Is he all right?" she asked worried "Because if not I know how to help him!!" she shouted happily.

Elina looked towards Haze "Just for curiosity…How?" she asked perplexed.

"Oh that's easy…" Haze exclaimed happily and before either Li or Elina realized Haze had smashed herself towards a nearby tree at an amazing speed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT!! YOU WANT TO DIE!?!" shouted Elina with a big comical face with a big mouth of open.

Haze only got up laughing lightly with a little smile and a big bump on her head "But this is suppose to be funny right?" she asked.

"How can that be funny you idiot?!" Elina continue shouting exasperated "Really Haze, that's not funny at all, you could get really hurt."

Li looked at the situation with a big sweet drop "Really, Haze why you did that?"

Haze scratched her head "Really? I though it was very funny"

Li only moved her head to the sides and continued her search thru out the body while she examined it. She was about to give up till she noticed on one of the sacs though full of blood a little symbol, as she got closer for inspection: a white cross, on each end and in the middle three white balls. Li´s eyes tensed and turned towards Haze "Girl…"

"Yes, Li-nee-sama!" she answered happily.

"Why do you call them 'kage-men'?" Li asked seriously.

"Because they always appear from the shadows and I never see them coming." She said cheerfully "And they are very troublesome…" she said while crossing her arms.

"Seriously girl…Who are you?" asked Li seriously.

Elina looked curiously towards Li "What do you mean Li?"

Li looked towards Elina "Probably the bastard wasn't so wrong as we though…Look for yourself Miss Elina…" she said seriously while pointing to the man.

Elina got up and walked towards the body of the 'kage-men' and checked it, not one second had passed when Elina as well turned towards Haze "What the hell did you do?!?" she shouted now exasperated towards her yet the shout was not out of anger but in fear.

Haze looked perplexed towards both girls "What do you mean? I haven't done anything really!" she complained.

Li and Elina looked back to the symbol to only look at each other "Then, then…" as both turned to look towards Haze with serious and tense eyes.

"Because the 'kage-men' are very dangerous Haze and we are wondering why are they searching for you?" Musashi interrupted.

The group of girls turned towards to see Musashi, walking with a serious face, his body still drenched in blood as his sword, as he walked from the trail of forest to look at the rest of the 'kage-men' seriously, as he looked towards Li, Elina and Haze "Girls why don't you go inside, while I talk with the 'kage-men' so they never bother you again, what do you think Haze?" he said with a light smirk.

Haze smiled greatly "Really!? You will do that for me?! Thank you!!" as she ran into the house at the same all time speed leaving just a gust of wind and plants behind.

Li ran and stood before Musashi "What the hell are you doing bastard!?" she demanded angrily, her eyes still tensed towards Musashi and her hand was grabbing tightly to the handle of her blade "Didn't I----"

"You did and like I said, I will only going talk to them…" he answered seriously.

Li eyes seemed to change back to her normal expression "So what are you going to say to them bastard? Just to leave the girl alone…" she said sarcastically "You know, they won't stop looking for her…"

"I know that…" he answered "Yet there is still something I want to be sure of…"

Li looked into Musashi´s eyes, they where calm once again, those emerald eyes and something within them seemed to tell Li that this man wasn't going to use force or anything as she began walking towards the house "If you even harm one of them, I will assure your face will be kissing the ground before sun dawn bastard!" she shouted before entering the house.

Elina walked besides Musashi "Why didn't you tell her? The truth?" she asked "Or you to don't know who they are you damned idiot?!" she asked in a comical angered expression.

"OF COURSE I KNOW!!" he shouted back angrily and comically "But wouldn´t it be better, if you could, just not know? That you are searched by something that just won´t stop searching for you? Something so big that is almost unstoppable? Wouldn't you just prefer not knowing?" he asked lightly with a saddened smile that painted on his face as he began to walk towards the rest of the 'kage-men' "Go back and prepare to leave…we cannot stay here much longer…"

Elina looked surprised towards Musashi, for some mere moments the boy that walked besides her seemed to become a giant a leader, as if an air of superiority and knowledge surrounded him, as she smiled a little "Monster, really what the hell are you?" she only muttered to herself, as she entered the house.

Musashi looked at the house "Well that's that and now…" as he turned towards the 'kage-men' and walked towards them as all of them trembled in fear at the sight of the kid painted in blood, seating in front of them "So boys, what's your number?" he asked death seriously.

Inside the house Li and Elina were seating on the floor as they looked around the house noticing it was completely empty. A bed made almost entirely from leafs and whatever soft materials one could find in the woods, a table that was mostly a wood trunk and on the middle what it seemed to be a fireplace, Haze was describing the place like crazy as if it was some sort of artwork "And this I made in about 2 hours!! What do you think aren't I good or what!!" or "I really wish to know how to cook yet I am able to at least get things a bit warm and taste great!! Only fruits just don't taste good warmed up!!" and so on, while Elina and Li seemed to be barely able to keep up with Haze´s speaking rhythm.

"Okay Haze, the 'kage-men' will never come after you again!" Musashi said as he entered with a big smile.

"Really!! What did you tell them?!" she asked with bright shining eyes.

"Oh, just that next time they come after you I wouldn't let them off that easy!" he said with a big smirk while Musashi scratched his head.

Haze smiled widely "Really!! Thank you strange-guy-nii-sama!!!" she shouted happily while she suddenly was hugging Musashi tightly before any other of the girls could realize how she appeared there.

"Oi! Get of me! Oi! And is Musashi girl Oi! And that last one was just too damn long Oiii!!" Musashi answered with a comical pissed off face while she tried to get Haze out of his waist that was hugging him fully.

"Hey Bastard…Did you just say you let them off?" Li asked a bit serious with a big sweet-drop dropping behind her head.

"Yes, why?" Musashi asked.

Li and Elina punched him instantly making him kiss the ground "YOU ARE AN IDIOT OR WHAT YOU DAMN MONSTER!!!" shouted Elina with all of her might "They will come back!! And this time they will bring more people!!"

Li was as well looking at Musashi with angered face "You really are an idiot! They will only bring more people you damn bastard and we will be done for!!" she complained.

"They won't come back…" he said seriously as he looked towards both Li and Elina with a serious face "Believe me they won't come back…"

Both Elina and Li looked at Musashi seriously wondering what he meant yet they were interrupted by Haze who was now jumping and shouting excitingly "So what do we do now!? Yes I know, we should go and walk the woods and hunt some animals and then we could cook them and then we could go to the hot spring and then we could go to the top of the mountain and look at the stars and Musashi-nii-sama can use his cool move to get me up and I will be able to look at the stars a----"

"Wait damn it!!!" shouted Li desperately with eyes wide open "How the hell do you talk so fast girl?!" she added while she looked towards Haze as if she just witnessed something impossible to even to be done "Take some air!!!" she continued sarcastically.

Elina was smiling with a nervous smile "Why is that every person that we meet turns out to be some sort of freak!"

Musashi was smirking nervously "Look Haze pack up your things we are going to town."

"But, but nobody wants me in town…because, because, because, they think that I am a bad person…" she said a bit shyly.

"THAT´S BECAUSE YOU STEAL THEIR FOOD YOU IDIOT!! Elina and Li shouted in uni-son.

Haze looked towards Li and Elina with a scared comical face "Yes but I don't have any money!!" she shouted back complaining.

Musashi just smirked as well with a very nervous smile "Now, Now girl we will solve that out someway…I hope…" he said scratching his head.

The group left the house and looked back towards it, as Musashi looked towards Haze that looked at the place with a little saddened smile "How much time have you lived here Haze?" Musashi asked seriously.

Haze looked to the house "Not much really but I really liked how I made this house." Haze commented sadly as she looked at it.

Elina looked towards Musashi, why did he have so much interest in the girl? He looked at her as if he was some sort of father and not to mention but Musashi had yet to give her a trade mark name of sorts and some how he seemed to be more patient with her than with any of them "Haze, where are you exactly from?"

Haze looked towards Elina "What do you mean Elina-oba-san!?" she asked perplexed.

Elina´s eye brow twitched "Oba-san (old woman)…" as she suddenly was grabbing Haze by the neck squeezing her "Who are you calling oba-san you damn ingrate!!!" she shouted on the top of her lungs.

Musashi just laughed a bit at the seeing the situation and turned his eyes back to Haze who had already released herself from Elina´s grip and looked towards Elina with scared eyes "Scary!!!" she said while she appeared behind Musashi "Strange-guy-nii-sama!! She is very scary!!"

Musashi eyes opened wide looking towards Haze "Oiii!! How can you say such a long name Oiii?!?!" he said with a big sweet drop while looking towards Haze.

Li looked at the group with a smirk "Come on guys lets move…" as they began to walk towards town.

On town Musashi took Haze to say sorry to the villages as well to pay for what she had stolen thought many forgave her and others just seemed to say they understood the girl lived alone and well, Musashi sadly discovered that Haze was a bit, well clumsy and she had already tried to get some jobs but with no avail, from dish washer to waitress and she usually ended up destroying the things, so nobody wanted to invite her, as the day came to an end Musashi paid the last of Haze´s debts, as well noticing he was almost out of money.

Musashi and Haze arrived to the hotel that they were staying, Elina and Li where in there and the situation was rather funny: Li was literally grabbing up in the ceiling to some who knows what chandelier and Elina was down looking up to her with a pink dress "Come on Li, just try it so you can see how you look!"

Li looked down towards Elina with a panicked face "No and for the last time No!!! Please Miss Elina!!" she screamed to her in fear.

Musashi sat down on a chair watching the scene with a big smile "Come on Li I know that it will look good you!" he teased.

"SHUT YOU DAMNED BASTARD!!!" she shouted back while she looked towards Elina who looked up towards Li "Please Miss Elina another day, please!"

Elina looked at her "All right but as soon as the sun raises you will try these clothes on…" as she looked towards all of her belongings that she had bough all over the floor that were in a complete mess, after all she had barely been able to get them back "Well better start to put them everything back in order…" she sighted.

Haze on the other hand was watching with shining eyes towards a bed "What's this?! Is so soft and amazing!!" she said while she jumped, touched it, tasted it and many other things at the same time at the amazing speed she was able to do things "What is it?!?"

Musashi, Elina and Li looked perplexed towards Haze "That's a bed girl?" said Li curiously.

"A bed!!!" her eyes where now shining even brighter "What's a bed…" she asked now with perplexed eyes.

The three just smacked down their foreheads "What do you mean what's a bead girl!?" shouted Elina.

Li looked with a hard smirk towards Haze "You probably where raised on the same place as the bastard right?" she said with a tense sarcastic voice.

"Oi!! What do you mean? Oi!!" asked a pissed off perplexed Musashi "You damn crazy woman!!"

Elina still looked perplexed towards Haze "It's for sleeping Haze…you get on it and you sleep…" she said with the best calm voice she could make.

Haze looked at it "How come you sleep on these, after all I always sl---" she had barely tried lying down on the bed when she went instantly to sleep.

"OIII! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?!? YOU!!!" shouted the three in unison towards Haze who was sleeping deeply.

Musashi looked towards the girl and smiled "Let her be…she has probably not slept well for far too long…" he said lightly, as he walked out towards a balcony, seating down on a chair while looking at the stars.

Li and Elina walked towards him looking at Musashi seriously "Bastard, do you have daughters or something?" Li asked.

Musashi only sweat dropped "Oi!! What do you take me for?! Oi! Musashi said pissed off "I am still too young…"

Elina looked at him suspiciously "Then why do you treat her that way?" she asked.

Musashi turned towards Haze "I don't know…probably it just because she reminds me of myself…" he said with a light smile, while he gazed towards the stars.

A silence reigned the group as they watched the stars peacefully till Elina broke the silence "Musashi….What are we going to do about Haze? We cannot simply walk around after what happened, not from them." Elina said now seriously while seating down on the rail of the balcony.

Li´s face got even more serious than it already was "She has no wanted poster, nothing not even a notice for thievery not anything." Li said crossing her arms seriously.

"Then they don't want her to be found by anyone, except by them…." Musashi said seriously "For whatever they are looking for her, they don't want it to be known."

Li looked towards Musashi seriously "What are you implying bastard?"

Musashi took his hands under his chin "That for whatever reason they are looking for her is being kept out from general public…in other words she is not a criminal yet for them…" he felled into a silence while he closed his eyes and opened them again "I wonder…"

Li looked towards Musashi as a light smile appeared on her face "So what do we do…Musashi?" asked Li.

Elina looked towards Haze "Poor girl, she has no idea what's after her…" she said with a saddened smile.

Musashi only got up "For now…cover our trail…" he said seriously "Then we will think about what's next…"

Li looked towards Musashi seriously "Bastard…" she said seriously.

Musashi turned towards her before entering the room "Yes…" he answered seriously.

"How do you know so much?" Li smirked "Is as if you knew how they proceed and how are they gonna look for her. What exactly do you know?" she said while putting her hands on her pockets.

"I been in the world and seen enough to know how the world proceeds." He answered seriously while opening the door back to the hotel room "Keep an eye on Haze, I will be right back…"

Li smirked at him evilly "You better don't run away this time bastard…."at these words she moved her hand towards the handle of her blade "I don't want to go searching for you…"

Musashi only smirked back "Don't worry, I will be back…" he said while he adjusted his sword to his back and with these he moved out thru the door yet before leaving he turned towards sleeping Haze and then he left the hotel room.

Elina and Li looked at each other "Do you think he will run?" asked Elina seriously.

Li smirked "I doubt it Miss Elina…" her eyes turned towards Haze "The bastard seems to have some sort of affection or similarity to the girl…he won't leave her." While she walked towards another bed that was besides the other "And if you don't mind it I am going to sleep Miss Elina…"

Elina only nodded and went back towards the balcony to see Musashi walking thru the street, his trench coat moving at the air, her eye fixed on the boy that walked slowly thru the night, her black hair as well moved thru the night as she held it with her hand lightly while a light saddened smile painted on her face "The World Government, seems that we have more in common than I thought….don't we, Musashi?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Credits for Characters:**

Haze – Author: LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr

Wong Li – Author: Sakura-chan 484

Musashi and Elina – Author: Me (Draketh)

**Authors Note: So what do you think, this is my first One Piece fic and so I want your opinion about it and as well the story is open for OC´s for those who want to add their character to the rooster so I can get ideas and all. Well waiting and thanks for reading and hope for reviews!! And thanks to all who have already given me some OC´s.**

**For the Character:**

**Name:**

**AKA:**

**Age:**

**Powers or Abilities:**

**Story:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Dreams:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Best Moment of Life and Worst Moment of Life:**


	7. Chapter 7: A Dangerous Flower PIII

**One Piece: The Edge Walker**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own One Piece and will never own it whatsoever!! So please bare with me here on that one! The Original character is inspired on other characters yet please at least read to see what you think of it! Review and give opinion if you will!! Accepting OC´s, from anybody, thanks for the opinions and reviews, here we go!**

**Chapter 3: A Dangerous Flower**

**Part III**

Elina walked besides Musashi down the streets looking towards Musashi's sword and from time to time she tried to reach his side. While she took out a cola from her bag and took a sip, her brunette skin shined with the sun, her hair was tied up back in a bun and right now she was dressed up in a short black dress and a white tank top that revealed a good portion of her cleavage, her dark eyes continued to watch Musashi curiously, as finally her train of though was interrupted.

"What´s wrong Elina?" Musashi asked without even turning to see her.

Elina only gasped a little bit "Nothing! Why?" she asked surprised.

"Because you keep starring at me…" he said seriously still walking "Something troubling you…"

Elina looked towards the ground in silence…

_-Last Night-_

_Elina had took a good time putting things back in order of all that she had bought and before she could go to sleep she watched as Musashi entered and sat down on a sofa, his face was now full of dark dust, his hair as well and not to mention his trench-coat was full of ashes, as he sat down and sighted._

_Elina was about to get up when she heard Musashi´s voice speaking to himself "This is no coincidence…not at all…" as he observed him beneath her sheets as how he got out a small bottle of water and drunk from it._

_The sound of metal clanking was heard, as she observed how Musashi moved his sword carefully to the floor and raised his eyes towards the ceiling "Seems I won´t be able to hide forever…" as a light smirk appeared on his face "Yet…." Elina only watched as his emerald eyes turned towards them, with a light smile._

_Musashi didn't finish the sentence as he got up and walked towards the balcony once again, his eyes seemed to be concentrating on the starry sky. Elina couldn't hear him anymore but he was speaking as she could look at his lips moving and on his face still a light smile was on it_

_As she went to sleep her mind still wondering Musashi´s words._

_-End of Flashback-_

Musashi by now had stopped and turned looking towards Elina "Elina, anything wrong?" he asked once again.

Elina looked towards Musashi as she just continued walking "No, really its nothing." Elina said nervously "Let's get moving, we don't have all day…"

Musashi looked at her suspiciously "All right…" while he now only followed her.

As they walked the streets of "Gate" she could hear man gossiping about a forest fire and that it had burned Haze's cottage and it was no rumor as well that she hasn't been sighted yet and a few moments ago few people from the village had decided to look for her. Elina by now had understood Musashi´s actions last night by 'cover their trail' and apparently he had done a magnificent job only people from the hotel knew and with Li´s unique way of convincing they had managed to convince them to keep her actual state a 'secret' now the trouble was getting out of the city…

Musashi looked towards the port "Our only chance is with those merchants that gave us a ride here, we can't really afford to even pay for our own passage way." Musashi said seriously "I am almost out of money."

Elina walked towards Musashi side "So what will be your plan if the actual circumstance wouldn't be on play?" she asked seriously.

Musashi looked towards Elina "Why?" he asked seriously.

Elina smiled lightly "Well because you are speaking if you had found yourself before another situation where you lacked money…even though you have no idea what's probably for don't ya damn Monster!" she now shouted comically.

Musashi only sweat-dropped with an anger comical face "Of course I know what it's for! I only was confused by some miss-concepts of services!!"

"Don't 'miss-concept' me you damn Monster!!!" Elina shouted back.

Musashi looked towards Elina with an angry face "Believe it or not, I would gotten a job, win some money and then will travel to another island yet since you girls decided to follow me I cannot follow my any day agenda…." He said closing his arms a bit pissed "So, we will go to the next island and I pray that whatever you three girls do doesn't causes me any sorts of trouble."

Elina cleanly punched Musashi into the head making him kiss the ground "I think you are missing the point when it is your fault that we are having to do this!" she shouted angrily "Also it is me who's sponsoring us our little meals you monster!! Not mentioning we are not letting you any way near Haze any time soon you damn Monster pedophile!!" Elina shouted angrily.

"I already told you it wasn't my fault damn it!!" Musashi shouted angrily.

_-Early that Morning-_

_Musashi was opening his eyes at the morning sun, as he stretched his arms with a light smile painted over his face. The day seemed promising no clouds in the sky and the sound of birds chirping outside, everything seemed to damn good to be true "Ahh what a good day…" he muttered to himself._

_While he removed the blanket he was covering himself with he noticed that something was preventing him from moving, as if his feet were stiff or something; finally he finished pulling the blanket of to reveal a sleeping Haze over his shirtless chest. Musashi´s eyes grew wide, not because of the fact but because of what will surely happen if either Li or Elina saw him like this._

_Musashi´s eyes turned towards Li and Elina that were sleeping peacefully on their respective beds, he only sighted "Haze…hey Haze, wake up…" Musashi said with the lowest tone he could talk while he touched Haze's shoulder lightly._

_Haze was smiling as she moved a little making herself even more comfortable over Musashi´s chest "Mmmmmmm…" she only moaned in happiness._

_Musashi´s eyes grew wide as apples as he heard her moan, didn't knew what it meant but couldn't be good "Oi! Don't 'Mmmmmm' me! Oi!" he said now trying to free from her grip._

_Musashi fought her hard really trying to release himself from her yet the more he tried to free from her grip Haze seemed to cling more into him, as she just moaned once again "Mmmm Nii-sama…"_

_Musashi´s eyes now turned towards Haze, the once worried face turned to a light smile as he touched her head lightly and just lied his head down in defeat back to the sofa "Really Haze…Who are you?" he muttered to himself._

_While he watched the ceiling and though about what to do next, as he touched Haze´s hair lightly with a smile on his face, as he said to himself "Probably company isn't so bad…"_

_Suddenly he heard another moaning sound yet this time coming from the beds "Ahhh that was a good sleep…" Elina´s voice could be heard moaning._

"_SHIT!!!" just greeted Musashi with his teeth while she fought Elina´s grip to free himself from it "Come on Haze let me go…" Musashi said in his low voice._

"_You can say that again Miss Elina…" said a waking up Li, as she stretched from the bed._

_Elina looked towards her side "Hey, where is Haze?" she asked seriously._

_Musashi was moving in panic still trying to free himself from Haze´s grip, till both Elina and Li looked towards Musashi; who curiously enough was grabbing Haze´s hip trying to free himself from her._

"_Bastard…Might you explain what the hell are you doing?" Li said with a big smirk while greeting her teeth in anger._

"_I REALLY CAN EXPLAIN!!!" shouted Musashi at the top of his lungs in fear._

_Elina now was as well getting up "Now, now….WHAT IS THERE TO EXPLAIN YOU DAMN MONSTER!!" she shouted exasperatedly._

_-End of Flashback-_

"It just hurts by only remembering!" Musashi said trembling in fear while he scratched the back of his head still walking besides Elina towards the port.

Elina continued her walk with a pissed off face as both reached the port to see the captain of the merchant ship ordering the movement of boxes and crates around the small dock, as he looked towards Musashi and Elina "Hey you two!! How have you been?!" he asked excitingly while waving his hand.

Musashi smiled back to the captain and waved back to him "Not much captain, just wondering when you are departing?" Musashi asked with a light smile.

The Captain looked towards the ship and sea "Probably tomorrow kid or today at night, we really got an amazing business going on here, probably today at night we leave." He smiled.

Musashi looked towards Elina giving her a light nod which was answered back by a nod from herself, as Musashi turned back to the captain "Captain, I was wondering if you could give us a ride once again and also another passenger, four in total." Musashi said seriously.

The Captain smiled at Musashi "Yeah of course, any friend of yours is a friend of ours kid…" while he walked towards a worker and said a few things to him and was answered back yet Musashi and Elina where unable to make anything of what they were saying "Kid, meet us here at 9´0 clock sharp, seems our business will be faster than I though, till then see you later kid, I must get back to work." as he turned to Elina giving a light bow "Miss…" and with these he walked back to the ship to get to work.

Elina looked towards Musashi "Monster, only wondering, how will you get Haze without her being noticed into the ship?" asked Elina with a serious face.

Musashi only smirked "Leave that to me…"

"As hell we will! Not after we saw your pedophilic action you monster!!" shouted Elina on the top of her lungs while looking straight into Musashi´s face comically.

"Look crazy women! You want to get Haze out of here without being noticed or not!?" Musashi asked pissed off reaching almost the limit of his patience.

Elina looked towards Musashi seriously "Yes…"

"Then let the escape plan to me on this one Elina…trust me." Musashi said seriously "For now we must assure that if they return they don't see Haze, that's all we need."

Elina looked towards Musashi seriously, the kid sometimes astonished her, from time to time his voice seemed to command an authority as if he could predict everything, as if the world was a parchment and he could see what was written in it "All right you damn monster yet if you as a little scratch to her, I will never forgive you." She said angrily.

Musashi smiled a little "Don't worry I won't let even a feather touch her."

After the chat Musashi and Elina began walking to the hotel in silence, at some point during the walk Musashi´s face changed to a death serious one and Elina eyes noticed this now keeping her eyes on Musashi. His face seemed to change so much when he was serious; making even her shiver sometimes at how his facial features seemed to mark, making look 2 years older than he already was. Musashi didn't even turn to see her, his face seemed to thinking by the second but…she realized, Musashi didn't even thought about things unless triggered or something was happening, in other words something was really happening "Musas---" she never finished the sentence.

"Don't worry Elina everything will be all right." Musashi answered before she could finish even her word.

Elina looked at Musashi and nodded, both of them arrived to the hotel "Elina, go inside…I need to buy something's." Musashi said with a light smile.

"No way I am letting you alone you damn bastard!" Elina shouted to him comically.

"Demon Woman!! I am just going to buy something's, is not like I can really run from here somehow!!" Musashi said with a big sweet drop on the back of his head.

Elina looked at Musashi "We will be waiting for you bastard, so don't take to long, you still got to help me with my things to get them on the ship…" Elina said while she walked towards the hotel.

Musashi only sighted "Yeah, yeah…" he said while he began to walk down the street, his pissed off face changed once again to a serious one, as he looked towards the sides of the street and smirked, while he walked "I wonder…"

* * *

"…where did strange-guy-nii-sama went!!" cried exasperatedly Haze towards Elina that had just arrived into the hotel room, where Li was seating down looking at Haze with a pissed off face while Haze was seating on the bed with a cute childish complaining face, Elina only sweat dropped "Heh, don't worry Haze he just went to get some stuff…" Elina said smirking.

Li looked towards Elina with an evil smirk "Next time, next time you stay with the brat!" she said in an icy evil voice.

"Hey!" shouted Elina to Li "Is not my fault you lost in…"

* * *

"…Janken, really this easier than playing janken with children…" Musashi said seriously to himself while he continued his was down the streets, at every step he looked towards the sides and sometimes towards the rooftops, he continued his walk passing the ends of the town into the forest, he continued his step slowly and now his facial features just seemed to tense by the moment and his mouth held a icy serious expression "Now lets play…"

* * *

"….Hide-and-seek!! Come on you guys!! You really are not fun at all!!" cried Haze once again in her hyperactive and childish complaining tone, towards Li and Elina that were seating down looking towards Haze with big sweet-drops on their faces and smiles that tensed by the second.

"Why are you complaining so much today Haze?" asked Elina while scratching in pain, as he felt a migraine growing from Haze´s constant complains.

Haze turned towards Elina "Because I missed the night!" she complained while she crossed her arms.

Li looked towards Haze now twitching her eye brow "You missed the night….Girl you slept for 15 hours straight…" she said sarcastically.

"15 HOURS!!!!" she cried exasperatedly, as her face turned angry "I hate beds…" Haze just said complaining.

"WHAAAAAT!!!!!" cried out both Elina and Li "WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?!?"

Haze looked at both perplexed "What?! I just don't like too sleep that much, it's no fun at all!! Also you miss the so beautiful stars!" Haze said complaining with her childish face towards both Elina and Li.

Li looked at her with a smirk face "Girl where do you…."

* * *

"….come from." Musashi said seriously while he continued his walk thru the forest yet he seemed to increment his speed, his eyes concentrated on the road ahead, while he moved his hands thru the trees touching them. Till he arrived to the clearing where Haze´s improvised cottage stood yet there was nothing left, only ashes and the woods that surrounded it were burned, as he arrived to the place and smirked "Now…"

"Hold it right there!!" the shout came from a man that appeared from the woods, wearing a black suit, black glasses, black necktie, black gloves and black glasses, standing a bit more taller than Musashi with some black beard. He came running into the clearing pointing a gun towards Musashi once stood, now there was nothing except for the ashes of where once stood a home and some forest "How th---" he never finished as he turned towards his left to see the point of a titanic black blade pointing towards his neck.

"Now, now I think we need to talk…" said a cold serious voice from behind the man.

The man only stood there seriously without turning "You know we won't…"

* * *

"…STOP IT!! Make it stop!!" Li shouted at the top of her lungs while she tried to free herself from Elina´s grip that was trying to take out Li´s clothes "Come on Miss Elina stop it!!" she continued.

Elina smiled "You promised!! That you will try the dress on don't you?!" she demanded while she managed to take out Li´s tank top leaving her with only a black bra she had on "There! Now we are only missing that pant!" Elina smirked victoriously.

Li looked towards Elina with terrifying eyes "YOU DAMN PERVERT!!! Who the hell do you thi----" never finished as now Elina was grabbing to her from her black trouser and began taking them off "Miss Elina!!!!" shouted Li at the top of her lungs.

Haze on the other hand was laughing big time while seating on the chair watching the show develop in front of her eyes "Wow, you two are so…."

* * *

"…funny, I heard she died during the fire." Musashi said seriously still pointing his blade towards the man's neck that didn't even seem to stern at Musashi´s blade.

"In fact we are impressed by that boy, you managed to almost fool us that she had really died on the fire…" the man said while putting his gun into his coat and turning on a cigarette "But it isn't good enough, we know she is still alive and the probabilities of you guarding her….well I saw the report of what you did to my men….brutal."

Musashi´s eyes tensed and moved the blade even closer to the man's neck "What do you want with her?" Musashi asked now with a more menacing voice.

The man smirked "I don't think you want to know boy or even if you are in a position to ask, we are just after the girl." while he puffed smoke out of his mouth "In fact I don't really care what you did to my men, just give us the girl death or alive, we really don't mind and we will let your friends live." He said now the last part with an evil tone.

Musashi greeted his teeth in anger, as he tightened his grip on the blade "She is only a…"

* * *

"…Brat!!!" shouted Li angrily while she looked at herself in a mirror with a pink dress; the dress was pink, showing a bit of Li´s cleavage, flower decoration where all over the dress and it seemed to shine in the day-light, the dress was probably a cocktail dress. Li´s face on the other hand was red as tomato and both of her eyes were twitching in anger "Stop laughing brat!!" she shouted towards Haze who was laughing at the top of her lungs while clapping and looking at Li.

Elina was looking at her with a smile of satisfaction "It really does suit you well Li, you look even more mature and beautiful." Elina said kindly while admiring the masterpiece she had been able to put on Li.

Li´s face was still painted in anger "I WILL RIP THIS THING TO…."

* * *

"…Shreds, we will tear each and every one of your friends to shreds." the man in the black suit said in a cold icy and dark tone "And only for one little, defenseless, cute and small girl."

Musashi´s face kept his cool yet his blade seemed to tremble by the second this man spoke, Musashi´s emerald eyes kept a close attention to this mans words "And what will happen to her?" he asked seriously.

"Like any flower, she will be cut down and her petals cut off for a higher purpose." The man said seriously and cold "So, what's your decision?"

Musashi stood in silence looking towards the back of the man seriously, his eyes tensing and the blade trembling, till suddenly he moved the sword out from the man's neck and moved it back to his back without saying anything while he just moved his head down making his long red hair covering his face.

The man smirked as he began walk towards the woods with his back on Musashi "Wise decision boy…Today at 9:00 meet me on the lagoon and bring the girl." as another puff of smoke left his mouth "Even if you took her with you, her thorns will kill you, she is like a rose…beneath all that beauty the worse thorns lie." with this said the man disappeared into the woods.

Musashi kept his head down "What have I…"

* * *

"….DONE!! I won't ever, ever again put such clothes again Miss Elina!" Li shouted pointing her blade towards Elina, Li was already back to her normal clothes "Remember not to do that ever again! As for you brat!" she said with a smirk pointing her sword to Haze "I will have my revenge!" she said evilly.

Haze was still laughing all over the place while looking at Li "You are so funny Li-nee-sama!!" she cried happily, as she got up from the chair "Now, where is strange-guy-nii-sama!! He is really taking to long!!" she complained.

Elina looked towards the door "Yeah the damn monster is taking too long…" Elina said seriously.

Li only crossed her arms seriously "I told you…You shouldn't have left the bastard on his own, probably he is doing something stupid or something." Li said sarcastically.

"Who are you calling stupid you damn crazy woman!!" shouted Musashi that was coming thru the door.

Haze smiled wildly "Strange-guy-nii-sama!!" she shouted while she suddenly appeared hugging Musashi making loose balance and fall to the ground "Where have you been!?" she shouted happily.

Musashi only smiled nervously to the girl while sweat-dropping "I was doing somethings girl." Suddenly his face turned to a pissed off one "Also! Oi! It´s Musashi girl! Oi! How can you say such a long nickname!? Oi!"

Elina looked at Musashi "Where were you! You damn pedophile monster!" she shouted angrily while taking Haze out of him "Really! I am turning you to the Marines for minor abuse monster!"

Musashi face became even more pissed "Who are you calling Pedophile you damn Demon Woman!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Li only smirked "You bastard…I am with Miss Elina here, we cannot really let you with that girl alone even for a second…" she said evilly while crossing her arms.

Musashi looked at Li seriously "What are you implying Crazy Woman…" he said seriously.

Li smirked evilly "You know, your taste for such young creatures…."

"STOP CALLING ME PHEDOPHILE YOU DAMN CRAZY WOMAN!!!" Musashi shouted.

"Prove me wrong bastard." Li said while moving her hand to the handle of her katana.

Musashi only sweat-dropped with a pissed off face "Ohh I will prove you wrong you damn crazy woman!" he said while moving his hand to the handle of his blade.

Haze was still laughing while looking at the group "Hehehehehe! You guys are really too much fun!!" she said while getting up "So now what should we do?! Oh I know, lets go to the lagoon and then I can show you the secret cave, then we can to get some fresh fruit from the forest I know where the sweetest fruit is and then we can....."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!!" shouted Elina, Li and Musashi in unison with those scary anime faces.

"Ahhhhhhh!!! You three are scary! Haze shouted while watching their faces.

"Who is sc----" Musashi never finished his sentence as he was kissing the ground by a punch give to him by both Elina and Li "Don't scare her you damn monster!" shouted Elina.

"Really bastard, not only a pedophile but also child molester! You really should have a bounty on your head!!" added Li shouting.

Musashi looked at both Li and Elina "You women! You two are the scariest!" he shouted back with a big bump on his head.

The show continued for Haze that still was laughing and smiling all the time. Soon enough the whole commotion ended and the night seemed to begin to fall upon them as they sat down to eat, to their surprise Haze ate like crazy and even sometimes she seemed to run at the speed of light and stole the others food getting her big complains from Elina and Li, Musashi on the other hand was smiling widely looking at the situation while laughing at how Haze, Li and Elina fought about the food.

"Hey you damn little thief give me back my meat!" shouted Li pointing her fork to Haze who was now grabbing a coke from Elina and drinking it an amazing speed.

Elina only gasped at seeing Haze besides her "How the hell did you get here?!" she shouted.

Haze smiled was smiling widely "This is all so delicious!!" she shouted excitingly while she appeared now besides Musashi grabbing his desert.

"Oi!! Girl, bring me back my chocolate cake! Oi!" shouted Musashi to Haze while she now ran back to her place at who knows what speed with a titanic smile all over her face.

"Ohhhh that was good!" she sighted while she relaxed herself, as she looked towards Elina, Li and Musashi that were looking at her with surprised eyes "Hey? What's wrong with you guys?!" she asked perplexed.

"WHAT?!?!" shouted the three in uni-son.

"Girl, you just ate the equivalent of a meal for four people in less than 5 seconds!!" shouted Li surprised at seeing such an appetite on a girl.

Elina only sighted "Really why can there be any normal persons in our group?!" she asked herself.

Musashi only looked at the group with a light smile, his eyes seemed saddened, as he walked towards Elina "Hey woman…We better start getting your things into the ship." Musashi said seriously.

Haze looked at them "Can I come?! Really I can help, jus----" she was about to grab one of Elina´s bag when she felled down pinning herself to the ground due to the speed she carried during her run.

"IDIOT!!! Are you all right?!" shouted Elina while getting Haze back to her feet that was only smiling and scratching her head.

"Hehehehehe, sorry seems I felled down…" Haze said shily.

"DON´T YOU 'SEEMS I FELLED DOWN' ME!!! YOU CLEARLY FELLED DOWN!!" shouted Elina to Haze on the top of her lungs

Li only smirked nervously "You know what you speed-devil, you better say here with Elina here while the bastard and I get things into the ship." Li said sweet-dropping with a very nervous smile.

Elina was about to complain but looked towards Haze and only sighted "Ohhh well, come on Haze lets play something fun." Elina said cheerfully while smiling to Haze.

"But you are no fun Elina-oba-san." Haze complained while crossing her arms sighting.

"Who are you calling oba-san ingrate…" said a smirking Elina while she choked Haze who was crying comically.

"No one Elina-nee-chan!" Haze was barely able to shout due to the lack of air.

Musashi and Li only sweet-dropped while they went out thru the door with all of Elina´s stuff, provisions and their packs. While Li and Musashi walked to the port, Li began to look towards her surrounding "Bastard we are be----"

"It's nothing Li." Musashi interrupted seriously.

"But bastard we are really being w----" tried Li once again this time looking towards Musashi seriously.

"Li I said its nothing!" Musashi commanded angrily as he continued his walk thru the town towards the port.

Li looked seriously towards Musashi but decided not say anything again yet her face still was pissed off and looked towards Musashi angrily, walking behind him. Soon both arrived to the ship while the Captain greeted them and told them to please put the things into the cargo and so they did.

The walk back to hotel and putting the things into the ship was done in a terrible silence from both Li and Musashi, who seemed to ignore each other. Li just kept looking at Musashi all the time they had been putting the things into the cargo and the walk to the hotel, Musashi´s face was cold and serious, Li could barely read his eyes yet a sparkle of regret could be seen in them and in his mouth a she could see sometimes his teeth greeting into each other.

As both arrived into the hotel they saw Elina and Haze ready, both seating in chairs around a table as Elina seemed to be telling a story to Haze "Okay girls time to go." Musashi said smiling.

Haze was the first to go up excitingly "Yeah, finally off too adventure!!" she shouted happily while appearing besides both Musashi and Li on the door.

Musashi and Li only blinked at Haze´s presence that was already besides them "How does she…ohh never mind, lets move Miss Elina." Li said.

Elina got up while securing her bazooka to her back "Let's go." Elina smiled "I am getting tired of this island." She added while walking towards the door.

Soon the group was outside and they where about to begin walking towards the ship when Musashi looked towards Haze "Oi Haze! Didn't you wanted to show me the lagoon?" he said smiling.

Haze smiled widely "Yes!! It's my favorite place! The stars literally reflect on the lagoon, it looks amazing!" she shouted happily.

Musashi smiled "Why don't we go there before we leave, you and me! I doubt these two girls will be able to catch to our speed!" he said in what it seemed to be a very cheerful Musashi.

"Hey bastard what do y---" Li was interrupted by Elina grabbing her by the shoulder and just nodding towards her.

"Yeah you go guys! Who wants to see a boring lagoon?" Elina said in a pissed off tone yet a light smile painted on her face.

Li looked at Elina perplexed as she finally got the message "Yeah, just go yet be back in time, unless you two want to be left behind!" Li added with a big smirk on her face.

"I will show strange-guy-nii-sama!! And then he will tell you how cool this place is!" Haze shouted angrily towards both Li and Elina that where walking towards the port.

Musashi smiled towards both girls, as he looked down towards Haze "Let's go Haze!" he said cheerfully and soon both Musashi and Li, stormed towards the forest. Haze ran to a speed Musashi could only see her, always staying behind her, as he watched the trail and silhouettes of energy she left behind, the whole way seemed as if a storm of flower petals painted the sight, Musashi just looked at it amazed and a sad smiled painted on his face. Haze from time to time turned towards Musashi smiling widely and soon both arrived to the lagoon.

The lagoon was of a good size and such as Haze had described it, it was astonishing: the vegetation that surrounded it had left it completely out of human influence and so it was barely touched by human hand. One could see clearly the bottom of the lake and right now under the clear night sky the stars reflected on the water making it look like some sort of star bed, Musashi and Haze stood looking towards the lake on a clearing near the lake; Haze was smiling crazily and Musashi just looked at the sight with a light smile.

"Its really amazing Haze…" Musashi said with a smile.

"You think so? I told you it was great!" Haze said smiling widely while looking towards the lake and now turned towards Musashi "Hey, Musashi-nii-sama…"

"Oi, girl what have I told…." As he realized that she had called him by his full name "Yes Haze…" he said looking perplex towards the girl.

"Thank you…" Haze said lightly.

Musashi looked towards Haze "For what girl?" he asked smiling questioningly.

"You are leaving me here right?" Haze said seriously.

Musashi looked at her with wide eyes "What makes you think that…" he said seriously.

"Because I feel it and don't worry I understand…" she said smiling sadly "People always run from me and I don't really know why…even the people from the village at first they came to visit me and play with me but then with time they stopped coming yes, it's always like this." Haze continued yet her smile was still there.

Musashi´s eyes grew wide and his light smile was re-placed by a serious one "Haze…"

"Don't really worry Musashi-nii-sama! It was really fun being with you! I prefer to at least have known you!" she said smilingly as she sat down looking at the lagoon "Go, you will miss your boat…" her voice carried a sad tone yet there was still her smile, as she turned to smile to Musashi "Thank you very much Musashi-nii-sama!!."

Musashi since he had began hearing her had moved his head down allowing his long red hair to cover his face, only a serious expression was on his face. While he walked towards Haze's side, looking at the girl, while she sat down looking at the lagoon, that starry bed of water that seemed to fascinate the girl. Musashi moved his hand towards the handle of his blade, the dark blade began to move out of his back slowly soundlessly, as Musashi greeted his teeth and a tear felled from his emerald eyes "Forgive me…Haze."

In the soundless night a metallic slash could be heard, the sound of flesh begin cut down could be heard and then once again a complete ageless silence. The starry bed of water seemed to begin to paint itself in a new color, a red color, the color of blood and some fragments of a skin could be seen floating thru the water. Musashi stood looking towards the lagoon with a serious cold face, his sword dripping blood and in front of him a pool of blood could be seen as from the woods the man in the dark suit appeared "Where is she?" he asked seriously.

"She is death…" said Musashi seriously.

"So you decided to save her from the pain of dying at our hands, how noble of you boy, very noble." The man said sarcastically "So, where is the body kid? Like I said I don't care if she is death or alive, we just need her body." He said while a puff of smoke left his mouth.

"On the lake, that's where she wanted to be…on the stars…" Musashi said seriously looking towards the starry water bed.

"You damned idiot! I told you t---" the man never finished.

"You said you needed the girl! I already told you where she is! You never specified where you wanted her!!" shouted in anger Musashi towards the man dressed in black.

The man only sighted "No matter, we will handle things from here." He said looking pissed off towards the kid "Go boy, you did wisely."

"I am a monster!" Musashi answered angrily.

"You cut a rose that needed to be cut, on the contrary boy, you did a favor to the world." The man answered with a smirk.

Musashi didn't say another word as he just flexed his knees and greeted his teeth in anger, suddenly Musashi had disappeared. The man in the suit looked at where Musashi stood and smirked "Thank you boy, you saved us a hell of a job…"

On the dark night Musashi flew sky high towards the stars, leaving behind the island and continued going up looking straight into the high heavens "You loved the stars didn't you Haze…" he said looking towards the night sky "So, if I were you I will enjoy this sight girl…" he said smiling gigantically.

From his back on the garb a lump could be seen there and suddenly from it Haze appeared smiling and crying, her smile seemed to not end on anything as she hugged Musashi from his neck "Musashi-nii-sama!!" she shouted "Thank you!! Thank you!! Thank you!!" she continued shouting at Musashi while looking up into the stars with a big smile.

Musashi only smiled at the girl widely.

_-Moments Ago-_

_Musashi´s blade moved swiftly thru the air towards Haze, Haze eyes trembled in fear towards the dark shining blade of the night and closing her eyes in fear awaiting the her death at the hands of this executioner yet the sword never made contact, as she opened them again to only see a big boar death before them, blood spilling all over them as she looked towards Musashi "Mu----"_

"_Get into my back!! Fast Haze!!" Musashi shouted to her, he had already removed the garb and got into his knees "Move Haze we don't have so much time!!"_

_Haze didn't even doubt it twice as she crawled into Musashi back holding into him tightly, as Musashi put his garb back and his sword slowly avoiding to hurt Haze "Now Haze, for nothing in the world move, don't even breath, don't even think…" he said seriously._

_While Musashi grabbed a big rock from the edges of the river and put it into the boars body and launched the boar towards the water, Haze only looked perplexed towards Musashi "Musashi…" she only muttered._

_-End of Flashback-_

Musashi and Haze flew thru the sky, Haze grabbing him by the neck and looking up into the skies "I've never seen them so close…" she said happily.

Musashi looked at her with a smile "Well you wanted too didn't you…" Musashi answered smiling back.

Haze only nodded happily, suddenly both began to loose momentum and began to free fall towards the sea, the only thing they could see below them was a small light that grew bigger by the second. Musashi kept his serious face and Haze kept smiling hugging tightly Musashi´s neck, soon the light began to take form of a boat and soon both landed into the boat right in the middle of it, as both Elina and Li came running towards where Musashi and Haze had landed, to only find Haze hugging Musashi and smiling.

"YOU DAMN MONSTER PEDOPHILE!!!" shouted Elina while pinning Musashi to the ground and taking Haze out of his hands.

"Oi!! Demon Woman I just saved her!" shouted Musashi angrily.

"I doubt it bastard, it took you to long!" Li shouted back "I wonder what you were doing to the poor girl, you damn bastard!" she said while grabbing Musashi by collar and pointing her dagger towards his neck.

"Crazy Women!! What are you implying!?" Musashi answered back while freeing himself from Li´s grip.

Haze just stood besides them "No!! Strange-guy-nii-sama helped me really!" she said smiling as her eyes move towards Musashi "Thank you…" she said once again smiling.

Musashi only got up with a light smile "You already thanked me girl…no need to do it twice." While he began walking towards one sides of the ship leaving the group of three girls behind "Just get some sleep, you already got to see the stars…" he said smiling lightly.

"Yes Captain!" shouted Haze happily.

"Captain?" asked Musashi turning towards Haze.

"Yes we are a pirate crew right?" asked Haze perplexed.

"OF COURSE NOT GIRL! ARE YOU CRAZY!" shouted Elina "And even if we where there is no way that monster is going to be our Captain!"

"Okay so how we shall ourselves?" said Haze to herself "Come on Elina-oba-san, help me here!"

"Who are you calling oba-san ingrate!" shouted Elina trying to grab Haze by the neck once again yet this time she evaded "Come here you damn brat!" she shouted while chasing Haze who was shouting crazy names for the pirate crew such as "White-Super Hammers", "The Cola Pirates", "Super-Flower Pirates" and so on.

Musashi just looked at the situation with a big smile and walked towards the rail of the ship and looked towards the island. Li walked besides him with a light smirk, looking towards Musashi.

"Hey bastard…" Li said smirking.

Musashi only sweet-dropped "Yes…" he answered pissed off.

Li looked directly into Musashi´s emerald eyes "You had me worried back there bastard." she said seriously "I though you were thinking of doing something stupid…"

"I was about to…" Musashi answered seriously.

Li looked at him curiously "And what stopped you…"

"A flower…" he answered with a light smile.

Li looked at him smiling and then moving her eyes towards the island that was disappearing in the distance "Heh, and you want it to see it bloom or what bastard?" she asked sarcastically.

"I don't know…" he answered crossing his arm looking towards the door Haze and Elina had continued their chase.

"Well at least you bought her some time." She said while stretching her arms.

Musashi smiled "Yeah….yet I wonder for how long…"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Credits for Characters:**

Haze – Author: LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr

Wong Li – Author: Sakura-chan 484

Musashi and Elina – Author: Me (Draketh)

**Authors Note: So what do you think, this is my first One Piece fic and so I want your opinion about it and as well the story is open for OC´s for those who want to add their character to the rooster so I can get ideas and all. Well waiting and thanks for reading and hope for reviews!! And thanks to all who have already given me some OC´s.**

**For the Character:**

**Name:**

**AKA:**

**Age:**

**Powers or Abilities:**

**Story:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Dreams:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Best Moment of Life and Worst Moment of Life:**


	8. Chapter 8:A Marine, a Monk and a Pervert

**One Piece: The Edge Walker**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own One Piece and will never own it whatsoever!! So please bare with me here on that one! The Original character is inspired on other characters yet please at least read to see what you think of it! Review and give opinion if you will!! Accepting OC´s, from anybody, thanks for the opinions and reviews, here we go! **

**Sadly next week I won´t be able to update because I will be outside of town so please bare with me on this one.**

**Chapter 4: A Marine, a Monk and a Pervert…Did I say Pervert?**

**Part I**

"The path to enlightenment lies within oneself…" said a deep voice, while he seated on a lotus position with eyes closed "Because life is more than just these mortal plane and then shall we left with nothingness…"

He opened his eyes revealing blue light eyes while his attention moved towards the crowd that was below him, smiling a little "Don't be afraid of following such a path to enlightenment my brothers because is not a path of solitude, after all I've discovered that the path of a gentleman and enlightenment intertwine so many times!" he shouted dramatically towards the high in the air.

The crowd below him looked at him with open eyes and even sometimes awing in wonder at the words of this guy. He was seating down over a house looking over the big amount of people that kept surrounding him with a big smile on his face "The words that Buda once passed to the world were meant for each one of us reach a state of such perfection that none of us will ever feel: anger, solitude, envy or any mortal feeling! Buda made us to be calm as the wind of this ocean…" he continued his monologue exaggerating his voice more and more, gaining more and more people to hear him.

"So people come to me and let me hear your worries and hear my advice, may the path of enlightenment find the way into your hearts, as I still seek my own…" he said smiling towards the crowd now gather around him, the guy jumped expertly and landed on his two feet near the house, smiling towards the crowd, dressed curiously in what appeared to be monk black robe revealing a part of his marked body, his hair was black with red and green strands going all over and on his feet sandals with sock could be seen "So don't be shy brothers, let me hear you and help you!" he said happily with a true joyful smile.

The people suddenly began to line up in front of this curious man, all of them smiling and shouting in joy at this mans words, as the a young child approached the man behind him his father seemed to be with him "Sir, I been wanting to buy a new toy yet my father says to expensive, can you help me?" the boy asked shyly.

The young man smiled towards the kid "Boy, don't worry, you cannot have everything and your father knows it, learn to live happily with what you have and satisfied with what its given to you everyday…" he said in a light and caring voice to the boy.

The boy looked at him with a light smiled "Thanks Sir!" he said and walked off with his father happily.

Then a young girl followed walking slowly with her toe harmed and looked at monk "Sir, I've hurt my toe do you think you could help me?" she asked shyly towards the man before her.

The man moved his hand towards the girls toe and touched it lightly "Where does it hurt?" he asked kindly, as he moved her toe a little.

"T---Sir, your fingers!" she shouted surprised.

The man looked towards his finger with a very light smile, on his right hand the index and pinkie finger where made out of metal, making them even bigger than the rest and made them look as if he had some type of metal cover over them "Ohh this…" he said moving both of his fingers, as the metal sound clanking articles could be heard "Don't worry, they are just accidents of another life…" he said still keeping his bright smile "Now on to your toe…"

"It hurts here…" the girl pointed towards a certain point on the toe, still looking curiously towards the man's fingers.

The man moved his hand towards the girls toe and began to touch them slowly and then looked at the girl "You only need to bandage it a little and let it rest, nothing big girl." he said while touching the girls head "You want me to do it now?"

The little girl smiled "Yes please sir!!" she said while seating down and putting her toe in front of the man.

The monk took out form a bag he held in his bag some bandages and slowly began to treat the toe till it was well covered and looked towards the girl "There! It's done!" he said kindly.

"Thank you sir!!!" the girl shouted happily while walking out again.

Afterwards a women walked towards him, dressed in any day clothes and shirt that revealed some of her cleavage, as she looked towards the man with a saddened smile "I look for your advice….a few days ago my husband…"

"Must keep in the path of enlightment…"

"Sorry?" asked confused the woman towards the monk.

"Must keep in the path of enlightment…"

This is Shelltown thought it's a small island the town itself covers it all making a big city itself, the market and the city activities had been excellent during the last few days and the city was getting to know a new living style and as well a new prosperity of its own during these last few days, over all the Marine base here watched over the town, being the biggest and highest building of the island.

"So Koby, the background check has been done and you are officially a Marine, for now you will begin with simple chores due to you lack of training yet…" said a brunette bearded Marine man standing up "Welcome to the Marines Chore Boy Koby!!"

"Yes Sir!!" answered Koby, Koby was dressed in the classical Marine uniform, standing the height of what it seemed to be almost a kid, with pink hair and big round glasses, his body showed no signs of strength or anything at all while he stood on the classical marine salute position.

Suddenly outside a big shout was heard, the brunette Marine while sighting "Really, first Morgan and now that guy…Will this town know any peace" he said sighting "Koby, get Helmeppo and begin your chores, report after finishing!" he commanded.

"Yes Commander Ripper!" answered back Koby and went out of the office where he stood with Commander Ripper and back into the hall of the Marine barracks and ran thru the halls.

While young Chore Boy Koby ran thru the halls of the Marine barracks another fellow monk ran from a big angry mob with a big smile on his face of satisfaction, as he said to himself "The path of enlightenment lead me…" as his mind went back to a few moments ago….

_A Few Moments Ago…_

"_Must stay in the path of the enlightment…" the young monk kept repeating himself while he stood in the lotus position with eyes closed and hands crossed._

_The woman in front of him kept looking at him curiously, as she got closer to him and said perplexed "Sorry, are you all right?" she asked worriedly._

_Before her very eyes the monk opened his eyes again and yet this time a little devilish smile appeared on him "So, tell me oh young maiden on desperate neeeed, tell me what can I help you?" he asked, his voice seemed to have changed yet he still kept his exaggeration tone._

_The women smiled at seeing she had gotten back the attention of the young monk "My husband left me a few days ago for another girl…" she said dramatically "And the sadness that fills me is too hard for me to bare, how can I help myself?" she ended it up while some small tears left her eyes._

"_The scoundrel!!" exclaimed the young monk that was now on his two feet up close to the women as he suddenly grabbed the women and with one swift move he was holding her as if he was dancing some sort of tango "How could such man leave such a flower of such delicacy behind that blooms at the light of such a morning sun....Allow me to help you ohhhh flower of the sun..."_

_The women's eyes widened as she looked at the monk with a surprised face "But…but…" she muttered._

"_Don't hesitate with me young maiden, my hands are known of healing even a broken heart…" as his hand moved towards the women's breast and big devilish smile appeared "Or fill any desire…" and without even thinking it twice he squeezed the breast lightly "A "36 B" if I am not wrong ohhh fair maiden…."_

_The girls face turned red as a cherry and her once surprised eyes changed to an eyes of anger "You…you…you….PERVERRRRRRTTTTT!!!" her shout could be heard till the very end of the island and with it a big slap to the monks face sending him flying a few blocks away and leading us to the following situation…._

_End of Flashback_

The monk continued running from the mob who kept shouting at him things such as: "Fraud!!", "Damn Perverted Monk!!", "Kill him!!" and many other words towards him, the monk on the other hand kept his devilish smile "The path of enlightenment lead to me to her so delicate petals…" he said smiling and then turning back to a serious and interesting expression "So hard is the path of enlightenment and confusing..." as he continued running from the mob.

Soon enough he looked up towards one of roofs and he easily jumped into one of them, as he hid on the roof and watched the angry mob pass and sighted "Damn it!" he cursed "Really, if I continue like this I will never reach it…" he continued while scratching his forehead and looked towards his metal fingers with a light smile.

"No matter! I must seek a way to redeem myself so I can continue my mission!" he shouted to himself while he got up and closed his fist while smiling towards the sky exaggerating his voice tone, as he walked thru the roof "And now how could I…"

"YOU DAMN MONSTER!!!" a shout was heard from the street behind the ceiling where the monk was standing.

The monk's eyes shined and ran towards the other side of the ceiling to see what the commotion was about, to only observe a beautiful scene that transpired in front of his eyes. The women stood tall among the other people of the group, brunette skin, a good breast, dark eyes and dark hair "Ohh goddess of the sun…" the monk muttered as now his attention was caught by another figure that stood besides the girl, another girl yet she seemed to be a tad younger than the "goddess of the sun", standing a just a few centimeters below the other women's height, black hair, dark blue eyes and a white skin that reflected the sun "Ohhh another goddess, such a sight of having the sun and the moon together!!" he now shouted to himself high in the air, as he now tried to concentrate on both girl yet something appeared on his vision making now the young monk almost bleed from the nose, the same height as the "goddess of the moon" stood a girl which facial features seemed to be that of a child yet she still held that beauty so unique on the young ones, red hair on a pony tail, white skin, a bit of bust and so beautiful hazel eyes "Ohhhhh!! Path of enlightenment! Is this a challenge you put before me?! To see such goddesses before me!!" he now shouted almost crying in happiness.

"YOU STUPID BASTARD!! What did we tell you about your pedophilic actions?!" shouted the 'goddess of the moon' while beating sensessly a red long haired man about the same age of the monk.

"Damn you crazy women!!! I already told you I didn't do anything!!" shouted the man with an exasperated voice.

On the other hand the young girl of red haired laughed lively at the scene that was happening before them "Really!! You guys really make my day so lively!!" she cried out in her hyperactivity way.

"Haze!" said the 'goddess of the sun' "Don't ever get near this pedophile! He might contaminate you with his stupidity!" shouted her while pointing to the man that was on the floor after being punched senselessly.

The monks eyes got serious as his eyes moved towards the man on the floor "A pedophile?!" he exclaimed to himself, as he got up and smirked towards the man on the floor "Time to gain my redemption…"

Musashi got up from the ground looking at both Li and Elina "Really you two, it was not my fault…" he said seriously, while taking out the dust from his body.

Li smirked at Musashi "As if I will believe you that bastard! Really your tastes on young girls makes you even more despicable than you already are…" she said while crossing her arms and looking towards Musashi.

Elina stood besides Haze "Really Monster, as soon as we reach that Marine headquarters we will give you up under the charges of: child molester, pedophile and helpless stupidity." Elina said with a pissed off voice.

"Helpless Stupidity?!? Oi!!! Demon Woman!!" Musashi complained a sweet dropping towards the group of three girls.

"Also don't forget to collect whatever type of reward we are given for him even if it is 1 Bellie." Li added with a big smirk on her face.

Haze on the other hand kept laughing at how the whole talk had gone thru smiling towards the group "Really, I am so happy I am with you!! With you as a crew our pirate adventures will so much fun!" she shouted happily.

"For the love of…" Li slapped her forehead "Girl, for the last time we are not pirates!!" she told Haze a bit pissed off.

Haze's face got a cute yet pissed off face "You are no fun Li-nee-chan! Of course we are pirates!! We only need a name and some adventures!" she shouted happily.

Musashi smiled at Haze "Now Haze we r------" he never finished the sentences as something made impact to him sending him flying towards a building and right into it, leaving the three girls with surprised faces.

The dust covered the place from where Musashi had been sent to oblivion and there a figure stood crouched and stood up with a serious face looking towards where Musashi had been sent thru the building.

"Hey you damn asshole!!" shouted Li towards the newcomer while tensing her body, as she grabbed the handle of her katana.

Elina didn't even shout she had already crouched preparing her bazooka that was already loaded her face changed back to a serious demeanor. While waiting for the dust to dissipate to have a clear shot on the new comer.

Haze's happy face changed on an instant different to Li she had already taken out her katana and her hands seemed to shine in a red energy, Haze's face no longer presented the childish features it once held now a serious and some how angry face was painted over Haze while she stood in silence looking at the figure that stood in the middle of the dust cloud.

"No pedophile will escape my hands…." the man said while the dust dissipated, showing a boy or man as tall as Musashi probably only a little bit shorter, dressed in black monk's robes, sandals with socks and a black hair with red and green strands that seemed to be all over the place, looking towards the group of girls with his blue light eyes now with a light seductive smile "Don't worry my goddess I will not let any harm come to you…"

The group of three girls now looked perplexed towards the monk and whatever smile he was doing towards them "What the hell…." Li gasped in surprise.

"The heavens have allowed me to see three gods together, it's truly a blessed day!" continued the monk exaggeratedly "Don't thank me ohhh goddesses I've just done as the path that has been laid down for me was written!" he said while now grabbing Elina´s hand in nobility style.

Elina blushed a little now getting a grasp on how the situation was going "Sorry I think you-----" she never finished.

"Don't speak oh goddess allow me to end this nuisance that stands in our presence!" the monk continued while his eyes began to move towards under the white mini-skirt that Elina was using, while his eyes widened "Mmmm, interesting color my goddess, red for love?" he asked with a devilish smile.

Haze now seemed more than angry curious "Red what Elina-obaa-san?" she asked perplexed.

On Li´s face a little smirk with a small laughter appeared "You really shouldn't have done that asshole…." Li smirked.

The monk turned towards Li with his seductive smile "Ohhh sorry my moon goddess I will assist you as well in just a moment…" as he turned towards Elina to face a big evil smile and Elina´s dark eyes dilating.

"Red…..You damn…." Elina´s voice turned dark and evil, as she moved her hand towards her face and her fingers began to crack while she only moved them "I believe you will desire to have never ever crossed my path…." Her voice continued in her evil tone.

The monk seemed to finally realize the big mistaking he had just done as he began to sweet drop and his once seductive smile turned towards a nervous smile "Wait, goddess you don't understand! This is completely I miss-understanding, really I never mean too….Damn it…" he said at the end.

The punch connected directly into his face sending him towards the same place that Musashi had been sent flying leaving another big cloud of dust….Inside the building Musashi was standing up with a big pissed off face on some room in the building and began walking back "Now, now who is the idiot that wants to die so badly?" he asked angrily while he noticed something flying towards him "Now what…" and before he could react the monk connected to his head sending them both flying another few meters back.

"Damn….that goddess really carries some punch…" said the monk getting up from some rubble, as he looked up towards to see a big amount of holes that he suspected he had made because of the impact "Damn and now I destroy more houses…and just wondering why I did I feel that the impact wasn't so bad…" said the monk to himself.

"Will you kindly please remove yourself from me…." the monk heard an angry voice that seemed to be coming below from where he was seating.

"Ohhh sorry let me…" as he moved to only see a pissed off Musashi looking towards him angrily, as his eyes tensed "Pedophile…" he snapped angrily.

"Shut up!!! How many times must I say it I am not a pedophile!?" Musashi shouted angrily towards the monk "And you move it!!"

Musashi got up while looking at the monk who looked back at him with an angry pissed off face "Oi, do I have something on my face? Monk…" Musashi said angrily to the monk.

The monk's eye twitched "Yes, I believe some type of stupidity seems to be stuck in there…" he answered angrily as well.

Musashi´s eyebrow seemed to tense "Really, I think you must be looking into a mirror then, oh holy ass-monk…" answered angrily Musashi with a big smirk.

The monk gave him a smirk of his own "Ohh a mirror really, then I should really break it I really cannot stand the sight of what I am seeing…" he answered back.

Musashi moved his hand toward the handle of his blade "Really, ass-monk, I really want to see you try that…." while holding the handle of his blade tighter.

The monk began cracking his knuckles "Though I hate to fight just for the sake off I will make an exception with you stupid…." the monk said while cracking his neck.

Musashi's eyes shined a little bit with a big smirk "Oi, oi, oi don't flatter me to much and tell me…how you are planning to fight me?" Musashi said bringing his sword out revealing the titanic size of his weapon.

The Monk's face seemed to become serious "I condemn weapons more than anything…." He said while putting himself in a fighting position "There is no weapon as powerful as the human body……" as a smirk painted on his face "and sexy for the beautiful ladies."

Musashi´s eyes widened and he looked towards the monk perplexed "Are you an idiot or what?!?!" he shouted exasperated "Sexy?! What the hell are you talking about?!"

The Monk's smirk widened as he looked towards Musashi's eyes "Some one as ignorant as yourself has no idea of what I am talking…" the monk smirked while he tighten his fist showing to Musashi the two metal fingers "Nor will you be able to understand…idiot."

Musashi cracked his neck "Try me ass-monk…" he smirked.

The Monk looked him straight into the eye "Ohhh I will, damn idiot…"

Before any of them could act they found themselves kissing the ground after a punch from Elina and Li that connected into their heads "STOP IT YOU IDIOTS!!!" shouted both Elina and Li at the top of their lungs.

Musashi and the monk kissed the ground dropping their stances as Musashi turned towards Elina "You Demon Woman!! Can't you see I am a bit occupied?!" he shouted angrily.

Elina only smirked evilly "Occupied?! Occupied?! Yeah as if I will let you fight so you can destroy the whole town you idiot!!" shouted Elina at the top of her lungs.

Li´s face was concentrated on the monk "Hey, Miss Elina what do we do about the asshole…" the monk seemed to be on the floor with a big smile while stars seemed to move around his head.

"Ahhh a goddess has touched me and send me to heaven…." the monk muttered senselessly "Ohhhh, 60, 90 and 60…." the monk continued senselessly with a big smile on his face.

Musashi looked at the monk curiously "60, 90, 60….He really has lost it hasn't he?" he said perplexed "Really crazy woman how hard did you hit him?"

Haze stood besides Musashi "Yeah, strange-guy-nii-sama, he really has lost, he is even now speaking in numbers!! She exclaimed "Poor guy, he seemed interesting…" Haze said looking at him with a curious smile.

Li and Elina on the other hand looked towards Haze and Musashi with opened mouths and perplexed expression at hearing what Haze and Musashi where saying while both almost in a perfect synchronization slapped their faces with their hands "No….he is only a pervert…" said an impatient Elina.

"I prefer to be called a gentleman if you don't mind…" said the monk that was now on his two feet with a big bump on his head cleaning the dust out of his robes "Also I believe its rude to speak about others without at least introducing yourself…"

"Ahhhhhhh, the speaking-number-guy is still alive!" shouted exclaimed Haze towards the monk that stood besides them.

"Pffft-hahahahahahahahahahaha! The speaking-number-guy, that was a good one!" laughed the monk "No 'goddess of fire' my name is McLarenson, Kuryu McLarenson it's an honor to meet three goddess…." His eyes now turned to Musashi "Thought I cannot say the same about you idiot-pedophile!"

Musashi smirked "Seems we have something in common then, ass-monk…"

"Stop it you two!" shouted Elina "Names Elina, McLarenson…"

"Li, asshole…" said Li seriously looking towards Kuryu.

"My name is Haze, speaking-number-guy and also why do you speak in numbers?" she asked perplexed "Really, is it some kind of cool code because if it is then I will surely want to learn it so I can then give some secret messages and orders among our pirate crew and the plans of the captain are never revealed, also it will come in handy when we have a bigger crew and we will require some sort of code and-----"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE DAMN IT!!" shouted Elina, Li and Musashi at the same time before Haze could go any longer.

Kuryu on the other hand looked at Haze with a surprised gaze "How did you…." He muttered "Do you even need to breed girl?!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah that's the impression you get at first ass-monk…" said Musashi to Kuryu with a big smirk on his face "Musashi by the way…"

Kuryu looked a bit pissed off towards Musashi "Something I think I won't need in any near future pedophilic-idiot…."answered with a smirk.

"Would you two stop it!!" shouted Elina once again as she sighted "You two look like children presuming of their father's jobs, damn idiots!"

"Of course my dear goddess…" said Kuryu exaggerating "Its just I cannot let this pedophilic-idiot stand in the presence of such goddess!" he said now grabbing Li´s hand in the same manner as he did to Elina.

Kuryu found himself this time stopped by a kick from Li's sending him to the ground "As if I am going to fall for that asshole!" shouted Li towards Kuryu.

Oi! Ass-monk!" shouted Musashi towards Kuryu who was barely recovering from the kick from Li.

"Yes? Pedophilic-idiot…" answered back Kuryu with an angry smirk on his face.

"I am leaving, as you cannot stand my presence before these goddesses…They are all yours good luck with that by the way." Musashi said carelessly while walking out thru the hole they had made towards the street on the buildings.

"AS IF WE WILL LEAVE YOU DAMN BASTARD (MONSTER)!!" shouted both Elina and Li in unison while they pinned Musashi to the ground with their hands.

Haze eyes turned teary while looking towards Musashi leaving "Musashi-nii-sama!!! You are really leaving us?! Why?! Why?!" she said as little tears began to leave her eyes.

"Damn you damn bastard!!!" shouted Li that now was pinning Musashi with needles mercilessly "Once again a child molester, your criminal acts have no end, bastard!!"

"You monster!! Just wait till we get to the Marines!!" added Elina while punched Musashi mercilessly.

"Yes pedophilic-idiot just you wait and the path of enlightenment will punish you!!" joined Kuryu while he punched Musashi as well.

The two girls stopped the merciless punching and looked towards Kuryu perplexed, as so did Haze yet she seemed a bit angry "And why are you doing this?" asked Elina with a sweet-drop.

"It seemed fun so I decided to join…" Kuryu smiled with a big sweet drop.

"How can you call this fun you damn ass-monk?!" shouted Musashi now on the floor full of bruises.

"Don't you dare to ever hit Strange-guy-nii-sama!!" with this Haze was now punching at who knows what speed Kuryu´s face that what only achieved was making another hole in the house by sending Kuryu´s body by a sample of combos which Kuryu could only see red energy silhouettes left behind by Haze.

"I think you went too far on this one girl…" said Li while looking towards the new hole on the building.

Outside and inside the building all of the villagers looked at the commotion with widened eyes and blank expressions on their faces as they looked at the group between discussions and kick each other senselessly "They are destroying the whole place…" said one of the men surprised.

"Yes and they don't even seem to care of the surroundings!!" added another.

"Even on my own house!!" shouted another woman who was inside one of the building they had destroyed.

"Call the Marines!! Before they destroy the whole town down!!" another man shouted.

Some how the group failed to notice the comments that the people around them because before the knew it a group Marines had joined the public as they watched with eyes of unbelief as the group continued to discuss whatever senseless matter they could think of and kick themselves from time to time till a Marine shouted "ALL RIGHT YOU FIVE ARE UNDER ARREST!!" shouted one of the Marines.

"SHUT UP!!!!" shouted the group towards the commanding Marine.

"All right take your time…" answered back the Marine in command as he realized the senseless this situation was becoming as he looked towards two Marines in the group "Okay time for you two to proof how useful can you be…" he said towards the two who seemed to be barely the age of Haze due to their size and complexion: One was tall as Kuryu yet extremely slender, blond hair style in some type of book fashion and a big chin; the other was small probably even a bit smaller than Haze with pink hair in a very similar style as the blond one and both seemed to have no strength whatsoever.

Both Marines began to approach the group that kept discussing of whatever thing now they where talking about "M-m-m-my names is Marine Koby a-a-a-and you ar-r-r-e und----" said the boy with pink hair nervously failing to end the sentence.

"WE TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!!!" once again the group shouted towards the Marines only Haze was laughing.

Koby only trembled and looked towards the blond man that smirked "You are useless Koby, let me you show you how is done…" as the blond man turned "Look you scum!! You better give up or I Marine Helmeppo will sur----" Helmeppo never finished as well.

"YOU WANT TO DIE OR WHAT?! SHUT UP!!" once again the group shouted with the exception of Haze that just kept laughing at the situation.

Koby looked at Helmeppo that was as well trembling as only, as Koby got up with angered teary eyes "SHUT UPPP!!!" he shouted with all of his might.

Some how he managed to get the attention of the group as they stopped their discussion and turned to Koby with some type of combination with surprised face and of anger.

"In the name of Justice you are under arrest!!" shouted Koby on whatever new found strength he had called.

"Huh?!" where the only words the came from Musashi that now began to realize the situation they were in "Oh shit, just great…" cursed Li as all of them found themselves with handcuffs on their hands and surrounded by Marines with swords out.

The group was taken outside as the Marine commander looked at the group of five with a perplexed "If you could explain yourself please try and amuse me…" he said sarcastically "Why the hell did you destroy this?!"

"Ohhhh you see commander it was some sort of accident and miss-understanding…" said Kuryu with a light smile.

"Care to explain…" the Marine commander shouted piss off.

Elina now began to explain the whole situation trying to avoid even mentioning the cause of their fight and why they had destroyed a whole building just because some heated discussion that now that she was telling it she only sweat-dropped at the realization of how stupid it sounded "And that's why the building is like these…" Elina ended with a nervous smile.

The Marine commander looked at the group "So that's why you destroyed this building?" he said calmly.

The group only nodded in unison.

"That's…that's…that's…." he muttered angrily "Has to be the worst excuse I ever heard!!!" he shouted angrily "Doesn't matter, you are working to fix this!!" he commanded.

"Ehhhhhhhh!!" the whole group shouted for the exception of Musashi.

"But I have still to see the shop of this town!!" Elina exclaimed.

"The path of enlightment surely doesn't want me to fix buildings!!" Kuryu complained.

"Ahhhhhh!! Boring, there is nothing fun on fixing buildings!!" Haze complained in her childish manner.

"Damn it….and I wanted to train something…" cursed Li while slapping her head.

Musashi on the other hand just kept silence as he looked towards the two young Marines that had managed to calm them and then back to the commander seriously.

"Shut up!! Or what, do you prefer to be taken into prison!?!" the Marine shouted angrily.

The group just stood in silence as they watched the Marine sight in exhaustion as he sat down on the rubble while crossing his arms "This doesn't seem to end: First Axe-Hand Morgan, then that Luffy, now you guys and just to make it tip top Vice-Admiral Garp is coming for the prisoner and recruiting people for training at Headquarters….can't we have at least just one peaceful week?"

Musashi´s eyes tensed "What did you say Sir?!" he asked seriously with a surprised look.

"Yes what sir?!?" exclaimed Koby.

"That Vice-Admiral Garp is coming to recruit people to headquarters…" he said seriously.

"Y-Y-Y-You don't mean that Garp?!" exclaimed Koby "The famous Marine hero that fought Roger so many times!" looking towards the marine officer with eyes of admiration.

The Marine smiled proudly "Yes, that Garp…"

All of the Marine squadron gasped in surprise a hearing such name. Li and Elina as well gasped in surprise "WHATTTT?!?" both shouted in unison.

Haze looked at both of them with a curious face "Who's Garp, is he any fun at least?" she asked puzzled.

Kuryu's face seemed to stay serious while hearing the name, in fact he seemed indifferent.

Musashi's eyes where tensed as both of his hand seemed to tighten while he looked towards the ground "Garp…."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Credits for Characters:**

Kuryu – Author: Alter Shead

Haze – Author: LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr

Wong Li – Author: Sakura-chan 484

Musashi and Elina – Author: Me (Draketh)

**Authors Note: So what do you think, this is my first One Piece fic and so I want your opinion about it and as well the story is open for OC´s for those who want to add their character to the rooster so I can get ideas and all. Well waiting and thanks for reading and hope for reviews!! And thanks to all who have already given me some OC´s.**

**For the Character:**

**Name:**

**AKA:**

**Age:**

**Powers or Abilities:**

**Story:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Dreams:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Best Moment of Life and Worst Moment of Life:**


	9. Chapter 9:A Marine, a Monk andPII

**One Piece: The Edge Walker**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own One Piece and will never own it whatsoever!! So please bare with me here on that one! The Original character is inspired on other characters yet please at least read to see what you think of it! Review and give opinion if you will!! Accepting OC´s, from anybody, thanks for the opinions and reviews, here we go! **

**Sorry for the so late chapter (had a busy week), also I will like to hear your comments on this one, I feel is slower than the others.**

**Chapter 4: A Marine, a Monk and a Pervert…Did I say Pervert?**

**Part II**

The sun shined in Shelltown on the blue horizon, as the sound of carts moving and people going around the streets began to sound. Only in the corner of a city activity seemed to have a different rhythm and not to mention a very loud rhythm, this place was the group of houses that a few days ago had been leveled and now there a group of two Marines sat down looking at the workers accomplishing their jobs. These two where Helmeppo and Koby who just stood there while the group did the job.

"Come on move it I don't have all day!" Helmeppo shouted with a smirk towards Li "I want to be able to at least get lunch!"

The long black haired women looked towards the golden haired boy "When I finish this, I will hunt you down to the grave blondie…and just for fun torture you to no end…" Li said with a dark and evil glare.

Helmeppo trembled at the sigh of Li's eyes while he moved backwards from the working place outside to the street to avoid being close of Li as he looked towards Koby "Koby!!" he shouted in command.

The pink haired boy looked at him "What Helmeppo-san?" he asked a bit tired.

"Go on check on the two on the forest I am bit tired…" Helmeppo answered in a lazy tone.

Koby's eye brow twitched "Why don't you yourself?" he complained a bit pissed.

Helmeppo looked with an angry face to Koby "Told you, I am tired! So get going!" he commanded.

Koby only got up and began walking down the road towards the forest a bit angry as he walked he saw on the horizon what it seemed to be some sort of dust cloud approaching him an amazing speed as people moved from the way as it approached them finally Koby on the distance could make out Haze, smiling as always moving with a cart behind her, her hands shined in a pink light energy and also her feet, on the cart she carried a big amount of lumber and over it was Kuryu holding them somehow with all of his strength avoiding not to fall down from the car, his face was rather comical as air seemed to pass thru his face moving his face all around yet at the same time smiling and shouting "Ohhhhh Goddess of fire, your speed is only matched by your beauty!!".

Koby looked at towards the speeding object with a surprised face, whoever was the girl she was carrying an amount of wood he would have found impossible to even be loaded and yet this strange looking monk and red haired girl made it seemed as it was just a simple game. Koby by sheer reflex just moved out of the way to avoid being rammed by the cart yet as fast it came Haze seemed to stop without ease in front of Koby as she looked at him with a big smile "Hey, Glasses-pink-haired-funny-boy-chan!! You going to see Strage-guy-nii-sama!!" she said in her hyperactive attitude.

Koby looked at the girl with wide open eyes at the titanic phrase she had just talked out without even taking a break "You mean Musashi?" he asked still surprised.

"Yes! Strange-guy-nee-sama! Yes that's what I said!" she said smiling happily, as the red headed girl looked towards the cart only to find Kuryu missing "Ahhhhh! Speaking-number-guy-san is gone!!" she shouted scared.

Koby noticed as well "Ahhhh the monk is gone!!" he added to Haze's own shout.

"Hey, hey kids don't get scared I am here…" said the green headed monk that now walked towards the cart while scratching his head smiling lightly "Goddess of Fire, really you should be careful I could have been seriously hurt back there…"

Koby looked at him perplexed "What do you mean by back there?" asked the pink haired Marine curiously.

"I mean by that…" the green/black haired monk was pointing towards a building that had a big hole on it and seemed to be completely in ruins inside a man looked at the destruction of his house with wide open eyes and then towards Kuryu that seemed to be walking without a care in the world or even seemed to be hurt by the impact.

"Ahhhhh!! You destroyed another building you idiot!" shouted Koby with eyes big as soup plates watching the destruction that the monk had just orchestrated.

"Don't worry, the path didn't wished for that building to be there…" the monk answered in a deep voice.

"As it will, dumbass!!" shouted exasperated Koby back.

Haze only kept on laughing at how the discussion was moving "Hehehehehe, you two are really funny!!" she laughed childishly at both.

Kuryu looked at the house destroyed and sweat dropped "Well another building to fix, damn it!" he cursed to himself, as he looked towards Haze "Goddess of Fire, we should be careful on not letting your passion take too much out of you…" he said towards Haze in a deep voice while touching her hand with a light smile.

Haze just smiled to the monk "Really, you are very, very, very funny Speaking-number-guy-san!" she exclaimed happily "Now get back into the cart!" Haze's hand shined a strong pink energy and before Kuryu could re-act a powerful force moved him into the cart as if he was some sort of plastic toy.

Kuryu's eyes grow wide as the forced moved him like some sort of play-doll yet a smile appeared on his face "Ohhh, the goddess is carrying me into heaven!" he exclaimed with bright eyes while his body was smashed into the cart all over the wood.

Haze smiled "Now hang there Speaking-number-guy-san!! We need to work fast!" she shouted happily as he now looked towards Koby "Glasses-pink-haired-funny-boy-chan, please keep strange-guy-nii-sama, some company will ya?!" she asked happily and with that at the same speed she came she burst out back to street only leaving behind a silhouette of pink energy of her.

On the distance a shout of Kuryu could be heard "Finally the path of enlightment is so clear!!!!"

Koby only looked at the disappearing cart with still wide open eyes and open mouth "Who the hell are these guys?!" he exclaimed to himself, he had met Luffy so meeting odd people was becoming a habit by now yet this group was not only strange but seemed just to make no sense at all.

Koby continued his walk the street till he reached the forest, in the distance he could hear trees falling down and the sound of a blade moving while it cut thru the wood cleanly, as Koby walked towards where the sound came to only see Musashi moving his sword thru a tree as if it was nothing, Koby looked at him with awe at seeing the strength this guy could muster. Dressed in his any day clothes yet without the garb and only having on his white button shirt "Checking on me here kid?" said the cold voice of Musashi.

Koby trembled a bit yet held his ground as he walked towards Musashi "Yes and you better not try anything funny!" the pink haired Marine demanded nervously.

Musashi only looked at Koby and gave him a slight smile "Don't worry kid, I am working that's all." while he said this words his sword chopped a wood piece in half as if it was butter.

Koby looked at Musashi "Who are you?"

"Musashi Muramasa…and you kid?" Musashi asked while he walked towards another tree.

"I already know that, I mean what are you doing?" Koby asked perplexed "Koby and I am not a kid!"

"I am working Koby as you can see…" said Musashi sarcastically.

Koby literally felled to the ground sweat dropping exasperatedly standing back up in one single spring "Of course I can see that idiot! I mean what bring you to this town?!" he shouted now exasperated.

Musashi turned towards the pink haired Marine "Nothing…We just came here by accident." He said carelessly.

Koby sat down on the trunk of a tree sighting "Really you guys are strange…You wouldn't be pirates where you?" he asked a bit suspicious.

On Musashi's head a big sweat dropped appeared "No kid! Of course not!!" he exclaimed "Why do every place we go they think we are pirates?!" he cursed to himself "Come on! I don't even know why they are following me!?" he now asked himself while another wood went down by the movement of his sword.

Koby looked at Musashi seriously "So why do you let them follow you?" he questioned at the red headed young man.

Musashi stopped his sword as he finished chopping another tree in two, he didn't answer, as he looked towards Koby, his face serious though a bit covered by his long red hair that reached his neck "Don't know….I suppose, I just simply don't mind." Musashi stated bluntly as he looked at Koby "And you why did you join the Marines?" he now with a light smile.

Koby smiled brightly "Because I want to capture pirates! Because I want to capture the bad guys!" he exclaimed happily.

Musashi looked at him with a light sad smile "That's your dream boy?"

Koby stood up with what Musashi recognized as determination "Yes! And someday I might just…I might just…." He muttered these last words to himself.

Musashi looked at the boy while his sword came down chopping wood once again and smiled like if he knew what the boy was about to say.

"I might just become an Admiral…" Koby almost muttered just hearable due that Musashi had just finished a chop.

Musashi turned towards him; his face seemed a bit surprised the words of this boy and a smirk appeared on his face "You an Admiral?!" he laughed "You know how much power those who stand on the top posses boy! And you desire to become an Admiral?!" he continued laughing.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Koby "I AT LEAST HAVE A DREAM!"

Musashi stopped laughing and looked straight into Koby's eyes with a serious dark face "I had a dream boy….and believe me, I did reach it, to only realize how wrong was I…. so don't you dare to mock me." he said seriously.

Koby trembled as he looked towards Mushashi's emerald eyes, noticing a little glint of anger "Sorry, I didn't mean to…" he was interrupted by Musashi.

"Don't worry kid…you know nothing…" the red haired boy said seriously "About your dream…We will see if you are able to do it…we will see."

Koby looked at Musashi curiously as he went back to his task of cutting wood without another word while Koby sat down and looked towards Musashi curiously, whoever he was, was more than meets the eye, Luffy and now him…two strange guys in the same month, this was just too much coincidence for Koby.

Suddenly Musashi stopped his work and looked towards the street "They are late…" he said seriously.

"Who are late?" asked Koby seriously.

"Haze and the ass-monk…" Musashi answered seriously looking at the road from where Koby have arrived.

Koby looked at the road "Well you can't blame them with the big amount they where carring of wood they should be taking their time unloading it." Koby said seriously looking at the road perplexed.

Musashi looked back to Koby with a curious face "Well considering the last few loads have taken us about four minutes each….yeah, they are late." He said to himself now the last part.

Koby eyes widened "Four minutes…" he muttered "FOUR MINUTES!! You are telling me that each cart of who knows how much logs on it was loaded in four minutes!!!" shouted Koby towards Musashi.

Musashi looked at Koby with a strange look "What is it too slow?" he asked.

"SLOW?!?! It's like impossible! No one can do that!" shouted Koby exasperated.

"Impossible? Really boy and like that you hope to be an Admiral?" said Musashi with a smirk "If you d---" he was interrupted as the cart came running back with an unimaginable speed appearing with a dust cloud with Haze and Kuryu over it both with a big smile.

"Why did it take you so long?" asked Musashi with a smile to Haze.

Haze only smiled "You know strange-guy-nii-sama it was so funny! You should have seen it! Li-nee-chan was strangling that blond-loud-guy and Elina-oba-san intervened and then Speaking-number-guy tried to intervene as well yet somehow Li-nee-chan managed to hurt even more blond-loud-guy and then I tried to help but then suddenly the whole building just went boom!" she ended the phrase with a big smile without even sweating or taking some air.

Koby and Kuryu looked at Haze with open mouths "I just cannot understand how she doest it!!" Kuryu said surprised "Indeed she is a goddess of fire, she can use her mouth and tongue for so long!!" he continued exaggeratedly.

Koby looked towards Kuryu with an open wide mouth and eyes "Never mind her!! You damn pervert!! How can you say that to a girl?!" as he pointed towards Haze "And you!! How can you talk so fast?!"

"What do you mean pervert kid?" asked Musashi perplexed "He is only saying stupid things with no sense at all, hey monk-ass what does she mean that the building went boom?" Musashi asked with a pissed of tone towards the green haired monk.

Koby's eyes opened wide at Musashi "Didn't you hear what he just said you damn idiot!!" he shouted exasperated "That was clearly perverted!!"

Haze looked at Koby perplexed "What's pervert, it's it funny?" she asked childishly.

Koby looked back to Haze with even bigger eyes as his mind thought "I am surrounded by idiots!"

"Don't mind them boy, they are too ignorant to understand…" said Kuryu while looking with a pissed off face towards Musashi "Literally what she said pedophilic-idiot….the building that we where fixing went 'boom'." He said angrily.

Musashi's eye widened "Don't you mean that…."

"….destroyed, yes destroyed." explained Elina for the second time to Li and Helmeppo that were seating down in front of her with a face anger and exasperation "Six hours of work for nothing! And only because you two kids just cannot learn to behave in a civilized way!"

Li looked with a pissed off expression towards Elina "Miss Elina, for starters you are not my mother!! So I am by no means hearing you any more! He got what he deserved for being such a pain in the ass!" Li shouted angrily.

Helmeppo just looked at the two girls arguing with fear, as he could still see his life flashing in front of his eyes after witnessing what had happened a few minutes ago….

_-A few minutes Ago-_

_Haze and Kuryu arrived running with the cart full of wood and as soon as they arrived Kuryu and Haze began to put it down yet instead of carrying one by one, Haze jumped into the cart and with the help of Kuryu they began to launch the wood stock up into the high sky and soon above them all a stupid amount of wood was flying as if it had come out of some of a wild dream of a lumberjack below Li looked at the flying wood with a smirk "What size Miss Elina?!" she shouted._

_Elina looked towards a plan she had in front of her "About 2 cm wide and 10 cm long!" she shouted._

_Li smirked "Easy…" as she opened a scroll and put it two the ground bitted her thump and pushed it into the symbol within the scroll "Kong Biao (Symbol of air) release!!" she shouted and from it knifes rose from it, as she opened his hands and the weapons began to move around at a magnificent speed making it look like if they where a hurricane and rose up towards the wood flying in the sky before the very eyes of everybody Li began to move her hands as if she was orchestrating a band or something and the weapons answered her in return suddenly she only closed her hands and the weapons stopped their movement and from the sky pieces of wood cut in the proportions asked for Miss Elina began to fall near the cart._

_Around people had gathered to watch the show that this people had pulled off, as people clapped and awed at what they where seeing as Li just closed her scroll and sat down "Pfff! I am wasting too much energy on this, Miss Elina, how many more?" she asked tiredly._

_Elina smiled "That will be enough for the day, thanks Li!" she said happily while she continued to look to what it seemed to be some sort of plan she had in front of her with careful eyes._

_Li smirked "Heh, now that's what I call team work…Hey!" she said looking towards Haze "Speed-devil, get the bastard tell him is enough wood…"_

"_Yes Li-nee-chan!" as she was about to run off._

_Kuryu only smiled and walked towards Li with a light smirk "Goddess of the Moon your work was astonishing…" he said in a deep voice trying to grab Li's hand._

"_Don't even think it asshole!" Li snapped him while taking her hand out of his reach._

_Kuryu smiled "Don't be so harsh ohh Goddess of the Moon, I promise I will be gentle…" he said in a smooth voice while trying to approach her once again._

_Li smirked evilly towards Kuryu "You want to make another hole in the building asshole…" she said in an evil and icy voice._

_Kuryu felt the feeling of something cold and icy moving thru his spine "I feel that the path of enlightment for sure doesn't want me too approach her…" he said with a bit of a trembling voice._

_Elina looked towards both Kuryu and Li "All right kids stop it…You can take a rest." She said with a light smile._

"_Who said you can take a rest?!?" shouted Helmeppo from the corner, his face seemed pissed off "Remember, you are prisoners, you don't have rests!"_

"_Hey, hey, calm down boy we already have worked a lot and we almost half way done…" said Kuryu smiling calmly "And as you saw it was an accident what happened…"_

"_Shut up!!" shouted Helmeppo angrily "And get back to work!"_

_Li got up with a serious face "Who the hell do you think you are too order me around blondie?" she said a bit angry while walking towards Helmeppo_

"_What? Did your mother never teach you any manners? Like following the orders of your superiors, girl." Helmeppo said sarcastically while laughting._

_Li's dark blue eyes widened and she greeted her teeth, at a speed that Kuryu and the others fail to notice she was already grabbing Helmeppo by the neck and strangling him with both of her hands with white gloves. Helmeppo was caught by surprise and unprepared, as he began to feel the lack of air in his lungs, his eyes looked towards Li to only realize the terrible mistake of his last words._

_Li's eyes where dilated, anger, pure anger was painted on them and her teeth greeting while rising Helmeppo from the ground with her pure strength "What did you said fucking blondie…" he voice now carried a new tone, an angry tone, an evil tone and a voice that could barely be recognize as her own "Come on blondie, let see if you got the balls to say that again…" she continued in the same tone while applying even more strength into Helmeppo's neck._

"_Enough Li!!" shouted Elina as she grabbed Li by her waist trying to move her out of Helmeppo._

"_Stay out of this Elina!!" shouted Li while tighten his grip into Helmeppo's neck._

_Li stop it!!" Kuryu joined as he grabbed both of Li's hand and began to apply pressure to it till she release Helmeppo that as soon he was released he gasped for air and fell down to his knees with tears in his eyes and trembling in fear._

"_Let me at him!! Fucking Blondie!!" Li shouted now in rage while trying to free herself from both Kuryu and Elina._

"_Li-nee-chan please stop it!!" Haze was now hugging Li, her hands and body shinning in a blue light "Blond-loud-guy didn't mean what he said really!"_

"_Blondie-loud-guy my ass!! He had it coming!!" Li now shouted in a comical manner._

_As the group now held Li and the situation was becoming funnier by the second by expression such as: "Ohhh Goddess of the Moon don't let such piece of mud anger you!!" exclaimed Kuryu or "Li-nee-sama, don't do it, blond-loud-guy barely knows what he is saying!! He is not very bright!!" shouted Haze while holding Li by her waist and not to mention "Damn blondie!! I will take his heart out and use it as a sacrifice to the pagan gods!!!" shouted Li at the top of her lungs and then who know who was at fault yet before any of them knew what happened they crashed into a stove, gas and well, the whole building went up to the sky._

_-End of Flashback-_

Helmeppo continued to look at the two women in the heated discussion while he watched them in fear; his eyes were on the black haired girl that had attacked him, he wondered what he said wrong to provoke her that way while he heard Elina's full lecture "Look my point is that you should have more control over yourself! I mean we are lecturing the Monster on his actions and you go on frenzy over a poor idiot who is not even worth it!" Elina said pointing towards Helmeppo.

"Hey I---!" Helmeppo never finished.

"SHUT UP IDIOT!!" shouted angrily Elina to Helmeppo "You have no right to even talk!" she commanded.

Helmeppo closed his mouth knowing that talking right now was a very but very bad idea, as she looked at both women, who the hell where these people? Whoever they where they where beyond strange or bizarre.

"Miss Elina, thought I appreciate your concern for my actions, I will repeat myself once again…" Li said in a sarcastic tone "You are not my mother to lecture me and by so I have no reason to hear you!" she now shouted getting up looking straight into Elina's eyes.

Elina eyes tensed "Ohhh, but you damn right need someone to tell you missy!!" she shouted angrily "6 hours of work down the drain just because of your damn franzy!"

Li eyes tensed "I will say it again! You are not my---" she never finished as behind arrived Musashi, Kuryu, Haze and Koby at full speed with another big amount of logs that where loaded down between Musashi, Kuryu and Haze with their bare hands in a few minutes.

Elina approached Musashi "Shouldn't you be cutting more wood?" she asked seriously.

"We've worked enough for today…" Musashi answered seriously.

"What do you mean enough for today?! You idiot monster!! All our work has gone down----" Elina didn't finish as Musashi's eyes pierced her, she felt his presence on the eyes, serious and a those eyes talked "Its enough…" they said.

"Elina, really they need a rest…" Musashi said seriously "We will finish tommorrow."

Kuryu looked at Musashi seriously not saying anything, after all it had been him who wanted to end today to leave early and that's why he had proposed the line of work they where going thru yet his eyes seemed to have changed since Haze and he told him the story about what had happened, Musashi seemed to be less pissed with his constant insults of he being a "pedophilic-idiot" and had remained in silence thru the whole explanation as he looked towards Elina "Goddess of the Sun, I think for once the pedophilic-idiot is right, we need a rest…" he said while he looked towards Musashi seriously and then his eyes turned now towards Helmeppo "As for you…."

Helmeppo looked towards the green/red haired monk with scared eyes while covering his face "WHAT?!?! SORRY?!" he shouted in panic.

"You better never say that again….or my hands could be the one's to be on your neck next time…" Kuryu said seriously and cold "So be careful of what you say…." With his last words his serious face went out and where replaced for a smile "Now guys!! Let's get some food; I feel that the path wishes us to enjoy our big and good meal!!"

Haze was the first one to answer to the call with a big smile on her face "Yeahh, lets follow that path!! Speaking-number-guy-san!! Let's get some food I am starving!" she said jumping.

Li got up and looked towards Helmeppo to only spit on the ground looking while she walked behind Kuryu and Haze not saying a word.

Musashi stood besides Koby and Elina, while the group looked towards Helmeppo that was still trembling in fear at Kuryu's words. Musashi looked towards Elina "Elina, go with them will ya…I will handle this." He said seriously while he walked towards Helmeppo.

Elina grabbed Musashi's shoulder "As hell you will handle this monster!" she shouted "Really, knowing you, you will end up doing something stupid!"

Musashi turned towards Elina "Then watch me if you are so worried, Demon Woman!" he shouted exasperated in a comical manner "Since when I became your child huh?! Kind of understand Crazy Woman!!"

Elina's cheek got red as a cherry "Child?!?! How could I ever give birth to such a horrible monster like you idiot!?!" she answered back angrily.

Musashi's eyes got wide and angry "Horrible monster?!?!" he exclaimed "So you accept your agedness!! I knew you were that type of old woman!! Leaving children behind!!" he shouted back exasperated.

Elina was now not only red a cherry but anger seemed to fill her face "Agedness…" she muttered angrily "You damn idiot monster!!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs while she pinned Musashi into the ground with one single punch still blushing very hard as she began walking away "Agedness…Agedness….Really, damn idiot monster!!" she shouted to herself while she walked behind the group.

Musashi got up while on his head smoke came out due to the punch as he looked towards the group "Well that's that…" he said to himself, as he looked at Koby and Helmeppo that was still trembling on the corner "This just keeps getting more troublesome…." He sighted as he walked towards Helmeppo and sat down before him.

Koby without even thinking it twice moved between both Helmeppo and Musashi "What are you going to do to him?!" he demanded "I won't let you harm him!"

Musashi looked at Koby with a surprised face "I will only talk to him boy….don't worry…" he said seriously, as his eyes went back to Helmeppo that continued to tremble in fear

Musashi sighted trying to loose tension as he faced Helmeppo "Really blondie, you are big-mouth." He said with a light smile "Really, you two probably won't make the cut if you continue like this."

Helmeppo was brought back to reality "What do you mean?!" he asked now less tensed than a few minutes ago.

Musashi smirked "I mean…To be a Marine." He said while he moved his red hair that covered his face letting both young boys see his emerald eyes "Vice-Admiral Garp is coming and as far as I know he doesn't take anyone to train…and you boys are not even close to make his cut."

Koby looked surprised towards Musashi "You don't even know us!! How can you be so sure we won't make the cut?!" Koby demanded.

"Yeah! How can you be sure?!" joined Helmeppo that now seemed to be fully recovered of the fear he had just experienced.

Musashi's smirk kept its position on his face "Because I've seen the resolve in your eyes boys and it's just not enough…." His eyes went to Koby "Weak and unsure…." Now to Helmeppo "Arrogant and obnoxious…." Now he closed his eyes "Play your life on the line….back your words with your life." He said seriously.

Koby gasped at the red haired boys words and in the face of Musashi he could see another familiar face, two big black eyes, a smile as wide as the sea itself, black hair and over it that straw hat that he treasured so much "Luffy…" he muttered.

"Then again I don't posses that resolve anymore…." He said sighting "Yet if you two really want to be a Marine that's my advice and what I see in you two…" as he got up "As for what you said to Lee….Was not only un-wise, shows your lack of knowledge of how to treat people." he turned around "And just to make matters worse, you have no idea what 'Justice' is or for what it stands for." while he began to walk towards the cart "Now, if you excuse me I----"

"And I suppose you know what 'Justice' is, brat?" a new voice interrupted Musashi, the voice was raspy, old and held power, as he walked a few steps into the scene, looking towards Helmeppo and Koby "You two, go! Tell headquarters that Vice-Admiral Garp has arrived!" He ordered.

Koby and Helmeppo didn't even question it as they ran from the scene leaving Musashi with this new presence.

Musashi turned to face the man, stood two heads taller than him, wearing a white suit, blue tie and a over his shoulders he carried a big white Marine trench coat and on his back written where the words "Absolute Justice", his face covered with a dog mask that only allowed the vision of a big gray mustache and a big cigar on his mouth "I can't believe it is you brat…" the man said seriously.

Musashi turned to face this man, he stood frozen both of his emerald green eyes looking straight into this man "Garp….."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Credits for Characters:**

Kuryu – Author: Alter Shead

Haze – Author: LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr

Wong Li – Author: Sakura-chan 484

Musashi and Elina – Author: Me (Draketh)

**Authors Note: So what do you think, this is my first One Piece fic and so I want your opinion about it and as well the story is open for OC´s for those who want to add their character to the rooster so I can get ideas and all. Well waiting and thanks for reading and hope for reviews!! And thanks to all who have already given me some OC´s.**

**For the Character:**

**Name:**

**AKA:**

**Age:**

**Powers or Abilities:**

**Story:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Dreams:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Best Moment of Life and Worst Moment of Life:**


	10. Chapter 10:A Marine, a Monk andPIII

**One Piece: The Edge Walker**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own One Piece and will never own it whatsoever!! So please bare with me here on that one! The Original character is inspired on other characters yet please at least read to see what you think of it! Review and give opinion if you will!! Accepting OC´s, from anybody, thanks for the opinions and reviews, here we go! **

**PS: Sorry it took so long yet Christmas and all….happened well and to all the fans who waited here it is….hope the next one doesn't take this long**

**Chapter 4: A Marine, a Monk and a Pervert…Did I say Pervert?**

**Part III**

The main hall of the Marine headquarters of this town was titanic and apparently whoever had been in charge of decoration had an exquisite taste for expensive things. Carpets, chandelier, the plates and cutlery was made out of silver and gold and the food that was being served on the table was to those of knowledge on the fine arts of eating could identify the cost of the meal that was being served but not only Marines could be seen but as well people from the town joining the meal and by now Haze, Kuryu, Li and Elina had arrived to their seats, the whole way they had been in death silence.

The black robed monk sat down looking at the food with a big smile, as he said out loud "Thank the path for this delicious food we are about to it!" he shouted out loud yet before he could react his food was gone as he gazed at it with wide open eyes "Wow, I didn't realize I could eat that…." He didn't finish only turning to see Elina and Li eating fast but not only fast but literally protecting their plates as if it was some sort of precious treasure.

Kuryu looked at them with a perplexed face as he noticed that Haze was nowhere to be found "Where is the Goddess of Fire?" he asked perplexed to Li and Elina.

Elina looked towards other tables while she continued eating protecting her plate "Somewhere around there…" she said between pieces of meat inside her mouth.

Kuryu turned to only notice a light pink energy silhouette moving at high speed thru out the tables and as it passed the food disappeared in a matter of seconds leaving sailors with a complex look on their faces, as Kuryu realized what was happening his mouth opened wide and before he could say another word Haze was right besides him sitting down in a relaxing position with a smile bigger than life and eyes shining in satisfaction "Now that was delicious!!!" she exclaimed happily.

Elina and Li continued eating cautiously while watching Haze sight happily at the meal she had just had, around the hall people could be heard screaming or complaining for the so mysterious disappearance of the food, as Kuryu continued to watch her with astonishment eyes as he was about to say something…

"Don't ask." Warned Elina while she finished her meal "Really you don't want to know…" added the brunette women.

"But I…" tried once again the green/red haired monk yet interrupted once again.

"Believe me don't…" Elina insisted looking straight into Kuryu's blue eyes.

Haze by now noticed the discussion that was going between them and looked towards Elina with childish eyes still smiling "Elina-oba-san, what are you discussing with Speaking-number-guy-san, really what he doesn't want to know?" she asked childishly.

Elina's eye brow twitched "How did you call me you little ingrate…" she asked evilly with a sweet voice while cracking her knuckles slowly.

Haze realizing her big mistake sweet-dropped "Nothing s Elina-nee-sama!" she exclaimed while looking towards Elina who seemed to be calming down.

Li on the other hand sat down on her chair with arms crossed without saying anything looked towards Elina. In her mind Li kept playing what had happened a few moments ago, in her mind she could still see how her hand tightened over Helmeppo's neck and she continuously looked for a reason to justify herself yet she just couldn't fine none "Yet he deserve it…didn't he?" she asked herself "He did wrong didn't he?" she asked once again, as she got up.

"Where are you going Li?" asked Elina seriously.

"For some air Miss Elina…" answered Li without looking towards her and walking towards the exit.

Elina looked at Li seriously as she walked and was about to say something to only feel Kuryu's hand on her shoulder as she turned towards the monk "You…" she muttered thinking about what the perverted monk was trying to pull now.

"Let her be for now Miss Elina…." Kuryu's voice turned serious and deep "She has some thinking to do…."

Elina looked at the monk with a perplexed look, it was the first time he addressed her by a name and to see the all the time happy monk for once being serious was a surprise for her "What's wrong with her?" Elina asked worried.

"She feels….she is loosing her path…" Kuryu said while he got up and began walking the same direction as Li "Be right back…"

Elina looked at the monk with a questioning look "Why cannot anybody we meet be normal?" she asked herself out loud.

"Normal…But I am normal Elina-oba-chan!!" exclaimed Haze happily behind Elina.

"You normal!!" she shouted exasperated "And who are you calling "oba-chan" you damn ingrate!!" shouted Elina at the top of her lungs trying to grab Haze by the neck once again but the Energy Demon Fruit user was already off running thru the hall now stealing the desert from the poor confused marines.

Li was outside door, her jacket open revealing the white tank top letting a little bit of cleavage to show, the jacket and leather jeans moved a bit thru the wind. Her katana and scrolls were well place her hand over the handle of her blade while she looked up to the blue sky "Damn it…" she cursed to herself "I will----"

"I will never kill…." Kuryu said out loud while he walked from the entrance towards Li, his hair moved thru the wind as his black monk robes moved thru the wind showing a well marked torso "That is what you where going to say right?" he said smiling towards Li.

"Asshole…" Li muttered to herself while looking towards the monk, as she turned her back to the monk "It's none of your business." she stated seriously.

Kuryu only smiled "Sadly my dear Goddess it is…" he said while he walked towards her "Because you see, I just cannot leave you alone, kind of my job you know."

Li only greeted her teeth in anger "Back off asshole! This is none of your business!" she shouted while keeping her distance from the monk "I can deal it on my own!"

Kuryu only smiled even more "Come on Li speak to me." he insisted "or what are you afraid you might loose it again?" he continued with his smile "As you lost your mother?" he said now opening his blue eyes.

"ASSHOLEEEE!!!" she shouted with all of her might as she unshed her blade and launched herself towards Kuryu and without thinking it twice she launched the blade towards the monk.

The clash of metal echoed the day the sight was strange Li found her blade being blocked by Kuryu's left leg, as she watched closely to found at her surprise the leg of the monk was made out of metal, as her katana and the metal in Kuryu's leg greeted against each other "Sorry Goddess but the steal in my leg isn't exactly strong to take on a Meitou…." Kuryu continued with a smile "Kami-e 'Enpitsu'…." Kuryu muttered to herself and before Li could react he was already behind her.

Li looked towards Kuryu surprised still with her katana in her hands "What happened to you…." she asked seriously while looking at Kuryu's leg.

"What this?" the red/green haired monk said looking towards his left leg "Nothing special, a prize to pay for another life…" he said with a light smile.

Li looked towards the leg and the back to Kuryus face who continued to smile "Damn you asshole…" she muttered, as she took the sword by to her scabbard and gave the monk her back "I promised to never kill somebody….never, not even if it cost me my own life…:" she said seriously.

Kuryu smiled "And then, why are you doubting now?" the monk asked while he lied his back to a wall.

"Because, I lost it today….I could have killed him, I felt it….I really felt it." Li's voice now turned a bit light, as if the harsh and sharp tone became the voice of a girl "I was afraid….I was really afraid…" she said lightly, still giving her back to the monk.

"Yet you realized didn't ya, Li?" Kuryu said closing his eyes with a smile.

"What?" Li asked turning towards the monk.

"I mean, you actually realized that you where doing something wrong…" said Kuryu still with eyes closed "We are humans Li, we make mistakes and while we learn from that, then we can always return to our path…" said the monk finally opening his blue eyes with a big smile on it looking towards the blue sky that was now getting a little bit dark.

Li smiled at the monk "Damn asshole…" she muttered happily closing her eyes.

"PFFFT-heheheehehehehe….so you can actually smile like that Oh My Goddess!" Kuryu exclaimed in joy while laughing at seeing Li's smile "Ohhh Goddess I can really sense the path within you growing…" he now said in a deep voice while he approached her trying to grab her hand.

"Trying to abuse me asshole…" muttered Li evilly while she pointed her dagger towards Kuryu's neck "Or shall I bestow upon you a new path…" she continued once again with her sadistic and sharp tone.

Kuryu only sweat dropped while looking towards Li's dagger "Surely the path doesn't want me to follow such dangerous ways…" he muttered to himself while once again taking some distance from Li.

Suddenly from the road Koby and Helmeppo came running with eyes open wide and mouths as well barely able to gasp for some air and both of them shouting some incoherent stuff while running wildly and both with weapons in hand as they both rushed like some sort of battering ram into headquarters.

Li and Kuryu watched them entered in speed "What the hell…" muttered Li to herself.

Kuryu "Hey, the pedophilic-idiot, wasn't he with them?" he asked seriously with a perplexed face.

Li looked towards the road they where coming "Don't tell me that damn bastard…" she muttered to herself and launched at full speed towards where the two had come and so did Kuryu.

"2 years, brat, 2 damn years and I was really starting to think you where really death…." Garp said with a smirk on his face as a puff of smoke left his mouth. Wearing his white formal suit, white trouser, blue button shirt, white tie and over everything the classic Marine formal garb with the words "Absolute Justice" written on the back it, as the wind moved it. On his face he wore a dog mask that only allowed a white mustache and cigar be seen, his voice was raspy but sharp "So what brat, got anything to say?"

Musashi now raised his head to confront Garp, his long red hair still covered his face yet behind the hair his emerald eye where concentrated on the man before him "I-I-I…" he muttered "I haven't found it yet…"

Garp sighted "So you still haven't been able to let it go…" as a puff of smoke left his mouth and began to walk towards Musashi slowly, behind the mask a small eye could be seen while it looked towards the red haired boy and light laughter came from him "Really brat that look doesn't suit you at all! What will she say if she saw you like this?!" he shouted now in a very carefree tone.

Musashi looked towards Garp with a light smile while scratching his head "Well you know, I cannot go walking looking like I used to be…." Musashi's voice seemed to be a little bit ashamed, as he looked towards Garp "How is she?"

Garp's voice turned serious once again "She has not smile brat, for two years not a smile has escaped her face…" as another puff of smoke escaped his mouth "In fact no one has smiled since then….no one…" added Garp as he sat down in front of Musashi on a mountain of rubble, the sky was getting darker and darker as the minutes passed, as Garp took his smoke out "Now I am in a dilemma boy, I am betwe----"

"Please don't, please Garp I am not ready…" the boy said with a trembling voice "Let me go…"

Garp looked at the boy and moved his hand towards the boys head and touched his hair lightly "Damn you brat, do you know how much trouble you caused…" he said with a light smile "and how many things will be solved if----"

Musashi moved his hand to Garp's taking it off his head "Don't say it….it might sound selfish but I really don't want to know…" said Musashi now walking towards the cart once again "Like I said I haven't found it yet…"

Garp looked towards walking Musashi "It was nice seeing you brat…" he said while walking back the other way he went, his garb moving thru the wind and from time to time looked back towards the red haired boy the now was grabbing the cart and about to go "Really brat, if you only knew the world you left behind…"

Garp walked out of sight leaving Musashi alone while he grabbed the cart and looked towards where Garp had gone, behind Musashi's long red hair a light smile appeared "It was nice seeing you too Garp…" with these words Musashi began to walk with the cart out of the scene.

Soon both actors were out of the scene Li and Kuryu arrived running. Lee with his hand on the handle of her blade and Kuryu seemed to be tense yet when they arrived to the found the place actually empty made them look at each other questioningly as Li stopped grabbing the handle of her blade "Doesn't seem any one is here…" she said looking around looking for any signs of force used.

Kuryu allowed his hands to relax "And dosen't seem like any force was used here and considering how strong that pedophilic-idiot is…" he said seriously till he noticed the cart was missing "Did the Goddess of Fire took the cart before we went to eat?"

Li turned towards where the cart used to be "He took it…" as her face turned towards forest and her eyes tensed a bit "What is the bastard doing?" she asked herself.

Kuryu looked towards Li "Let's check it out, this pedophilic-bastard is just full of surprises…" he said seriously "What exactly do you know about him?" Kuryu asked while he began to walk towards the forest.

Li began her walk as well "Not much, he is just traveling…" as she remembered all the times Musashi had spoken of something that she would never imagine that the red haired boy knew "Yet as you said he is just full of surprises." She smirked.

The monk and the weapon mistress walked towards the woods and the more they approached the felt something different, something unusual and it made them shiver. The more they walked and nearer to the forest something in both of them told them it wasn't right, till Kuryu's face changed, the serious face of the monk became terrorized and ran at full speed "Li follow me!!" he shouted.

Li ran behind the monk "Asshole!! What's happening?!" she shouted while she ran behind the monk her grip on her sword, still feeling that tingling sensation on her spine that something was not right.

Kuryu on the other hand gritted his teeth exasperated as he continued to run into the forest not even answering to Li's shouts and just kept running and running. Soon he came to a sudden stop and began to look around like if searching for something desperate till he looked towards Li "It's gone…" he said seriously.

"What's gone asshole?!" Li demanded looking strangely towards the monk that was no sitting down with a serious look on his face.

Kuryu didn't answer, as he stood in silence still looking towards nothingness with his light blue eyes looking towards nothingness till he finally seemed to loose tension and looked towards Li back with his careless smile "Ohhh well, that's that…" he said smiling.

"ASSHOLEEEE!" shouted Li in top of her lungs while she connected a punch to the monks head making him kiss the floor instantly "What the hell do you mean that's that!!"

Kuryu just raised his head from the floor and smiled "Nothing Goddess of the Moon….nothing." he ended while he got up and looked around "Now…where is the pedophilic-idiot." He said seriously.

Li looked at Kuryu seriously and decided just to drop it, as she as well began to look around for Musashi yet in her mind she kept note of Kuryu's reaction a moments ago to look more into it as she continued to walk into the forest till she encountered a clearing. Yet this clearing was not natural made the whole place was full of wood stumps, she knew that Musashi had been cutting wood yet but place was completely decimated there where a very few tree stumps yet most of the area was completely clear not even stumps sometimes where left "Hey asshole…." She said seriously turning towards where Kuryu was "Take a look at this…"

Kuryu came walking behind her and looked towards the devastated clearing with tensed eyes "Did the pedophilic-idiot got the bright idea of opening himself his own lumber mill or did a hurricane came and took him finally for good…" he said sarcastically with a light smirk to the last possibility "The path seems to work in mysterious ways…" he said solemnly.

Li looked towards the monk with a little smirk "I wonder asshole. Did the bastard finally made the run for it?" she asked seriously and thinking of the possibilities of ways he could have taken into the woods if he had indeed run. Yet in the clearing she suddenly found a few meters away a big amount of wood planks carefully arranged and in one of the mounts of wood planks Musashi was sleeping sitting down, his sword by his side and his red long hair covered all of his face.

Kuryu eyes looked towards Musashi and then towards Li "Strange?" he kind of asked and affirmed at the same time while he crossed his arms looking towards Musashi.

Li looked back as well towards sleeping Musashi "Indeed strange…very strange…" she said looking towards her surroundings and then back to the wood planks "In fact he just finished this…" she said now pointing towards the big amount of wood planks that Musashi was lying on.

Kuryu looked at them "What do you mean?" he asked seriously walking towards the planks.

"Touch the sides…." Li said seriously while she touched Musashi's wrist and looked towards the sleeping red-haired boy.

Kuryu touched the sides of the wood and as soon as he touched it he took his finger off "It's burning hot…." He said seriously and looked back towards Li "What are you implying? Did the pedophilic-idiot actually finished cutting down the wood just a few minutes ago…." Kuryu said while on his mind taking on account the amount of speed that Musashi had actually been able to swing his sword to even after some minutes ago keep the wood hot. His eyes tensed and looked towards Musashi.

"It's not only that asshole…" she said while she touched Musashi's wrist "Check his pulse doctor…" Li said while she got up and looked towards the wood planks greeting her teeth in a bit of anger.

Kuryu got down and checked his pulse this time touching Musashi's neck with two of his finger, as he looked towards Li "This pulse…." Kuryu's voice broke in astonishment "The rhythm…..is just…is just too…" he never finished while checking once again Musashi's pulse now on the wrist.

"It's like if he was fighting…." Li said seriously while she touched the sides of the wood planks carefully.

Kuryu looked towards Li "Yes…the speed and rhythm is like if he was fighting…" as he now looked back to Musashi "Yet he is sleeping…." Kuryu said while he kept his eyes on Musashi "It's not humanly possible….it's simply not possible…."

Li's attention came back to Kuryu and sleeping Musashi "I am no doctor Kuryu yet I know that rhythm….I feel it every time I am fighting at my fullest…." Li said now looking towards Musashi "Why is his heart like this during his sleep?"

Kuryu now sat down looking straight into Musashi while analyzing him deeply "To assume his heart is calming down will be impossible, in fact at that heart rate he will never be able to sleep….the amount of blood pumping thru his body will be too much for any normal body to bear…." Kuryu said seriously while he tapped his metal and normal fingers into the ground "Now, the heart has a rhythm of 72 beats per minute and usually rises up to 80 in many exceptional cases…..when doing exercises or fighting it can rise even to 102…." Kuryu continued tapping his fingers to the ground "Now….what if…what if…." His eyes now turned towards Li "This is his sleeping heart rate…what if his normal heart rate is even faster…"

Li's eyes tensed "Asshole, as much as I admire your sense of logic here, I am starting to question your sanity here." She said seriously while she looked towards Musashi "Unless the bastard isn't exactly human…"

Kuryu looked towards Li "What are you suggesting…" he said seriously now getting up and looking towards Musashi.

Li smirked "I think it's time to find out more out of our strange friend here…." As her eyes concentrated on Musashi "Really bastard, what the hell are you?"

The moon shined on the city streets and now on the port Marines could be seen running side to side carrying crates and even weapons out and into the ship. From the deck of a Marine ship that was adorned with the face of a dog, ten time bigger than the rest of the ships on the deck and with a few cannons. On the deck Garp with his dog mask on looked towards the city seriously and finally a smirk appeared on his face "I wonder…What else I will find?" While Marines around him continued to move at a terrible speed moving things around the deck off and into the mainland.

Inside the Marine headquarters deep down on the dungeons, on the shadows a man stood in silence. Angry he was and he felt it, he will be taken away and brought to what these fools called "Justice", he will show them true "Justice" and now was the time, he had awaited enough and right now was now just the best moment as ever, as he began to bring his plan into action….

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Credits for Characters:**

Kuryu – Author: Alter Shead

Haze – Author: LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr

Wong Li – Author: Sakura-chan 484

Musashi and Elina – Author: Me (Draketh)

**Authors Note: So what do you think, this is my first One Piece fic and so I want your opinion about it and as well the story is open for OC´s for those who want to add their character to the rooster so I can get ideas and all. Well waiting and thanks for reading and hope for reviews!! And thanks to all who have already given me some OC´s.**

**For the Character:**

**Name:**

**AKA:**

**Age:**

**Powers or Abilities:**

**Story:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Dreams:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Best Moment of Life and Worst Moment of Life:**


	11. Chapter 11:A Marine, a Monk andPIV

**One Piece: The Edge Walker**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own One Piece and will never own it whatsoever!! So please bare with me here on that one! The Original character is inspired on other characters yet please at least read to see what you think of it! Review and give opinion if you will!! Accepting OC´s, from anybody, thanks for the opinions and reviews, here we go! **

**PS: On this chapter I will like to thank Redcapp55 for providing the second character to be introduce…I know to the rest who are waiting for character appearance they will appear but it comes to when I need them….yet thanks to all for giving characters that will appear one way or another!!!**

**Chapter 4: A Marine, a Monk and a Pervert…Did I say Pervert?**

**Part ****IV**

**Special Edition****: New Years Chapter (Extra Long)**

Her mind raced at the speed of light considering the possibilities, the situation was beyond her calculations and she was considering seriously using force against this opponent. "Damn you Garp…" she cursed under her breath, even if the man was a war hero and a Vice-Admiral, he was too damn carefree and that coming from her was now something. Her hands were tensed as her black eyes concentrated on the man before her, an ex-Marine, on his left hand he was holding his own son as a hostage, Captain Axe-Hand Morgan, which sarcastically enough she could call him Spear-Hand Morgan, after the report she had read from him he had lost his axe in combat of sorts, things were not clear but now there was another matter at hand.

"Morgan!! I order you too lay down your weapon!" she commanded in a strong voice "There is no need for this!"

"Stand back fools!!" a titanic brunette man commanded, dressed in prisoner's classic black and white clothes and above it a blue big garb on the back the Marine emblem. He had short golden hair, on his jaw a some sort of protector that barely allowed to see his mouth and on his right hand where once the hand stood, then an axe, now a spear which was being pointed directly into the neck of his own son: Helmeppo "Or my dear son here gets it!" he said with an evil smirk.

They stood on the execution grounds of the Marine Headquarters of Shelltown which a few hours ago had entered a state of emergency. Morgan stood surrounded by Marines and her, in fact her mind did consider sacrificing the son of the man that stood in question, after all, wasn't the report clear that the son had abused his power as his dad before him? Yet she was not willing to let her clean record of no death's go on such a simple mission and all because of this man….

"Ha ha ha ha ha!!" Garp laughed happily with his arms closed, still dressed on his classic formal Marine garb and white suit, he smiled widely towards Morgan "Interesting! I was thinking this mission was becoming kind of bored! Don't you think Captain Gina-chan?" he said smiling towards her.

"Vice-Admiral!! This is not the time for jokes!!" she shouted exasperated "And how the hell are you still standing?! Don't you feel any pain?!"

"What pain?" asked Garp clueless.

She only sweat dropped while she looked back towards Morgan greeting her teeth in anger. Her mind continued to race over all the possibilities she could manage. Why? She wondered the same, because she was here as what Fleet Admiral Sengoku called "Insurance" for Vice-Admiral Garp, at first she didn't know why, she had only heard of the man as a rumor, a Marine so powerful that even Roger had respected him. It turned out that the man was nothing near serious or what she had imagined from the man, from day one the man had not stopped acting recklessly, too damn carefree and he had the attention of a 5 year old kid making her even wonder if this man had truly been Roger's opponent. So since she began to be on this ship, she had literally had assure that the Vice-Admiral did all of his chores, even when they arrived the man went into the island in the middle of the night leaving her alone to handle his troops! Yeah, his troops! She wouldn't mind if they where her people but this soldiers were Garp's. So why the hell had she had to take care of them?!

"All right man!! Prepare to charge the enemy!" commanded Garp excited while moving his hand pointing towards Morgan.

"Stand down!!" she shouted back, yeah that's why "Vice-Admiral!! We are dealing with a hostage situation here!! How can you say that in such situation?!"

"Ahhhhh!! Gina-chan!!! You are not fun at all!!" Garp complained with a pissed off face "I thought it would look very cool!!"

"Cool?!? What means cool to you!!" she shouted back, her attention was still full on Morgan who still kept his son under the spear on his hand "Morgan is your own son!!"

Morgan only smirked "Like I cared!! Just do as I say and things will go smoothly Captain Gina!" he shouted back to her as he even moved the spear closer to Helmeppo's neck.

Helmeppo on the other hand felt his body be crushed little by little. His own father was using as a hostage…Why? He had gone and visited him on his cell and for some time he had thought of freeing him but as the days passed and the more time he was with Koby he began to realize it was wrong. He really wanted his father to repent but didn't matter how many times he tried he just couldn't get to him, hell he wasn't sure himself if he was going thru the correct way but he never expected to things turn out like this; not his father pointing his spear on his neck "Dad what are you doing?!" he shouted in fear.

Morgan neared the spear closer to Helmeppo's neck "Shut up insignificant ingrate…" he hissed into his ear "Let me handle this…Soon we will get our old life back." he said in a low voice.

Helmeppo's eyes brightened his old life back to luxury and power, back to a place where he commanded and the others obeyed. He smiled at the idea: the comfort and the peacefulness "Help me!! Please don't let me die!" he shouted in panic.

Morgan only smiled at his own son and then moved his eyes back to the Captain Gina "Captain Gina?! Please I would hate to see the blood of my son spilled all over the floor…" he said evilly towards the Captain.

She greeted her teeth even more, don't lose it, concentrate, there must be something, another solution that giving up to the demands of this criminal another way. Her black eyes moved towards the Vice-Admiral, no, he was not the solution and by no means was he going to do something rational about this. She tensed a bit, what had gone wrong for such a simple pick up a prisoner mission to become such a problem…..

_------Yesterday all began…__------_

_Garp stood on the deck watching Shelltown behind his dog mask, as always with a cigar on his mouth and his white mustache "I wonder what else will I find?" he asked himself seriously and in a deep voice while the wind moved his Marine coat__ in the cold night._

"_What you will find is a full report from Fleet Admiral Sengoku if you continue this Vice-Admiral." A serious female voice was heard from behind Garp._

_Garp turned to face a female that stood about 2 heads lower than him, dressed in a black-white extremely formal suit that marked her breast and over all a white Marine coat that moved thru the wind. The women walked towards him, black eyes that barely seemed to open and a red-orange hair tied up in a bun, she walked seriously till she was besides Garp._

_Garp smirked "Come on lighten up Gina-chan! Is a very simple mission, really and this is getting just boring." Garp complained childishly._

_Gina looked towards the Vice-Admiral "I am lighten up Vice-Admiral! But you are just reckless!" she complained sweat dropping "Boring or not Vice-Admiral Garp, this is a mission and we must treat it as such." She said seriously._

_Garp laughed wildly "Come on Gina-chan! That is what is all about, being passionate!" he said while extending his arm towards the village "And please you can call me Garp-chan…" he said with a serious seductive smile that could be seen behind his mask._

_Gina's eye brows twitched and one of her eye seemed to open a bit looking a bit annoyed towards Garp "I will be obliged to deny your request VICE-ADMIRAL Garp…" as her eye got back to her normal stance and looked towards Shelltown "If you where as passionate on being responsible as in being reckless you could have been an Admiral a long time ago Sir." Gina said seriously._

_Garp smirked "Too much responsibility and no fun at all." He complained "I prefer it this way Gina-chan…" as he look__ed towards the port and began to notice the arrival of many Marines dressed in their best "Seems that the welcome committee has arrived."_

_Gina attention went towards the new arriving Marines "Let's go Vice-Admiral, I am a bit hungry and I wish to check on the island's actual circumstances." She said seriously as she began to walk back towards the working crew "All right men prepare to disembark!!" she commanded._

_Garp looked surprise towards Gina "Hey Gina-chan!! What are you doing commanding my men?!?!" he complained "Don't forget who is in charge here!"_

_Gina's eye opened a bit once again and her eye-brow twitched and muttered too herself "Because if I let you in command you will make this disembark on a sword battle…" she cursed to herself, as she once again regained her composure "All right!! Vice-Admiral Garp orders to all man to work at full speed or there won't any dinner!!" she said with a big smirk on her face._

"_EHHHHHHHHH!!!" shouted the whole crew in surprise "But the Vice-Admiral barely works!! Really who the hell does he think he is?!?" people from the crew shouted._

"_Oi, Oi, Oi!! When did I say that?!? Oi!!" complained perplexed Garp "Gina-chan!! I never gave that order!!"_

_Gina smirked even more "Oh, he also says that those who don't want to can challenge him and will be liberated from the duty and get free dinner today!" she shouted in the top of her lungs._

"_BRING IT ON GARP!!" shouted the crew "WE WILL TAKE YOU!! YEAH YOU ARE OUT OF SHAPE AND OUT NUMBERED!!! BRING IT ON OLD MAN!!!" continued the crew._

_Garp suddenly gritted his teeth and before anybody could react a feeling moved thru them making the whole crew even Gina even tremble a bit, making the sails of the ship move and some of the planks to squeak a bit making all the shouts stop as Garp smiled and looked towards his men "You are all 100 years too young to even touch me!!" said a new commanding voice from Garp "Now get too work before I get angrier!! In fact I will help you and show you how's it done!!" and before any other of the men realized Garp was on the deck moving at an inhuman speed moving boxes, cargo, food and weapons at a terrible speed into the main deck from the cargo compartment._

_Gina looked towards working Garp and smiled to mutter under her breath "But when he gets serious, I really can see the rumored Garp of old…" she said admiring the Vice-Admiral while he worked with his man in such a well coordinated team work._

_In a matter of seconds or minutes most of the cargo was already in the main deck and a bridge was put into the mainland. The moon was now showing in the horizon and from the ship Garp and Gina began to walk towards the Marines that awaited them, leading them was a brunette Marine who stood firmly in a saluting position "Vice-Admiral Garp! Captain Gina! We welcome you too Shelltown!" he said in a classic military tone._

"_Well saluted Commander Ripper. Forgive our earlier arrival but the trip was smoother than we expected." Gina said calmly "We as well bring some provision and weapons as you requested from Headquarters, could you help our men unpack?" she said motioning to the large amount of boxes that stood on the main deck._

_Ripper nodded "Yes Sir! Men you heard the Captain __move!" he commanded and from behind him the rest of the Marines moved into the ship and helped the rest of the crew to move the crates "Sir, we were informed of your arrival from two of our Chore Boy's they said that you were talking to one of our social workers? Did something happen or did he do anything to insult you Vice-Admiral?" said Ripper now with a tensed voice._

_Gina turned towards Garp and then back to Ripper "What social workers?" as she turned towards Garp "What did you do Vice-Admiral?" she asked with a worried voice, considering the possibilities of what this man could do in any type of situation._

_Ripper looked towards Gina "I will fill you in…is kind of difficult to explain Captain." Said Ripper "Vice-Admiral Garp, did he cause you any inconvenience?" he asked seriously._

_Garp smiled "Hahahahahaha! No of course not I only talked to him a little!" he said in his normal tone "And yes please fill us in Ripper, I wish to finish this fast before it gets even more boring…" he said seriously, as Garp began to walk into the city._

_Gina and Ripper followed behind Garp while behind them the rest of the Marines carried the provisions and weapons brought from Garp's ship, as Gina turned towards Ripper "Commander Ripper our men and I are hungry I was wondering if there was a possibility for us to have dinner…" Gina said seriously._

"_About that Captain Gina…" Ripper said nervously._

_The scene was hilarious, the dining hall was a complete chaos. On the door Gina, Garp and Ripper observed the whole thing unfold, the Marines seemed to be chasing what it seemed to be a pink silhouette that moved thru out the tables making the food disappear in the blink of an eye and leading the Marines was a brunette women about the stature of Gina, with long black hair, a black-white tank-top that showed a big amount of her big bust and some jeans. She seemed more desperate than the rest that shouted thing such as "Come back here damn ingrate!" or "You little petty thief give our food back!!!"_

_Gina looked at the scene thought her eyes were closed her eye brows twitched a little, she was calm and really easy going but after hearing the report from Ripper of the "social workers" that were being punished because of the destruction they caused (which she was left out of the reason for why they caused such a destruction). She wondered of the punishment, she will have assured they all attended some "social behavior" classes but now seeing the whole thing she was thinking of seriously of making the__m take the class AND some "social manners", hell, the whole place required to be toned a bit down sadly for her the Vice-Admiral didn't share her view._

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" __Garp was laughing at what he was seeing "Now this is more like it! Ripper! You should have told me you where having a party I would have arrived earlier!" he said cheerfully._

_Gina opened her eye a bit and eyed her superior and sighted "This is too much…too damn reckless." She sighted defeated._

_Haze ran at full speed with a big chocolate cake on her hand leaving pink silhouettes of herself behind, lucky her, she thought. After she had finished her meal and Strange-guy-nii-sama share "Where was he?" she wondered yet she was concentrated on the matter at hand eating. Indeed she was lucky just after she had finished her share of cak__e and some other cakes people were so kind to "give" to her, they had brought her the whole cake!! Just for her yet they wanted to take her cake! "No way I am letting them!" she thought happily so now that led to the following predicament, running and eating, quite a task yet she was sure she could eat, run and fight as well "Hehehehehehe!! This is to funny but no I won't let them have my ca---" she never finished because a little crack in the ground "MADE" her lose balance and send her precious chocolate cake at who knows what speed flying thru the hall._

_Haze was pinned on the ground and looked towards her precious cake had flown only to see it on the face a titanic man, even taller than Musashi but this didn't matter, the man had ruined her cake "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!! You ruined my cake!!" she complained in her cute childish voice._

_Ripper looked mouth open at the situation, he was screwed, deeply screwed. Not only at the arrival at the dining hall had Vice-Admiral Garp and Captain Gina seen the whole ruckus but one of the troublemakers had decided it was funny enough to send a cake directly into the Vice-Admiral's face, this was for sure going into his record and reputation "Girl!! Do you know what __you have done!!" he shouted angrily towards the red-haired speed devil._

_Haze looked perplexed towards the brunette Marine besides the culprit of the destruction of her precious cake "But I didn't do anything!! He destroyed my cake!!" she continued complaining._

_Gina on the other hand smirked at the situation even thought she knew in__ any other case the one to perpetuate such hit with a cake would have been take care off. The man in question was a complete different story, for her it was a little revenge for all the hard moments he made her passed thru the journey due to his crazy ideas "Have some of your own medicine Vice-Admiral…"_

_The rest of the Marines had stopped death in their tracks at seeing what happened and looked towards Haze "She just h-h-h-hit Vice-Admiral Garp!!" one shouted "Does she have any idea who she just sent that cake!!" and so other._

_Elina was about to go and grab Haze but at seeing the show and hearing who the man in question of the cake was she turned pale "G-G-G-G-GARP!!!" she shouted scared and ran directly to where Haze was "Ingrate!! You better apologies!!" she said besides Haze._

"_Why should I Elina-oba-san?" the red-haired girl asked and pointed towards Garp "The big-old-ojii-san just destroyed my precious cake!" she complained once again._

"_HUH?!?!" Elina exclaimed with jaw dropped and eyes wide open "But you felled down and sent the cake flying!! How did he ever ruined the cake brat?!" she said angrily "And who are you calling oba-san?!"_

_Ripper and the rest of the Marines were trembling, opening their eyes wide open, having their mouths open bigger than life and pale as if the ghost of Christmas past just came by "Big-old-ojii-san…..Does she know who is she even talking too!!" most of them exclaimed or thought about it._

_Gina on the other hand had his attention full on the ponytail red-haired girl dressed in the short pink sleeveless t-shirt and blue shorts, that seemed thought young she was well endowed and hazel eyes and on the brunette women which seemed to be about her age that was giving the sermon to the girl._

"_But Elina-oba-san I am telling you, it seems like I fell but it isn't my fault really!!" explained Haze still smiling towards Elina._

"_Who of you two sent the cake to my face?" a strong, old and raspy voice said behind Elina and Haze._

_Both turned to face Garp, still with his dog mask on and the cigar on his mouth looking towards the two girls with what they thought was a serious face, Elina literally went silence and pale. Haze on the other hand "Ahhhhhhh!!! Big-Dog-Old-Ojii-San is scary!!!" she said scared._

_Below Garp's white mustache a big smile formed "HA! So it was you little brat!!" he shouted in a commanding voice pointing towards Haze._

_Ripper, Elina and the rest of the Marines gulped awaiting Garp's judgment. Gina on the other hand sighted heavily while she watched how things unfolded _

"_You wasted such a delicious cake!!" Garp now complained childishly._

"_HUH!?!?!" all of the dining whole exclaimed in the biggest surprise tone you can imagine except for Gina who only sighted "Here we go again…"_

"_No!!! It was your fault Big-Dog-Old-Ojii-San!! Your ruined such a good cake!!" Haze continued complaining._

_Garp smirked "Prove it!!" he challenged._

"_I will take any challenge!! I can do anything you name it Big-Dog-Old-Ojii-San!!" she said looking straight into Garp's face._

"_Food Fight!!" he shouted while he grabbed food from a plate nearby and send it at an unimaginable speed towards Haze who evaded it effectively but Haze's face was a bit serious and Garp smirked at seeing the speed of the girl "Devil Fruit…" he muttered to himself._

"_Bring it on Big-Dog-Old-Ojii-San!!" she shouted and from her pink glowing hand she sent flying another piece of cake she hadn't eaten but Garp as well evaded effectively and took cover behind one of the tables._

"_Interesting little brat!!" Garp shouted happily "Show me what you got!!"_

"_Of course I will Big-Dog-Old-Ojii-San!!" shouted Haze back excitingly from behind her own table._

_All of the dining hall watched the scene with open mouths while Garp and Haze had their food fight match, all of them with the exception of Gina were sweat dropping even more and pale more than a true ghost._

_Elina only sat down to take some air and get a hang of the situation or better said to process what she was seeing "That's the famous Vice-Admiral Garp…." she thought "…And he is having a food fight with Haze…" she added to the equation, yeah, that about sums it out "REALLY!!! How can that man be the Legendary Vice-Admiral Garp, the man who fought Roger so many times!!!" she exclaimed at the top of her lungs._

"_Yeah, I know he doesn't look like it but he indeed is THE Vice-Admiral Garp." A light female voice spoke besides her._

_Elina turned to face a women about her stature and age, she could barely make out the women's eyes and she had an orange hair tied up in a bun. Dressed up in what Elina considered an extremely fashionable good looking suit that marked her breast and over it a Marine coat she gazed at her surprised._

"_Sorry to bother you, names Captain Gina. You must be one of the social workers repairing the city right?" she asked with a smile._

"_Yes, no problem, names Elina, Captain Gina." The brunette women said offering a handshake_

_Gina accepted the handshake and motioned "Mind if I join you?"_

"_No, please do!" said Elina smiling now, wondering if she was finally having a conversation with a NORMAL woman "So that's Garp, really, she doesn't strike me as one to pass thru legend!" she exclaimed looking towards Garp._

"_You have no idea…" Gina sighted while seating "He is more reckless than any child you can ever imagine and one that never cleans after his mess."_

"_I know what you mean." Elina sighted "And I am sure he is always having the craziest ideas for anything and thinking the most illogical way possible."_

"_Yes…" continued Gina "Also he is no responsible at all and always manages to cause more trouble than fixing it."_

"_YES!!" exclaimed Elina looking towards Gina "For example, take at the look at this fight; they are only wasting precious food just to see who is right…"_

_Gina looked at the fight "Not exactly…" she smirked "In fact Garp is testing her…"_

_Elina cried a bit and only thought "There goes the normal conversation…" and looked towards the fight curiously "What do you mean?"_

"_Your friend there…" Gina pointed towards Haze "Is a Devil Fruit user right?"_

"_Yes, I think she ate the Konki-Konki-(Energy-Energy)no-Mi, I believe it allows her to use at will an immense amount of energy, why?" she asked perplexed still looking at the fight._

"_Because no normal human can actually evade one of Garp's launches, in fact Garp is not playing he is actually trying to hit her and I think he is surprised" Gina said seriously "Just look at the walls…"_

_Elina looked towards the wall were the food was being thrown and all of the missiles had landed, both walls had cracks around it, from both sides and then turned to see both of Haze's and Garp's face, while both were smiling and seemingly having fun they were serious of this fight "But Why?" she asked to Gina._

"_Don't know, the man has his own ways of understanding things…" Gina said seriously "But now, too you, I heard about the destruction…" Gina said smiling mischievously._

_Elina only sweat dropped nervously "Ohhh about that…" she muttered nervously "We are sorry it was a honest accident!" she exclaimed._

_Gina smiled "Don't worry it's all right while you fix it. I am more interested in meeting you people, I read the report of what you destroyed, __and you must carry some heck of power to make such an 'accident'." She added a special tone at the end of her sentence._

_Elina sweat dropped and smiled nervously "There goes first normal person ever…" she thought "Hehe, No, like I said it was just an accident!" she said nervously._

"_Beg to differ." Gina said pointing towards Haze with a big smile "So…Where are the rest of you? I heard you were 5….So where are the other three. I would just LOVE to hear about you people." She continued in her special tone._

"_So tomorrow we do it? All right asshole?" said Li walking thru the main door of the dining hall as she turned to see the fight that was taking place "What the…"_

_Kuryu was no exception as he watched the whole scene transpire in front of him with his eyes wide open "The path of enlightment for sure work is an surprising way while I am not around with the Goddess of Fire!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs surprised._

"_As it did asshole!" shouted Li back "How the hell did this even happened?!" Li exclaimed with open eyes while she watched the speed-devil have a food fight against a titanic Marine with a dog mask….a dog mask….a dog mask?!? "Is that Garp?!"_

_Kuryu turned and looked towards the opponent "Yes!! The Goddess of Fire is fighting Garp?!?!" he shouted surprised and looked towards the scene seriously "I think the path has called us here to help her on this fight!!" and without even waiting Kuryu ran at a terrible speed to were Haze was taking cover behind the same table "Goddess of Fire!! Support has arrived!!" he said smiling to Haze._

_Haze smiled crazily "Hey Speaking-number-guy-san!! Yeah I need to beat Big-Dog-Ojii-San!!" she exclaimed while throwing a plate of lasagna "But be careful he is very but very strong!!" warned Haze._

_Li looked at the scene perplexed and mouth open "Shit…" she cursed, as she spotted Elina with another Marine woman apparently Elina's age dressed in too flashy clothes, as Li approached them "Hey Miss Elina."_

"_Hey Li, and where is Kuryu and Musashi?" Elina asked as she looked towards Gina "Oh by the way Li this is Captain Gina, Captain Gina this is Wong Li one of my fellow traveling companions."_

_Gina looked towards Li with a light smile "Nice to meet you Li. I had heard of you before…you were quite famous for your catches." She complemented "I am hearing from Elina here that you are only traveling now?"_

_Li looked seriously towards Gina "Yes Captain and thanks for the complement." She said cutting the conversation "The asshole is over there and the bastard….you don't want to know." She said sighting._

_Elina turned only to see now Kuryu and Haze fighting Garp sending food thru out the place but never hitting each other but the speed of the food and how they evaded each other's missiles __was as Gina had said: " extraordinaire", as Elina slapped her hand into her forehead "Things cannot get any worse!" she sighted exasperated._

_Gina smiled looking towards Kuryu "Another of your traveling companions Elina?"she said while Kuryu did an impossible jump on the air evading one of Garp's missiles and launching one of his own "Another interesting one….and the other?" she asked curiously._

_Elina turned towards Li "Yeah, where is the monster? Don't tell me he ran away?!?"exclaimed Elina getting up._

_Suddenly Haze appeared besides them leaving a pink silhouette on the way "Strange-guy-nii-sama left us?!? No!! Why!! We must look for him!!" she shouted with teary eyes._

_Li looked towards Haze "Don't sorry Haze he is only sleeping, he is all right and he is not going anywhere believe me….even if he wanted." Li said with an evil smirk._

"_Yeah, the pedophilic-idiot is getting his rightful punishment from the path…" Kuryu said with a solemn and deep voice as well appearing besides the group "Don't worry Goddess of Fire, even if I don't like it, he is all right, I can assure you that."_

_Elina looked towards Li "What do you mean he is sleeping…" she never finished the sentence._

"_TOO SLOW!!" shouted Garp's voice from behind the group sending them at a terrible speed a titanic cake that made impact with all of them sending them straight into the wall and pasting them there "HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! I win!!" he shouted victoriously._

_On the wall: Kuryu, Elina, Li, Haze and Gina where pasted into the wall covered in chocolate looking towards Garp. Haze only complained "That was not fair Big-Dog-Ojii-san!! We were on time out!!"_

"_No!! In war there is no such thing as time out!!" said Garp crossing his arms with a titanic smile._

"_Let me at him!!Let me decapitate the damn moron!!! Let me at him!!!" shouted Li with all of his strength trying to free herself from the cake and Elina's grasp who was holding her tightly._

"_Calm down Li!! It's Garp remember!? The Garp!!" she shouted trying to convince Li to let the matter go even if she was as well pissed as hell off for ruining her brand new set of clothes._

"_I give a fuck if he is fucking D. Damn Roger!! I will kill the son of a bitch!!" continued shouting Li trying to free from Elina's grasp._

_Kuryu on the other hand only sighted seriously "Damn it…I lost focus…" he muttered while his eyes looked towards Garp tensed a little spark of anger could be notice in the monk's eyes._

_Gina was only sighting at the situation in defeat "See what I must deal with this guy?!" she complained._

"_You are telling me!" answered Elina._

_Now Gina turned angrily towards Garp "VICE-ADMIRAL!!!" she shouted with all of her might and opening her eyes._

_Garp looked towards Gina__ that was as well covered in cake to the core and smiled "Ohh! I didn't notice you Gina-chan!" he exclaimed "You should be careful never to get caught on the crossfire!" he warned seriously._

_Gina gritted her teeth angrily "Vice-Admiral I hope you are aware of what you will do next and take responsibility for this…" she said in the best calm voice she could muster opening one of her eyes twitching a bit._

_Garp looked at her "Ohh yeah Gina-chan you are right!" as he turned towards his troops "Okay men!! It's time to clean up this mess!!" he commanded to all of the men._

"_EHHHHHHHH!!!" the whole group shouted "But you created all this mess Vice-Admiral!!" one complained "Yeah!! At least help us to clean it!!" another said._

"_EHHHHHHHHH!!" Garp complained "All right, I will help you…"_

_The rest of the night Garp and __the Marines where cleaning the mess that Garp had orchestrated. While Elina, Kuyru, Haze, Li and Gina went to their own rooms to wash themselves and sleep, even thought all of them seemed to have an intense killing instinct on damaging Garp they left complaining each one of them in their own worries: "Damn, and I had just bought these new clothes!!" cursed Elina, "Damn it…It was till next week I had to give a check to my limbs…damn that Marine…" snapped Kuryu, "I will make him suffer!! Legendary or not!! Heck I will make his suffering Legendary!!" cursed Li, "Now I have to accept that Big-Dog-Ojii-san is not guilty for destroying my precious chocolate cake!!" complained Haze…_

"_Interesting group…" muttered Gina while she walked to her room "Very interesting, I wonder who this last one is…__this monster" she made the mental note that when the mission finished to invite the group for a dinner and talk with them and if they denied she could menace them with using her power to make them work even more on fixing buildings, she said with a big evil smirk "While then, time to have a nice hot bath…"_

_Among the Marines that were cleaning the dining hall two Marines that had been unable to say anything the whole time and only gazed into the floor with a disappointed look. Koby and Helmeppo both of them in their heads could hear the echo of Musashi's words "You won't make the cut…" they kept hearing the words on their heads and after seeing what they saw, no wonder they would never make the cut. Heck, they could barely understand the__ man and by so they had no idea of how to gain the man's approval. With this thought in mind they cleaned the place looking into the ground and from time to time looked into Garp's back while he cleaned as well._

_The whole night went without problems only some complaints from Garp of the cleaning at the end everybody left to their rooms to sleep even Garp was tired and left but in his face a smile was painted on it "__Interesting brat, very interesting…I wonder if they can help you." he said smiling and walked into his room._

_On the next morning Gina was on the execution grounds with a group of Marines waiting for Garp to bring Morgan, she was once again dressed in her best attire and his classical Marine coat, as she looked towards Headquarters "Don't blow this one Vice-Admiral please…" she muttered to herself._

_On the dungeons Garp walked the stairs leading below to the dark dungeons followed by another group of Marines. Garp was once again dressed in his classical white suit, Marine coat and his dog mask. He walked with his hand on his pockets and walked seriously with a cigar on his mouth as they finally reached the end of the dark stair till they found themselves in front of Morgan's jail, as Garp opened the door "Move Morgan…" he said seriously._

_Morgan got up standing a few centimeters taller than Garp and looked at him with a big smirk "Fuck you…" he cursed._

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!! The explosion was heard till the execution grounds while Gina turned to see it with panicked eyes thinking the worse, as he saw smoke coming out from one of the windows and all of a sudden an object __came flying to them at a terrible speed and smashed into the ground, Gina ran and approached it to only see an unconscious Garp with a titanic smile on his face "You literally blew it!!!" she shouted opening her eyes to its fullest that was something "Are you all right Vice-Admiral!!"and turned towards the Headquarters and from there Axe-Hand Morgan walked with his son on his hand and a titanic smirk on his face…._

_Gina looked at him and cursed "Damn it…"_

_-------Now on today-----_

"….And that's what happened." Elina explained to a seating down Musashi on the clearing where he had cut down the wood down or so he claimed. He was dressed in his red garb, white t-shirt, black trousers, boots and on his back his sword was held on its place.

"Heh, you were not joking when you said it was a long story Elina." Musashi said smiling a little bit behind his long hair that covered his face while he looked down, on his face a smile that seemed to be a nostalgic one as he muttered "You haven't change at all…nothing at all…" he smiled to himself, as he rose his eyes and looked towards Elina who was wearing a white short dress that showed a bit of her cleavage, her black hair was let go reaching her back and on her back she carried her bazooka "So let's get to work." He said while he got up.

"In fact Musashi, I want to thank you…" she said looking towards the wood planks behind him "With these you have almost done the half of the job…we will finish in no time." She smiled at him "But why? We could have done it today, why Musashi?" she asked seriously.

Musashi only scratched his head "I don't know….I think I just couldn't sleep."

"Strange-guy-nii-sama!!" shouted a running Haze that was now hugging him tightly with a titanic smile on her face, still dressed in her pink sleeveless t-shirt and blue shorts "We missed you last night! It was so much fun, you should have been there! Elina-oba-san was trying to get my chocolate cake but I ran but something made me fall and suddenly Big-Old-Dog-Ojii-San ruined it and so I fought him to prove it, so Speaking-number-guy-san came and joined the fray and then I thought you had been take away and then Big-Old-Dog-Ojii-San took us by surprise and won the battle, but I say he was cheating and then----"

"HOLD IT!!!" shouted Musashi, Elina and Li that had just joined "I still don't get how do you do that!!!" said Li.

Haze looked at the group "You are all too scary!" she said with teary eyes "Why do you shout me?! I didn't do anything!" she complained childishly.

Musashi smiled lightly "Now Haze we didn't mean to----" as before he could finish the sentence Kuryu launched himself into him and pinned him into the ground.

"Still being a pedophilic-idiot aren't we!?" Kuryu said in a solemn voice as he stood at the top of his body, dressed in his normal black buddhist robe "The path will ensure you never do that again…"

Musashi only greeted in anger "Ohhh ass-monk you just wait, you just wait and I will show you a whole new path…" he said angrily.

Li smirked a bit "Heh, I agree a bit here with asshole bastard, but in fact we are for once a bit worried about you…" she said looking towards Musashi that was pinned into the floor, dressed in her normal clothes that seemed to be just cleaned a few moments ago.

Musashi got up and looked towards Li perplexed "Sorry Crazy Woman, what do you mean?" he asked confused.

Elina touched Musashi's shoulder "See Musashi-chan, you were sleeping all night long here outside and we are a bit worried you cached a cold something, so McLarenson here being a doctor has agreed to give you a full body check." She said in a kind voice and smiling towards Musashi.

Musashi looked confused towards Elina "Ummmm Miss Elina, what is happening, I didn't do something wrong did I?" he asked a bit worried looking at the situation.

Li joined the other shoulder "No Musashi, please we really want to thank you for the hard work you saved us and as well assure you are okay, it wasn't very healthy of you to sleep outside…" she said smiling the best she could to Musashi.

Musashi now turned towards Li "Really, Li?! I am not dreaming aren't…This isn't an illusion right?" he kept looking at both Elina and Li with a confused face "And thank you for worrying about me but I am perfectly fine."

"No, no, Musashi-kun, really I insist we do the body check." Kuryu said seriously "I wouldn't want you my dear friend to suffer any sickness or something or wouldn't we Goddess of Fire?" said Kuryu smiling towards Haze.

"Yes! I would not want for Strange-guy-nii-sama to get sick!!" the red-haired girl said with teary eyes "Please Musashi-nii-sama!" she cried while she held Musashi by his chest.

Musashi suddenly realized that he was being held: on one side was Elina, on the other Li and on the middle Haze "Oi! What are you doing?! Oi!" he shouted surprised to suddenly feel that the 3 girls were applying all of their strength to hold him in place "Oi!! This is abuse!! Oi!! Let me go!! I am perfectly fine!!"

Kuryu looked at Musashi jealously "Damn you pedophilic.-idiot!" he cursed in his mind jealously; as he began to walk towards Musashi with a stethoscope "Now, now Musashi-kun, this will be fast…" he began to put the stethoscope's head into Musashi's heart.

"Please stop it ass-monk!! I am per---" he never finished the sentence.

! The explosion came from the Headquarters making the entire group turned towards where the explosion had come from. Musashi looked at it seriously "What the hell was that…" he muttered to himself.

Li's face turned serious "Now what…"

Elina and Haze turned towards the place with a worrisome look "Should we go and check?" Elina asked a bit worried.

Kuryu's eyes tensed and looked towards the smoke "I think they might just need our help…" he said seriously "Even if I don't like the idea…" he muttered to himself.

Soon the group stopped and began running towards Headquarters the fast as they could all of them either with a worrisome faces or a very serious look. Musashi on the other hand looked at the smoke and couldn't help but wonder "What could be wrong…I mean…it's you Garp…" he said to himself.

"…Yeah, the whole problem's because IT'S you Vice-Admiral!" Gina cursed after making a full re-call of what happened yesterday to only realize that the whole mission had been wrong from the start leading her to the conclusion that the whole problem had been the Vice-Admiral. After a few seconds after the explosion Garp was standing as if nothing had happened "Morgan! Stop it, there is no way you can escape from this!" Gina shouted her hand on the grip of her sword.

Morgan kept his smirk "Well Captain Gina, then I will kindly ask you to prepare me a ship! Like I said you don't want my son to get hurt!? Do you?" he menaced with the spear of his hand.

Helmeppo kept shouting "Please stop it!! I don't want to die!! Please help me!!" in his mind he could picture himself once again in the expensive clothes and eating those delicious meals he missed so much, he just had to keep the act a little bit more and he will be once again with his father.

Koby looked at the scene unfold trembling, what could he do, he was powerless and his 'friend' was in trouble. In his mind he kept thinking of what he was going to do and noticed he was in an excellent position, he could ran without being detected and make Morgan loose balance and release Helmeppo, he could save some one, he could make the difference and with this new ideas he began to smile "But it is too dangerous!!" shouted his mind once again making the smile lose its form as another shout came from his inside "Play your life on the line…" and a new confidence flew thru him and without even thinking twice Koby launched himself towards Morgan as fast as he could without making a sound.

Gina observed the pin-haired glasses boy with panicked eyes; this was not part of her plan or her idea of a bright strategy. In fact it was the whole way around, it was wrongly conceived and poorly thought, in fact the boy was literally throwing his life away, the chances of it being successful were very low and it was far too late for her to intervene or stop the boy, as she watched him closely awaiting the out-come and to act next "Morgan! Stop this madness! You already condemned for a 10 year sentence on Impel Down! You don't want more do you?!" shouted Gina trying to gain his attention.

Morgan smirked "That is what I am exactly trying to avoid Captain Gina and now my patience is coming to an end, will you accept my demands!?" he shouted back.

Gina greeted her teeth "Just a little bit more…" she thought to herself, as she watched Koby get closer and closer "Morgan! You are giving too little time to fill them, can we not have more time?" she shouted back.

Koby was a few feet away, as he ran with all of his might, not thinking just wanting to tackle down Morgan and save Helmeppo. As he was now a hand reach of Morgans back and prepared himself to tackle him with his small body as he was about to launch himself towards Morgan and make imp---.

The sound of a bullet leaving the canyon and penetrating flesh entered the field. The bullet came from bushes behind Koby that now lay on the floor bleeding and screaming in pain loosing blood incredibly fast and before another act come into action from the bushes a big amount of Marines appeared pointing their guns towards Garp, Gina and the other group of Marines.

Morgan turned to see Koby "Well tried but pointless…" as he turned to face Gina and Garp "You thought I will do this alone? No, you have underestimated me Vice-Admiral and Captain…" as he walked towards Koby and moved his feet over the pink haired boy's body "Pathetic…"

Gina's eyes where beyond tension now, as she looked at the big amount of Marines that now surrounded them, another factor in the equation she had failed to notice or to add "Not my day…really not my day…" she cursed to herself, as she looked at the body of Koby "Morgan! Stop it! Let me call for your ship but stop this!" shouted Gina to Morgan.

Morgan looked towards Koby's body "This will work as an example Captain Gina, so you learn what happens to those that oppose me…" he said with a smirk, as he began to rise his feet to crush Koby's head.

"STOP IT DAD!!!" Helmeppo shouted at the top of his lungs "Stop it!!! Please stop it!!!" shouted Helmeppo that somehow had freed himself from Morgan's grasp and now stood between his own father and Koby "This isn't right dad, stop this."

Morgan looked at Helmeppo in anger "You damn insignificant ingrate!! I offer you a better life and this is how you thank me!!" he cursed in anger towards Helmeppo.

"No!! I don't mean that dad!! But please let him go!!" Helmeppo shouted back "He doesn't need to die!"

"Move Helmeppo-san…" said the trembling voice of Koby that was now rising "I won't let him escape…"

Helmeppo turned to face the short pink-haired Marine that was almost bleeding to death "Stop this madness Koby you can barely stand!!" tried Helmeppo to kick some sense into Koby.

"Back your words with your life…." Koby muttered while his body continued to bleed, as he now stood in full height and moved Helmeppo out of the way and looked towards Morgan "I will back my words with my life!! I won't let evil people like you get away!!" Koby shouted.

Garp who had been in silence for what it seemed endless minutes now turned his gaze towards Koby and smirked a little, closing his arms and from behind his dog mask one of his eyes concentrated on this kid "Interesting….very interesting….this day seems to be filled with surprises."

Morgan looked at Koby with tensed eyes "Then die you idiot!!" shouted Morgan while he launched his spear towards Koby.

The spear connected with flesh but it was not Koby's flesh, as Koby opened his eyes to see Helmeppo's body protecting him and taking the spear in his place hitting him on the shoulder, as well bleeding. Koby's eyes trembled looking into Helmeppo's "What the hell did you do Helmeppo-san?!" he shouted exasperated.

Helmeppo looked towards Koby with a light smile "Play your life on the line, right? I as well will do so Koby san…" he said muttering the words in pain as blood spilled from his mouth.

Morgan looked towards his bleeding son, no remorse in his eyes while he only sighted "What an insignificant brat you turned out to be…" he said seriously with a cold voice "Well let me help you make your wish my son!!" he shouted while he now moved his spear to both Koby and Helmeppo with a terrible evil smile.

Koby and Helmeppo only closed their eyes awaiting the final blow to their lifes yet both of them had a light smile on their face, they were satisfied, they had done the right thing…

Gina now began to run and unshed her sword, she let this go too far and began to run towards where Koby and Helmeppo were "Damn it!!" she shouted angrily, as she began to realize that she might just not make it, she require more speed "Hybrid form Shippo-Shippo---" she never finished the sentence.

"Konki-Bakuha!!!" a girl shout came from the bushes and from it a big red energy ball moved at a terrible speed and stroked into Morgan's face sending him a few feet away into the ground leaving a big gust of smoke behind.

Morgan turned angrily from the ground "Now what?!?" he shouted to only face a group of five people that had arrived from the bushes.

Haze stood there with an open hand pointing it towards Morgan, her face no longer held the innocent and childish face but her features were of an angry woman, her whole body was shining in a red energy as she looked towards Morgan "You will not touch Glasses-pink-haired-funny-boy-chan and Blond-loud-guy!" she commanded, her voice thought held her childish tone no longer held the innocence it usually held.

Behind her Li walked with katana and dagger in hand "Now, now…Who has just decided to do something stupid…" she said in a sarcastic tone while looking at her surroundings with a titanic smirk. Her black jacket was open revealing her white tank top and the little bust, as she positioned herself in a combat position "Because I am in no mood for stupidity right now….idiots."

Kuryu just stepped by her side with a serious face "Sometimes the path commands one to fight for his beliefs…" as he positioned himself in a combat position "And so it happened it is just now that path says to me to fight all of you…." He said while he began cracking all of his finger while only moving them slowly and ending with his head "And no one will escape the wrath of the path…to those who dare to stand on its way…"

Elina appeared with bazooka in hand with a light smile "Damn, you people just don't know when to learn to be nice don't you…" she said while her hair moved thru the air and she moved the bazooka to her shoulder "Because I wouldn't recommend picking up a fight with people we know…even when we don't like them."

"Seems that someone will actually make the cut…" said Musashi out loud appearing from behind the whole group with his titanic sword in hand while his long red hair moved thru the air revealing a bit his emerald eyes and in his face a light smile was painted "And someone will pay the price of Justice…" he said seriously now walking to join the rest of the group.

Gina looked at the group with a light smile "Interesting indeed…" she said fixing her attention towards the red-haired tall man or boy, she couldn't make his face exactly but she felt just something, she just couldn't place it. While she turned towards Garp "Vice-Admiral?" she asked with a big smile.

On Garp's face a smile painted itself into it "We are going in Gina-chan!!" he commanded as the small group of troops they carried began to surround both Garp and Gina while they cheered for the Vice-Admiral and Captain, all of them smiling in anticipation of entering battle.

"Surround them, fast!!" commanded Morgan who was no getting back to his feet realizing the new threat that had entered the battle field. The Marines under Morgan surrounded both parties all pointing at them with guns and with swords in hand.

Garp looked towards Musashi and smirked "Gina-chan we are cutting and…"

"…joining them, once we are as a single unit we will be able to support each other and finish these with the least casualties as possible!" commanded Musashi while behind his long hair he looked towards Garp.

"How come are you sure they will accept our support?" asked Kuryu while he looked at his surroundings with a troublesome face.

"…Ohhh they will Gina-chan, I am positive of it!" answered Garp with a big smile while he took a battle stance "Gina-chan you will be the one to cut thru the troops…."

"…and once you saved them Haze you will provide us with distance support and assure that none escape!" Musashi said now looking towards Haze while he moved his sword in front of him.

"Yes Sir!" answered Gina while she moved her sword back to her scabbard "What about you, you still have three sides to cover and protect yourself…"

"…Kuryu you will take south, Elina will provide with firepower to destroy formation, I will take care of the north and Li I can give you some height so you can attack from the sky?" Musashi asked looking towards Li.

"Of course I can take care of it bastard!" Li smirked while she looked at all the soldiers "This will be so…."

"…much fun!" exclaimed Garp as he looked at the battle before him and cracked his knuckles.

"Sir! What about Captain Morgan he is still there?" Gina asked while she muttered under her breath "Hybrid form Shippu-Shippu-no-Mi…." as her body began to grow…

"Oh about him…" said Garp with a light smirk.

"I will take care…" Musashi said seriously.

"OF THAT IDIOT!" the shout of both Musashi and Garp echoed in unison.

"What are you waiting for men!" commanded Morgan "Shoot them!"

"GO!!!" once again the shout of Musashi and Garp where heard from the battle field.

"Konki-Konki-no-Hana-nami!!" shouted Haze. Haze shined in pure red energy, as she launched herself towards the soldiers, at the speed she moved she could see how the men blinked and began barely to take aim towards her friends. While she began her sprint, at each step the ground trembled at the steps she took and at each step her body released lotus petals, thousands of millions of flowers that moved at her speed rising and rising as more and more flowers began to form as she ran thru the troops, slashing with her sword those who stood in her way. For her things moved in slow-motion, she could see their blinks, she could see their fears and she only had one thing in mind: save them.

For the enemy Marines a wave of red flower petals began to fall against them burning them in body and mind, as they felt fear and anger, from their bodies smoke rose and they felled down in pain. While like a thunder cutting thru the sky a red energy silhouette that seemed to be like tremor creating this wave reached Helmeppo and Koby and before anybody could realize they were long gone from the place.

"Done…" smirked Musashi "Li!!!" he shouted while he moved his sword into the ground.

"All ready ahead of you!" Li answered with a smirk while she landed on the blade and before she could say something else she was launched into the air as she smirked while she gained a full view of the battle field below. Haze had made it, she had done it and now it was their turn while she brought the support. From the sky from Li's hand thousand of needles appeared as she began to throw them to the troops below her with a big smile like a rain of death that felled down leaving them sometimes unable to move or badly damaged.

Gina's body now stood 1 head taller, her skin was now replaced for what it looked like reddish fur, she still stood in two legs yet her legs had been replaced for a pair of two strong animal legs with a titanic muscle and paws. Her face now changed to a much sharper on, two pointy ears, in her hands claws appeared and on her back one could see seven long fox tails moving around as she crouched "Get ready…."

"Prepare to follow her men!!" commanded Garp while he threw a punch but the punch without even making contact sent 5 men flying thru the air, as Garp smiled a bit "Hehehehehe and my power has decreased a bit…" he muttered to himself.

"Go!!!" Gina launched herself to the battle field, her sense attuned to her surroundings, nothing escaped her sight and she moved with the precision of a samurai sword. She tackled, slashed with her claws and moved people out of the way with her tails yet she didn't go unscathed as felt sometimes blades scratch her a bit but she didn't stop she was only concentrated on reaching the other group.

Behind Gina, Garp and the rest of Marines made their way thru taking the one's that Gina failed to take and the plan was working marvelously. Some Marines got hurt yet one punch from Garp took more than 10 enemy Marines with it and so on they made their way closer and closer to Musashi and his group.

"Elina!! Open the way!!" Musashi shouted while he moved his sword in one sing taking out as much enemies as possible. Even with Haze's attack they were having troubles and Musashi was no exception at receiving his share of hits and slashes yet that didn't stop him from attacking. He only greeted his teeth and looked towards where Garp and his group where moving, once they had united, they will become unstoppable.

Elina didn't even shout back as she crouched and pointed her gun in a vertical direction from where Garp and Gina were coming. As she seriously pushed the trigger and from the bazooka a massive force of air launched thru out the troops creating a natural passage way thru out them. She smiled the way was opened as she looked and manage to see something that looked like a titanic reddish fox with seven tales approaching towards them at high speed and behind them Garp and the rest of their crew.

Gina observed the new path that had been opened and smiled "Impressive, is like if they knew what we are planning…" as she took the way and began to get closer and closer to the group, still even with Elina's blast she encountered enemies but it was nothing she couldn't deal with, in her face a smile was painting, she will be able to keep her death "cero" record.

Kuryu observed the incoming group and the human-fox as he shouted "Hey, Musashi! It's time to move!" he shouted while with his hand he punched a Marine on the face making him loose consciousness instantly.

Musashi turned towards the monk "All right! We are moving, cover Elina!" he shouted and with this Li, Musashi and Kuryu surrounded Elina while they began to move in perfect synchronization. Each sword slash of Musashi was followed by one of Li's and last by one of Kuryu's kicks and fists that seemed that as soon as they touched the opponent they sent them flying or left them unconscious. They danced in a circle, constantly moving to the side while protecting Elina who moved while charging her bazooka once again, as they moved closer and closer to the human-fox.

Gina looked towards the groups movement, she smiled, the coordination they carried and smiled "Truly a very interesting group…" she thought to herself making note to congratulate them and invite them join the Marines, they needed people like them. Another man felled to her powerful claws and finally in front of her was the red-green haired monk, dressed in his black robes and she noticed his metallic limbs, as she made a note of his movements, all of them deathly, in fact she could tell he was going easy on the Marines "You must be Kuryu McLarenson?! Thanks for the support!"

Kuryu looked towards the barely opened eyes of the human-fox, noting her voice was female "Must show her the path later…" he noted in his mind with mischievous smirk. Behind her he could see her tails and from there a Marine prepared to attack her "Watch out!!" he shouted while he grabbed her hand a pulled her in while using her body momentum to launch himself and kicking with his metal feet the face of the attacker leaving him unconscious.

Gina smiled at Kuryu's actions, he was good, damn good and once she landed she pulled the monk back who landed expertly smiling to her and she answered him with her own foxy smile. Without saying anything both began to fight but helping each other, from time to time Kuryu will grab Gina's arm and used her as an extension of his own body and pulled her back. Gina did the same with the exception that the monk seemed to get light as a feather when she launched him into the enemy but once he damaged a target the strength didn't change at all, as one last time Gina launched him and Kuryu muttered in a low voice "Kami-e "Enpitsu"…" and landed back once again smiling towards the human-fox "You are good…" he muttered.

Gina smiled at the complement "Same too you boyo…" she answered smirking.

"HAHAHAHAHA!! Excellent work Gina-chan!!" shouted Garp as one of his punches finally cleared the way making both groups meet in the battle field.

"Vice-Admiral…" she nodded while she opened a place in the circle for the Marines and Garp that as fast she had opened Musashi's and Garp's group where working as a single unit, a circle that slowly opening gaining more and more ground.

Li smirked as she slashed another Marine to the ground unconscious, her move precise and deathly leaving them unconscious or useless for battle. She had thought to use one of her scrolls but she had declined against as she realized her sword skills were more than enough to take these men down. While she pivoted expertly and with one single slash two enemy Marines were left weaponless and useless for the battlefield "Not good enough…" she smirked "Bastard! What now?!".

Musashi moved his sword back to his back noticing that it was hard already not hurting these Marines without leaving them almost death and went for punches, different to Kuryu's that a single punch was able to send flying or leaving them unconscious, one Musashi's punches was more than enough to send a single man flying far off to the hills. But they were brute and dirty "Damn this is getting troublesome…" he muttered as a punch send a Marine with another flying up to the hills.

From his side he failed to notice a sword falling up to him as he greeted his teeth, if he covered it he will end up killing this Marine and well that was not an option anymore, not with them. His face turned serious preparing himself for the slash that was going to hit on the shoulder; the blade began to descent.

"IT'S THAT ALL YOU GOT BRAT?!" a shouted from his other side was heard as a titanic fist launched himself towards his attacker and without even touching the enemy Marine, he and another five enemies were sent flying towards oblivion. Musashi only turned to face Garp's face smirking wildly behind his dog mask "You've grown too soft…" he muttered lowly only hearable to Musashi.

Musashi smirked back "Sorry…" he muttered under his breath and before he knew it he was back to back with Garp. Both coats moving thru the wind and with a synchronization only obtained by dancers Musashi and Garp began to fight side by side, imitation each other's punches becoming a destructive force that by now the enemy Marines began to fall back little by little.

Li looked towards Garp and Musashi, her face stood serious at seeing the Legendary Vice-Admiral fighting side by side with the bastard but she could tell it, they had fought once either against each other or side by side. They knew each other's movements, too damn well "Musashi…" she muttered under her breath and slashed another Marine to the ground "Nice allies you got!" she shouted out in the air.

Kuryu and Gina were no exception as they watched them fight, both of them as well smirking at Garp's and Musashi's fight "We cannot let them have all the fun can we? Monk…" Gina smirked.

Kuryu smirked back "Hell will I let that pedophilic-idiot get all the credit…" and once again with the synchronization they had fought a few moments ago they resumed their dance helping each other with their strength taking down enemies by the seconds.

Morgan observed the battlefield with panicked eyes noticing that the once high chances he stood of winning where diminishing by the seconds the battle passed thru. While he began to walk back slowly, he knew it, his formation was broken and it was a matter of time that his troops began to fall back in fear, as he only cursed "Damn it all!!" and was about to begin running when suddenly an energy ball exploded before him. Morgan looked towards the end of the entrance of the execution grounds to see Haze pointing her hand towards him; she was still angry one could tell by her face.

"You won't be going anywhere Spear-Ugly-Hand-Evil-Guy!" she shouted angrily and from behind her the Marines that had been stationed on the ship came down charging towards the battlefield. While she continued shooting energy balls into the battle field destroying the formation even more and making even some of the enemy Marines run in panic and in the end the enemy was running between their tails stampeding each other.

Gina looked at the failed re-treat of their enemy and smirked "Vice-Admiral! We got them on re-treat!" she shouted while she launched herself in pursuit for the rest of the enemies moving at terrifying speed. As each enemy she reached she either punched him hard enough to make him fall or on the neck making lose consciousness, as she smiled, mission accomplished or better said almost.

Li smirked at the troops running and now she launched herself for the soldiers, no one was going to ruin her fun. While she ran with sword and dagger in hand disabling most of the soldiers she could but keeping her eyes on Musashi, she wondered how the man will act this time. Thought she did notice that Musashi hadn't fought even to one quarter of his normal ability, she smiled, he actually was trying to avoid killing or hurt the enemy badly "So you did think a little bit didn't you…Musashi." She said with a light smile.

Kuryu as well made his run towards the running Marines smiling, even thought he hated violence they where saving people here and till now the path was clear for him. While he ran and disenabled the more enemies he could, the more deaths or the less people left to cure the better. Even with his metal limbs he managed to avoid leaving any damages and if he did there were internal only "It's almost over…." He said sighting while punched another Marine "What a coincidence….is just like back then but….different, really has the path changed me…" he muttered to himself.

Elina looked towards Musashi and Garp that continued advancing. Their movements were too coordinated, in fact Elina could see behind Musashi's long hair a smile but not his normal smile but a smile of satisfaction like if he was actually enjoying it and the Vice-Admiral was no different but this man's smile for her was more like a father looking at a child who he hadn't seen in a long time. Elina while the rest opened the circle to take on the running Marines she looked towards Musashi "Hey, monster, what next?!" she shouted.

Musashi punched another Marine he looked towards her and smiled "Time to end this Demon Woman…" he said smiling, as he turned towards the direction were Morgan stood and looked towards Garp who only looked back, no words spoken and then Musashi turned towards Elina "Open us the way!" he commanded with a smile.

Elina smiled back to Musashi and crouched once again and pointed the cannon towards where Morgan was and without wasting another second pulled the trigger. Another powerful blast of compressed air moving at a terrible speed launched towards the soldiers….

For Musashi and Garp things moved in slow-motion as soon as the blast passed after them both launched themselves at a terrible speed behind the blast. Each step that Musashi made the ground seemed too decay itself a bit, as if life was being sucked out of it and the more he ran his face seemed to gain a special smile, like a smile of pleasure and his speed incremented. Garp kept up with him and turned to look at him and smirked "You haven't changed at all…" as both raced thru the path way set before them and Morgan at the end of the track….

"That again!!" Kuryu cursed and began to look around yet there were too many people but something was not right, he could feel it and it was moving and moving fast, too damn fast. Kuryu continued fighting yet he was in panic looking around and around searching for who or what was emanating that feeling.

Li was no exception, she felt that icy cold on her spine, something was not right and like Kuryu while fighting looked around searching for that. She looked like crazy while she slashed another opponent leaving him unconscious "What the hell is this?!" she cursed while she ran thru the battlefield looking for it.

Haze's eyes froze, the energy, it was not a good energy and it was for sure not friendly at all. But she couldn't see where it was coming from too much people and she was already assuring that nobody escaped but she couldn't feel the trouble and a fear, something that ticked a part of her brain, a memory; but still she couldn't not point the feeling "This is very, very, very, very, very, very bad…" she muttered in a childish voice.

Gina felt like if ice had been dropped in her back and turned around, something wrong was about to happen or something was happening. She tried to concentrate her vision to extend even farther or see something yet she couldn't she still had enemies to take care of "Now what…" she cursed looking around in her hybrid-kitsune form.

Musashi smiled grew even more showing her teeth, till the smile seemed more like that of a mad man than a normal kid. Everything moved in slow-motion for him and Garp, as he began to tighten his punch as he got closer and closer to Morgan, who was still looking straight ahead without even knowing what was to hit him. Now Musashi was laughing, a little laugh, like a snicker but it just kept going and his eyes dilated. His red garb kept moving thru the air accompanied by Garp's own, as Musashi just kept the run and prepared to punch Morgan, still with that smile, that snicker and those eyes.

Garp turned towards Musashi the smirk had been replaced by serious face, as he looked at Musashi seriously "Why aren't you slowing down…." He muttered "Why aren't you…." He looked into Musashi's eyes and a new tension arose in Garp. They were too damn close to Morgan, as he watched how the red-haired boy raised his punch preparing to connect to Morgan's face "BRAT STOP IT!!!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

The snicker disappeared, the smile turned to a worrisome face and his eyes seemed to drop a small tear. Musashi looked towards Morgan and his fist, it was too late to stop it and he knew what will happen if it connected. Musashi greeted his teeth trying to spot himself but it was too late, he had lost it "Damn-----" he looked towards his side to see Garp extend his punch and connect to Morgan's sending him flying and he could see behind Garp's mask a serious face that looked towards him.

Elina moved her bazooka down to look down on the way how her shot had opened the way and at the end of the road Musashi and Garp both with arms extended in a punch at the end and a few meters away was Morgan who could barely breath. Elina only smiled and looked towards Musashi with a smile "It's over…." She sighted.

It was gone, Kuryu turned towards were the whole battle had stopped and it was where Musashi and Garp stood side by side, both of them with the hand extended and in a closed fist. Far off was Morgan unconscious seeing literally birds flying on his head, as he looked seriously to his surroundings "Gone again…" he muttered to himself.

Li was as well looking towards where the battle had to a stop while she crossed her arms seriously. Her eyes concentrated on both Musashi and Garp, it didn't matter how you looked at them, they had fought together once or against each other, another mystery of the bastard she thought, as she smirked "After all, that is the reason I am following him…"

Haze calmed down as she felt the energy disappear and looked thru the battle field, the battle was over and they had won, as a smile painted on her face "Yeah!!" she shouted excitingly and launched herself at full speed towards were her friends where leaving a pink silhouette behind.

Gina walked towards where Morgan was and looked towards the rest of the troops "All right men!!! Arrest them!!" she commanded while her eyes turned towards where the Vice-Admiral and Musashi stood, this was too strange and once again she looked towards Musashi "Who are you boyo?" she asked herself seriously.

Musashi's body was still trembling and he didn't raise his head, he felt that sensation again and he hated it. While he looked towards Garp who was as well standing in the same position as him without moving, as he looked towards the Dog masked Vice-Admiral and only greeted his teeth in anger without saying a word, as some little tears dropped from his eyes. He was not ready yet, not by long shot….

Garp smirked at the boy and got up while walking away without saying a word. His white Marine coat moved out thru the wind and said to himself lightly "Damn it brat…" he said to himself and walked towards his man with a titanic smile on his face "Now men!! Let's celebrate!!" he shouted and it was answered back by a cheer of his men.

Musashi only got up and looked towards where Morgan stood, he was still alive and ironically Garp had saved him. As he now he turned towards the battlefield with his normal attitude gained and sat down to take some air "That was close…Too damn close…" he cursed.

The rest of the day the Marines dedicated themselves to clean the mess, arrest and take into custody the Marines that had decided to join Morgan. Kuryu and the city doctors had been taken the wounded all day long, things were in peace….well for the most, for Musashi well…

"Don't move damn monster!!" shouted Elina trying to take off for the seventh time Musashi's shirt.

"Demon Woman!! I am telling you I am perfectly fine!!" shouted Musashi back "So please let me be!!" he continued while he lied on a bed of the hospital of headquarters.

Li smirked from a bed besides Musashi "Hehehehe, I doubt she will stop bastard…" she said with a light smirk, her body full of bandages, dressed only in her trousers, her bust was being covered by a bandage as well.

"Shut up Crazy Woman!!" Musashi fought her grip once again "I am telling you I am perfectly fine!"

Elina greeted her teeth, she had heard from Li and Kuryu about Musashi's heart and she wanted to test Kuryu's theory here but Musashi just seemed destined not to let his white shirt off "I know that!!! That's why we want to check you damn it!!" she cursed under her breath while she tried to grab Musashi's hand. It was true he was the first one to be fully healed of all of his scratches as always and thankfully the doctors and nurses had told him to stay in bed to at least have a rest.

Behind them was Gina smiling at the whole situation, her body as well full of bandages her upper part was only covered by bandages, she had her formal trousers on and over everything she had her Marine coat on "Come on boyo, let yourself get checked." She said with a mischievous grin "I think you will like it…"

Musashi's eyes widened "Oi, Oi!! Pervert Kitsune!!" he said in a comical tone "You really want to see me naked so badly?!? That goes for you two: Demon Woman and Crazy Woman!!" he continued comically.

Li's and Elina's eye brows twitched "What are you implying you damn monster (bastard)!!" shouted both in uni-son towards Musashi.

Haze on the other hand was three beds away sleeping peacefully, since she had arrived into the battlefield and hugged Musashi at seeing he was all right she had fallen instantly asleep. It seemed that didn't matter how much noise they created Haze just had a titanic smile on her face while she slept peacefully.

Gina only looked behind her barely opened eyes towards Musashi's last comment with a nervous smile "Pervert Kitsune?!?" she said to herself angrily as she began to walk towards Musashi "Hey, boyo, do you know at who are---" she never finished the sentence.

"Captain Gina!!" a Marine appeared behind her in a military stance.

Gina got back her stance looked towards the Marine "Yes, soldier?" she asked seriously, still eyeing Musashi evilly from time to time with her left eye.

"Vice-Admiral Garp request for you to report to Commander's Ripper office!" the Marine said formally.

"I will go immediately, thanks for the report Corporal!" she answered "I will come back, I still need to talk to you." She said towards the group while still eyeing Musashi with her barely opened eyes.

As Gina passed Kuryu entered the room with a smile bigger than life and his eyes bigger than soup plates "Ohhhhh!! My heart has been touched by a Goddess of Justice!!" he said exaggeratingly "I must show her the path!! The road, the true road!!!" he continued "Into my pants…" he thought with a titanic smirk "Ohhhh path have you been too kind to me these days!!!" he continued.

Musashi, Li and Elina looked towards Kuryu with a titanic sweat drop while twitching their eye brows nervously.

"Now!!!" shouted Elina while once again resumed her fight with Musashi for his white shirt "Don't move damn monster!!"

Kuryu's eyes turned serious once again and who knows at what speed he was besides Musashi grabbing his arms with all of his strength at which Musashi could not do anything "Now, now, now pedophilic-idiot, a Goddess of the Sun has decided to check on you and I think she is completely right on these…" he said with an evil smirk while holding Musashi with all of his strength.

"Not you too Ass-monk!!!" complained Musashi while looking with a comical face straight into the monk's face "What do I have wrong?!?" he continued complaining.

By now Elina had already taken out the buttons of Musashi's shirt revealing the so marked body of Musashi with no scar and undamaged, as if he had never even fought the battle of today. Soon she grabbed a stethoscope put her into her ears and put its head over Musashi's heart "Now let see…" she said smirking victoriously…

"It's normal…" Elina said seriously.

Kuryu and Li looked towards Elina with a surprised face "What?! Let me hear!!" he shouted and letting go Musashi's hands he grabbed the stethoscope and heard it as well "Yeah it's normal…" he said surprised.

Musashi looked at both Elina and Kuryu "Just that?!" he exclaimed exasperated as he got up removing them both for his body and putting back his shirt back "Really…What were you two trying to pull?" he asked seriously.

Kuryu, Elina and Li looked at each other "Like we said we only wanted to check if you where okay…" said Elina with her best smile possible.

"Yeah Musashi-kun, is my job as a doctor to even assure people such as you are as well in a good health!" Kuryu said smiling as well even thought he was cursing inside out and eyeing Musashi wondering if what they had heard on the night was wrong.

"See, Musashi, we where only worrying for your own good!! Li added on her bed smiling a little bit.

Musashi kept looking at the with a suspicious look till he only sighted in defeat knowing this was not getting anywhere "Damn, too troublesome…" he said lazily while he just lied on the bed "I suppose is tomorrow back to work right?"

"About that, I got good news for you people…" said a smiling Gina from the door way still dressed like a few moments ago but she seemed to be happy about something "After talking with Commander Ripper and Vice-Admiral Garp, we came to the decision that you are free to go and you will be rewarded for your help in this incident."

"Ohhhhhh! Goddess of Justice, your kindness is only comparable to your beauty!!" Kuryu exclaimed, he was now standing in one knew exaggerating his pose will touching her hand lightly "The path of enlightment is strong with you!! Ohhhh Goddess!!!" while he moved and kissed her hand while having a glimpse of her covered bust by the ban---

"Ohhhh you naughty boy, if you want to see you just have to ask….of course that will become a big problem you know, taking a glimpse of a Captain's body…" Gina said with a big smile with a very special type of sarcastic-ironic tone and at the same time sounding sweet "It could lead to Impel Down, not a good place for you boyo."

Kuyru only backed up sweat dropping a bit with a scary look "I sense the path is telling me absolutely to stay as far as possible from her…." He said looking towards the Captain that still was smiling with her barely opened eyes.

"Like I was saying…" Gina said changing once again to her normal tone "We are thankful for your help in the incident and we want to reward you for it…" she said smiling.

"What's the catch?" Elina interrupted.

"Pardon…" Gina asked surprised.

"There has to be a catch, I can see it in your face." Elina stated with a smirk "If it was me there would be a catch…"

"Seems that we are more similar than I thought Elina…." Gina said opening her eye a bit and smirking "On the condition you grant me an interview with you people which will have a dinner of course and hear your stories…." Gina smirked at the end with a titanic smile.

"And if we decline Captain…" Li asked seriously.

"Ohhhh, well then you could be stuck here for a very, very, very long time…" Gina said seriously "Also I wish to extend a formal invitation to the Marines to all of you….and let me tell you I can be very but very persuasive….so I let you decide here." With these words she left the room, leaving everybody with mouth open.

A silence reign among them for a good time while they looked at each other with blank faces only Haze's snores could be heard till a drop of water was heard from knows which corner "All in favor of leaving and avoiding something terrible to happen at the hands of the Pervert Kitsune-Evil-Captain?" asked Musashi with a comical tone.

"Ahead of you…" greeted her teeth Li.

"On it already…" answered Elina.

"Sadly agree with pedophilic-idiot…" Kuryu said nervously.

"What, who is a funny fox?" moaned barely waking up Haze.

And before another word was spoken Musashi, Li, Elina and Kuryu were looking like crazy around the room for a way to get out, shouting to each other crazy ideas such as "Well we can do the jump again…" or "Let's put all these blankets in a rope and get out of here!" and the answers were such as "As we will let that happen again damn monster (bastard)!!" or "Yeah asshole, as if the rocks below were soft as the bed, yeah we will make the jump definitely."

Haze looked at the puzzled "Hey! What are you playing?! Can I join?!" she exclaimed happily while she looked towards the rest of them moving like crazy all around the room looking for a way to get out.

The other ignored her while they continued to search around for possibilities of escaping but seemed pointless but for this group it didn't matter they just kept shouting at each other while anything from ideas to counter-ideas. Haze on the other hand was jumping up and down with a big smile on her face "Wow, so we are searching for something?! I am amazing at searching things let me help!!" she shouted and began to run at her faster than light speed around leaving pink silhouettes behind.

"Sorry to interrupt but…." Koby was speechless while he looked at the scene of the group jumping around like crazy and shouting at each other things that Koby just couldn't make out. Kobby was completely covered in bandages and walking with the help of a cane.

Helmeppo was in the same state as Koby looking at the scene as well with wide open mouth in bandages and a cane to help him walk "Ummm Koby-san, what's wrong with them?" he asked surprised.

Koby looked towards Helmeppo with a nervous smile "You are asking me?!" he exclaimed exasperated "Just look at them, they are senseless!"

"Oi, oi, oi! Who is senseless?!" Musashi said comically looking towards both Helmeppo and Koby.

The group stopped their madness and turned to look towards the two Chore boys "Hey, what do you want blondie?" said evilly Li.

"Hey, Blond-loud-guy and Glasses-pink-haired-funny-boy-chan what are you doing here!?" exclaimed Haze happily "You want to join our game?! I don't what it is about but is very fun!!" she continued.

Elina only sweat dropped "Who was playing what Haze?...." she asked strangely as she looked towards Koby and Helmeppo on their hands they where carrying two big suit cases "What's that?"

Koby looked towards the suitcases "Ohhh, this? Commander Ripper ordered us to give you your reward." He said smiling "Is some money in thanks for your great help!"

Musashi only sat down with a light smile "We did what we had to do…right?" he said turning towards the group.

"Yeah, even if Blond-loud-guy was a bit mean too Li-nee-chan we couldn't let that happen!" said a smiling Haze with a big thumps up.

Li only smirked "Yeah, I couldn't let other kill you blondie…" she said evilly with a big smirk on her face showing her dagger a bit.

Helmeppo only sweat dropped and gulped big time and only laughed nervously "I am truly sorry, really!!"

Elina only smiled to the two kids "Don't worry Helmeppo, it's okay…" she smiled kindly "We did what we think was the best for all of us…."

Kuryu only sat down in a lotus position "The path puts before us a road…" he said with a smile "We only decide what to do…."

Koby and Helmeppo looked at the group with big smiles "Who are you people?" asked Koby laughing while he looked straight into the eyes of Musashi.

"Travelers…" Elina said smiling.

"Just wanting to beat that guy…" Li smirked.

"Crazy Woman!!" shouted Musashi to only sight in defeat "Beats me…"

"Followers of the path of enlightment…" said Kuryu solemnly.

"Pirates!!" shouted Haze excitingly.

"LIKE HELL WE ARE!!!" responded Li, Elina, Musashi and Kuryu in uni-son with comical faces to Haze.

"Why?!? I haven't done anything wrong!!!" complained teary Haze.

Koby and Helmeppo only sweat dropped once again and left the bags near a table "I only wanted to thank you…" said Koby looking towards Musashi "You really helped me."

"I didn't do anything boy, you did what you think it had to be done and that's what counts." Musashi said smiling lightly towards Koby.

The group looked from Koby and Helmeppo to Musashi wondered what had happened between them. While the group kept hearing the conversation with a questioning look between the Marines and Musashi.

"Even so, thank you Musashi-san." Koby smiled "Helmeppo is as well thankful right?" Koby said while looking to Helmeppo with a light smile.

"Yes, yes, yes whatever just don't let get this into your head!" Helmeppo said with a smirk "I still think you guys are pathetic."

Koby only laughed nervously looking towards Helmeppo "Don't mind him. I am sure he is truly grateful." As he turned back towards the group "I only wanted to know if there is anything I can do just ask please?"

"No thank you very much and now that you finish kissing each other will you mind leaving us? We are kind of busy here…" Li said sarcastically while she turned to look around the room for some sort of escape route or something.

"Of course Miss!!" Koby and Helmeppo answered nervously as they began to leave the room.

"Wait, blondie!" shouted Elina.

Helmeppo only greeted his teeth while looking back "What?!" he answered angrily.

"You lived here right?" Elina asked to only answered by a nod from Helmeppo "Is there some secret passage to the beach in this castle, I mean it's a Marine base it should have one doesn't it?"

"Well yeah, in fact there is one…" answered Helmeppo "Is besides that bed and leads directly to the town…Why do you ask?"

"No reason…." Elina smirked back.

"Well thanks once again and we'll see ya later I think." Koby said with a light smile as he was leaving the room.

"Oi, Koby…" Musashi called.

"Yes…"

"You two will make the cut…good luck, you will need it." Musashi said with a big smirk.

Koby and Helmeppo smiled and left the room leaving them alone. Elina looked towards Musashi "What was that about?" asked Elina looking towards Musashi.

"We will see someday… we will." Musashi smiled "For now…"

Gina walked with a big smile on her face thru the hallway. She had received complements from Headquarters and a full permission to 'invite' all the way the group to be Marines and not only that but her record of cero death on a mission was kept clean. The dinner was ready and she was dressed in her finest suit and her favorite Marine coat, yes the mission seemed to be ending with golden high colors, as she opened the door "Now, I hope you got your answer re…" she never finished to find an empty room nothing was there except beds and blankets, her eyes opened fully and shouted to the guards in the door "When the hell did they left!?" she demanded exasperated.

"No idea Captain!! No one has left this room during the whole day as you ordered!!" the guard answered nervously sweating looking towards Gina.

Gina only entered and began looking around till she looked towards the window and she noticed in the sea a very curious black spot, as she ran to the window and looked towards it "Shippo-Shippo-no-Sight…" she muttered, her eyes turned a little golden and her vision became like a telescope and she saw in the distance a ship and over it the whole group seating and speaking with big smiles on their faces, as she read one of the lips "Yeah, we were able to get rid of the crazy Pervert-Kitsune." Commented Musashi "Yeah, she is kind of crazy I give you that bastard!" answered laughing Li and not but not least "And her taste of clothing even thought is quite good…is too expensive!! How the hell does she manage to buy those things?!" Elina added.

Gina only greeted her teeth in anger "Damn them!!" she cursed as she was about to race to the door when Garp appeared in front of her "Vice-Admiral!! They are escaping!!" she cursed.

"Huh?? Who them? Don't worry Gina-chan, that wasn't such a big loss." Garp answered carelessly.

"But, but, but they still must answer for the destruction of the town!! Vice-Admiral!!" Gina continued while she cursed under her breath "And I really want to know more about them!!"

"Lighten up Gina-chan! Also if you are worried because we didn't get any recruits or new trainees don't worry I already picked up two!!" Garp smiled widely as he motioned behind him "Those two!" as he pointed towards Helmeppo and Koby.

Gina only smacked her face in frustration "Great Vice-Admiral! A Daddy's Boy and a Perfect Weakling!! Yeah, we just made the best recruits of the year!!" she shouted and cursed under her breath "Those would have made an excellent add to any crew!!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Garp laughed at the Captain "Don't worry I have a good feeling about these two!"

Gina only sighted in defeat "What about them?" she said pointing towards the window seriously.

Garp smirked "I have a feeling we will be meeting them again…" he said while he began to walk from the door he came.

Gina looked towards the boat "Ohh we will meet again boyos…We will." she said with a big smirk on her face.

Garp continued his walk as he turned towards the window noticing the little black spot that Gina was looking at "Nice seeing you brat….nice seeing you." he said with a big smile on her face and kept walking.

On the boat Musashi and the rest were barely fitting in it but they managed "Oi, ass-monk I guess I should thank you for the ride. Yet I expected something better you know." Musashi said with a sarcastic and evil tone.

"What did you say pedophilic-idiot? You are saying you want to go down and swim, yeah did I heard right?" answered Kuryu with the same tone and smirk.

"Want to try it ass-monk!"

"Ohh yeah I will pedophilic-idiot!"

"Stop it you two idiots!!" shouted Elina angrily as she breathed slowly and looked towards Kuryu "Where are you headed?"

"Wherever the path takes me!!" the monk said in an exaggerated tone.

Li only sweat-dropped "Let me guess asshole…you have no idea?"

"The path will take me!!" Kuryu answered back.

Musashi only sighted "Well, there is nothing we can do now right?" as he turned towards the sea "While we reach a place there is no problem with me…"

"Another adventure!! You will be coming with us right Speaking-number-guy?!" Haze asked excitingly.

"Of course I will Goddess of Fire!! I cannot let this pedophilic-idiot out of my sight!!" Kuryu said in another exaggerated tone "I must assure he doesn't harm your innocent and young nature…." As he thought "I will do that myself!!" he said with a big evil smirk.

"Hey, planning to abuse the pure girl asshole…" Li said with an evil smirk "Because I can keep my eye on the bastard myself, I don't think another pervert will do us any help…" while she finished the sentence she showed up a dagger.

"No of course not!!" Kuryu shouted back nervously "You are in my ship after all it cannot be helped….I also want to check something…" he said eyeing Musashi.

Elina only sighted "You are right…" as she turned and looked towards Musashi, in fact everybody for the exception of Haze who was very busy looking at the water with a big smile on her face, was looking at Musashi.

"Hey is there something on my face…" Musashi asked noticing all the stares looking at him.

"It's nothing monster." Elina turned

"No, you are just imagining things bastard." Li closed her eyes.

"Why should I turn to see you pedophilic-idiot!" Kuryu only sat in lotus-position and began meditating.

"What game are we playing now?!" Haze exclaimed "Please don't let me out of it!! Really please, please!!"

Now everybody was looking at Haze with a big sweat-drop "But-but-but nobody is playing anything?! AGAIN!!" muttered everybody in surprise.

Musashi only smiled at the group and turned towards Shelltown as he muttered "Nice seeing you again Garp and thanks once again…."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Credits for Characters:**

Captain Gina Kit – Author: Redcap55

Kuryu – Author: Alter Shead

Haze – Author: LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr

Wong Li – Author: Sakura-chan 484

Musashi and Elina – Author: Me (Draketh)

**Authors Note: So what do you think, this is my first One Piece fic and so I want your opinion about it and as well the story is open for OC´s for those who want to add their character to the rooster so I can get ideas and all. Well waiting and thanks for reading and hope for reviews!! And thanks to all who have already given me some OC´s.**

**For the Character:**

**Name:**

**AKA:**

**Age:**

**Powers or Abilities:**

**Story:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Dreams:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Best Moment of Life and Worst Moment of Life:**


	12. Chapter 12: The Bird that stopped inPI

**One Piece: The Edge Walker**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own One Piece and will never own it whatsoever!! So please bare with me here on that one! The Original character is inspired on other characters yet please at least read to see what you think of it! Review and give opinion if you will!! Accepting OC´s, from anybody, thanks for the opinions and reviews, here we go! **

**Chapter ****5: The Bird that stopped in Baratie**

**Part ****I**

_----A Few days before the events in Shelltown----_

_In a dark room, in a ship, in the Grand Line only lighted by a candle a group of people talked. Only a table and nothing else could be seen for the exception for the silhouettes of people surrounding the table and only two were seating on it while the others surrounded them. Tension could be felt in the air._

"_I am surprised you contacted me…" a female childish voice was heard "Considering my background…"_

"_We want to keep this as secret as possible and using Shichibukai for this will only drag attention to the Blues…." A male voice answered "And you have a good immunity with the Marines, so the job won't drag attention nor will cause a problem for you…"_

"_Don't compare me to those useless dog's of yours…" the female childish voice answered angrily "I on the contrary to them, I do nothing for free."_

"_Name your prize…" the male voice answered with a secure tone "How much? Or What do you want?"_

"_Make me a Shichibukai, grant me the power I want so much to obtain revenge…" the childish voice had turned dark and serious._

"_You know we cannot do that, is beyond our reach…" the male voice answered in a worried tone._

"_KAYAYAYAYAYAAYAYAYAYAYA!!" a maniac laughter echoed thru the room "You dogs! Then don't tell me to name my prize!_

"_Anything else we can offer you…" the man now asked in a sign of defeat._

"_Well there is someone I want…" the childish voice returned seemingly a bit ashamed "But I doubt you will be even able to touch him. He is so strong, so handsome, so brave, so legendary, so…so….so…powerful that not even a Shichibukai could handle him!" the female childish voice exclaimed dreamingly._

_A gulp was heard thru out the room "Who are you talking about?" the male voice asked nervously._

"_Who else but Legendary Captain Usopp!! The Great Warrior of the Sea known thru out the Four Blues!!" she finished exaggeratingly._

_A silence reigned thru the room as in the other side of the dark room were the male voice came some secreting could be heard "Hey, have you ever heard that name?" as other answered "Beats me, I didn't even knew such name existed!"_

_----On Syrup Village---_

"_Because I am….ACHOOOOOOOO!!" the sneeze came from a boy standing on a rock dressed in a green overall, a green bandana with black square lines, some green boots, a titanic mouth and the biggest nose ever seen in this world "Good time for someone to talk about me…" he cursed "Because I am Great Captain Usopp, Captain of the Usopp pirtaes I have more than 800 men waiting to intercept you surrender!"_

"_AMAZING!! REALLY?!" the surprised shout came from a boy of short dark hair, a yellow straw hat, a red sleeveless t-shirt, small jeans, sandals and a smile bigger than life._

"_Of course!!" answered Usopp with a titanic smirk "So you better give up before I give the orders for you to be executed!"_

"_You are lying!!" shouted a girl besides the straw hat boy. She was as tall as the boy besides her, orange short hair, dressed up in a small shirt that revealed her breast, a small dress that showed her legs and some high-heeled boots. _

"_They looked thru it!!" exclaimed Usopp in surprise._

"_See I told you…" the girl said with a victory smiled towards the boy besides her._

"_AMAZING!! I was completely falling for it!!" exclaimed amazed the boy with the straw hat._

"_Anyone could have seen thru that one you idiot!!" complained another young bo ofy the same heigh: green short hair, a white t-shirt, green long trouser and green boots. On his belt he carried three swords._

"_Who are you calling idiot?!" complained the straw hat boy._

_Usopp only seemed to sweat drop "Are they for real??"_

_---Back on the dark room---_

"_Are you for real?!" the female childish voice questioned confused "You have never heard that so beautiful name?!?!" she complained._

_A silence reigned from both sides._

"_Doesn't matter...I doubt you will be able to handle him." her tone had changed a bit to an angry one "Then what can you offer me dogs?!"_

"_I can give you a handsome reward and I will personally assure you are recommended for the Shichibukai…" the male voice said seriously "But that as far as I can go…"_

"_Mmmmmm, all right dog." The female voice answered a bit worried "I take your offer…"_

"_Thank you, we are really thankful for your services." The male voice answered happily "Death or alive, we really don't care. We only need the body."_

"_Easy…So: Red hair, a katana, carefree attitude and last seen on The Gate on the North Blue?" the female voice asked seriously._

"_Yes, apparently she is traveling with a group of companions I believe you won't have any troubles taking care of them." The male voice said with a serious voice._

"_That will be enough…" the childish voice interrupted "Await my arrival with the girl in a few days…"_

"_We will and once again the world thanks you for this." the male answered with what it seemed to be a smirk._

"_I do this for the money…" the female voice stated angrily "Fuck the world…" she muttered in the end._

_----End of Flashback----_

People tend to say that money can actually buy anything. Well in the middle of the ocean there was a group that begged to differ "I am starving!! Strange-guy-nii-sama, I want food!! I am running out of energy!!" Haze complained childishly.

"Shut up!! Shut up speed-devil! The more you say it, the more I think about food!!" cursed Li that was seating down looking up towards the sky with a comical looking face.

"Why?" Elina muttered as well with a comical face "Why we didn't buy any food or water supplies in Shelltown….Why?"

"Don't know. I suppose if we had stopped to buy anything we will be right now being "invited" by that Captain to join her so happy-band of sailormen." Musashi answered sarcastically as well with a comical look on his face looking up into the high sun.

"Ahhh, that's why…" answered with a big sight Elina.

The sun was up high in the sky and they had been traveling all day long since yesterday with no stop. After all, the "path" according to the monk will guide them to their next destination wisely. What they failed to notice or to think was that the path had no Compass or Log Pose but well…

"Don't worry my friends I am sure the path will guide us wisely to our next destination!" exclaimed in exaggerated tone Kuryu "I can sense our destiny ahead of us!"

"Oi, Oi, Oi…Ass-monk how is that you are not even hungry…" commented a pissed-off Musashi.

"Yeah asshole, I been wondering the same thing a few hours ago…" Li commented suspiciously.

Elina turned towards Kuryu "Yeah…How the hell do you keep yourself so fresh?!?" she demanded now.

"I feed on the path, its energy keeps me alive!! I have no need for such earthly needs!" the monk said with a very exciting face.

"Why does Speaking-number-guy have an empty bag of chips on his back?" asked innocently Haze while looking at the bag that was holding on Kuryu's back.

"So the path feeds you huh…" commented in an angry tone Li.

"And you didn't share…" Elina added.

"Ass-monk…" Musashi smirked evilly.

"Heh, the path will feed us all….sooner or later." Kuryu said nervously with a big sweat drop on his head.

"As it will asshole!!" shouted Li while she began to pin Kuryu with her needles mercilessly.

Elina joined the fray almost instantly punching Kuryu mercilessly "You didn't even share!! And you call yourself a monk!! Damn pervert!!"

Musashi was no exception giving the monk his own set of punches with an evil smile "The path my ass!! Die you ass-monk!!"

While the three gave their "rightful" deserved punishment to the monk, Haze looked at the situation with a big smile "HAHAHAHAHA!! You people are so funny!! Let me…" she stopped her energetic rattling "I have no energy!!!" she complained childishly, as she turned her head upside down looking towards the horizon.

The sun was shining on its top over the sea and some wind kept the little ship moving thru out the sea. The ship was no bigger than a skiff and they barely fitted so for Kuryu here there was no much place to go, so he was taking the punishment without even putting resistance. After a few minutes of punishment the whole group except Kuryu was once again lying down with mouths open and tongue out looking up into the sky sweating big time.

"Damn you ass-monk, now I am even more hungry…" cursed Musashi up into the air.

"I doubt he can hear you bastard…" Li cursed "I think we left him unconscious…"

On the ground was Kuryu with smoke coming out of his body only muttering things such as "Ohhh the Goddesses! I can see heaven now!!" or "The path has given me the gift to see Heaven at the hands of the Goddess!!!" and other type of senseless rattling.

"Hey…Isn't that a fish?" Haze asked as he turned once again in her normal position looking towards the horizon "Hey guys look it's a fish…" she said confused.

Musashi, Li and Elina looked towards where Haze was looking "Yeah, it looks like a fish…" muttered Musashi.

"One heck of a fish…" Li continued.

"Yeah, it must be titanic if we can see it from this distance…" Elina added.

The group looked at each other in silence and the back to the "fish" on the distance "Fish…" muttered Li.

Before they could know what they were doing: Muashi began to row the boat at a terrible speed towards the fish. On the tip of the boat Elina, Li and Haze were looking towards the "fish" with terrible smiles. Li and Haze with swords out and Elina with her bazooka on hand "Dinner here we come!!" shouted Li with a big smirk.

Kuryu got up and looked towards the "fish" with a perplexed look "Since when fishes stay on the surface?" he asked seriously.

"Shut up ass-monk!!" cursed Musashi.

"Yes, go back to sleep you damn asshole!" complemented Li.

"It's one of those special fishes that stay out on the surface you know Speaking-number-guy-san!!" exclaimed Haze looking with a titanic smile towards the fish.

Elina concentrated her eye's towards the fish noticing it was growing by the minutes passed "Wait, that can't be a…" her eyes widened "Stop!!! Stop you monster!!!" she shouted exasperated.

"What do you mean Demon Woman?!" exclaimed Musashi surprised.

"Just stop it you damn Monster!!" answered Elina.

Musashi only cursed under her breath and at the same speed he had begun to row he stopped and the skiff began to lose speed. Soon the skiff was very near the "fish" as they began to notice what a strange "fish" it was.

"Is this a…" muttered Li with a surprised look.

"Yes, it is a ship…" finished Kuryu the sentence.

Indeed the "fish" had turned to be a ship. The ship was a strange one in its own kind: it was a circle one to begin with, on what it seemed to be one end there was the head of a fish and on the other end it seemed it had like an orange tail, it was divided into three levels going from bigger to a smaller one on the top, on the second level two sail stood high sails with orange and white lines, in one of the sides it had a two door entrance and on the top it read "Baratie".

"Baratie? I think I have heard that name before." Elina stood there thinking with a serious face.

Musashi looked towards Elina "Baratie? Never heard of it…" he commented now looking back towards the ship.

"So it's not a fish!!!!" exclaimed Haze "AHHHHHHH! And here I was thinking I was getting some food!!" she complained childishly.

"Wasn't this a very good restaurant? Yeah, I have heard stories that cooks from all over the sea aspire to work here…" Li said with a very serious look,

"Yeah, I heard during my travels that this is one of the best places to eat…" Kuryu continued.

The group sweat dropped and looked at each other with comical looking faces "Restaurant…." They muttered first "Eating…" the murmur continued.

Inside the Baratie a luxurious big dining room stood shining to the sun light of the outside. Tables surrounded a big staircase that lead up-stairs and each table was decorated with probably the finest cutlery, mats, flowers and table chandeliers money could buy. The clients were probably from high class considering what they were dressed in and the amount of jewelry they were carrying. Cooks ran from the stairs to the tables serving the food that looked more than an actual meal but a piece of art and some others walked from table to table offering wine.

"FOOOOOOOOODDDD!!!" the shout came from the main door of a group of five people that entered into the restaurant like a battering ram with comical faces that seemed to be crying for some food.

The whole restaurant froze while they looked towards the group of people that had decided to ungracefully disturb their meal and before anybody could even have a good look at the group they had already taken a table and sat down while the five raised their hands in uni-son "WAITEEERRRR!! We are ready to order!!" the five shouted like a choir.

The day for him had been going swell for him: three tables and six ladies, indeed the day had gone magnificently. But what he was seeing before him left him mouth open 3 ladies----no this were not ladies, this were roses from a secret forbidden garden only known to the gods and some lucky mortals. Without even thinking it he gave a bottle of wine to a client "Here serve it yourself…" and began walking towards the 'forbidden garden'. He was dressed in his everyday clothes though one could actually think he was dressed in his very best: blue formal shoes, formal blue trousers, a formal blue coat with 4 golden buttons and below it a blue formal shirt and a blue tie. The whole dressing played perfectly to his appearance: blond short hair that covered his left eye, only leaving at sight his right eye, his only visible eyebrow extremely long and at the end it curls making a spiral. While he approached the table a big smile began to paint on his face.

"So we can actually eat to our hearts contempt?" asked Musashi with a big smile.

"I don't see why not? We actually have more than enough to feed ourselves." Elina smiled while she pointed towards the suitcases at her side.

"Mellori!!" the scream came from behind their table from a yellow haired waiter or something, that his eyes had suddenly transformed into two big hearts "Ohh, flowers of the garden, allow me to be of service for you…" he said in an exaggerated voice.

The first one to actually get his attention was Haze "Flower? Me?" as she turned towards the rest of the group "Strange-guy-nii-sama I think this guy is seeing things…" she said with a confused voice.

"No, no, no…" Kuryu now joined with his classic exaggerating tone "See, this man has very well refined taste thought I cannot say the same thing for his clothes…Someone of his stature should know better."

"Clothing…Sir, I beg to differ and I must point to you too." The blond waiter continued "I cannot believe the even let you to a place of this class with such clothes…it's just disgusting and so is your presence before this so delicate flowers!"

"Flowers?!? You insult them eyebrow-okama (Japanese: homosexual), they are beyond any flower!! They are Goddesses!!" answered the monk exasperated now standing face to face to the blond waiter.

"EHHHHHHH!!" exclaimed the waiter "You are the one to talk!! I am not the one that has his hair the colors of the rainbow!! So why don't you shove it you damn rainbow-monk!!" the blond waiter shouted straight into Kuryu's face.

"Rainbow?!? This is called style you eyebrow-okama!!!" The green-red haired monk seemed to tense by the second it passed "Don't make me show you the path of how one truly must be to the Goddesses before you!!"

Elina and Haze looked towards the conversation with wide-open eyes wondering how a simple ordering food had become a debate between two official perverts. The matter at hand thou was eating and Haze was loosing interest in what she considered a 'funny-talk' and her eyes were wondering towards the plates of the rest of the clients "I am soooooo hungryyyyyyy!!" she complained childishly.

"Ummmmmm you two…" Musashi intervened getting up with a serious face.

"WHAT!!! Pedophilic-idiot!!" shouted Kuryu and accompanied by "Can't you see I am busy damn it!" by the blond waiter.

Musashi only irked a bit and said with a tensed voice "Look you two is not that----" He never finished to be interrupted once again.

"SHUT UP!!!" the waiter and the monk shouted in unison towards Musashi.

Musashi only smirked with an evil smile "Really, you two don't want Haze here to get even more hungry don't you…"

Li and Elina turned towards Haze with wide open eyes realizing Musashi's last words. Haze was with teary eyes looking towards the food that surrounded her and it seemed she was doing some extraordinaire effort not to launch herself towards the food of that was being served. Li was the first to react grabbing Haze by the waist "Ohh no you don't you damn speed-devil!!!" she shouted to her.

"Li-nee-sama!!! But I am not doing anything!!!" complained Haze while she tried to free herself from Li's grip.

Elina now got up and looked towards Kuryu and the blond waiter and smirked "All right!! Seems that no one is capable of taking our order!!" Elina said exaggeratingly with a big shout "And I thought this restaurant was known for its impeccable service!!"

Upstairs of the Baratie cooks in numbers that seemed to have no end cooked food and moved around the kitchen at what seemed the speed of light. Cutting, peeling, frying and serving seemed to be done by pure instinct like if they didn't think about it. Among them was a tall big brunette with thick lips dressed in a black cookers robes, pink scarf on his neck, a chain beard, a white little bandana, a shaved head and black small eyes "Hey, why I am hearing a female voice complaining!!" he shouted angrily.

"I believe is Sanji's table, Patty!!" answered another cook shouting angrily.

"Damn that useless cook!!" Patty cursed "Can someone go and show him how's done?!?!"

"Did it last time!!" one shouted, "I am frying a firkin lobster here!!" another one and finally "Wasn't your turn Patty?" another question.

Patty only cursed at the last one as he looked around till at the end of the of the kitchen a young cook of red extremely spiky hair, dressed up in a white cookers robe, blue eyes and a small smile while he carefully sliced a fish "Hey Patch!! Do you mind checking what that useless cook is doing?" Patty asked seriously.

Patch looked towards Patty "All right, just keep an eye on my stuff will ya." he said with a smile.

Patch walked out of the kitchen and while he walked out the whole kitchen stood in silence till he was out. While one cook looked towards Patty "Are you sure it's a good idea to send him?" he asked.

Patty only looked to the floor and cursed "If we keep protecting him, he will never be able to grow…" he said seriously while he watched towards the exit "Those two, are the one's who been here more time right?" he asked.

"Yeah…" said a cook with a half growing beard, black glasses, a white cookers rob and hat "Owner Zeff got them into the kitchen when they were barely kids…"

"Sanji is a right down complete useless cook!!" complained Patty "Patch would be an amazing cook if it weren't for his problem…"

"Stop it Patty, it isn't his fault!" complained the black glasses cook.

"I know Carne!! It's only sometimes I wonder if he wishes for it to be gone…" Patty asked with a sad tone.

Patch walked thru the stairs with a big smile and entered the eating hall. As he entered people began to look towards him with either eyes of disgust or surprised but he seemed to ignore them fully. While he approached were Sanji was apparently discussing with a monk with black robes, a man or boy with long red hair, a brunette woman with big bust that kept shouting to the air 'how bad' was the service of the restaurant, a long black haired girl holding to another girl with a red long hair in a pony tail and just to add the equation clients were cheering them on their insults to one another like "Shut up eyebrow-okama! Before your brains burst out for to much thinking!!" or "At least I have brains rainbow-monk!!" or "I doubt any of you two idiots have any brains!!" or "Let me go Li-nee-sama!! I promise I won't rob any food!!" or "See you are already thinking about it!!! Speed-devil!!" OR "I can even presume the food is horrible here!!" and so on.

Patch looked at the scene with a smile "Hey Sanji! What's the problem here?" he asked smiling.

As soon as Patch talked Sanji turned towards him and his face seemed to change, even the angry expression was gone and changed for a worried one "Patch!! Who the hell sent you?!?" he asked in a worrisome tone and walked towards Patch "And just for sheer curiosity for what?!?"

Patch smiled lightly at Sanji "Don't worry, I just came here if you needed a hand." While he looked towards the table "Problems with the tables?"

"No Patch not at all!" Sanji exclaimed worried "Now let me handle this and you get back to the-----" he was about to finish the phrase when he grabbed Patch's hand and without warning it felt down to the floor.

"Ohhh damn it…" Patch cursed happily while he got his hand up "Damn now I have to stitch it back again…" while he looked towards the whole room that was looking towards him with scared eyes "Ummmm, sorry people this is just an accident!!" he exclaimed with a smile.

"OI!! ACCIDENT!?! OI!! YOUR HAND JUST WENT DOWN THE FLOOR!!" exclaimed the whole room in unison comically.

The group on the table looked at their surroundings with a big sweat drop "How is that every place we enter we end up getting surrounded by even more weird people…" cursed Elina while she scratched her forehead frustrated.

"He is not weird!!" exclaimed Sanji frustrated towards Elina "He is completely normal!!" he shouted again.

Elina looked with a weird looked towards Sanji "Sorry I didn't mean to----"

Patch interrupted her "Please miss forgive me, I for surely have ruined your meal please allow the house to pay for your meal." He said with his best smile while giving a little bow to Elina.

"No you don't understand I really don't mean tha---" interrupted once again.

"I insist miss please allow me!" Patch continued with his best smile.

Elina sat down smiling towards Patch "All right but you will probably regret this." She teased with a light smirk.

"Ohhh yes he will." Li added with another smirk.

"Very unwise selection of words." Kuryu complemented with a smile.

Musashi was only laughing lightly "Prepare yourselves…"

Haze had painted on her face for what it seemed to be the biggest smile to have ever be conceived by a human being alive, while looking with dreamy eyes to both Sanji and Patch. Her mind had conceived one single thing: "house pays for the meal" as she just jumped out of her chair looking towards both cooks " You two must be the coolest guys to ever had ever been able to ever been in this freaking world!!!" she exclaimed.

Sanji and Patch smile while scratching their heads "Hey its nothing. Anything to please the customer." Both answered happily.

Haze had already sat down with the menu at hand "Then I will have: 2 fried lobsters, 3 rice with shrimps, 2 salmons, 3 cokes, 5 juices, 12 rice's with crab, 3 mango served crabs, 6 specialty of the house, 4 menu Baratie, 2 complete chocolate mousses----" she continued and continued asking for stuff while Sanji and Patch looked at Haze with wide open mouths.

Li, Elina, Kuryu and Musashi watched their faces with big smirks "Told ya!" the whole group said in unison.

"----and when you bring me all that wait about 20 minutes and then bring another full round of that!" she exclaimed happily while closing the menu.

"AS IF YOU ARE GOING TO EAT THAT!!!" shouted both Patch and Sanji in unison.

"But I will, in fact that will be my first meal of the day!" Haze exclaimed happily "And please if you can be fast be so because I am dying of hunger here: Strange-eye-brow-cool-san and Cool-strange-bizzare-ability-guy!!!"

"Strange-eye-brow…" muttered Sanji.

"Cool-strange-bizzare!" laughed lightly Patch.

"I will have 1 of each." Elina said while closing the menu.

"Same." Musashi, Li and Kuryu said smiling towards the two confused cooks.

Sanji and Patch smiled nervously towards the group "You can't be serious…can you?" Sanji asked nervously.

"Of course they are not Sanji, nobody can actually eat that much food…" Patch said with a joking tone.

"Wanna bet?" Elina smirked.

Sanji and Patch smiled nervously running towards the stairs leaving the group with a big smile while they watched the cooks leave. Kuryu was the only one that was actually looking towards Patch as he left, his eyes looked seriously towards Patch and then sat back resuming talk with the group.

Outside the Baratie a pink circle began to appear from nothingness, the pink circle began to grow in size and from it small thunders rumbled from it. The circle began to grow to be even bigger than the Baratie itself and from it a ship splashed into the sea. The ship stood bigger than the Baratie probably having more than three floors down from the main deck down to the sea and 6 series of cannons per level, black sails, 4 masts, the wood that the ship was made of seemed to be black, on the bow a statue of a crying women with open arms had been artistically carved into the bow and on the stern a superstructure had been created were the rudder stood. The whole ship was decorated with figures of crying women and chains fashionably on the sides of the ship or on the level on the stern. Up high in the main mast a white pirate flag was held on it the sign of black raven with open wings.

"We've arrived milady!!" a pirated answered in a formal tone towards a girl seating on the handrails.

"About time.." she answered in childish tone "Hey One-eye!!" she shouted towards a man that looked towards the Baratie with a serious unmoved face.

"Are you sure this is the place?" the girl asked seriously.

The man only nodded behind his black hair and turned back towards the Baratie "I will only need to stay there for the day if you won't mind milady?" he asked in a serious and cold voice.

"Of course not One-eye, I will only have a meal before leaving…" she answered carelessly "Men stay and protect the ship, I won't take long."

Inside the Baratie there was a show going on while cooks and customers observed how a table didn't matter how many times food was brought into it, it always ended up empty. The whole show seemed to move around Haze who kept eating at god knows what speed and the rest trying to protect their own share of food shouting between each other incomprehensive things due to their mouths being full with food, customers could barely eat due to the image that was before them. Only pink energy silhouettes of hands seemed to move thru out the table.

"All right dogs!! I am in need of service here!!!" the childish shout came from the door. As soon the shout was heard the whole room turned into silence now looking towards the people at the door "And I am in a kind of a hurry here!"

On the door stood a girl about Li's height, black hair pulled back into a small braid, blue tight shirt, tan pants, combat boots and hazel framed glasses that covered her eyes "Are you people deaf or something! Get me a table!" she commanded while she moved her hand towards her belt were she held three katana's with white and blue grips.

Right next to her stood a man about Musashi's height if not probably a bit taller. Long black hair that covered one of his eyes and most of his face only leaving into view the other eye of a dark blue color, a black brimmed hat, black overcoat, black trousers and black boots. The man only stood in silence while looking fearless towards his surroundings while moving his hand towards the grip of a titanic katana that he held by his belt.

From the kitchen Patty came down running with a pissed of face. Not only had he been working none stop for some freeloaders that Patch and Sanji had managed to get into their pockets but now some pirate thought it was smart enough to enter this restaurant, as he faced the girl and the man "Pirates are not welcome here!!" he shouted while he took out a bazooka and pointed towards the girl.

The girl looked towards the bazooka letting out a big sight "Really dog, you don't want to point that thing this way…" she said sighting heavily.

"DOG!?! I will show you little brat!!" without even wasting a second he pushed the trigger and from it a missile came out moving straight towards the girl "Eat this you slime of the sea!!"

"Pathetic…" she muttered while she opened her hand in front of her and from it a little pink circle appeared and into it the missile went leaving no trace behind "Now…let me send the trash outside." The girl smirked while she pointed her other hand towards a door and from it another pink circle appear and from it the missile came out hitting the wall leaving a titanic hole on it.

Patty and the whole restaurant looked with open mouths towards the girl before them. Now some clients were trembling in fear while others gossiped between each other about the two strangers before them.

"This is a restaurant." A strong and raspy voice was heard thru the crowd "What business do you have here Pirate."

The girl smirked at the sound of the voice "Like I stated: I wish to have a meal here. Is that a crime?" the girl teased.

"No of course not Pirate." The voice answered "How can you assure us you mean no harm…Jackie the Sparrow."

As the name echoed thru the hall a new rain of murmurs and gasp began to arose from the place. While the girl only smirked and took out her glasses revealing blue eyes "KYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAYAYAYA!!" she laughed maniacally "I am honored someone of your stature has heard of me: "Red-Leg" Zeff!!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Credits for Characters:**

One-Eyed Devil – Author: Hitman Mayora 13

Patch Work – Author: Dthehalfdragon

Jackie the Sparrow – Author: UsopppLover4Ever

Kuryu – Author: Alter Shead

Haze – Author: LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr

Wong Li – Author: Sakura-chan 484

Musashi and Elina – Author: Me (Draketh)

**Authors Note: So what do you think, this is my first One Piece fic and so I want your opinion about it and as well the story is open for OC´s for those who want to add their character to the rooster so I can get ideas and all. Well waiting and thanks for reading and hope for reviews!! And thanks to all who have already given me some OC´s.**

**For the Character:**

**Name:**

**AKA:**

**Age:**

**Powers or Abilities:**

**Story:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Dreams:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Best Moment of Life and Worst Moment of Life:**


	13. Chapter 13: The Bird that stopped inPII

**One Piece: The Edge Walker**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and will never own it whatsoever!! So please bare with me here on that one! The Original character is inspired on other characters yet please at least read to see what you think of it! Review and give opinion if you will!! Accepting OC´s, from anybody, thanks for the opinions and reviews, here we go! **

**PS: To be sincere I didn't like how this chapter turned out to be yet I wish to hear your opinion, I as well will like to thank once again for all the OC's and reviews!! Please continue reviewing and sorry for the lateness yet life has caught up with me lately.**

**Chapter ****5: The Bird that stopped in Baratie**

**Part ****II**

His black eyes looked towards Jackie the Sparrow seriously. He had barely heard of her, not that she was not interesting or something but what would he care about some childish girl pirate? Well apparently for 'Red-Leg' Zeff destiny had found the decision to amuse him a bit. Not only was he actually feeding some pack of ingrates that those two damn brats had managed to give them a free meal but now he will be serving probably one of the few Pirates near to reach the title 'Super-Nova'. The only reason she probably didn't have it was due to all those rumors of how she was linked to the Marines somehow.

The man stood taller than Musashi, about half-head head taller. Dressed in white cook's robes, a blue scarf on his neck, a long golden mustache being long enough to be able to make braids to it, on his chin he had a golden strong beard and on his head he had a titanic long hat that almost reached the roof and instead of his left leg he had a peg leg. Zeff walked out of the crowd to stand face to face to the childish girl pirate "Once again, how can I be sure you mean no harm?" he stated seriously.

Jackie smirked "Zeff, please if I was planning to attack I wouldn't brought only one man would I?" she teased with a smile.

Zeff only cursed eyeing the girl from top to bottom, reading her slowly.

"In fact Zeff, just as a token of good will, I am more than willing to pay my entrance fee." Jackie smirked while looking straight into the cookers eyes.

Zeff touched his mustache seriously and looked towards his cooks "Prepare her a table!" he commanded.

"But Owner Zeff?! She is a pirate!!" Patty exclaimed looking towards his boss "This will bring bad reputation to the restaurant!!"

Zeff turned towards Patty "She has already established she means us no harm and she wants to eat!" he commanded and then looked back to Jackie "I expect you to keep your word Sparrow."

Jackie only smiled "I will only eat and I will leave Zeff, I don't wish to make any enemies today." she said with a light bow.

Zeff only nodded towards her and began walking back up the stairs towards the kitchen. Only taking a small moment to have a glimpse of the freeloaders that where feeding on his coin thanks to those useless cooks. To his astonishment they seemed oblivious of what had just happened with Jackie or they had the amazing ability to ignore their surroundings. And they ate faster than anything he had ever seen in his life, in fact he was really wondering if he should kick them out or allow them to finish the rest of his provisions, he made a mental note to order new ingredients today.

Zeff now stood on the kitchen surrounded by few of the cooks looking at him with questioning eyes "Now, we have a customer to deal with, why I don't see anybody taking her order?" he asked between sarcasm and seriousness.

Carne took a step from the crowd of cooks to confront Zeff "Owner Zeff, we don't mean any disrespect but…but…but" Carne muttered under his breath nervously.

"There is no way we can allow her to eat here!! Owner Zeff!!" cried Patty angrily while pointing towards the stairs that lead to the main dinning hall.

Zeff only looked towards his staff with a serious face and closed his eyes "We are cooks. Our job is to cook for those who are hungry regardless of who or what they are…" as he opened his eyes again "With that in mind I order you to take her order!!" he commanded.

There was a silence among the cooks surrounding Zeff till one talked "Ummm Owner Zeff? I will deal with this client if you don't mind?" Patch asked while taking a step to face Zeff.

Zeff looked towards Patch seriously and tensed his eyes a bit while he got up and walked another set of stairs that led upwards looking towards Patch seriously without saying a word disappearing upstairs.

Patch only smiled "Thanks Owner Zeff…" he muttered to himself while he began to walk towards the stairs that lead to the kitchen.

"Stop there Patch!!" Patty said while standing before Patch "You are not serious are you?" he asked seriously.

Patch smiled lightly towards Patty "It's just a customer Patty." He said carelessly "Nothing to worry about."

"A customer my…" Patty never finished as he was interrupted.

"Oi, Oi, Oi Patty." Sanji said while touching his shoulder "It's just a customer don't worry." he said seriously.

"Useless cook, it's not any!!" Patty tried to complain.

"You heard the old man Patty…" Sanji continued seriously till he gave a light smile "It's only a customer."

Patty only looked confused towards Sanji and then to Patch that was already walking the stairs with a notebook in hand. His hand was already back in it's place.

On the dinning hall the show continued for the customers from the table were Haze at her vacuum-eating speed was devouring whatever the cooks brought into the table while the others protected their food without parole from Haze's constant tries to grab their food. Even Kuryu was concentrating trying to deflect Haze's hands that moved at an unimaginable speed thru out the table trying to rob the others food.

Jackie seemed to be ignoring the whole situation and was looking towards One-Eye "So who are you waiting for One-Eye?" she asked with a light smile "It's rare from you to have a request."

One-Eye turned towards his Captain with his only eye in sight "Just someone milady…" he said seriously.

Jackie eyed One-Eye carefully "Come on One-Eye! How much time have you been traveling with us?" she teased, "When you will trust us?"

One-Eye looked at her giving a light nod "More than enough…" he answered.

Jackie only sighted "A man of small words you are…" she said giving up as she turned towards the whole commotion was happening "And what's with all the commotion over there?!" she exclaimed to open air.

"Please don't mind them…" said Patch appearing besides both Jackie and One-Eye "And what will you have today?" he asked with his best smile.

Jackie turned towards Patch giving a light evil smirk "Ohhh someone finally has the balls to come to the table." she said evilly while opening the menu "Well dog, I will have the Lobster Special and some wine…"

"Nice choice Miss!" Patch smiled happily "Any specific wine I can offer you?"

"Anything that is strong enough for me dog…" Jackie continued mockingly looking towards Patch with a smirk.

Patch only nodded with a smile towards Jackie and then turned towards One-Eye "And for you sir?"

One-Eye looked towards Patch and then back to nothingness "Nothing for now…" he said seriously.

"Ahhhh come on you will at least join me on eating something?!" Jackie teased childishly.

One-Eye looked towards Jackie and then back to nothingness and sighted.

"Hey!! What was that?!?" Jackie now complained a bit pissed but still childishly "It's that the manners you show to your Captain?! Hey!!"

Patch sweat-dropped at the group before with a nervous smile "What is today?! How bizarre things can get!!" he thought to himself while he began to move away from the table "I will be back with your order in a few moments Miss…" he said with a nervous smile.

One-Eye looked towards her and sighted once again then turning back towards nothingness.

"HEY!! What is with that sight?!" Jackie continued complaining now almost getting into the table "Continue like this and I will tie you to the mast till the sun rises at 12 of midnight!!"

One-Eye looked towards Jackie as he eye twitched a bit "Sorry to tell you milady but…" he said seriously while taking a pause.

"But What?!?" Jackie exclaimed while tensing her eyes.

"That will be rather impossible to happen, it will defy natural laws…" he answered seriously while sweat-dropping "By so I will be tied to the mast forever, making me useless…"

"That is the whole point you damn idiot!!!" Jackie shouted towards One-Eye exasperated, as she touched her forehead while sighting in defeat "What it is wrong with you…"

One-Eye only looked towards Jackie seriously and then turned back once again towards nothingness.

"WANT ME TO TELEPORT YOU TO THE SUN YOU DAMN IDIOT?!" Jackie now cursed angrily towards One-eye while tensing her fist exasperated.

"Sorry milady but…" One-Eye was interrupted.

"DON'T SAY IT!!" Jackie snapped him, while she gave a big sight and took a sip of the glass of water she had on her side "You really are strange…"

One-Eye only continue with his gaze towards nothingness without even changing his facial expression even for a second while looking towards his surroundings with his only seeable eye.

Patch walked from the table still sweat-dropping at the whole situation that was taking place on the restaurant still wondering why the day he had decided to waiter around, the situation had gotten so out of hand. While he watched the free meal table devour everything that touched their table without even taking a break to only smile at the situation "No man deserves to be left to die of hunger…" he said to himself while he walked towards the freeloader's table "Everything all right?" he asked with his best smile.

Kuryu was the first one to turn towards Patch "Of course and thanks for the free meal, really you shouldn't had!" he said smiling cheerfully.

Patch looked towards the monk with a light smile "It's my pleasure to help you!" he said with a light smile.

Kuryu kept looking straight into Patch, as if looking for something till he came back to his plate "You are too kind Patch…too kind." He said with a light smile.

Patch looked confused towards the Monk and then only smiled "Thanks, is the least I could do." He answered.

Kuryu eyed Patch once again and continued his meal while keeping his thought to himself and at the same time he continued his struggle to be able to at least eat something. This was because even with Haze's three full meal order she still insisted on having a taste on others food even if it was the same food.

"Stop it you damn speed-devil!!" complained Li while Haze grabbed one of her meatballs.

"But I haven't done anything?!" Haze complained while her hand grabbed without even realizing a lobster of a plate and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Elina looked towards Haze with a light smirk and an evil smile "Anything?! You have already emptied the table three times!!!" she exclaimed sarcastically.

Musashi on the other hand only ate peacefully while laughing lightly at the situation at hand at the same time protecting his food from Haze's freighting hunger. His eyes thou looked from time to time to the table of the two newcomers.

"You noticed bastard?" Li asked in a low voice while she ate a piece of meat looking towards Haze.

"Yes…How dangerous is she?" he asked seriously.

"Enough to make doubt to try to attack her bastard…" Li asked seriously.

"The other…" he asked again.

"Never seen him…" she answered while she took the plate avoiding Haze's stealing hand.

"Stop it you damn brat!!" shouted angrily Elina towards Haze who was now eating a rice bowl that had belong to the monk.

Kuryu kept looking towards Haze with a nervous smile wondering still how the Demon Fruit Energy user was able to do all this and still claim that she wasn't doing anything no wonder they acted towards as if she was just a mere child.

Elina only slapped her forehead frustrated at the situation at hand and what worried her most that she was getting used to it and she was sure this was not good at all for her health "How do I always manage to handle this?" she sighted.

"Come on Goddess of the Sun its fun isn't it?" Kuryu said smiling lightly.

"Fun?! How can you call this fun idiot, not even when eating can I have a peace of mind!!" Elina shouted exasperated to Kuryu while she grabbed her coke before a pink energy silhouette could take it "And you ungrateful brat touch my Cola and you will see what true terror is….oh you will." She menaced evilly.

Haze looked towards Elina with a scared face "Elina-nee-sama is very scary!!" she cried while she took out another rice ball from a plate without even noticing what she was grabbing.

Li only sweat-dropped while she looked towards the table of the two newcomers from time to time, wondering what was "The Sparrow" doing all the way to one of the Blues's while she took a sip from her glass of water "Damn it…"

"No Goddess of Fire, she is not scary at all!! Is the passion that is escaping for her being longing to be on the true path!!" Kuryu exclaimed exaggeratingly.

Haze looked with big wide eyes towards Kuryu "Wwwwweally Speaking-number-guy-san!?!" she said smiling brightly.

"Yes!! She must be shown the true path!! To let go all of that energy!!" Kuryu continued.

"Yessss!! Elina-oba-san, did you hear?! We can solve your scariness!!" Haze exclaimed to Elina with her titanic smile.

"Oba-san?!?" Elina twitched her eye-brow in anger "I think I will bestow a path upon you both of pure terror and pain…" her voice seemed to make even the waiters around her tremble in fear.

Musashi kept on laughing lightly while having his meal, observing the two guests constantly. The man was the one who got his attention since he arrived the man kept looking around as if looking for something, for Musashi something just didn't seem to fit here not to mention of the girl, who after the show of her power he began to evaluate her as a more dangerous threat "What brings you here? You are too far from your master…" he muttered.

The speed he moved his hands thru the cooking tablet was amazing, people could barely notice that the man was cutting vegetables in tiny pieces and to assure the flavor he barely left them on the tablet, as soon as they where ready he filled them into a pot of boiling water. The man smiled at what he was doing and he did it graciously, dressed in blue suit that didn't even had a spot of dirt or any type of food loss on it, he worked impeccable. This was Sanji area of specialty and there was nothing he enjoyed more than cooking for a brother.

"Hey Patch, the order for table 6 is ready!!" shouted Sanji while he threw up into the sky a boiled lobster and some rice, while it landed on a plate in a perfect fashion and ready to be served.

Patch walked towards Sanji's working place and smiled "Come on! Send it I will catch it!" he cried out enthusiastically.

Sanji looked towards Patch and smiled "Later Patch we are still missing some practice." he said lightly "After the turn I promise we will practice the catching and throwing, all right?"

Patch smiled back towards Sanji "Come on!! Just once, let me prove I can hold it!" he exclaimed and readied flexing his knees like if waiting for something.

Sanji looked towards Patch eyes, then plate before him and last towards his hands grabbing the plate. He only sighted while placing it slowly into Patch's hands slowly and smiled to his friend "Soon Patch I promise but you have to be patient. Now lets get that order going!!" Sanji cried enthusiastically.

Patch only smiled lightly towards his friend and looked at the plate "Yeah you are right." he said lightly "Probably I need more practice." As he finished the sentence he began to walk towards the stairs that lead to the main dinning hall.

Sanji observed how his friend began to walk the stairs towards and turned his face down while lighting up a cigarette and smoking a bit of it while sighting "I am sorry Patch…" he said while he breath the smoke out of his mouth "But I cannot tell when you will be ready…"

Patch walked down the stairs while he looked towards his hand that held the plate with the lobster. He kept smiling looking at his hand that trembled, just for a moment but it trembled as he said to himself "Don't worry, we will work it out…" he muttered to himself while he continued to walk the stairs.

Patch reached the dinning hall where the commotion was now divided by the table of the freeloaders and the two pirates as he smiled "Really what day is it…" he said lightly as he walked towards the table of the pirates.

Haze continue eating at her inhuman speed with a titanic smile on her face as a new fragrance entered her nose, nothing escaped her senses even if she admitted she was a bit clumsy and her attention span could barely keep up with her speed but when it came to food, well she was the master of it and this new smell, well only one thing popped in her little mind "Must Have It!!" and her hazel eyes now turned towards where the smell was located, a plate with a lobster and it was on the waiters hand and it was "Cool-strange-bizzare-ability-guy" he was nice, he wouldn't mind giving it to her right?

Patch walked towards the table of Jackie and the other man, he walked with his smile like he always did. While he was getting near the table and looked towards the two pirates that were talking about something while he took his mind back to the job at hand, there will be time to think out of more….

"This is amazingly good Cool-strange-bizzare-ability-guy!!" shouted Haze at the top of her lungs with the lobster in her hand and eating with incredible delight standing between Patch and the two pirates.

Patch looked towards the red haired girl in disbelief, for now two things where on his mind right now: How had she gotten here so fast from the table and How was she able not to notice this was not her meal?!? "What are you doing?!" he shouted a bit panicked.

Haze turned towards Patch with a puzzled face "Eating, what you cannot see it Cool-strange-bizzare-ability-guy?" she asked shyly.

Patch smiled nervously "I know that but why?!"

Haze continued looking puzzled towards Patch "Because its delicious!!" she continued while having another bite from the lobster.

Patch couldn't help but to tense his smile even more looking towards the Speed Devil Fruit user that continued to devour the lobster at her hearts content, his mind just asked himself "What's wrong with this people?!" he asked himself in frustration as his eyes now looked behind Haze "Damn it…" he cursed.

"May I ask what type of little pouch dares to take my food?" the voice of Jackie sarcastic and icy echoed the dinning hall while she stood behind Haze looking towards the girl with an evil smile.

Haze turned towards Jackie looking from top to bottom towards the girl while having another bite from the lobster "Pouch? Are you blind Angry-looking-girl-san? I am a girl, beautiful as one can be!" she exclaimed happily towards Jackie.

Jackie's eye brow twitched while she looked towards Haze with a light smirk "Blind….You want me to turn you blind you damn ingrate!!" she shouted towards Haze while pulling a dagger from her pants.

"Captain I must agree with her, she is a girl…" One-Eye said from the table with his expressionless face and voice looking towards Jackie and Haze.

"You shut up you damn idiot!!" Jackie continued shouting now towards

"But Captain…" One-Eye began once again just to be interrupted.

"Want me to teleport you to Impel Down?!" she shouted once again towards One-Eye with fist closed.

One-Eye only sighted without even changing the expression on his face and continued looking towards nothingness with his only seeable eye while adjusting his hat.

"Sorry for this Miss she didn't mean to do it.." said Kuryu smiling while standing already besides Haze "She is only a kid as you can see."

Jackie looked towards the monk with a smirk "Not good enough dog, not good enough…." She said in her sadistic voice while licking her blade a bit "The little pouch requires to be lecture in some manners dog, so if you excuse me…" she said while she walked towards eating Haze and launched herself towards her with blade ready.

Kuryu only sighted "Ohhhh well…." somehow by now knowing the outcome of the following act.

Jackie smirked evilly while she awaited for her knife to pierce the girls hands where she was pointing right now yet before she could actually make any damage the girl suddenly disappeared in front of her eyes leaving only a silhouette behind her of a pink color making Jackie only pass by with her dagger without even hitting an object.

"That was dangerous Angry-looking-girl-san!!" Haze complained now standing behind Jackie with an annoyed face while having another bit from the lobster.

"Now, Now Miss Jackie is just an annoying brat…" commented Li while she walked towards the commotion in a light voice "Allow us to invite you the meal and we can call this off shall we?"

Jackie regained her cool as her eyes now turned towards Li with a light smirk "Another dog…a dangerous one I must add." She added with a smirk of disgust while she turned towards Haze with a serious look on her face "Hey pouch, what's your name?"

Haze looked towards Jackie with an annoyed face "Haze, why?" she said with her girly voice a bit annoyed over Angry-looking-girl-san.

"Just because….you just saved me a lot of work annoying pouch…" she said smiling while opening her hand and as she did this in Haze's hands a circle of pink light appeared and disappeared as fast as it came but now in Haze's hands she was handcuffed.

Haze now looked surprised towards Jackie "What, are we playing another game??" she asked curiously while looking at the handcuffs.

Jackie only twitched her eye brow in desperation "You damn annoying pouch…" she cursed and once again looked towards Haze with an evil smirk "Yes pouch, you can call it "Deathly Tag" and right now I am IT…" she said smirking.

Haze looked towards the handcuffs and trembled, she recognized this feeling, deep within her memories she had felt this before, as she began to feel how strength was being sucked out of her and she knew it, this was no game….this was "Musashi-nii…" she never finished the sentence as she passed out.

Jackie only placed her foot over Haze's body "Kairōseki Cuffs (Seastone) they just never fail do they…" she said smirking now looking towards the group behind her "I feel sorry for the girl thou….I wonder what has she done too…"

Jackie never finished as she watched how now Musashi was launching towards her at full speed with fist closed, his face cold and serious looking straight towards his target. No smirk, he concentrated on his target while he was getting closer and closer towards her.

"Monster!!" shouted Elina while she had watched the events transpire, knowing full well who they where confronting and it was not a laughing matter, they required a plan but as always Musashi just didn't seem to understand the words "control yourself."

"Damn bastard…" Li just cursed while she began to take out her blade and preparing for battle, in her mind she just thought of how to manage this, they were going against the Sparrow, one of the few pirates with a low rank to actually make the Marines tremble at her feet.

Kuryu looked towards Musashi angrily. It didn't matter if she held Haze hostage he knew perfectly that the punch from the bastard will be more than enough to kill the girl, he felt her strength and even with her ability he had witnessed she still was nothing more than a mere human "Pedophilic-idiot…" he cursed while he prepared to intercept Musashi.

Patch watched what was transpiring before him speechless, he didn't understand this at all. One thing was for sure people will get hurt and he had to do something about it, now, he had to avoid any unnecessary deaths or people hurts…

"Oni no (Demon)…slash…" the cold emotionless voice echoed thru the dinning hall, behind Musashi One-Eye stood with his sword just a little bit out of the scabbard, his black overcoat moved thru the air as he stood there with his expressionless face and as soon as he finished putting the blade back to the scabbard Musashi's air momentum ended.

Musashi knew pain but probably for once in a long time he felt true pain, his body felt like if a tidal waves made out of fire had just barrage thru his body, as he screamed in pain. From his body thousands if not a uncountable number of slashes began to appear and from them blood which sprinkled to the floor and before anybody could realize Musashi felled down to the floor bleeding with his head down not even moving, as blood moved thru the floor from Musashi's body.

Jackie smirked "As annoying you may be…so useful are you One-Eye." she said in her sadistic smile while he opened her hand and below her and Haze a pink hole opened and both began to fell down into it as she smiled towards One-Eye "Finish this, I will be waiting on the ship…" and as soon as both finished entering the hole on the ground the pink hole disappeared.

The whole group now turned towards One-Eye that stood there emotionless in full height looking at his surrounding with his only seeable eye "You don't want this to continue…" he said emotionlessly while putting his hand on the hilt of his blade.

Li greeted her "You fucking…." She cursed and before any other could act she launched herself towards One-Eye that by now was turning towards Li emotionless. Li moved the slash towards One-Eye just to observe how he evaded it with ease not even worried about it. Her eyes tensed and she trembled as she watched how the man prepared his blade to slash her, she wouldn't make it and she cursed herself for it.

"MOVE!!!" Patch shouted at the top of his lungs and before Li could realized what was happening Patch had taken her place, as he looked at her smiling. The smile was short lived as One-Eye's attack made contact, barely visible to the human eye and Patch received it and cut him in half as his body now divided felled down to the ground.

One-Eye once again stood up and looked towards the new two pieces of body that lied on the floor while he adjusted his hat and looked towards the rest "If you continue this, none of you will survive…"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Credits for Characters:**

One-Eyed Devil – Author: Hitman Mayora 13

Patch Work – Author: Dthehalfdragon

Jackie the Sparrow – Author: UsopppLover4Ever

Kuryu – Author: Alter Shead

Haze – Author: LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr

Wong Li – Author: Sakura-chan 484

Musashi and Elina – Author: Me (Draketh)

**Authors Note: So what do you think, this is my first One Piece fic and so I want your opinion about it and as well the story is open for OC´s for those who want to add their character to the rooster so I can get ideas and all. Well waiting and thanks for reading and hope for reviews!! And thanks to all who have already given me some OC´s.**

**For the Character:**

**Name:**

**AKA:**

**Age:**

**Powers or Abilities:**

**Story:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Dreams:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Best Moment of Life and Worst Moment of Life:**


	14. Chapter 14: The Bird that stopped inPIII

**One Piece: The Edge Walker**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and will never own it whatsoever! So please bare with me here on that one! The Original character is inspired on other characters yet please at least read to see what you think of it! Review and give opinion if you will! Accepting OC´s, from anybody, thanks for the opinions and reviews, here we go!**

**PS: Once again sorry for the lateness yet here it is the next chapter. I will try to be more constant but I cannot promise anything, now please feedback me! I want to know what do you think of this chapter! **

**Chapter ****5: The Bird that stopped in Baratie**

**Part ****III**

His heart beat was slow and calm, for Patch even though it ached like hell he didn't mind it but he was surprised, usually his body would have been able to put some resistance against a sword slash but this man's slash had cut thru him like a hot knife thru butter as he watched his down parts touch the carpet that was already full of blood from the red haired boy. Patch wondered how the other were looking, he knew perfectly that it wasn't the most pleasant experience to be able to see how your body was sliced in two and be alive to watch it fall to the ground "Damn it…" he cursed and for a moment his smile was gone.

How long was since he was like this? It had been long since he was in this situation or that these two limbs of his had gotten separated. As he pulled himself up with a light smile "Ahhh that was a close one…"

His eyes now fixed on a One-Eye that walked towards the door slowly, his white boots echoed thru his ears, he black overcoat moved as well his long black hair and for a short moment Patch wanted to hurt the man but his mind moved this idea out before he had the chance to think it thoroughly. Soon the tall man crossed the door not before looking inside and noticing him and for a short moment the expressionless man face seemed to show a little glimpse of surprise towards Patch and then disappeared behind the closed door.

He began to look around to notice Zeff standing in the middle of the group looking defiantly towards the door behind them being held by at least 3 cooks Li cursed towards the door things such as "Damn you to hell freaking Cyclops!", "Let me at him you freaking cooks I will show you how cutting is done!" and so on.

"Not in my restaurant! For the fifth time you won't fight here!" Zeff shouted in anger while punching the floor with his peg leg and as soon as he did this Li calmed but still he she greeted her teeth in anger.

Li calmed down and looked towards the monk that was checking Musashi's body and besides it was Elina. Elina's face was terrible, she gazed towards Musashi's body without saying anything just tears felled down thru her eyes while she kept looking at the red haired boys body, while Kuryu checked the body. Li only cursed in anger to herself.

"But….but….he has gone thru worse right? I mean, you have seen him right Li?" Elina trembled in front of Musashi's body "Right?"

"Miss Elina…" Kuryu said silently while shaking his head in sadness "He is de-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" shouted Li "DON'T! For now…There is hell to pay." with these words she began walking leaving the cooks behind towards the door from where One-Eye had walked out.

Kuryu only stood up and looked towards Patch with a light smile "You need a hand?" he asked kindly.

Patch smiled back "Well I am kind of use to this but….I am not that good." he answered while scratching his head.

Kuryu only smiled and turned towards Li "Li! Wait!" he shouted to a Li that was almost half way towards the door, Li turned towards the monk "Wait, let me finish this…"

Li's looked towards Kuryu with her cold and icy face, it while she laid on column she just stood there looking towards Kuryu and from time to time to Elina that was just standing in front of the lifeless body of Musashi but still she kept herself in silence. One of her hands with the grip tightening and the other grabbing the hilt of her blade with all of her might.

Kuryu lied besides Patch while from a small brown pocket he had hidden within his robes he got out a metal needle and a light small wire "So Patch how does this work, I must only paste you together?" Kuryu asked with his best smile.

Patch looked curiously towards Kuryu "You don't seem surprised? And yes you only have to paste me back." he said smiling.

"Well Patch I have seen many things in my life and a man who is cut in half and still lives is nothing compared to what I have seen." Kuryu said while he began to sew slowly Patch's upper half with his lower half and before Patch could realize he began to pick up speed.

Patch kept his smile but still greeted his teeth in pain and made all the effort to hide it and looked towards Elina and a group of cook were covering Musashi's body with a blanket "Still not everybody can be pasted back right?" he said sadly looking at the lifeless body of Musashi.

Kuryu looked towards Musashi's body that was now fully covered by the white blanket and greeted his teeth in anger "Yeah, not everybody…" and with this words he finished sewing up Patch's body and looked towards Li and Elina "Shall we…"

"About time asshole…" said Li coldly and with these words she resumed her walk towards the door.

Kuryu got up and walked towards Li while turning towards Elina who was kneeling on the floor looking stupefied towards the body of Musashi "Miss Elina…we can mourn him properly later…we have a girl to save…" Kuryu said coldly.

Elina's gaze turned towards Kuryu and then towards the blanket where Musashi's body lied under it. While she got up and looked towards Kuryu "Lets get her back." She said seriously while charging her bazooka with some cola's while looking back towards Musashi's body. It was strange, very strange, she barely knew the man but she still felt sadness like if something within her had been ripped from her, she felt like a hole within herself had grown, a big black hole and it was painful really painful.

Kuryu and Elina caught up with Li who was already a few steps from the door gripping the hilt of her blade tightly. "Bloody bastard…he left a big mess behind." Cursed Li while she walked towards the door.

"Yes, the pedophilic-idiot left us with one big problem…" cursed Kuryu while a light smirk appeared on his face while he began to open the door.

Elina's face still kept her sad demeanor that at each step she took the expression seemed to evolve to a kind of serious one till she was one step of the door "Indeed, the monster even when leaving cannot help leaving such a mess without fixing it…." she said smiling lightly while opening the door slowly.

The sun from the outside began entering the restaurant while the three walked into the platform seriously while behind them the cooks, Sanji, Patch and Zeff stood looking towards the group with serious faces "Mark my words kids, if I see a scratch even a single plank broken on the restaurant I will have you working here for eternity…" the voice of Zeff said seriously.

Li turned her face smirking evilly "Sorry to inform you Boss Zeff but actually right now, I don't care…." She said while turning once again towards the outside "But will try to keep the battle out of the ship…"

"If the path wishes for the ship to be unharmed so will it be, Zeff…." Kuryu continued while taking a step into the main outer deck of the ship "Then again the path is a bit confusing sometimes…" he said solemnly. While the group entered the deck to face the big blue ocean and on the distance "The Sparrow", Jackie's ship that stood on the horizon preparing to set sail and not so far away from the Baratie a small row boat could be seen moving at a normal speed and the group could identify One-Eye on it.

"Elina…." Li said coldly "Blow that fucker out of the water…" she finished angrily while her eyes tensed looking towards the big ship that stood before them.

Behind them Patch stood up with the help of Sanji that was standing by his side while he looked back into the main dining hall towards Musashi's body that lied on the floor greeting his teeth in anger. He wished he could help them but the orders from Zeff were clear: Baratie was under no imminent threat so they were not going to attack, only avoid any damage the following battle could cause to the ship "Wait here Patch…this will get a bit ugly." Sanji said seriously.

"But I…" Patch tried to protest only to see from behind Patty and Carne grabbing him by the shoulder with a light smile.

"Leave to us the protection of the ship Patch…" smiled Carne lightly towards Patch.

"Yeah, you take care of the customers. Keep them out of harms way…." Patty added while he moved a bazooka to his shoulder and moved towards the line that Zeff and Sanji were leading standing just a few feet behind Li, Elina and the monk who now stood almost at the edge of the main deck of the Baratie.

Elina took out her bazooka and kneeled in one single leg while pointing her weapon towards the little rowboat that moved towards "The Sparrow". Her face was no serious and one could even read anger on it, as she took her eye towards the scope while greeting her teeth "This is for you monster…." And pushed the trigger. The blast roared thru the bazooka while air propelled from behind towards the cooks making them tremble a bit as the shoot propelled thru the air towards the rowboat at a terrible speed making the sea itself open a bit as the blast traveled over it.

One-Eye's gazed turned towards the blast that moved towards him. He didn't stern or even seemed to even be a bit interested with what was coming his way. He only stopped rowing and stood up looking towards the blast and prepared himself in a drawing position. His hair was looking down, without even looking towards the blast that was moving towards him "Too easy…" he muttered expressionless. The blast never reached his target, it only passed by him never hitting him. Instead the blast went directly to "Damn it,…" he cursed.

Jackie looked towards Haze's body that lied on the floor behind some bars. She was located on the ship's dungeons. Not much of place except for two cells too hold some prisoners but about that there was only a chair for the man who was on shift. For now she sat down on it while looking towards the red haired girl with a serious face behind her sunglasses "Damn it pouch, what did you do to them?" she cursed to herself while she scratched her head lightly and got up "Don't take it personally pouch, this is only…." She never finished the sentence as the whole ship trembled and she heard the shouts of panic in the upper deck "Now! Who was the smart ass that decided too just to become my enemy!"

On the main deck of the Sparrow the crew moved from side to side in panic with buckets of water, as the first officer kept shouting "Move men, keep those buckets moving before our provisions are done for!" he commanded while he pointed to a group of carpenters that carried a big planks and placed them near a hatch from were sailor were coming out with buckets of water. Jackie entered the ship from a door while looking towards the Baratie and walked towards the rail of the ship looking towards the row boat and then towards the Baratie "Bring me a spyglass!" she commanded while in her hand before she spoke another word a golden spyglass was handed while she used to observe the Baratie "Very stupid dogs….Very, but very stupid." She muttered under her breath while she closed the spyglass once again and began walking back to the deck "All right you insolent dogs prepare for battle!" she shouted in anger towards the crew.

The crew roared in response towards their Captain while they raised their guns and swords to the air. While Jackie walked towards the middle mast and looked towards her first mate and asked in a low voice "How much time to repair the damage?" she asked seriously while looking towards her crew with an evil smile.

"About 5 hours for us to able to set sale at least for a port m'lady." The man said seriously while bowing his head lightly towards Jackie "Whatever hit us pierced the hull thoroughly and by mere centimeters it didn't cause any unfixable damage to the ship." The man said worried.

Jackie greeted her teeth while an evil smirk appeared on her face "It appears will have to entertain ourselves for some time more…" she muttered to herself "Sir. Giddins as soon as the necessary repairs are done let me know so I can make the preparations for our departure….I am clear Giddins?" she asked seriously.

"Yes m'lady…" he answered once again bowing lightly and began walking once again towards the main deck back into the crew "You heard the Captain man! Prepare for battle!" he continued the command "Carpenters! I want your full concentration on the hull for now! Everything else can wait for later!" Giddins shouted the command thru the crew.

Jackie smirked evilly while she looked towards the Baratie and began to walk towards the rail that was facing the Baratie in a distance and while she did she pointed her hand towards the ship open wide "Let me get you a ship…" she said smirking evilly and as the sentence finished she closed her grip firmly "Dogs…"

"Well we didn't get exactly get the Cyclops-bastard but…" said an smirking Li while she watched the commotion that was happening aboard the Sparrow in the distance "We managed to stop their freaking ship for some time. So prepare to board the…..ship?" Li asked questioningly while she looked towards her surroundings as she turned towards Kuryu "Hey asshole where did you left the ship?" Li asked a bit pissed off.

Kuryu turned around the sea searching for his only possession apart from his clothes and medical instruments "Li I swear I left it here" he answered confused while looking around "Come on, WE left it here…"

"Then where the fuck is the ship?" Li now exclaimed desperate looking towards Kuryu with angry eyes "And don't you dare say you lost it asshole!' she finished exclaiming pointing her sword towards him.

Elina on the other hand looked around curiously wondering the same thing, she actually did remember they had left the ship just right near the Baratie, after all the ship was no bigger than a skiff so the need to actually anchor their ship was not needed only tying up was more than enough. The brunette women continued her search while she began to notice that above them a shade was forming and by the second it passed the bigger it got, while she rose her head towards the skies "Hey guys…" she said out loud trying to focus her eyes towards an object that was coming from high up from the skies.

"Miss Li, for once I must defend myself! I can assure you I left it here!" Kuryu continued desperately explaining himself towards Li "There is no possible way the ship disappear just like that?"

"Well this situation ain't exactly helping you does it asshole?" Li snapped back while pointing towards the sea that separated them from the Sparrow.

"Guys…" Elina continued saying out loud while her eyes continued looking towards the oncoming object that she just couldn't make what was it exactly.

"WHAT?" responded both Li and Kuryu in uni-son while they turned to face Elina that was looking up high into the sky.

Elina's eyes kept trying to figure out what it exactly was, one this was for sure thou: the object as it drew closer the bigger it got, duh, that was kind of the law of perception and optics but this wasn't the time for physics, though Elina to herself. Realizing she had the attention of both the monk and the weapon mistress she turned towards the two and pointed towards the sky "What do you reckon that is?" she asked returning her gaze back towards the incoming object.

Both Li and Kuryu turned towards the sky noticing the object and the growing shadow below them "Now what hell is that…" cursed Li while trying to have a better look of the object.

Kuryu's face now turned serious while trying to catch a better view of the oncoming object "Seems the path is trying to give us a sign…" he said solemnly.

"As it will asshole!" shouted back angrily Li turning back towards the shadows.

The cooks were no exception as they looked towards the object with the same curious looks that Li, Elina and Kuryu were giving towards it. Carne, Patty, Zeff and Sanji kept looking seriously towards the object as Zeff twitched his eye a bit "Whatever that thing is, it will hit directly the ship…" Zeff said seriously.

"Don't worry Owner Zeff, I will blow it out of the sky!" Patty exclaimed while he took aim with his bazooka.

"Save the bullets Patty…I will take care of it." Sanji said seriously while he turned on a cigarette and took a smoke from it with a smirk. His only seeable eye gazed towards the incoming object. He moved his hands towards his pockets and just as both of his hands finishing entering the pocket of his formal trousers, both of his feet tensed "Come on…." He muttered.

The object began to draw close and closer towards the Baratie. The shadow was now big enough to cover Li, Elina and Kuryu, also the shadow had taken a form and it resembled that of ship of sort….ship, yes a ship "Is that a ship…" muttered Kuryu to himself under his own train of thought.

Li turned towards Kuryu with a surprised "Say that again asshole?" she demanded.

"Ship….I said that 'thing' looks like a ship." He answered seriously, to only change his face to one of surprise realizing what he just said.

"Don't tell me that little bitch!" Li cursed while looking up high into the sky "GUYS MOVE!" she screamed to Li and Kuryu.

The object was indeed a ship and to be more specific it was Kuryu's ship that was a few feet from now making impact into the Baratie. Kuryu, Li and Elina had already moved from the ship's way but it was sure to make impact making a considerable damage to the ship. By now Sanji had already joined the line where the weapon mistress, the monk and the brunette stood, as he looked towards the now very near incoming ship "Collier…." He muttered and before anyone could react Sanji launched himself to the air and kicked the incoming ship "Shoot!" he shouted with all his might and before the group below the ship was destroyed into little pieces, literally little pieces.

Kuryu looked towards the destruction cause by Sanji with open mouth "DAMN YOU EYEBROW-OKAMA (Japanese for: homosexual)!" he shouted while Sanji landed in front of him.

Sanji landed with a smirk on his face and looked towards Li and Elina with a seductive smile "Don't worry oh flowers of love, I won't let any harm come to you…" he said seductively while giving them a nice smile that seemed to shine some way or another.

"Flowers of love my ass! You damn moron!" shouted Li while she landed a punch right into Sanji's head pinning him to the ground "How are you going to make out for it? huh? You damn eyebrow!" Li shouted in anger while tighten her and looking with an evil glared towards Sanji who laid on the ground.

Elina only sighted "Damn it…" while her eyes now turned towards the Sparrow, still on the main deck a big up roar seemed to be happening "Now how are we getting there…"

Kuryu on the other hand was grabbing Sanji by the collar and pulling him into his eye level "Hey, Hey, Eyebrow-Okama, how are you going to pay for that?" he said in an evil and dark voice "The path I been following has been disturbed due to your idiocy…I hope you are ready for its punishment." He continued.

Sanji looked towards Kuryu with a pissed off face "I want to see you try that rainbow-monk! " he answered while taking Kuryu's hand out of his collar "Doesn't matter what or who dares to defy this ship, I won't let anything touch it!" he answered defiantly.

Zeff looked towards Sanji and then back towards the group, his expression didn't change and then his eyes looked towards the Sparrow. "Now….What will you guys do?" he muttered under his breath while looking back towards where Musashi's body laid "And you….Who were you?" he continued while he turned to his clients and to Pat….Patch? "Hey, where is Patch?" he shouted now out loud.

Suddenly the sound of motors moving and water being splashed was heard from behind the Baratie "Don't tell me he…" muttered Carne while he turned towards the back of the ship.

"No he didn't…" Patty complete while in front of everybody a small motor ship with the head of a fish appeared before them and riding it was Patch looking towards the group with a light smile. The ship stood big on its own but only two people could ride it comfortably because of the only seat it had to be maneuvered. Patch sat on it with both hands on the wheel looking towards the people on board the Baratie.

"PATCH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" demanded Patty while he looked with wide open eyes towards the young cook on the motor ship "AND WHO ALLOWED YOU TO USE THE SABAGASHIRA!" he shouted angrily.

Patch only smiled lightly while scratching his head "I am sorry….but…" his eyes turned towards Zeff who was looking at him seriously "I am sorry Owner Zeff…" he muttered and looked towards the group "Guys get on!" he shouted towards Li, Elina and Kuryu.

Li, Elina and Kuryu didn't even question the situation before Sanji or anybody else could react they where already on the ship with Patch that had already began to stir course towards the Sparrow at full speed. Patch looked towards the group "Guys grab tight!" he shouted.

Sanji looked towards the Sabagashira that gained more and more distance from the Baratie, his teeth greeted in anger and he tighten his fist "PATCH!" he shouted as he began running towards the sea and before he could jump he found himself in Zeff's grip unable to even move "OWNER ZEFF! LET ME GO! YOU KNOW HE IS NOT ABLE TO FIGHT HIMSELF!" he shouted in exasperation trying to free himself from Zeff's hands, as he expertly moved his feet and tried to kick Zeff in his face "LET ME GO!"

Zeff moved his face evading Sanji's kick with ease while he looked towards his apprentice seriously "He made his own decision, Sanji…" he said seriously while looking towards the leaving Sabagashira "All this time he wanted to be more Sanji…All the time but we were afraid, we were afraid he will break." Zeff demeanor didn't change he only kept looking towards the direction where Patch had left.

"BUT OWNER ZEFF!" Sanji once again shouted.

"He needs to grow Sanji…he is no longer that fragile kid that survived with us the ship wreck." Zeff answered seriously while looking towards the sky now, remembering another time and another day "He is no longer that kid."

Sanji turned towards the Sparrow now noticing that the Sabagashira was about to make contact with it "You better survive Patch, you better survive."

On the Sabagashira Li, Kuryu and Elina were barely holding to whatever they could on the ship while Patch drove it towards the Sparrow "Why? Why are you helping us?" asked seriously Li.

Patch looked towards Li and then back towards the Sparrow, his mind flew to nine years ago and to a deserted island in the middle of the ocean and two kids watching the horizon waiting to see something rise upon it…

_-Nine Years Ago-_

_The two boys sat down looking towards the horizon on the top of a cliff. The boys appearance could be describe as one who had been eating nothing for the last couple of weeks, their skin no longer held a bright color and their bones were becoming visible thru their skin. One of light blue eyes and red spiky hair full of scars thru his body looked towards the boy besides him with a light smile, the other boy on his side had golden hair that covered one of his eyes and a curly eyebrow both dressed in cooking white uniforms "We will see something Sanji don't worry." The young man said cheerfully._

"_I hope Patch, I really hope." Sanji answered a bit discouraged._

_Patch turned towards a brown bag that they had besides them "Today is the day huh?" he asked sighting while touching his red hair lightly._

_Sanji's eye didn't leave the horizon "Yes our last piece of food…" he said seriously without taking his eyes from the horizon before him._

_Patch turned his eyes back to the horizon "You can have it…after all, its not like it will actually make any difference in Me." he answered lightly._

"_NO!" shouted now Sanji turning towards Patch "We must share it! You need the food as well!" he said while taking a piece of bread from the bag and dividing it in two and giving one piece to Patch._

_Patch looked at the piece and placed besides him "I will have it later, I am not THAT hungry right now." he said lightly while turning his skinless face towards the horizon "I feel like today will be our lucky day!" he said smiling lightly._

_Sanji looked towards his companion only smiling lightly back "Yes, I beg it is…."_

_The day passed and nothing on the horizon, nothing, not even smoke or a Sea King in the distance. The night felled and both kids went down to sleep, after a few minutes Patch got up and from within his clothes he got out a piece of bread and looked at it with a smile "Time to go…" as he got up and walked towards the opposite direction from where they were sleeping till he was on another cliff, on that cliff there was a man seating down looking at the horizon. The man was dressed in a black loosed trouser, a red and purple lined shirt and over everything what once was a white captain garb was now gray. The man had golden spiky hair, long yellow mustache, long enough to make braids out of them and yellow beard on the chin, the man's appearance was even worse than Patch himself. As Patch approached him "Here, you need it more than I do…" he said lightly while offering the man the bread_

_The man looked towards Patch "I guess like last time a 'no' won't work…" he said seriously while taking the bread and giving it a small bite "Tell me why do you do this brat? Wasn't I who destroyed the ship that carried you two?" he asked seriously._

"_You saved us…" Patch said seriously "and I know you haven't eaten anything…" he said seriously while looking towards a bag the man had by his side "There is no food in it right?"_

_The man smirked and looked towards Patch "You noticed…heh, I guess even "Red-Leg" Zeff can have his soft spots…" he said while taking another bite from the bread "Yet that is not the only reason…why?" Zeff asked once again._

_Patch looked towards the horizon smiling "I suppose I feel indebted to life…" he said smiling._

_Zeff only smirked a little and then looked back towards the horizon continued looking towards the endless darkness awaiting a ray of hope to appear to them. After all they had casted away into this deserted island with little food and if Zeff's calculations were correct by now the kids had finished their rations and as for him, well…he just thanked the Grand Line for being so ruthless on him and making him so resistance, even to hunger._

_Patch without saying another word left and went back to Sanji and slept. The following days Sanji discovered the truth behind Zeff's action when he tried to kill the man to take what he though was Zeff's share of the food, to only find the man without one leg and the bag by his side was full of gold. Sanji just like Patch when he discovered was astonished and with a new found hope dedicated himself to wait for a ship that by some sheer luck it came and so the three were saved…._

_-End of Flashback-_

Patch only smiled at the memory and looked back towards Li "You can say I feel indebted to life…" he said smiling lightly.

Kuryu looked towards Patch and then back to the now so close Sparrow "Indeed you are too good Patch, too good." he said with a light smile, while he cracked his fingers by only moving them "Now….The path will punish those that stand on its way and its so sacred decisions!" he said exaggeratingly with a comical face.

"Well cook I can assure you that your debt to life will finish by today." Li smirked while pulling up her dagger and looking towards the now hull of the Sparrow that they were approaching rapidly "Prepare to board!" she commanded "Cook you can go back, you done enough."

"Grab my hand Miss Elina….We are jumping in." Kuryu said seriously while offering his hand to Elina which she accepted it as the group looked towards the hull of the Sparrow, it was just a few meters away "Strange…" muttered Kuryu.

"What's strange?" asked Elina seriously towards the monk.

"We have been an open target since we began moving towards the Sparrow….yet not a single cannonball…" Kuryu answered while looking towards the ship seriously, as he turned towards the group "Be prepared! I feel a warm welcome ahead of us!" he said seriously.

"Don't we love those asshole!" shouted Li back with a big smirk on her face, as she looked now towards the hull that was literally on their face "So long cook!" she bidded Patch farewell as she jumped towards the main deck.

Kuryu followed Li while pulling Elina up into the air the trio flew thru the air to land on the top of the main deck facing a battle prepared crew of pirates. All of them smiling at the three invaders of their ship, swords unshed yet none of them attacked them or even approached them "I am amazed you three dogs had the guts to even come here…" the icy voice of Jackie could be heard as she appeared among the troops looking towards the trio behind her shades with a serious looking face "Is that pouch that important? Are you aware who is after her?" she asked seriously.

Li looked towards Jackie while pulling up her sword "That's some question coming from the one that is after her." she answered with a big smirk on her face "I wonder how bright you can be, Sparrow."

Jackie's eyebrow twitched while she moved her hand to the handle of her blade "Just like a dog: a lot of barking and no biting…" she mocked as she laughed evilly "As much as I would like this to be of my own interest, she is nothing but business…I am here on the Worlds command." she said seriously.

Elina looked towards Jackie seriously "So the rumors are true…" while moving her bazooka towards her back "You are just like your insults, a dog working for the World." she mocked while greeting her teeth in anger.

"KAYAYAYAAYAYAYAYAYAAAYAYAYAYA!" Jackie laughed crazily as she turned towards Elina and the group "You really got guts dogs, no doubt of that!" she laughed amused, as she stopped laughing and her eyes turned death serious "Yeah, I am and sadly that is how the World moves." she accepted suddenly a big smirk appeared on her face "Sadly for you dogs, I am on the winner's side."

Kuryu got into fighting position while her eyes concentrated on Jackie "That's not true…No one decides nothing, not even the World." he challenged angrily "There is one path and that path is forged by us, no one else decides….and believe me, if there is some one I will never let decide, is the world." he finished while he cracked his finger once again and then his whole body by simply tensing it.

Jackie looked at the group as a big evil and malicious smile appeared, the smile seemed to be coming from hell itself "Seems offering a peaceful surrender is not option isn't it dogs?" she mocked while taking out one of her swords.

"Oh, if it is yours we will gladly take it, Sparrow." Li answered sarcastically while flexing her knees a bit and preparing both her dagger and blade "As it will hurt me to see so many of your men on the floor bleeding."

Jackie only turned giving the group their back "Kill them." she ordered with a titanic smirk while she began to walk back into the ship. As the order was said the pirates like a river that seemed to be held by damn was unleashed while they began to charge towards the trio, shouting and preparing their blades to make contact with flesh. Even though they seemed like a mob with no training or order at all they were advancing fluently without crashing into each other or hurting themselves in this small space.

"Lets dance…" muttered Li while her eyes turned towards Elina that was already taking aim towards the group with her bazooka "Now!" she shouted.

The blast flew thru the group opening a path, destroying partially the ships floor and breaking the pirates crew formation but before the shot could make impact and finish providing some damage it was deflected towards the sea. From where the blast had been deflected One-Eye stood looking towards the group with his expressionless face "Didn't I warn you…" he said seriously "Now all of you will die."

"The path begs to differ you shit-face!" shouted Kuryu that somehow had managed to appear besides One-Eye that was looking at him for what it seemed for a mere second surprised. The monk was already launching a kick towards One-Eye's face yet before the hit could hit One-Eye a force launched Kuryu back towards the group. The monk only stood up greeting his teeth in pain while looking towards the back of the ship were the force had come from "Who…"

"Kuryu!" shouted Elina turning towards the monk that lied on the ground while charging her bazooka once again.

"My One-Eye-man of man's you take away too much of the fun and never let one with true rhythm enjoy the moment! Not something cool or even classy my man!" the cocky and exaggerated voice came from behind One-Eye and soon in the field of vision of everyone a man dressed in a white tuxedo, a black tie and black formal shirt appeared holding a golden saxophone in his hands "Rhythm must be shared My One-Eye-man! So allow me to teach my rainbow-man here true rhythm…" he said turning his eyes towards Kuryu seriously "You felt it didn't ya my rainbow-man…"

Kuryu turned towards the new enemy before him, the force was not energy it was something else, whatever it was it was indeed painful, very painful specially in his legs and fingers. Wait, legs and fingers? As he turned towards the man before him to only see him putting his mouth on the saxophone's mouthpiece "Damn it!" he cursed.

The sound of jazz music was released from the saxophone violently only to be accompanied by a force that seemed to tremble thru the ship yet as soon it reached Kuryu the sound of greeting metal and metallic joints was heard. As Kuryu shouted high into the air in pain, the pain was unbearable and he realized it "Sound waves..." he muttered in surprised towards the man with the saxphone.

"Ohhh you realized it my rainbow-man!" the man exclaimed happily "Jazz it's the name and rhythm is my game, rainbow-man! Now let's…" Jazz never finished to only to face Li that had already taken position a few meters from him.

"Stop this ass-face…" Li cursed while she launched thousands of middles straight into Jazz's face. The middles flew towards their target and as just they were a few meters from their target One-Eye stood before them.

"Useless…" the cold voice of One-Eye echoed as the needles stopped in mid air before him, not even moving an inch, as the needles felled down to the ground and then turned towards the trio with his expressionless face.

"Jazz, One-Eye!" commanded Jackie from the second floor of the deck far on the other side of the ship "End this, we have business to attend to and please refrain of destroying the ship." she commanded while he looked towards the trio with a dark smirk "Now dogs, let me see you squirm."

Jazz turned back towards the group "Ohhhh! How disappointing, I was thinking of getting even more rhythmithic here! Alas my rainbow-man, seems that it's time for curtain-call!" he exaggerated while taking the saxophone mouthpiece back to his mouth.

One-Eye only took a drawing position and looked towards the group, his only seeable eye turned towards the horizon. As he noticed an incoming ship "Damn it…" he cursed.

A few kilometers from the Baratie and the battle that was taking place a passengers ship moved. Aboard the ship a young lady sat down looking towards the horizon with a big smile, the girl of light brown hair and golden eyes smiled at the sea "God, I am so excited!" she exclaimed happily "How far are we now?" she asked nervously.

"Not so far and calm down Robin, we are not that far away you will see him soon enough." said a women a bit taller than Elina of golden eyes and light brown long hair.

Robin only smiled "I cannot believe it we actually are going to the Baratie! Lowell must be having an excellent trade route right now!" she exclaimed while she continued looking at the horizon "Don't you think Aunt Roza?"

Roza looked towards her niece with a light smile "Yes, he surely found the jackpot!" she exaggerated while she looked towards Robin that continued to look towards the horizon excitingly "Lowell, how much time can you hide it?" the women muttered.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Credits for Characters:**

One-Eyed Devil, Aunt Roza and Robin Mayfield – Author: Hitman Mayora 13

Patch Work – Author: Dthehalfdragon

Jackie the Sparrow – Author: UsopppLover4Ever

Kuryu – Author: Alter Shead

Haze – Author: LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr

Wong Li – Author: Sakura-chan 484

Musashi and Elina – Author: Me (Draketh)

**Authors Note: So what do you think, this is my first One Piece fic and so I want your opinion about it and as well the story is open for OC´s for those who want to add their character to the rooster so I can get ideas and all. Well waiting and thanks for reading and hope for reviews! And thanks to all who have already given me some OC´s.**

**For the Character:**

**Name:**

**AKA:**

**Age:**

**Powers or Abilities:**

**Story:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Dreams:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Best Moment of Life and Worst Moment of Life:**


	15. Chapter 15: The Bird that stopped inPIV

**One Piece: The Edge Walker**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and will never own it whatsoever! So please bare with me here on that one! The Original character is inspired on other characters yet please at least read to see what you think of it! Review and give opinion if you will! Accepting OC´s, from anybody, thanks for the opinions and reviews, here we go!**

**Chapter 5: The Bird that stopped in Baratie**

**Part IV**

It hummed, his body hummed, the metal of his body hummed like a bee in the middle of the summer and it was painful, extremely painful. Kuryu tried to re-call the last time he felt this amount of pain, the excruciating feeling of every nervous connection aching in pain was unbearable. Kuryu only greeted his teeth holding back the shout of pain that he was baring over his body. His mind for the moment was divided: for once being a doctor had its good things and bad things, one of the bad things was when one realizes that what he was confronting was his natural enemy and knowing his little chance of victory….but he was not only a doctor, he was a monk and monk's sadly or thankfully, didn't know when to give up. Kuryu began to rise to confront Jazz, after being thrown to the ground already three times by this man's attacks Kuryu was beginning to consider using 'that' and this idea he wasn't exactly found about it. As he looked straight into Jazz eyes that were looking towards him with a light smirk on his face "Rainbow-man, doesn't matter how much you run….the rhythm will catch up to you, I can guarantee my man!" he ended up exaggerating while taking up the saxophone's mouthpiece back to prepare for another attack "The more you resist, the more painful it will be…"

Kuryu got up to and launched himself towards the sides, blood dripped from the places where his metal limbs were connected to his body. His body tensed and his eyes concentrated on his target, he couldn't read the attacks and less predict them. The sound waves traveled at a speed he couldn't reach and the intensity and direction were even harder to even guess, Kuryu was fighting blindly and he knew it, so bad he knew it that he was only trying his luck "Come on!" he greeted under his teeth while he began his sprint for the third time.

"Brave but futile my rainbow-man…" Jazz smirked to himself, as once again Jazz blew out from the saxophone and the ship's wood trembled yet as the sound traveled and the closer it got to Kuryu the more it seemed to increment in intensity and as soon as it the sound entered Kuryu's ears well the result didn't change as it hadn't change the last previous times. His metal limbs hummed as the sound waves reached them as it moved and then entered his body and this was something, as he felt once the pain and just like previous times he felled to the ground spitting blood to the ground.

"So sad Rainbow-man, I am not even using half of the intensity of the rhythm I can pull and you are already on all fours." Jazz continued while walking slowly towards Kuryu's body "Oh rainbow-man and I was beginning to think that you will be able to understand and take my rhythm but alas…seems you are just too…"

* * *

"…Weak." One-Eye muttered in his feelingless voice while he gazed to a kneeling Li. His long katana in hand and he didn't even seem to be nervous of the situation at all or even giving some fight of it "Girl, you are weak and believe me when I say: you will die….So why are you delaying the obvious?" he ended while he black long trench coat moved thru the air.

Li tried to maintain her balance flexing her knees while she looked seriously towards One-Eye, she couldn't loose it, not against this man "This was stupid…" she thought to herself while she eyed the fall from where she was standing. No jumping was not an option either, since she had began fighting One-Eye she noticed that the man was nervous, a glimpse of some sort of irrational feeling escaped him and so she had decided she could take advantage of it, considering his size and the blade he wielded she had decided to take the battle into the heights of the ship. By going up the shroud and finally into one of the yards and this had done the contrary effect of what she hopped to, One-Eye had calmed down and now Li was beginning to understand that this man could not be taken by simple fiery feeling as she had done so far, using purely instinct, she had to think and to calculate and so far she was being over-classed "Dunno Cyclops-Bastard, I am still here don't I." she teased smirking.

One-Eye didn't even seem to stern at the insult while looking at her and taking a step towards her with his blade in hand "Foolish girl…You are only making this more painful." He said seriously while preparing his blade for another slash.

Li's eyes tensed while she concentrated on the sword, the previous slashes seemed to her eye as one single slash but her body begged to differ. The scars that bleed in her body were all over her, even on her shoulders making her wonder how exactly did this man actually attacked but she was sure he only swung his blade once. While she looked towards the incoming attack, her eyes on the blade, the movement was firm and steady, almost perfect but there was one thing she couldn't figure: the strength it carried. The sword seemed to be moving as if it was just a stick on the air, One-Eye didn't apply any sort of strength into it. He just swung it and her body had felt that slash but the damage it caused her was not one slash, it felt like if a rain of slashes had felled down upon her "Here it comes…" she muttered. The slash will go diagonally, as it had gone the previous 5 times and as soon it finished it traveling thru the air the attack will have his effect, she had one chance: stop the blade before it finished its wake thru the air and if that didn't work…well she will strongly consider to jump from the yard "5 seconds, that's what it takes…5 seconds." she muttered to herself.

"1…" she muttered while she unshed her dagger and flexed her knees.

"2…" as her eyes now concentrated on the falling blade from One-Eye towards her. She couldn't help but to be surprised once again….

"3…" the blade was meant to miss her like it had done the previous times yet the slashes and cuts felt real and she was sure this was no illusion, it was painful and she was sure that if it wasn't for her speed, her destiny as the bastard will be the same. Her knees finished flexing while she prepared for the counter attack, her eyes only cached a glimpse of the battle that was being raged below, seeing that they were having the same luck she was having….

* * *

4 Pirates had fallen at her magnificent fighting ability, she though sarcastically and when Elina meant amazing ability she meant by moving them away from her. The rest had managed to at least grapple either one of her breasts or ass not mentioning the little slashes they had made to her…They were toying with her and she could tell. Back home her brothers used to do that to her but then again she will always punish them and right now this guys were anything but blood related. She wished she had listened to her big brother's advice more often "If you don't learn to do everything SUPER, nothing will come!" she remembered in her mind trying to search for any other "SUPER" advice she could remember to handle the situation at hand.

The brunette was surrounded and she had only one shot on her bazooka that she was actually saving "Saving for what…" she muttered to herself while looking towards the smiling pirates that had once again returned to their so called formation, that truth be told: Even if she saw no coordination whatsoever they where attacking in order or planned because each time one moved another answered almost like if they knew by instinct. Because by now she could know after a slash came a grapple and so on "Damn it…" she said looking from side to side.

"Come here pussy cat!" one of the pirates teased, "We won't hurt you!"

"We are here only to play little puss!" another one continued

Elina looked towards her side moving away avoiding another grapple in her ass, her eyes tensed a bit, she was afraid, no doubt of that but she was as well angry, damn it to hell, her anger over passed her fear and that was probably the sole reason why she wasn't trembling. She once again reviewed the situation: a knife, one shoot of bazooka without possibilities of re-loading and a very small place to maneuver. Yes, she had very limited choices and she did not like any of them, due that most of them included "luck" as a component of the equation.

"Come here Pussy, Pussy, Pussy!" another tease yet this time it came with the pirate doing some quite obscene pointing or so Elina considered.

Her hand trembled, finally the fear had kicked in and she knew that time was ticking and these pirates were not going to wait for till she felt like it. Her eyes now moved towards the monk that was having his own share of troubles and by the looks of it Jazz was just a few 'notes' from finishing him off, Elina's mind began to now measure her choices: Come on? How useful was she to them? All of them were strong and knew how to defend themselves and she…well she could barely avoid pirates grapple her ass and breast, some help she was…"At least I should make it count…" she greeted her teeth.

She had seconds or probably less to perform the movement and shoot the weapon. She had the strength to handle the weapon but she wondered: was she fast enough? To point, shoot and make the run for it? She wasn't sure and she wasn't one to be making this SUPER moves as her older brother called them but she wasn't exactly in a choosing position and she knew that the pirates will soon want more than just a touch.

"Don't make us wait Pussy!" another teased while he grappled her ass "We been so lonely!"

"Aye, Pussy, we require so much pampering!" shouted another one while he showed her his tongue in a very disgusting manner.

The circle of pirates was closing on her and the more time it passed the distance between her and Kuryu was only growing. It was now or never, as she moved her left hand to the handle on the back of her bazooka and now she had only to wait for the opening. Like her brother said, "Wait for the SUPER entrance queue! The call will come from them!" she should have listened to him more often; if she had surely she wouldn't be here.

"Ohhhh Pussy! I cannot hold myself!" the pirate threw herself towards Elina, indeed a SUPER queue. She expertly brought the bazooka too her front and pointed directly towards the pirates face making the pirate change his face to one of terror. Yeah, this was her SUPER queue.

"Here, Pussy will pamper you…" she mocked and clicked the trigger.

* * *

"Ohhhh, seems that we overestimated her rhythm!" Jazz commented while he looked towards the powerful energy shot that now raced thru the ship creating now even more damaged and finishing it's course on one of the masts "Yet the Girl will have her dance soon enough for…" he never finished.

He thanked this man was human and he thanked even more the Goddess of the Sun for providing such diversion. The moment that Jazz had turned around he literally jumped back up and threw his punch directly to the earlobes of Jazz, if this man was sound he had to take out the sound "Dazed…" he muttered, the punch was followed by an open hand moving directly towards the ribs that when connected he felt a crack "Two cracked ribs…", the previous punch had already gained a new momentum and was coming back for his cheek "Jaw damaged…" he called once again as the punch connected "And to end…" he pivoted expertly and moved his whole body back and launched both of his hands towards Jazz torso using his full body momentum "Final diagnosis: Two cracked ribs, damaged earlobes, Two missing teeth, partial deaf and out of battle…." Jazz was sent flying thru the air and then into one of the trap doors of the ship.

"Now, that's rhythm." Kuryu said with a light smirk while his eyes now turned towards Elina and smiled "Now time to let the path take its rightful course."

He began to run towards Elina that by now was only using her bazooka to maul any of the incoming pirates, that by now realized that the woman was an actual threat "Don't worry Goddess of the Sun, I will repay the debt the path has given to me!" he exclaimed.

He could barely run, he had taken too much damage not to mention that the mechanism within his metal limbs was damaged preventing him from moving so much and considering he was running he knew he was taking his body to the limits. Even with all these in consideration there was a smile in his face "See Sensei, I am able to do this without 'it'…" he muttered to himself "Just as the path, there is no easy solution…"

His limbs screeched as he moved them, they were complaining and he knew that he was only hurting himself more. The sound waves had changed the mechanism within but then again this was no time to think about this lesser matters "Move it! The path demands this!" he cried in his dramatic voice while he punched a pirate out of his way. He had to reach her, he had to help her before it was to late and repay his debt "Don't worry Sun Goddess I will do the path's will…"

* * *

Destiny, fate, will or plain simple luck, whichever of this factors had helped Li she thanked it. She had done it and she was surprised herself about the fact that she was locked with One-Eye in a contest of strength and surprisingly enough she was winning. Making her doubt the true power about this swordsman, since the moment she had blocked One-Eye's slash she had noticed a glint of surprise in the swordsman eye. She had to admit it when the blades clashed she felt she had stopped a hurricane, the momentum of One-Eye's blade had moved thru her whole body and left it as a gust of wind that even made of the wood of where she stood tremble "Seems you are tired, Cyclops bastard." mocked Li while she pushed herself towards One-Eye.

One-Eye was nervous, Li could tell, the man not being some one that expressed most of the time the changes on his face were to obvious and reflected to much on what was on this man's mind or she though. The contest was moving in her favor and she knew what was coming next….The blades unlocked and the momentum was on her favor, she knew what she had to do: let it go, let her feelings flow into combat and so she did… "BRING IT ON YOU BLISTERING DEFORMETY!" she shouted with all her might will she punched One-eye in the center of his thorax.

The man was definitely not strong and his body complexion was not of a swordsman, making her wonder how this man was able to move his blade with such ability. For now it didn't matter, this man was not as strong as he presumed and she was going to take advantage of it. The punch had the effect she expected making One-Eye loose balance and at the same time his fighting stance giving her the upper hand. While she slashed her blade back towards One-Eye, no need to be nice.

The blade returned towards his target after being forced back when both blades unlocked. Li smirked she had no intention on killing the Cyclops-bastard but she surely was going to make enough damage so this guy will think twice before wielding his blade against her once again. One-Eyes face finally showed fear or something similar to it, his expressionless face now held a new feeling: anger or surprised, she couldn't tell but she was glad, the man was human, he felt, feared and had feelings contrary to what she had seen till now and as any human, he could be harmed. One-Eye moved backwards trying to avoid the slash but it still made his work as the point of the blade made contact with his thorax leaving a cut and blood dripping thru his chest "So you are human after all Cyclops-chan.." she mocked sarcastically with a big smirk on her face.

One-Eye didn't speak while he tried to re-gain his stance pivoting expertly thru the small area they were standing on the yards. While he took some distance from Li but the girl had realized it: he was not good at close combat or to be more precise he required at least one meter to fight properly but if she was closer than that he was useless. "Oni-no…" he muttered while he prepared for another slash.

"Oni-no my ass!" Li shouted while she launched herself towards One-Eye with another slash directed towards his thorax once again.

"Damn it-" they were falling, the mast had been broken on the base and now they were falling down with the mast behind them. Deep inside One-Eye was thankful and the same time cursed his luck, the passenger ship on the horizon was closer and he knew that time was ticking. He had to finish this fast and leave this place before it was too late. His face returned towards his expressionless form while he felled down from the yard "Now then…Time to-" he never finished his sentence while he crashed directly into the ships floor making a whole new hole in it.

"HE CRASHED!" shouted Li in surprise while she looked towards the landing place of One-Eye, the man didn't even seemed to have tried to land correctly. Better for her, one less freak to deal with and more time to concentrate on the real objective. She reached out for her dagger and expertly pinned into the falling mast using it to impulse herself above it avoiding being crushed by it. While she looked towards the landing place and she smirked, this will cause some damage, some real damage.

* * *

Jackie looked from the back of the wheel at the battle happening before her which at first she admired it till she was looking at the new damage that had been orchestrated by the incompetent 'dogs', quite pissed if she had to add. "They say: If you want something done correctly….do it yourself." She said to herself angrily while she walked towards the edge of the second level where she could have a full view of the battle. Her eyes concentrated on the incoming mast while she opened her hands up into the air "Ultima no Touei (reflection)…" she muttered to herself.

In the middle of the sky like if a sword had slashed thru, a pink line that was about the size of the falling mast appeared, the line open like a crack in the sky and inside it one could see only darkness. She smiled as the mast began to enter the crack and as it entered it disappeared into nothingness, leaving just some ropes falling into the ship from the sky. She closed her hands and at her command the crack on the sky as well disappeared while her eyes turned towards the sea besides her and pointed her left hand towards it "Delusion…" above the sea a new pink crack opened and from it the mast appeared falling down into the sea.

Her eyes turned towards the mast and the battle that was being raged on the main deck "We are not getting anywhere with this thing…" she muttered towards herself angrily while she turned towards the battle ahead of her "Mr. Giddins!" she shouted angrily.

From the crew Mr. Giddins appeared with breathing heavily "Yes M'lady!" he answered while taking a light bow at his captain.

"Seems the 'dogs' have done enough damage for us to change plans." She said seriously while looking towards the horizon and at the incoming passenger ship and then back towards the main deck "Yet it seems that destiny smiles at us Mr. Giddins! Tell the carpenters that they have less than 25 minutes to finish the job, we are about to get a ride!" she exclaimed smiling "So prepare the men for the plan Mr. Giddins!"

"Aye M'lady!" answered back Mr. Giddins with a titanic smile as he entered the battle once again.

Jackie's eyes now turned towards the ship on the horizon while a smirked appeared in her face. She pointed one of her hands towards the incoming passenger ship "Houto no Hatsugen (Way of Revelation)…"

* * *

Her golden eyes now where gazing at the pirate ship while her short brown hair moved thru the wind, she had never seen one but she loved Lowell stories about them but to see one so close and nearby her destination got her a bit nervous but excited after all she always wanted to see one "Auntie! Look, it's a ship! A ship! A pirate ship!" she exclaimed happily while she looked at the ship with wide-open eyes.

Roza who was seating down got up and looked towards it calmly, the ship was nearby but she knew better than to alarm and panic, she should measure the situation. While her eyes gazed towards the ship before her while she remembered Lowell warning words _"If you ever see a pirate ship…" _her eyes tensed while she looked towards the flag _"With a black raven…" _as she grabbed Robin's hand "Robin…."

"_Run, run and don't look back…" _

"Yes Auntie?" she asked surprised while turning towards her aunt's eyes that for once in a long time seemed to gain a familiar fear and all to familiar fear for her. The last time she had seen her aunt's eyes that way was when she was with the doctor and the terrible news had arrived to her ears.

"We must…" she never finished the sentence as she turned towards the front of the ship and she saw now no sea, no, before the ship there was a titanic hole, literally a pink big hole and inside it there was nothing but darkness and as expected the crew was in panic running thru out the deck and even some of them jumping into the sea. But for Roza and Robin who stood on the top deck of the passenger ship jumping was not an option and right now due to the chaos on the ship it was impossible to move. She feared the worst, while she looked at the hole and how the ship slowly entered it.

"Auntie! What's wrong?" she cried to her aunt while she turned towards the pink hole before her, there was darkness and nothing else. Her eyes opened wide and trembled at the strange phenomenon that was happening before them. She hugged her aunt and she could feel her aunt hugging her back, her eyes concentrated on the titanic hole before them, while slowly they entered it, into the darkness while she closed her eyes and muttered barely to herself "Lowell…"

* * *

Li looked at the actions that had happened before her with an open mouth, she had heard rumors of her ability but she had never imagined she was able to teleport such things of such size from one place to another as he landed expertly right besides Kuryu and Elina that were already surrounded by the rest of the crew. While she rose and looked towards both of them "Seems it was not only me who was having a hard time…" she said with a light smirk while she moved both her sword back to her scabbard and her dagger.

Elina smiled lightly relief "Hey! You weren't being grappled all the time Miss Li!" she exclaimed while she loaded her bazooka once again and moved back to her shoulder.

Kuryu just smiled lightly while his eyes moved to the crew "It seems I can sense the path clear ahead of us…" he said while putting he assumed once again his attacking position.

"Now's lets tear that bird to-" Li never finished the sentence as besides the ship a titanic pink hole appeared, as her eyes tensed wondering what the Sparrow was bring in, the size of it was as tall as the ship they were standing while she awaited what was to come…."Oh shit…" she cursed while another ship came from it and people, there were people aboard the ship "Damn it, more trouble…"

"I don't think they are trouble Miss Li…." Kuryu said seriously while his eyes tensed as well but he was not concentrated on the fact that it was a ship but more what type of ship it was. For starters the ship didn't posses a Jolly Roger and secondly, most importantly the people aboard the ship looked more like civilians than… "A passenger ship…." The monk muttered while he noticed how the pirates just stood there position without any intentions of attacking and far from behind the attacking force he could see planks being prepared "Is she planning to…GIRLS MOVE!" he shouted while he launched himself against the pirate crew.

Li had taken note from Kuryu and she as well had noticed that strangely this new 'trouble' was a bit off…they were in fear and they didn't seem to be carrying any weapons at all, in fact the one's that seemed in trouble were them and just to add the equation they were children and old people on board. Her eyes moved towards the mast's and flag, no Jolly Roger and it did not take her even a second to realize what was before her "Freaking little bitch!" she shouted at the top of her lungs while from her back she pulled out a red stick and by a simple movement it grew and a blade appeared on one of its ends while she launched herself towards the crew.

Elina on the other hand was pointing her bazooka towards the pirates that where moving the plates towards the new ship "It just doesn't seem to end!" she shouted desperately.

"Dansu no Kikan…(Dance of Mirrors)"

Li felled to the ground bleeding from one of her legs while she looked at it noticing the mark of a blade in it while she glance to only notice the same effect in both Kuryu and Elina. With the only difference of Kuryu and herself greeting her teeth in anger and Elina crying in pain "Now, now, now 'dogs' I think that's enough…" the sarcastic and icy voice from Jackie could be heard from the crowd.

Jackie walked thru out her crew with two of her katana's in hand and with a big smile on her face. Soon she was in front of the group that was literally on their knees in pain "Such a beautiful sight….three dogs on all fours about to beg for mercy…" she bluffed sarcastically with a terrible smile "I am impressed dogs, you did last quite long but business calls and our ride is here."

"Sparrow! Leave them out of this! They don't hav-" Li stopped her shouting while she felt a blade under he neck but she couldn't see anyone actually pointing it at her. Till her eyes moved to Jackie and noticed the one of her blades was in one of the pink holes.

"Shhhhh, I had enough of your barking and don't worry we will kill you soon enough as soon as we have secured our ride for now just stay put, all right doggies?" she mocked once again while she turned towards her crew "All right dogs! Prepare to board!" she commanded while she adjusted her shades lightly.

"What about the crew m'lady? Should we just let them go?" asked Giddins with a light smirk on his face with a sword in hand.

Jackie's eyes came back towards the group of the 3 and big smile appeared on her face "Kill them…"

The command was instant and the crew began moving towards the passenger ship. Preparing planks and wooden bridges to board them, all the while cursing and shouting towards the passenger ship that by now the crew trembled and cried in fear at their incoming end.

"Asshole…." Li muttered under her breath her eyes still concentrated on Jackie.

"Thinking Miss Li….Thinking…" the monk answered back while looking towards the passenger ship.

"Damn it…" cursed Elina still with some teary eyes from the attack she had suffered at the hands of Jackie. Her eyes on the bazooka besides her, she had lost control and for that she regret it, while she concentrated on the enemy that had them on their feet and cursed "Forgive me monster, we might just not be able to save her…"

* * *

In the Baratie the crew watched as the battle unfolded but what truly they didn't expect was the passenger ship being taken. The crew was fully aware that most of them were customers of the Baratie and now the crew faced a dilemma "But Owner Zeff! They are customers!" cried Patty while he looked at the battle that was being raged on the other side of the sea.

"And Patch is still there Old Man! With more reason we must intervene!" shouted Sanji.

"Yes Owner! We must protect the customers! It is our pride of Battle Chefs that's at stake here!" Carne added.

The shouts from the staff continued towards Zeff that had his eyes closed without answering any of the protest from his fellow workers. Till the lid of his eyes opened a little revealing his eyes that for now where concentrated on the floor of the deck "If we do intervene…" the whole crew stopped shouting "We will be risking the life of the customers already in here and gain a powerful enemy but if we don't….too much blood will be in our hands and we will loose our reputation of a safe restaurant…." He said seriously "Either way, we will loose to much…and apart of that…" his eyes turned towards the sky and so did all the crew "A storm is coming…"

Indeed, from the sky gray clouds were forming and the sea was getting a bit more violent by the minute it passed. The crew now stood in silence looking towards the ship in front of them, all of them greeting their teeth in anger and without even moving "The decision is up to you all…" Zeff finished seriously while looking back towards the battle "If you-" he never finished the sentences as he felt a twitch in his spine, a cold so familiar sensation he remembered very well during his days on the Grand Line, the feeling of ice dripping thru his spine or how his men called it 'True Fear'. While his eyes concentrated on the inside of the Baratie "What was that?"

* * *

Robin cried, tears moved thru out her cheeks while she watched one of the planks falling towards their rail. She had held her eyes tightly shut during the time they had passed thru the hole and for what it seemed an eternity, thru that time she could hear nothing, no sound, not the sea just plain silence but as soon as she was able to hear the splash of water, she opened her eyes again to face a new terror. The pirate ship was just before them and for what it seemed they were no friendly pirates, as some of the stories of Lowell painted them. Robin couldn't help but to hug her Aunt even more.

Roza looked at the pirate ship defiantly and seriously while taking a step forward and stepping in front of Robin "Robin, stay behind me!" she ordered. Not that she wasn't afraid but this was something she knew and was aware of his existence, what she had just experimented thru that pink hole was nothing compared to this, the darkness and silence of it was something she didn't want to experiment again or wished any one to experiment.

"But Auntie!" Robin complained while she looked towards the falling plank that was now a few meters from the rail "You are going to get hurt!"

The plank finished falling into the rail and with it the hoard of pirates began their charge. Smiling evilly and shouting towards the passengers that kneeled in fear and begged for mercy but it seemed hopeless because didn't matter how much they shouted or begged the pirates continued charging towards the crew and soon one of them reached Roza and smirked "Ohhhhh so nice and beautiful women, I will enjoy you I can assure you that….After you die of course!" he mocked.

Roza greeted her teeth while she looked at the falling blade and closed her eyes awaiting the blow but still not flinching or giving any ground to the pirate. She just stood there as a statue awaiting the blow, remembering a bit of her life and what she had live thru and she thanked she had lived long enough.

"Dansu no Makai (Dancing Hell)…." An invisible force seemed to throw back the hoard of pirates that was moving into the ship, leaving sword cuts on some of them. Roza opened her eyes to only see a black trench coat moving thru the wind and titanic katana on the man's hand, her eyes opened widely as she looked at the man "Lowell!"

His body was in pain and he was breathing heavily for air, Lowell Knight, that was his name and how this two people knew him, only these two. He smiled a bit to himself at hearing his name, his true name, he had never told it to anyone else and never expected to even find himself in this situation. Within him he was cursing his luck but outside he smiled, how much time had passed since he had seen her: her brown hair, her golden eyes and that light voice that seemed to shine on his darkness and the person who made him smile. His eyes concentrated on the crew before him and his grip tight on his katana "Rosa…is Robin okay?" he asked seriously.

Rosa smiled lightly at Lowell while she moved a little revealing Robin who was hugging tightly her aunt with her eyes tight shot, Lowell only smiled lightly while his eyes turned back to the pirates before him. All of them frozen looking at the man before them in fear, in silence and taking a step back from him "Stand back…" he commanded.

"One-Eye, what in the name of Poseidon's blisterin beard are you doing?" Giddins demanded as he took position before the fearing crew on the plank while he eyes moved thru out One-Eye.

One-Eye just stood in silence while he moved his blade and prepared for another slash and looked straight into Giddins eyes "There is no need for them to die…" he said seriously.

"Sorry One-Eye, command from M'lady and you know what that means….unless you plan to betray her…" challenged Giddins seriously measuring One-Eye slowly. Even if this man had not taken a higher post on the ship, he was surely the strongest of all in the crew and that made him actually a threat or so Giddins considered.

* * *

The new silence caught her attention while she looked towards the place where the plank had been arranged. She could not actually see what was happening but it was something big for the crew to actually stop their advance and specially an order from her, while she turned towards the group before her "So sad 'dogs', as much as I wanted to make you suffer, seems I must take care of you earlier than planned…." she smirked while he moved her other sword like if she was preparing for a slash "Now….dogs seems I will-"

"M'lady if you will allow me!" the voice came from behind Jackie, as she turned her head lightly to only see before her Jazz walking slowly with his saxophone at hand, he moved a bit slowly as one could see blood dripping from his mouth and his elegant attire was dusty and with some drops of blood around it "Rainbow-man owes me one…" he stated evilly.

Jackie only smiled at her crew member "They are all yours Jazz….please, do as you wish with them…" she said with a wicked smile while the pink holes that surrounded her swords disappeared and both swords were revealed whole while she began to walk towards the place where the commotion was taking place "Also please be quick Jazz, we might need your assistance."

"With pleasure my lady…" Jazz answered with a light bow towards his captain while she walked towards the commotion.

"NOW!" shouted Kuryu while he launched himself towards Jazz, followed by both Elina and Li.

The sound of jazz music entered their ears and body while a new pain entered them. It wasn't the cuts that Jackie had made to them nor were the scars of the previous battles the three had encountered, it was within them, inside their brain. The felt their brain wanted to explode and go back into Davy Jones Locker. The three screamed this time, nor Kuryu or Li could held it back this time, while the three grabbed their head in pain "Now, Now, Now just when I was hearing the public wanted an 'encore' you turn me down….so disappointing…" Jazz said as he finished playing his saxophone.

Kuryu looked towards Jazz, this was not like his last attacks, the pain was not on his body. It was on his brain or that was what he though due to the pain he was suffering was mental not physical "Damn you…" he cursed while greeting his teeth.

Now, Now, Now Rainbow-man, don't tell me you cannot enjoy a good rhythm?" he said sarcastically "You felt it didn't you….The True Rhythm? Rainbow-man…" Jazz smiled victoriously while looking at his opponents that were still lying on the floor in pain.

"Allow me to amuse you my dear public…" Jazz said with a light bow towards the group "Indeed the rhythm travels in waves but within the rhythm there are levels my dear friends….for example…" music moved out thru his saxophone and the trio no shouted in pain while they spited blood from their mouths "A fast and medium paced rhythm moved within the first levels of the body, touching a little bit the marvelous fabric magic of music…." Jazz exaggerated while he gave a spin and looked towards the trio in pain with smirk "And so on….depending on which part of the fabric I touch but there is one level…so perfect, so extravagant, so unbelievable, so immense, so grand….that the level it reaches well….it is worth dying for." He said smirking evilly.

"Monk…tell me you have something under your sleeve?" Li said in a low voice while Jazz continued his monologue.

"I am thinking Miss Li…" he answered while his eyes concentrated on Jazz. He was weak and he could barely move, this was probably the worst situation he had been in years. His eyes moved towards Li and Elina: Li was to far to be able to even execute a maneuver against this man and Elina, well she was still crying in pain on the floor and bazooka was far beyond her reach. He had little time and a very small amount of probability to do something and right now he was considering 'it' and he hated himself for it, in fact he cursed himself more and more while the idea kept popping into his mind as the only solution…..

_-12 years ago-_

"_Watch this movement boy, watch it closely." a female voice commanded._

"_Yes Sensei!" answered the voice of a young boy the stood looking towards a tall slender body dressed in a nurse uniform. The boy was about 1 meter 10 centimeters tall, dressed in brown pants, a gray shirt and black shoes. Both stood on a barren land where only rocks surrounded the place and on the background the evening sun was giving it's last sunrays._

"_The movement must be quick, precise, swift and firm…like a bullet boy. It will pierce whatever stands in your way." The female standing at least two heads taller than the boy walked in front of a rock. The moment she reached it she pointed her hand towards the rock and before any one could realize what was happening the rock blew up into pieces "Your enemies will never see this coming McLarenson."_

_The boy had a short black hair with a few strands of green and red, his blue eyes looked at the rock with a big smile "That is amazing Sensei! This attack will be more than enough to leave them out of battle, it will save one so much trouble!" Kuryu exclaimed happily while he ran towards another rock smiling in excitement "I can't wait to learn this technique!" he said while placing his hand in front of the rock._

"_Perfect boy!" the female voice now sounded a bit more happy and relaxed while she moved in front of Kuryu and place her hand on his shoulders "You are learning quite quickly not to mention that with those fingers of yours the attack will be short than fatal."_

_Kuryu looked towards his metal fingers of his hand and then back to his master "Fatal Sensei? How much time will it take the enemy to heal from the injury?" he asked shyly._

"_Heal? Boy didn't you heard me? This is like a bullet, a normal man will 'not' heal back." She stated a bit surprised at her pupils reaction. _

"_He will die?" Kuryu asked with a light voice "You are telling me this attack will take some one's life?"_

"_Yes McLarenson, a normal person wouldn't be able to stand again from this attack." The female voice didn't even seemed to stern at the words she was pronouncing them while she removed her hand from her pupils shoulder._

"_How can you take some one's life so easily and still call yourself a nurse Sensei?" Kuryu asked now in a saddened voice "I mean, I see you on the hospital, the way you helped me and the way you helped the others. How can you still take some one's life so easily Sensei?"_

"_Seems that Monk really got into you boy?" she asked in an amused voice while she turned looking towards the sun giving her back to her disciple "Kuryu, I help the one's I care and I defend myself from those who wish me harm boy, by any means necessary. One day you will understand all this Kuryu."_

"_So learning this will give me the ability to take a life?" the boy asked seriously while looking directly into the rock with a serious face._

"_In a way, yes, boy." The female voice answered seriously._

"_Then Sensei…" Kuryu removed his hand from the rock and the turned to face his Master with his light blue eyes and a big smile "This is a Lesson I prefer not to learn…."_

_-End of Flashback-_

Kuryu looked towards Jazz that was still talking in his monologue while his mind continued thinking and thinking for another option, any option. But the chances seemed slim and there was no opening or chance for him to make a move except for that and he didn't wanted to, he hated himself for even learning it on the first place but he had that option but he refused, yes, he had to endure it.

"…So yes, the rhythm the fabric can reach my dear public is far beyond your comprehension or understanding of such art." Jazz finished his explanation while smiling evilly at the trio that continued to stand on all fours on the ground in pain "Sadly this is the last of the act my dear public and I must change scenery yet I will give you the honor to hear the rhythm at it's best, at it's Requiem…" he said while moving the mouthpiece of his saxophone to his mouth.

Elina had tears in her eyes while she still stood frozen in fear looking at her executioner in fear without muttering a word; she was too afraid to speak and too much pain to even react at her incoming death. They had failed and this was the prize she thought but what she hated herself more was for being unable to save Haze and she hated herself for it.

"Monk…" Li cursed while looking towards Jazz in fear.

Kuryu looked at Jazz angrily and bowed his head looking towards the ground closing his eyes "Forgive me Master…" he muttered to himself.

* * *

A thunder struck the sky while a storm began to form on the skies above and the violence of the sea began to increment. The two forces stood frozen while confronting each other till from the crew a sarcastic and dark voice rose "Damn it One-Eye, I always knew that somebody of my crew will be stupid enough to betray me but not you…never, not even in my wildest dream." Jackie stated while she took a step forward standing right besides Giddins.

One-Eye stood looking at Jackie seriously while he took a deep breath and looked towards her with his only seeable eye "They don't need to die Captain…" he stated seriously.

"Captain?" muttered Roza behind Lowell while she tried to catch a glimpse of from whom came the voice.

"I beg to differ One-Eye…They NEED to die." She stated seriously "And I will greatly appreciate your help on the task if you don't mind." She added while she took out one of her swords.

One-Eye's eye turned slightly to the people behind him "Captain, I beg of you please for once have mercy." he asked seriously.

"Mercy One-Eye?" she exclaimed sarcastically "Don't make me laugh, you the legendary One-Eyed Demon asks for me to have mercy? That's a bit of hypocrisy don't you think, oh Mr. All-Merciful killer? One-Eye, you taken this joke to far so will you please begin hurting someone I am becoming annoyed." Jackie continue laughing maniacally while pointing her sword towards One-Eye.

One-Eye gripped his sword tightly while he looked straight into Jackie's eyes "This time is different Captain…" he stated seriously "They DON'T need to die."

"Different in what One-Eye?" she exclaimed while her eyes now turned towards what was behind One-Eye. His trench coat prevented her from seeing what exactly was there but she was able to take a glimpse of a two pair of female shoes while a smirk appeared on her face "Ahhhh, so the all mighty One-Eye Demon does have a weakness?" Jackie stated amused while she began to walk towards One-Eye with a new big smile "Let me re-state: They NEED to die." As she said these words one of her sword entered a little pink hole that had appeared besides her.

One-Eye tensed and turned towards Rosa and Robin to only see both women with the point of a blade on their neck both of them. One-Eye turned towards Jackie "Stop this Captain! There is no need for us to kill this people!" he shouted in panic.

"SHUT UP!" she shouted back "You forget who is holding the blade you fucking dog!" Jackie shouted now in anger "Now if you don't want to see your two little princesses on the floor covered in blood, I strongly suggest that like a good dog you begin what you know how to do best: Answer to the command of your owner!" she finished while take a deep breath and looking towards One-Eye "Now let's start again dog: I want this whole fucking ship on the floor, with no breath, no life, not even a single twitch of life must be left. Did I made myself clear, Dog?"

One-Eye looked towards Jackie and then back to Rosa and Robin that by now both females were looking towards One-Eye trembling "You don't need to do this Lowell…" muttered Rosa "You are not like this…and it's not worth it."

Lowell turned towards Rosa and Robin giving a light smile "I am sorry but you two are worth it…" he said seriously while he began to walk towards the crew preparing his blade while his face changed back to his cold demeanor looking at the people before him: all of them scared, some of them even had tears in their eyes but it was worth it, for them, he could actually let the world burn to the ground if necessary.

"Stop it Lowi! Please stop this!" the shout of Robin echoed thru his body, the girl was in distressed and was shouting almost desperate at the one-eyed man. Her face with tears and gasping for air and the strength to keep herself in her senses even with a blade in her neck "You are not like this! You are a good person! You are wonderful man!" she continued shouting.

The blade got closer to her neck "Please dog will you mind keeping it down? Let good ol'One-Eye do his work will ya?" Jackie said smiling evilly "After that you can go and hug good ol'wonderful Demon all you want but for now please stop your barking you distract me from the show." She finished sarcastically while her eyes turned towards One-Eye "Well, I am waiting…"

For a moment Lowell stopped at the voice of Robin while his eyes once again looked at the group before him, she was right and at the same time so wrong, he indeed was not like this but he was. For her sake he had done many things, for her he had killed, butchered, burned and even tortured all for her but now that desperate need to do 'anything' for her was becoming dim or better said he was questioning himself while his eyes concentrated on the people before him, on the fearful and trembling people "Whatever is necessary…" he muttered and continued walking towards the group.

"LOWI! STOP IT!" Robin shouted once again at the top of her lungs.

Jackie's eye only twitched a bit "Oh for the love of….'Lowi' please finish this fast this dog is just asking to be bitten." She stated angrily.

Lowell didn't stop while he continued his walk towards the group till he came to a halt just a meter from the group and prepared his blade "Oni-no…." he never finished the sentences as a pain entered his body, a pain he had never felt or even experienced but he shouted, in a long time he had never shouted or cried in pain but this was too much even for him. Soon he finished shouting and landed on the floor.

"Please listen to her…" the voice came within the group of people before Lowell: on the ground Patch laid without his left hand looking straight into Lowell's eye. From his body smoke was going out while tears dripped from his eyes "They don't need to die…you said it yourself…" he muttered being barely able to speak.

Lowell looked at the man seriously and then stood up to only see from his back a hand falling down as well from it smoke was coming out. He walked slowly towards Patch while he looked down smiling sadly at Patch "I wish it was that easy…" he muttered while he prepared his blade "Dansu no Makai…"

The blade began it's descent to only be stopped cold in mid air "Now, Now, Now I believe that's enough…." the new voice echoed thru the group of people while rain began to pour from the sky "I must commend you, it is been long since I been forced to go like this but you just seem to be asking for it…."

Lowell's only eye trembled while air moved his hair revealing the other half of his face: a mixture of skin, blood and organs were plastered all over, it had no form or shape it was just a formless plaster. Right now Lowell didn't care about this in fact he was more concerned that his mouth was open, that his body couldn't move, in fact he couldn't feel any pain of the previous encounters right now he felt fear but he knew this was beyond fear and if there was a name for such feeling what was before him could fit that description perfectly.

Dressed in a red garb full of metal straps, a white button shirt full of blood and a black trouser with boots. He was sure he had killed this man but here he was standing before him, smiling but this was not a smile, he could not actually say what it was but only seeing it made his back cold as ice while gusts of wind moved thru out the place t moving his trench coat and this man's garb. What drove this fear he wondered? His 'smile', his green eyes, his presence, his hand that was grabbing the blade with ease by only using two of his fingers or his cold, icy, maniac and childish voice "Now, let me present myself, I am Musashi Muramasa and this will be the last name you ever hear on this world…." He couldn't say but one thing was sure: Death would be much better than facing this man….

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Credits for Characters:**

One-Eyed Devil, Aunt Roza and Robin Mayfield – Author: Hitman Mayora 13

Patch Work – Author: Dthehalfdragon

Jackie the Sparrow – Author: UsopppLover4Ever

Kuryu – Author: Alter Shead

Haze – Author: LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr

Wong Li – Author: Sakura-chan 484

Musashi and Elina – Author: Me (Draketh)

**Authors Note: So what do you think****? I appreciate all feedback and the all the characters that have been submitted. I know I have not used characters in order that hey have been given to me but I will use them soon enough according to how the storyline moves. For now on this chapter I felt that the end could have been better but I liked it all in all but for now I want to thank all of you for reading the chapter and bearing with me. So for the old reader I always love your feedback and ways to improve and for the new readers I appreciate for taking your time and reading this story, which is greatly appreciated. Now as always I am accepting new character and ideas and here is the character template:**

**For the Character:**

**Name:**

**AKA:**

**Age:**

**Powers or Abilities:**

**Story:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Dreams:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Best Moment of Life and Worst Moment of Life:**


	16. Chapter 16: The Bird that stopped inPV

**One Piece: The Edge Walker**

**Author's Note: To all my readers I appreciate the long wait and hope for those who were able to bare with me this long wait for an update. This was a hard chapter to pull up and the next one will be no exception as it gets even darker or that's the idea. So for the old readers thanks for waiting and the new one's welcome aboard. Please give feedback and comments.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and will never own it whatsoever! So please bare with me here on that one! The Original character is inspired on other characters yet please at least read to see what you think of it! Review and give opinion if you will! Accepting OC´s, from anybody, thanks for the opinions and reviews, here we go!**

**Chapter ****5: The Bird that stopped in Baratie**

**Part ****V**

_-12 years ago-_

_The boy looked at the back of his teacher while looking at the destroyed rock before him. He was serious and no words came form his mouth while he looked towards his hand. The metal prostheses clicked while he moved them and then turned his eyes back to his sensei "How do you call that technique? Sensei?" he asked seriously in his childish voice._

_The sensei turned towards the black haired with green and red strand's kid with a light smile "What interested Kuryu?" the female said._

_Kuryu looked towards the rock and then back towards his teacher, he couldn't help it. The world was cruel and sometimes it was necessary to do things…that…that, his mind blocked the though and looked towards his teacher "No…" he said seriously yet a bit ashamed._

"_Hahahahahahahaha! Really boy you are amusing boy, no wonder I chose you." the female voice exclaimed and moved her left hand in front pointing it to the air "There is no such thing as one technique, it has variations Kuryu and it adapts to the user, depending on the person such is the development of the technique but all in all its called…" she moved her index finger back to her thumb and then like if she was only poking something she released it…_

_-End of Flashback-_

"Shigan "Housshi"!" Kuryu shouted while he launched both of his hands towards Jazz with his index finger backed and as soon both hands were a few centimeters from Jazz he released his fingers hitting him on the torso. Like the first time he ever performed it, the effect was brutal: he could feel his index fingers perforating Jazz's body and as soon as the energy was unleashed into Jazz's body the man was sent flying thru the ship.

Li's eyes were wide open; her mouth as well and her body was trembling. Not because of what she had seen the monk do, in fact she was astonished to see the monk do such technique but what really got into her nerves was 'the' feeling. Like ice on her back, like if the world around her was closing, like a force that could not be stopped, like a titan that had entered the world…She could not understand it and nor could her body. The pain was gone but 'this' feeling had taken over her, like a new threat her body recognized as something beyond her understanding "Monk….What's wrong?" her voice trembled.

Kuryu looked towards his extended hands, he was trembling as well, he could not control it nor he could understand it but one thing he was sure: this attack was pure instinct of survival. He didn't want to make it or even use it but his body had moved on his own, the feeling had moved much more than only the ice on his spine but had actually forced him to survive, to use what he denied and to do something he will likely will never be able to forgive himself, while he looked at his index fingers that were dripping blood "This is…" his voice trembled as while his eyes turned towards where most of the crew was gathered.

Pure silence, for mere seconds, nor the sea or the air could be heard only a slight hiss and as soon as the hiss ended 'something' was sent flying thru out the crowd towards the broken mast. Whatever was sent it couldn't be seen only the impact on the wood and the damage the object had done thru it's flying path and a cloud of dust and debris along the ship.

Elina was no exception, her body was not moving, in fact she could feel tears going down from her eyes but it was nor because of pain or sadness. Something was wrong and she could not tell what was it but she was sure of one thing: Her body was asking to run, to get away from this place and as far as she could but at the same time her body denied her of all movement. She tried to shout but nothing came out till the sound of a light 'thud' was heard and her eyes moved towards the place from where the sound came.

"Get away from me! Stay away!" the shout came from Jackie, the girl had appeared running from the crowd with a face that matched the rest of the group. Holding a sword in hand "Dogs! Stop him Dogs!" he shouted towards the crew.

Elina had failed to notice but the whole crew stood frozen, like if time had been stolen from them, like stone figures just standing there without even blinking their eyes. Soon one of the dropped to the ground, his face made goose bumps move thru her body: eyes wide open, mouth closed, dilatation of pupils, skin white as snow and she could see blood dripping from their eyes, in the form of tears no cuts or anything just blood dripping from their eyes.

A step, then another and then another could heard from the frozen crowd, from it a figure came into view, walking slowly at each step that he made some one from the pirate group felled down to the ground with same expression as the former pirate. He stood at full height his red haired moved thru out the wind as did his garb, both of his hands in fist and one could see his face fully: his green eyes concentrated on Jackie and a smile, the smile even if you could call that a smile assured Elina that the feeling of ice on her back and the sensation of running away towards eternity came from this man "Musashi…" her voice trembled.

Li and Kuryu started at the man with open mouths wondering if it was a good thing to see him alive or a curse to even see him walking on the ship. He was not carrying his sword but for what it seemed he didn't required it, the man's eyes were concentrated on Jackie and whatever had been sent flying towards the end of ship.

"Come on, the fun is just beginning little girl…" the icy and sadistic voice of Musashi echoed the ship while a thunderclap accompanied it. His eyes turned towards the group and his face turned a bit serious "Piece of advice for you boyos….run away from here."

The words carried authority and power, he knew it and felt it, he wanted to run, run as far as he could and forget this feeling, whatever it was creating on him, he could only described it as death. The monk now was sure who created the feeling back on Shelltown and he feared this fact, that he had been wrong all along that the true enemy was sleeping besides him every night, he couldn't speak nor he could think he could only act. He jumped towards Musashi and threw a punch that should be enough to throw this man back to his senses or so he calculated but he never punched it, in fact he actually passed thru him…Passed? He landed expertly still trembling looking towards Musashi that walked towards the broken mast slowly.

"How…" the monk muttered as he got up and once again launched himself against the walking Musashi to once again just passed thru him this time he observed his hand and he saw it. The moment his hand made contact with Musashi's thorax it was engulfed in reddish blue flames as it passed thru it …but it didn't hurt, burn or ached, in fact he didn't feel anything, it was like if he was touching pure air. Once again the monk landed back to where the group was standing while he looked towards Musashi and greeted his teeth, not because of anger or fear, it was mere instinct that his body made him do, so much did this man made him feel.

Musashi seemed to ignore the existence of the monk and kept walking towards the broken mast with that icy smile on his face at each step a thunder could be heard on the distance and the sea became more violent, as if his sole presence disturbed the balance of nature. Soon he was before the broken mast and his smile grew even wider "Get up, the fun is just beginning!" he exclaimed maniacally while he looked towards the ground. No answer came back to him his smile disappeared and was replaced by a face of a sad disappointment "What? You are not getting up?" he asked with a small laugh at the end "Then, Let me help you!"

Lowell slowly opened his eye to see a hand coming towards his face, a white pale hand with fingerless glove and he knew it, death was coming to collect…The hand touched his face and the same feeling that had invaded him just a few seconds ago was back but this time he felt he wanted to grab his own skin and torn it away from himself and take the feeling away. It burned within him and he could feel them, tears, tears came down from his eyes while he screamed and screamed again trying to reach for some one to help him whoever could help him from this….this…

"Monster…" Elina muttered the words trembling almost to herself realizing the irony of reality: She called him a Monster but for once she actually believed those words. Musashi seemed to only be grabbing the man from the collar and raising him above his eye level but Elina doubted that he was only holding him because he could see One-Eye spitting blood every second as if somebody was forcing the blood up his throat…

"How is he…" muttered Li while her eyes continued to gaze wide open towards the man they had before them and suddenly she coughed blood and again and again, till she grabbed her mouth trying to control her own caught while in her mind she tried to figure out yet she didn't feel any pain or any sort of type of sickness which will usually cause this but then again that feeling in the back of her spine, that ice, it was not normal or it felt like anything she had felt before and the more she thought it and the more she caughted blood the more she supposed it was the feeling that made her bleed, hey eyes turned towards both Elina and the monk to only gasp in surprise.

The monk was in a very similar status as herself but Elina was a whole different story, she was not spitting blood but vomiting blood and whatever she had on her stomach. Her eyes cried endlessly like an endless waterfall yet she made no sound her eyes were concentrated on Musashi as if trying to see what was the trick behind all this, trying to find an explanation for what she was feeling but with no avail. Once again her body ejected fluids and blood from her mouth, as if her own body rejected her own existence at this moments "It makes no sense…"

"I am impressed!" Musashi's voice exclaimed while he smiled at One-Eye as he tightened his grip on One-Eyes collar "You are able to hold yourself…even at this distance." He said seriously while he moved one of his hands from Lowell's collar and pointed it towards Baratie in a tight fist "You are worthy opponent yet….Justice must be done." He said seriously while he opened his fist.

On Baratie, Zeff gazed towards the place where both ships stood and at the new storm that now surrounded them raged thru out the sea. He had stood in silence since the moment they felt that itch on their spine and went gone inside to only find that the boys carcass was no longer there only his titanic sword laid on the ground and big hole on ceiling of the restaurant could be seen not to mention that most of the customers had gone to either the bathroom to vomit or had passed out in the middle of their meal. Zeff and the rest of the chefs only gazed at the situation open mouthed none muttering even a sound.

"What's this Owner…." Carne said trembling towards his boss "Why my body keeps trembling and and and I can barely speak properly Owner!"

"W-W-W-What you mean T-t-t-t-trembling!" Patty said nervious while he tightened his grip on his bazooka "E-e-e-e-e-everything is o-o-o-o-okay!"

"As it is asshole!" shouted Sanji trembling while his eyes gazed towards the two ships "Old man! What's this?"

Zeff eyes gazed seriously at the ships "I felt something similar before on the Grand Line but…" he gazed towards his arm, it was trembling and his eye twitched a bit "But it was nothing like this….not even close."

"But what is causing this?" shouted Sanji.

"Who…" Zeff answered.

"Old man?" Sanji's eyes widened.

"The question is: Who is causing this not what is causing this…" he answered seriously.

"PATCH!" Sanji shouted while he sprinted towards the sea to only found himself pinned down to the ground by Zeff himself "Old man!" his eyes turned towards Zeff's face…. What he saw in the man that saved his life so many years ago made his eyes widened and his body trembled a bit.

"Don't you dare to move…" the voice of Baratie's owner no longer was solemn or serious this new voice carried fear, while his eyes turned towards the two ships on the distance "I cannot let you gamble your life, when one is already in play…"

Sanji's eyes looked towards the master chef with a whole new fear and shouted in desperation "PATCCHH! PATCH!..." again and again towards the air while he fought Zeff's grip trying to free himself.

"Damn it boy, please don't die…" Zeff muttered to himself.

This last thought of Zeff was interrupted by a hissing sound that came from the inside of the Baratie and to be more precise from the blanket where Musashi's lifeless body once stood and it was the blade it was humming…the blade was humming?

"Stop it…" he murmured, the pain his body suffered after his last action could barely move or stay conscious and right now he was regretting it but then again how could he know this was going to happen? The man the others called Musashi had saved him a few moments ago but now he wondered if he was glad to be saved or will he regret he being alive for a long time to come.

For Patch the pain that he had endured after this last attack he had used against One-Eye had left him almost defenseless and weak. Also this new feeling, the pain in his body kept him distracted of this feeling that surrounded him, lying on the floor and looking towards the people that surrounded him. Most of them were either on the ground unconscious or on their knees vomiting blood and whatever they had eaten before this trip, only two stood on their own two feet looking at a spectacle he could not see but whatever they were seeing was not good, in fact he could be sure that what they were seeing was making them cry and they had not blinked, their eyes were frozen on the moment, this two were a women and a girl that seemed to know One-Eye and tried to persuade him from killing people. Right now, sadly for him, he could only watch and count the minutes as he looked at his right hand that was a few feet away "13 minutes, huh, I wonder if I will make it this time…" he muttered to himself.

She could barely stand and some how her heart was the only thing keeping her from collapsing, Lowell was at wrong she knew that but….her eyes focused on what lied a few meters from her. She could not see Lowii but she could see the red garb flowing thru the air and also that man's hair, he had saved the passengers but Lowii didn't deserve that no, he was only trying to protect her. She wanted to move but….

She could not move and even at her age she was standing stiff as a rock before Robin, who as well apparently could not even speak or move as herself. She had lived a long life and seen many things in her days but this, this, she could not even place a word or a description to this feeling, whatever it was, it was keeping her from even blinking, her eyes hurt and she could feel could tears were forming while her gaze was concentrated on the man they had before them. She could not see Lowell but she could see this man and she knew this feeling came from him.

"MOVE DAMN IT!" Li shouted towards her body, her eyes were fixed on Musashi, she had to stop him even if this man had threaten the life of innocent people he didn't have to die no…NO he will not die yet her body seemed to define destiny differently "BASTARD! STOP IT!"

Li's shout seemed to fall into deaf ear as Musashi only rose One-Eye even higher smiling at him "How does it feel? To be the one facing death?" he asked with that icy voice and as he barely spoke One-Eye spitted more blood yet this time it came with a scream and Musashi smiled at him as his eyes turned towards the sea "Here it comes…."

From the sea and to be more precise from the Baratie an object traveled at a speed that made the angry ocean calm as it passed. The dark blade moved above the ocean fast and straight as bullet humming as it made its way towards the ships. The sword seemed to be answering a call, a call from it's master while it flew thru the ocean cutting thru air and water alike making a small wave thru the sea while it passed.

"Hatred does not cease in this world by hating, but by not hating; this is an eternal truth…." The monk repeated to himself out loud with eyes closed and his hands in a praying position before his face, a mantra, he had been taught well and he had seen this mantra calm people even at the brink of death right now he prayed that it will bring some peace to his body. He repeated the words again and again to himself and the more he repeated the less his body trembled and soon he began to stand up while the repetition that once began as a simple mutter began to grow in volume and intensity till the moment it became a shout, a shout to the world it could be described, a shout the echoed thru out his entire body "HATRED DOES NOT CEASE IN THIS WORLD BY HATIN, BUT BY NOT HATING; THIS IS AN ETERNAL TRUTH." the moment he finished he launched himself towards Musashi "WAKE UP YOU DAMN PEDOPHILIC-IDIOT!"

Musashi only turned towards Kuryu seriously and then back to One-Eye ignoring him fully "Any last words…" these words were accompanied by the arrival of Musashi's black sword to his hand and then pointing the tip of the blade towards One-Eye's neck "I insist: any last words?"

Kuryu greeted his teeth in anger "PEDOPHILIC-IDIOT! WAKE UP!" he moved both of his metal finger prosthesis backwards hearing the clank of mechanism moving within them, he knew, he was pushing his body parts to the limit, he had suffered too much damage against Jazz and his body was right now paying the price. He flexed both of the metal fingers together and moved both of his arms backwards his eyes concentrated on Musashi and his blade, he could still feel that force coming from him. The feeling that for now it was kept at bay within his heart, as he got nearer and nearer to Musashi, this attack would have killed a normal man but Musashi, he could take the punishment or so he prayed but he had to stop him one way or another. He was a step from Musashi who stilled ignored the incoming monk and now Kuryu prayed that this will work, that the attack will at least make some damage on the man that seemed to have become invincible he launched both of his hands towards Musashi side and flexed back both of his metal fingers yet the speed was too much, at the moment he flexed them back he realized, he had lost them and if this attack didn't work, well he prayed to the path to give them some sort of miracle "KISHIGAN!" he felt something as now his useless fingers connected with Musashi's body and a light smiled appeared on the monks face.

It disappeared, Li realized, her body no longer felt it only a memory of it remained but nothing else of that feeling. As her eyes looked towards where Musashi once stood, now only Kuryu stood besides an unconscious One-Eye "No time to waste…" she though as she got back to her feet and ran towards the monk and One-Eye "Is he out…" she asked seriously towards the monk with both his sword and dagger in hand facing a big hole on the ship that had been done apparently by Musashi's body.

"I doubt it Miss Li but I am out of ideas…." Kuryu said smiling lightly while he felled down to his knees and at the same time the sound of clanking metal was heard. Kuryu's eyes moved towards the ground to only see his finger prothesis on the ground, it didn't hurt him, they were design that the moment they were detached from his body they were as well disconnected from his nerves yet right now he was "Useless….Damn it! Sorry Miss Li this is as much as I can do right now…." The monk laughed lightly at the situation.

Li looked towards the monk with a light smirk "The hell you are done asshole! We still have to save that speed-devil!" she said while tensing her legs and looked towards the hole and then back towards One-Eye "Well Cyclops here won't be doing any more damage any time soon." The weapon mistress said smiling "But now we have a greater problem at hand…fucking bastard…" she cursed.

He rose from the rubble without even a scratch and his once smiling face now stood a serious, a dark and serious face. He was impressed, truly impressed, some one had managed to land a hit on him while he stood like this and that was a feet worth of commending. He began to walk back towards his target, the one that should be judged while he tightened the grip on his blade and allowed it to flow again, freely and move thru out his body and out "Tenkei…" he muttered to himself and the icy, cruel and sadistic smile appeared once again.

Elina had barely gripped her breath once again as soon as "The Feeling" was gone but she had suffered too much and her body was barely keeping her conscious. She feared and knew she will passed out but she wanted to assure that everyone was all right…Her body felt it and as soon as she felt it she vomited once again yet this time she screamed as she vomited blood and some type of greenish liquid which she no idea what the heck was that once again, tears began falling from her eyes like a waterfall till her line of vision seemed hazy and watery if there was any way to describe it.

Li felt the "Feeling" once again yet this time she decided to face it, last time she was not ready for it but she had felt it coming from the bastard and she was going to hold her ground. The moment it touched her spine she shouted and cursed with all her might still she could feel her body trembling but less than before and her stomach seemed to be in full control rather than letting all of her fluids go down the drain. She took some air and began shouting again, as if the shout will make it go away but to no avail she could only keep it at bay to the point she could only stand and shout "BASSSSSTARDDDDDDDDD!"

From the hole he appeared once again, with sword in hand and the icy, cruel and sadistic smile appeared while his eyes gazed towards the monk and the weapon mistress while he began to walk toward One-Eye that still stood on the ground unconscious "I think I made myself clear boyos…" his voice echoed thru the air, his raspy and icy voice.

Kuryu for a moment felt he couldn't breath or even blink as the words left Musashi's mouth and he gazed at him surprised, not that he could do something about it but he had to admit it was something beautiful but terrifying what this man was able to create by just speaking and something told him that none of them held the power to stand against him and definitely not like this. He only greeted his teeth at him and smiled "You are not invincible…" he muttered under his breath.

Musashi looked at him and pointed his middle finger towards both Li and Kuryu smirking evily "Will see about that…" his raspy voice mocked, "For now stand out of my WAY…." The voice made the wind around him making his own red garb move and so did his hair revealing two green eyes that seem to command the world before them.

Li shouted again trying to keep the feeling at bay, the more he spoke he could feel the tingly sensation moving up her spine and she knew if she allowed it to reach she would probably once again find herself on all fours vomiting whatever was left in her insights. Her eyes concentrated on the bastard before her that right now she was starting to admit she had no chance whatsoever against this man or whatever he now was but she was not going down, no without trying to at least stop him from taking another life "BASTARDDDDDDDD!" she shouted once again.

Musashi smiled evilly towards the weapon mistress and then turned death serious "Your determination is outstanding Miss Li but within it you will find your own weakness…" while he moved the finger that was pointing towards both Kuryu and Li just a little towards the side barley noticeable for Kuryu and Li.

Both Kuryu and Li felt the force on their bodies it was strong and both would have been able to hold it but the damaged they had suffered defined the following moment. Li lost her footing and at the same time her ground towards the feeling and at the moment the force stroke them Li began to vomit once again while the force launched them thru the ship back towards Elina's side.

Kuryu could not help but admire what he was feeling and seeing before him, the force felt only as a little push on his body but it was more than a simple push it was a whole attack towards his spirit, he had felt it, in fact the whole mantra he had done previously to maintain the feeling at bay had been done in vain. His heart and mind once again were in chaos and now he knew he was utterly defeated and he knew that Li was probably on a similar situation.

Kuryu and Li felled down besides a stupefied Elina who was still crying gazing towards the demon before them. Elina could not move or even react since the moment the "Feeling" had returned. Right now still crying with no reason she knew that Musashi will save Haze, but at what cost? Will he stop as soon he killed One-Eye and Sparrow? Or will there be more heads on this ship? Heck, Will they survive?

One-Eye was still unconscious on the floor and Musashi walked towards him with a serious face. Till he was before him and once again he grabbed him by the collar and rose him a few centimeters above his eye level and smiled once again "Where were we?" he asked sarcastically.

One-Eye could only see darkness and he didn't feel anything, in fact he knew he was either death or was about to die. Right now he only felt remorse for one thing, he hadn't been able to say good-bye to Robin and Roza, he owed them so much and all thought he had lived a life of piracy and killed his own share deep within he felt he had done the right thing for those two, his whole life had lived only for those two and he had done it till the last moment and so he had no regrets. Only not saying…

"Good…" One-Eye barely muttered.

"Sorry? You said something!" he mocked while he moved One-Eye closer to his face with a titanic smile while thunders clapped behind him and the thundering wind caused both his red hair and garb to move.

Somewhere in this place between death and life he could see Robin and Roza on the cottage they owned, on that small island and he see himself seating besides them smiling and now he was sure he was in heaven.

"Good-bye…" he muttered once again.

Musashi's eyes seemed to regain the light that usually was within them and as caused of it he freed his grip from One-Eye letting him fall into his knees before Musashi, the moment One-Eye dropped to his knees the storm disappeared and so did the wind and thunder. The green haired boy began looking towards One-Eye in a way that looked like pity and as if recovering from a bad dream he began to breath heavily and gasp, as if wishing for air "You…." He turned his face from One-Eye "NOOO! JUSTICE MUST BE DONE!" once again the wind, storm and thunder came back with the shout that came from Musashi.

Did he love her? Lowell questioned for a moment, he always looked at her like a little sister of sorts but then again, he did love her, right? He had loved and that was just fine right? He had lived enough and right now he was paying for his sins, right? He had lived a happy life.

Behind One-Eyes long black hair a smile painted on his lips.

"I won't be dissuaded by mere pity…" the icy voice of Musashi stated and as if this words themselves had been pronounced by a judge he turned towards One-Eye raising his sword and pointing it towards his neck "This is Justice, true and rightful Justice…" he said while he moved back and pushed his black sword towards the swordsman's neck.

"BASTARDDDDDDDD!" she had regained conscious somehow and now Li was shouting and praying to whatever gods to make this man come back to his senses, if he had any.

"MUSASHI DON'T LET IT CONTROL YOU!" the monk had noticed that single moment when Musashi some how had gotten back to his own self and for a mere second it seemed as if the ol' pedophilic-idiot had gotten back to his own self and right now he was sure; Musashi was not the enemy, no, it was something deeper and darker "DON'T KILL HIM!"

Elina didn't shout she was now only moving towards her bazooka, she had one shot and she knew if she was able to land the shot on 'monster' the probabilities of getting him back to normal were 'better' than nothing yet she was barely able to move and the bazooka itself was heavy and somehow she knew she was not going to make it.

Patch was now pulling himself towards his hand and hopped to at least be able to help with the situation at hand, time war running out for him but considering the progress he had made till now: he will reach his hand in time but will he be of any help then? He felt it again, the feeling that had invaded him while the red haired boy was saving him, had been coming and disappearing from moment to moment but all in all the rest of the crew still lied on the floor or were vomiting their insights as his eyes traveled towards the girl and woman to only notice that one of them was not there…was not "Damn!" he cursed while he tried to move.

Suddenly both Roza and Robin disappeared leaving him once again in pure darkness "So its me time…" he said to himself while his eyes gazed towards the darkness. He wondered, how was he going to die? Or what will feel like dying? Heck, as far as he knew he was already death…

"DON'T!"

The sword came to a cold halt a few centimeters from a small neck that was full of tears from some golden eyes that were gazing towards Musashi angrily "HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO DIE!" she shouted towards him.

Musashi looked towards the young girl before him, golden eyes, and brown long hair. His long black sword held in hand pointing towards the girls neck, the sword stood firm and unmoved before her neck "Move out of my way, little girl…" he said in his icy and cold voice.

"NO! I WON'T!" she stated angrily while slamming one of her small feet to the ground.

"I said….MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" this new shout from Musashi seemed to disturb the air before him as if a gust of wind came with it and moved towards the girl before him making her hair move like if a hurricane was hitting her right in the face and making her shot her eyes a bit.

She coughed blood and cried in pain as the shout came from Musashi but she didn't move, not even an inch and kept standing her ground "NOOO! YOU WON'T DECIDE IF HE DIES MISTER!" she shouted once again towards Musashi, she barely had any voice left and the shout itself came accompanied by blood as she only stood before Musashi defiantly, not even trembling at the sight of his blade.

Musashi's dark eyes looked towards the girl seriously "That is your answer, little girl…" he questioned her.

"YESSS!" she shouted back.

The blade moved from her neck and Musashi moved towards his back while he looked towards the girl before him "You love him don't you?" the icy voice of Musashi questioned.

The girl suddenly became red as a cherry and even seemed to forgot before who she was or what was happening as she turned her eyes towards the side "Well like love him….well like that LOVE, I am not sure you know, it's very hard to say but, but, but, but, but…" she realized her situation and came back to reality "HEY!" she shouted "I STILL WON'T LET YOU KILL HIM!"

Musashi looked at the girl death serious as the wind continued to move his garb and hair "I won't…" his dark icy voice answered "What's your name little girl?"

The girl looked towards Musashi green eyes wondering what had stopped him, why only a shout from her, when a bunch of people who seemed to know him had been unable to get to him? "Robin, Robin Mayfield.." she answered shyly.

"I will remember that name, Miss Mayfield…" he answered and turned around from them and smiled darkly "Yet….this is not over right "little girl"!" he shouted manically while his eyes moved towards were the rudder stood.

There was Jackie the Sparrow, on her hands she was holding a sleeping Haze and on her neck she had a blade. Jackie's eyes were too open and tense for any human, her smile no longer a fearful smile but that of a mad man and all thou her eyes were full of tears it seemed like if her own eyes neglected the existence of this tears "How thoughtful of you to remember me dog! I was begging to feel forgotten!" as she held Haze a bit higher for him to look "As much I would like to stay here for the party, I must be going with the pouch here for some lessons on appropriate manners!"

Musashi smiled even wider "Ohhhh, you really think so?" he answered darkly while he moved his eyes directly towards Sparrow and as if he commanded it the air itself became stronger.

Jackie began to smile nervously "He, he, he, You are like me…Just like me!" she shouted crazily while she moved the blade closer towards Haze's neck while she began to feel the feeling, that feeling that chilled her spine and for a moment she began to actually fear something like a few moments ago, she was fearing this man.

"Ohhh All though I do admit I have so many similarities to you little girl and hate to admit it thou…." He answered sarcastically, while he raised one finger "There is one elemental and sublime difference that separates us both…"

"Ohhhh and what will that be?" Jackie teased Musashi.

"That I will keep on living on this mad world we know so well! And you….little girl…" The smile grew wider on his face "are about to die…."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Credits for Characters:**

One-Eyed Devil, Aunt Roza and Robin Mayfield – Author: Hitman Mayora 13

Patch Work – Author: Dthehalfdragon

Jackie the Sparrow – Author: UsopppLover4Ever

Kuryu – Author: Alter Shead

Haze – Author: LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr

Wong Li – Author: Sakura-chan 484

Musashi and Elina – Author: Me (Draketh)

**Authors Note: ****Guys I am terribly sorry once again for such the late update but I am finishing college and has been hectic till today and I must admit this chapter was really hard to get the right mood as it possible the darkest chapter I've written till now and it was quite hard to actually achieve it. So once again to the new readers welcome to this story and the old thank you very much for bearing so much time waiting for this update. Also for those who are waiting for me to use their character I will be using them all and probably repeating them thru out the story yet all of them in their due to him. Now as always I am accepting new character and ideas and here is the character template:**

**For the Character:**

**Name:**

**AKA:**

**Age:**

**Powers or Abilities:**

**Story:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Dreams:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Best Moment of Life and Worst Moment of Life:**


End file.
